The Little Russian That Could
by Bugsbunnyaloha
Summary: When a Russian drug brothel is busted in Hawaii, Five 0 discovers one of the inhabitants just doesn't belong. What starts out as a rescue mission to help her escape her past and lure the Russian to the islands, turns into more than Steve had bargained for. The friendship with the frail girl that he once saw as a victim, slowly turns into the refined woman he can't live without.
1. Chapter 1

Steve looked over at Danny in the passenger seat and watched with quiet amusement as his eyes slowly flickered close. A bead of sweat trickled down his face, but it didn't seem to distract him from falling into the coma that was creeping up on him. Steve glanced at his watch. They had been in the Camaro watching the building for over two hours now, on one of the most humid nights in Honolulu that he could remember. It was almost one in the morning and the activity they'd been observing was beginning to slow down.

He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable, but he knew it wasn't the confines of the car that was bothering him. It was that annoying feeling that overcame him once again. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it had been driving him crazy over the last couple of days. The only way he could describe it was like the calm before the storm, but even then it didn't feel threatening, is was kind of peaceful yet exciting at the same time. He took it as an omen that something was going to happen, which made him keep his guard up, not completely sure whether it was going to be good or bad. He had always trusted his instincts and that inner voice. He thought about telling Danny but decided against it. He couldn't explain it to himself, how could he explain it to him without getting the look that he was nuts.

A man approached the car and Steve nudged Danny, "Hey! Conner's coming."

Danny's eyes shot open and he sat up in his seat like he had been awake the whole time, "Ahh!" he moaned rubbing his hands over his face, "I hate these late nights." He looked over at Steve, "Tomorrow is Chin's turn."

"Hopefully there won't be a tomorrow." Steve replied, getting out of the car and allowing Connor to climb in the backseat. Steve got back in and started the engine, turning the air conditioner on full blast and driving off.

Danny shifted in his seat so he could look at Conner, "What did you get?"

Connor Jeffries was a rookie Detective that worked HPD and had been investigating a drug and prostitution ring in Honolulu. His latest lead brought him to an old apartment building with six studios that had been turned into a brothel. He listed the help of Five 0 since he had found out the criminals were bringing girls and drugs in from other countries. He really wanted this bust and knowing their reputation and qualifications, he knew they could help him seal the deal.

"I think we should make our move tomorrow night. They have a shipment coming in with new girls," he looked at Danny and raised his eyebrows, "and the girls are the ones that bring in the drugs. We'll hit the mother load."

"How do you know?" Steve asked him.

"That turd Derek told me tonight. Some Russian girls, or someplace in that vicinity are flying in. I can't wait to bust that piece of shit. Just seeing the look on his face when I put those cuffs on will be the best part of this whole thing."

Steve and Danny looked at each other and laughed.

"I like your stye," Danny said to him, "sounds Jersey."

"Hmm," Connor said, "Never been there, sounds like a rad place though."

Steve slapped Danny on the arm, "There you go, you have a new word for home, a _rad_ place."

Connor sat forward from the backseat, "I didn't mean any disrespect to your hometown, Detective Williams." Connor retorted quickly, "I was just saying,"

"Relax," Danny stopped him holding his hand up, and then motioning to Steve. "He'll take any chance he can to dish on me, so don't take it personal."

"It's true," Steve agreed, "I have no boundaries."

Danny turned in his seat again so he could see Connor, "And what did I tell you about that Williams crap? Jesus, lighten up kid. We're all on the same team."

"Ok," he said, nodding, "Sorry." He sat back, but too him they were on a whole different level than he was. Five 0 worked directly for the Governor and they were like this elite team that was untouchable to Connor. An ex Navy Seal and a cop from Jersey, not to mention the reputation that Chin Ho and Kono had around the station, they were who Connor idolized about this job. He was thrilled when he found out he would be working with them, and didn't want to blow it by acting like a rookie detective.

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve which was received with a 'give the kid a break' returned glare.

They pulled into the parking lot of the police station and decided to meet up at ten o'clock the next morning at Five 0 headquarters to make the arrangements for the next night.

Steve got out with the engine still running, leaving the door open for Danny. Connor climbed out behind him. "Don't pull what you did during the surveillance on the way home." he teased Danny.

He looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Don't fall asleep."

Danny huffed at him, "I wasn't sleeping! I was just pretending so I didn't have to listen to you talk anymore about that fricking wave you caught yesterday."

Steve leaned over as Danny got in the car, smiling brightly, "It was _rad_ dude!"

Danny closed the door in his face and sped off, tires squealing.

Steve walked with Connor through the parking lot to their cars. "You've done some really good detective work on this case."

Connor nodded his appreciation, "Thank you. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night. We're going to go in there and kick some ass."

Steve stopped at his truck, opening the door, "A little piece of advice, going into a bust feeling confident is good, but going in over confident, that can get you killed. Anything out of the ordinary can happen and usually does."

Connor felt like an idiot, he was getting called out by him for being too anxious and too obnoxious. "Yes sir, I'll remember that. I'm just really happy to be working with you guys. I guess it makes me feel a little over confident."

"You're a good cop. The only difference between us is experience. Ten years from now you'll know everything I know."

"Thanks Commander." He hoped that was true but with all of McGarrett's experience in the Seals and on the job, he doubted it. He only hoped he could be as professional and prove himself on the job, and too have a reputation that he could be proud of.

"Go home," Steve said, getting in his truck, "get some sleep so you'll be ready to arrest that turd tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Connor laughed as he walked to his car.

* * *

"I can't believe how hot it is again tonight," Danny grumbled while he slipped on his vest. He looked over as Connor checked to make sure he had a bullet in the chamber of his gun. "You ready to lead us in?" he asked him. The four of them had decided to let him take the reins since he had built the case.

Connor looked up as Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin stared at him for an answer. He was expecting to be ahead of the other HPD officers that were there for backup, but not to be ahead of the four of them. He just assumed they would want to go in first.

"I'm ready," he nodded, loving the opportunity and remembering what Commander McGarrett had told him the night before about being over confident. "We'll make entrance through the door on the east side, that's where the main threat will come from. I've seen loaded weapons on the premisses but only a couple of people actually carry them. One is a Hawaiian male, approximately six-feet tall, 210 lb. with a visible tattoo on his neck. The other is a white male, 6'3", 250 lb., dirty blond hair, no visible marks, but built like a wall, you'll know him when you see him."

"He's yours Kono," Chin announced, smiling.

"All right!" she replied enthusiastically.

Connor started walking down the back alley that led to the apartment complex. "There are six studio apartments in all. The rooms will all be intercepted by HPD, they have their orders, two men per room."

They stopped just short of the building, leaning against the wall of the alley. Connor spoke into his radio informing the other officers they were in place and ready to make entry. He received confirmation that they were also in position. He looked over his shoulder at the four of them, "Ready?"

"Hold on," Kono said, cracking her knuckles on both hands, "Ok. I had to get ready for my date," she said, passively.

"You scare me sometimes," Danny whispered.

Connor moved around the corner of the alley with Steve behind him, followed by the others. They carefully made their way to the east side of the building that Connor had spoken of. He motioned with his head to the door that was now visible, and he and Steve took positions on either side. Steve spoke in code to Chin telling him to take the side with the windows . Danny and Kono stayed behind him.

Connor raised his hand and did a countdown from three, but before he could finish the door opened. Steve immediately grabbed the suspect around the neck with his hand and threw him to the ground with his gun pointed at his neck, "Five 0! Don't move!"

Connor bolted through the door with Danny and Kono, guns drawn surprising the four people sitting at the table, including Derek.

"What the fuck!" Derek yelled, staring at Connor, completely bewildered.

Connor ran over to him, pulling him out his chair first, while Danny and Kono confiscated the guns on the two men that he had spoken of earlier.

"You're under arrest asshole for possession and drug trafficking."

"You're a cop?"

"Surprise!" Connor said, cuffing him.

Steve came in after cuffing his man and he and Danny checked the bathroom and the other room that looked like an office. "Clear!" Danny announced.

They heard the commotion coming from the studio apartments as HPD made their entrance. There were several surprised screams and even more explicit words that followed the screams. Connor looked over the room once more, making sure everyone was locked down before he exited to check on the status of the HPD raid on the rooms.

She huddled against the headboard of the bed, staring at the three men through several hanging locks of her blond hair. Her heart beat so fast and so hard that the blood pumping through her veins was like a freight train. Her hands were cuffed to the metal headboard and shook uncontrollably. She couldn't imagine what they had in store for her next. The last twelve hours of her life had been like a living hell. She wasn't even completely sure where she was in the world, she guessed the United States because of the language, but it was far from where she had been, she knew that.

Connor stepped forward toward the bed and she let out a small gasp. He backed away, letting her know he posed no threat. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he informed the two officers.

Steve pushed the last of the four people from the room into the back of an HPD van, closing the door. "They're secure." He looked over as three officers loaded another truck with three women from the brothel, all of which were not going easy or quietly.

"Commander!" Connor yelled out to him.

Steve turned to see him standing on the second floor, motioning for him.

"I think you should see this."

Steve looked at Danny and they both went to see what his concern was.

Connor met them at the top of the stairs, "There's a woman in this room, she's cuffed to the bed."

"Oh great," Danny huffed, "a resisting arrest or a sadist. I don't know which is worst."

"No," Connor said, concerned, "I don't think she belongs here."

"What do mean?" Steve asked, following him down the walkway.

"She's scared, really scared!" he said adamantly.

They came to the room and Connor stepped aside allowing them to enter.

"Holy crap," Danny whispered at the sight. She looked like a frightened doe surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Steve let out a deep breath, "I think scared is an understatement."

Her eyes darted to each man over and over, not sure which one was going to make the first move.

Danny motioned with his hand for the other two officers to leave. "You guys go out. Someone find Kono."

"Do we have a key to the cuffs?" Steve asked Connor.

"No,"

Steve turned around, "Someone does and I bet that someone is in the van," he stormed angrily out of the room, followed by Connor.

He flung open the van door and stepped inside, eyeing the four men, "Where is the key to the cuffs for the girl upstairs?" he demanded.

None of them responded but the 'blond wall', let out a small laugh.

Steve leaned forward and shoved his head against the van wall, pressing the side of his face into the metal. "Something I said funny, you fucking prick! You like picking on women," he shoved harder, "Huh, tough guy!"

He groaned and tried to fight him off with his legs, but it was useless. He finally caved in, "In the drawer in the office." he grunted.

Steve motioned for Connor to go get it, not letting up his hold.

"Let me go!" he moaned.

"What's the matter?" Steve tormented, "You don't like being held down and confined?" He got in his face, "I bet she didn't either." He looked out the back of the van and waited until he saw Connor holding up the key, he then finally let him go.

He closed the door to the van and he and Connor made their way back up the stairs.

"I like your style Commander."

"Danny would have had a heart attack if he saw that. Don't take lessons from me on interrogations."

Connor smiled holding up the key, 'You get quick results though."

She felt a slight sense of relief when she saw the woman come in the room. She wasn't intimidating like the men.

"Hi, I'm Kono," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched as her eyes darted toward the door. "No one's going to hurt you."

Steve came in and handed Kono the key to the cuffs and then backed away knowing he was scaring her. He could only imagine what they had done to her to make her this frightened. He looked over at Danny and they both had the same heart wrenching expression.

Kono reached up and undid the cuffs, "What's your name?"

She pulled her hands down and rubbed her wrists, gasping from pain as she rubbed too hard over the bruises. Her fear of them slowly faded but was replaced with what her fate would be. Where would they take her? She knew they were police, but the only law enforcement she had ever been familiar with was back home and under no circumstances did you ever want to go to the police station.

"What's your name?" Kono asked again.

She understood what Kono was asking her. She was fluent in English, Sergius had made sure of that. He had a lot of Western European clients. Her mind was spinning so fast she didn't think she could speak, and her mouth was dry from lack of water and plain fear.

Kono smiled patiently, "What's your name?

"Kariathia." she replied just above a whisper.

Steve leaned in, "What did she say?"

Kono shook her head, "Kary…th?" she tried to repeat it.

"Kariathia." she said again.

"Kariathia. Ok," Kono turned to them. "Kariathia."

All three of them repeated it, each with a different pronunciation.

Kono spoke slowly pronouncing each syllable with an explanation. "Kar…like a car you drive," she motioned with her hands, "e, like the letter 'e', a…thia. Kariathia." Kono looked back at her and rolled her eyes, which made her smile just slightly, and then back at the men. "Got it?"

Steve sighed, "How about we forget the end and call her Kari?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny agreed.

Chin walked in behind Connor, "Who is she?"

"Kari," Steve announced, smiling at her. "Like the word car with an e at the end."

She felt no threat from Kono but was still weary of the men, especially the tall dark haired man, she thought he looked very intimidating even though he smiled, he seemed impatient. She thought she would try and avoid him if necessary.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Steve asked.

"Do you speak english?" Kono asked.

"Yes," she replied just above a whisper.

"Good. Do you want a doctor?"

Kari thought about that answer. She'd been raped twice since being there, but had no other injuries besides some bruises, she didn't want to have to tell anyone what had happened or too be touch on her body. She shook her head no.

Kono looked back at Steve apprehensively, "Guess not, but I think we should anyway."

"No!" Kari blurted out, "No doctor. I'm not hurt."

Kono looked over at Steve for input.

"I don't want to force her. It's looks like she's been through enough already tonight. Let's take her back to the station." He felt sorry for her, she looked so small and helpless curled up on the bed, hugging her body; it was a natural position to protect yourself from harm. He tried not to think what the blond prick and others had done to her. It made him want to go back down to the van and kick the shit out of them. Connor was right, he didn't think she belonged here either, but how did she get here, and why was she here.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari sat in Kono's office drinking a bottled water and eating a sandwich from the vending machine downstairs. Steve, Danny and Chin stood outside the office as Kono explained what she had got out of her so far.

"She's from Mytishchi a place outside of Moscow. She's been here since this morning. She hadn't left that room since arriving."

"How did she get here?" Danny asked.

"By private plane is what she said. She traveled with another woman, but she doesn't know where she is now."

"That's how they were bringing everything in, by private jet. " Steve announced, "Dillingham air field maybe?"

"What else did she say?" Chin asked.

"Not much, she was hungry and thirsty. She's pretty tight lipped."

"Chin, go down and see if one of the girls we arrested tonight knows anything about her, bring her up and we'll question her." Steve ordered.

"I'm on it," he replied.

"We didn't find much from her personal stuff that was in the room. A couple pieces of clothing and her Passport and Visa, which were stamped this morning," Danny said.

Steve groaned and rubbed his hand over his mouth looking at her through the glass doors, "What are we going to do with her?"

Danny held his hands up, "I don't know about you, but I can't find any reason to charge her with the others."

"No!" Steve shook his head adamantly, "She wasn't involved, I'm pretty positive about that," he smiled at her as she looked up at the three of them, but noticed her eyes dart away from him the second they made eye contact. It was obvious that she was frightened by him. '_Why wouldn't she be,_' he thought angrily, ever since she's been here practically every man she's come in contact with had probably scared her to death. "I'll call the State Department and see if we can maybe get her deported back home."

"I'm going to take her down to the locker room and let her shower and change clothes," Kono said.

* * *

Steve and Chin sat in the interrogation room across from one of the women that had been arrested.

"What can you tell us about the girl that arrived this morning?"

She looked at them surprised, assuming they were going to question her about the drugs and her involvement. She shrugged, "She got here early this morning. They took her straight up to the room."

"Who is she?" Steve asked.

The woman looked at him, "What do I get if I tell you?"

Chin and Steve looked at each other, "A gold star?" Chin announced.

She huffed, "You'll have to do better than that."

Steve glared at her, "How about just helping out an innocent victim. She didn't belong there, you know that. So how did she end up there?"

"None of us belong there," she fired back at him, "I was an innocent victim once too!"

Chin rolled his eyes, "Save the story. I've seen your record. You're not that innocent."

Her eyes bore into him, "What do I get for talking?"

Steve was tired and already fed up with her, he wanted to know about Kari and didn't want to play anymore games, "We'll drop the solicitation charges, but the drug charges will depend on what they found in your room during the bust. That's the best we can do. If you don't like it, I'll go down and talk to someone else and give them the deal."

She snarled at him, "Fine. Derek told me that she was owned by a guy in Russia, like his property or something, and she kept running away so he sent her here as punishment. It was temporary, just to scare her. Molly brought her and then flew back after."

Steve was stunned by the details and even more stunned that she said it so matter-of-factly, like it was the right punishment for her. "Who is Molly?" he asked, disliking this person more and more every second that ticked away.

"She's the one that brings the Russian girls over," she shrugged, "that's all I know about her."

Chin leaned forward in his chair, "How often do these Russian girls come here?"

"Every month maybe, but most of them don't work. They are sold off," she rolled her eyes, putting her fingers up like she was quoting, "I mean married off, to guys that fly here from the mainland."

"Who's the guy in Russia?" Steve asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, just some rich guy because he lives there but controls everything here."

Steve stood up and motioned for Chin to follow him. They went outside the room.

"We need to get Connor updated on this. In the morning, let's get a flight manifest from Dillingham and Honolulu airport and see if we can figure out who owns that plane."

"If it is someone from Russia, the trail runs cold, because we aren't going to be able to do anything."

"I know," Steve agreed, "but at least we'll be able to shut down that plane from coming into the US, and his little business he's got going on here is officially snuffed out."

* * *

Kari stood outside the shower wrapped in a white towel as Kono reached in and turned it on. She handed her some shampoo and conditioner, "Here you go."

She smiled and took the items, dropping the towel and stepping inside, closing the curtains. As her back turned, Kono saw the fresh bruises on her upper thighs and some old scars that ran across her back. She almost gasped but held back, not wanting to alarm her. She knew the bruises on her thighs were more than likely meant she had been raped. She reached in and turned the shower off, knowing the evidence was going down the drain. She handed her the towel and opened the curtains.

"Kari," she started and then moved the towel to expose the bruises. She looked up at her and didn't have to say anything else. Kono knew she understood what she was asking.

She looked down at the marks on her leg and instantly flashed back to the two men holding her down taking their turns with her. Her hand pulled the towel closed, hiding them. She glanced back up at Kono as tears filled her eyes.

"Who was it that did that?"

Kari had never seen them before, she didn't know who they were. She shrugged her shoulders as a tear dripped on her cheek, "I want to clean myself," she pleaded to Kono with her eyes.

"We can find who did this. They will go to prison," Kono argued.

Kari almost laughed in her face. Kono didn't understand that it wasn't the first time it had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last time. It was why she had run away in the first place. She would heal from this one the same way she had healed from the others. When the bruises went away so would the pain. She reached in and turned the shower back on.

Kono went to turn it back off and Kari grabbed her hand.

"No. Please let me clean myself." She dropped the towel and closed the curtain again.

Kono stood outside the shower and knew she couldn't force her. She just had to accept that she didn't want help from her. It was difficult for her as a police officer and a woman to understand why, but she had to respect her decision. Her attitude toward it is what disturbed her the most, she was pretty sure it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Steve looked at his watch, it was already one in the morning. He sat back in his chair and yawned, stretching. He looked up in his doorway and saw Kono and Kari standing there. The young woman looked a little better, cleaner. He noticed her hair was actually blonder than he had remembered and once pulled away from her face, she was actually kind of pretty he thought. Her blue eyes still looked nervous and she refused to look directly at him. The tank top and shorts she had on showed the white skin that was not the norm in Hawaii. It made her look even more sickly. She was very thin and it not only showed on her body, but her face as well.

Kono motioned for Kari to go to her office. They both watched as she went in and took a chair across from her desk. She closed the door to Steve's office.

"Did Danny and Chin go home?" she asked.

"Yes, about half an hour ago. Thanks for helping her out."

"What are we going to do with her tonight? I'm assuming we have to wait until tomorrow morning to speak to anyone at the State Department."

He nodded, glancing past Kono into her office. "We could set her up in a vacant cell downstairs maybe, just for tonight."

Kono made an uneasy face, "I think that might freak her out."

"Does she seem unstable to you?" Steve asked, wondering if maybe she needed to be admitted for physic treatment.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kono defended her, "I just think she's been through a lot today and she was already locked up once..."

"Damn!" Steve interrupted, scolding himself for suggesting that, "You're right, bad idea." He sighed heavily and motioned for the couch in his office, "She can sleep there. I'll stay in Danny's office."

"Are you sure?" Kono asked, surprised by his offer, "I could probably take her home with me?"

"No," Steve shook his head adamantly, "I don't like that. We'll be fine. Why don't you head out for the night."

"Ok, I'll bring coffee and breakfast for you two in the morning?"

"That would be good. Big coffee!" he smiled, demonstrating a large cup between his hands.

They both went back to her office. Steve stood behind Kono as she explained their plan to Kari.

"You can sleep in that office over there tonight," Kono instructed pointing to Steve's office, "Commander McGarrett will sleep in that office over there so you're not alone here."

Kari looked from Kono to Steve and then the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him. She was wondering why they were being so nice to her. Kono had explained earlier that they weren't going to arrest her, which was a relief. She wondered why then she couldn't just leave. She didn't want to stay there, especially with just him. She didn't trust men, no matter how genuine they seemed, in the end they were all the same.

"Can I leave?" she asked Kono.

They both seemed surprised by her request.

"Do you have a place to go?" Kono asked.

She hadn't thought that far ahead, all she could think of was to get out of there. She had spent nights outdoors before after running away and could do it again. She nodded her head, "Yes."

"Where?" Steve asked, knowing she was lying.

She finally looked up at him with his stern expression, he knew she was lying, but she didn't care, she didn't want to stay there. "Can I leave?"

"It would be safer here," Kono pleaded with her, "tomorrow we might be able to get you home."

That set an arm off inside of her, she stood up and moved toward the door. "I can leave?" she asked again, not waiting for an answer.

"Hold on," Steve stood in front of her, "just hold on and think about this."

She immediately backed away from him, hitting the edge of Kono's desk, putting her hands back steadying herself.

There it was again, that unmistakable fear that he instilled in her for reasons that were beyond his control. He stepped back showing her that she didn't have to fear him, but he knew it was a lost cause. He tried not to take it personal, knowing it was men in general that she seemed extremely afraid of. It bothered him though that it was all men regardless of who they were. It made him wonder what kind of hellish place she had come from and the of quality of life she had lived, to make her so afraid of the entire gender.

Kono stepped in front of him, "Kari, it's ok. No one here will hurt you. We just want to help."

She shook her head, "I want to leave. Can I leave?" They didn't understand that helping her go home was not helping but sending her back to prison. Even though she didn't have the slightest clue where she was going, it was better than home.

"Yes, I guess if that's what you want. Do you even know where you are?" Kono replied helplessly.

"Hawaii." Kari answered, seeing the markings on Kono's badge. She moved past her carefully out the office door, holding on to the bag that held some clothes, making sure she kept her back to Steve, and walked to the exit.

Kono looked at Steve. He held his hands out in defeat, "We can't make her stay."

"Where is she going to go?"

"I don't know Kono, but we can't force her!" Steve said angrily and then caught himself, "I'm sorry, I'm tired. I'm trying to help but she looks at me like I'm some kind of monster ready to pounce on her."

They watched her walk out the door.

"I'm pretty sure she was sexually assaulted," Kono said, regretfully, "she had some really bad bruises on the back of her thighs and arms. I don't think it was the first time either. She had some really nasty looking scars on her back too. I tried to get her to talk, but she wanted nothing to do with it."

"No wonder she's afraid of me." He looked toward the doors she had just exited through and felt guilty for her position; even though it wasn't him that put her there, he still felt somewhat responsible since it was a man that did. He pulled out his wallet, taking the cash he had in it, thumbing through it. "I've got about eighty bucks." he handed it to Kono, "here, go take this to her."

Kono looked at the money and then smiled up at him, really not that surprised by his actions, he was just that type of guy. She took it from him and pulled another twenty out of her pants pocket, running down the hall, "You're a decent guy boss," she yelled out to him.

"Yes, whatever, hurry up."

Kono reached Kari just before she left the building, "Here take this," she handed her the wad of money, "it's from Steve."

Kari looked at her confused.

"Commander McGarrett."

She stepped back and refused to touch it, "What does he want?"

Kono sighed, "Nothing. He wants you to take it because he knows you're leaving here with nothing, and he's concerned." She held her hands out not knowing how to explain that he really didn't want anything for it, "He's a Police Officer, and I don't know where you come from, but here, we actually really do care about people, that's why were Police Officers."

Kari looked at the money and wanted to take it but was still apprehensive. She couldn't help but look past Kono to see if he was there, watching her. It was incomprehensible in her mind that he would give her money and not want anything for it.

Kono reached out and took her hand, putting the cash in it. "It's OK. He's not going to jump out at you, he's a nice, decent guy." She squeezed her hand, "Really, we just want to help."

Kari smiled at her and took the money, "Thank you."

"Can I give you a ride somewhere? I know where there are some nice hostels."

"No," she shook her head, "thank you."

"Ok," she said, giving up, "good luck."

Kari didn't believe in luck, there was no such thing. She had never been lucky at anything in her life and at the age of twenty-four, she was pretty sure by now that luck had lost her number. She went outside into the dark, warm Hawaiian air and took a deep breath, smelling the variety of flowers that were only a few feet away. She may not have had luck but she was free. She stood looking around her, not knowing which direction to go, but it didn't matter, she could go anywhere she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up and glanced over at his clock that read seven fifteen. He rolled over on his stomach, hugging the pillow, not ready to get up just yet. He hadn't made it to bed until after two the night before. He closed his eyes drifting back into a peaceful slumber when the thought of Kari hit him, his eyes opened and he stared out the french door windows that led to his Lanai. He couldn't help but wonder where she had slept the night before, or if she had slept. The money he had given her seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but now he wished he would have taken her someplace safe. But she couldn't even look at him let alone get in his truck and go someplace. He closed his eyes again, telling himself he had done everything possible to help her, it wasn't his fault.

He couldn't get the pitiful image of her out of his mind. The frail blond, stick figure out on the streets of Honolulu, especially after the horrid day she had. The report from Kono of the bruises and scars on her body swarmed through his head. He buried his face in the pillow and moaned, not able to shake off the guilty feeling that he had been too impatient and shouldn't have just let her walk out of the station.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and knew he was up for the day, even though he was still tired, sleep wasn't going to come again with this thought tormenting him. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee, throwing in an extra scoop of grounds. He stared out the window towards the water, contemplating a swim, but was too tired to manage the thought anymore.

He poured himself a cup before it even finished brewing, adding a little extra milk to stifle the strong taste. He went out back and sat on the steps, watching the sunrise that had already peeked over the horizon. It was late October, and while other parts of the country were preparing for the first snow and wiping the early morning frost from their cars, he sat completely comfortable in a pair of boxer briefs forgoing a swim in the ocean because he was too lazy, not because it was too cold.

He thought of her again and wondered if she had put the eighty dollars to good use, or if she even knew the value of american money.

"Good morning, Steve.

He looked down toward the beach and saw Maggie Towers walking her border collie, Mac. "Good morning," he yelled back, raising a hand, "Mac looks pretty calm, did you run him at the park?"

"Yes," she said, bending down and patting the dog, "I ran the devil out of him, hopefully he'll sleep until noon. I don't know what I was thinking when I got a puppy, and a border collie no less. He's so much fun, but he is just none stop! I'm too old for this."

Steve laughed, "No way! I think Mac is probably thinking the same thing about you."

She smiled and slapped her hand in the air, waving off his compliment, "Are you working today?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"You stay safe protecting our island. I'll say a prayer for you before my breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." He waved back at her as she continued down the beach. She was one of the sweetest women he had ever met. She moved next door to him not long after he had come home to live. She and her husband had retired a few years earlier in Colorado and had always dreamed of living in Hawaii. They finally decided that it was now or never and did it. They had been there for only three months when her husband had a heart attack on the beach and died. Steve had been home and tried CPR on him but it was too late. That had been almost a year ago and ever since then he had made an effort to keep an eye on her, and help fix things around her house when needed, and she would bring him leftovers when she would cook too much, which was usually about twice a week. He knew it was deliberate and appreciated her nonchalant way of acting like it wasn't. She was a great cook.

The coffee started to kick in and he once again contemplated the swim, but once again tried to talk himself out of it. The thoughts of the girl were gone and he slammed down the last of the coffee, pushing himself off the step to go change into a pair of board shorts.

* * *

Kari sat on the bench at the bus stop and watched the people drive by. She had been there for most of the night. Buses had come and gone along with riders for most of the morning, beginning before dawn. Some spoke to her, giving pleasant greetings for the morning, while others said nothing. She checked her pocket again to make sure the money was still there. It still surprised her that he had given it to her and wanted nothing in exchange. No one had ever just given her money before, unless it was to fetch something for them or to give to someone else. The more she pictured the image of him the less of a towering, frightening person he became. She only had a few images to dwell on because she kept her eyes averted from him as much as possible, but he never seemed threatening, and more often than not, he smiled at her. She tried to remember his eyes and the tone they had when she did look at them. A smile could easily be false intention when you looked at the eyes. She knew that from experience. She felt a chill run down her spine remembering one particular time when that was true. She quickly replaced the thought with something else. Without trying, Steve's image popped back into her head, but she still couldn't remember the eyes. She wished she had a pencil and paper, maybe if she drew him from memory her hands would remember for her. She had done that before, tried to remember an image and then just began to draw and somehow the picture would evolve in to what she thought she had forgotten.

Her stomach growled and she put her hand over it. She was hungry and tired, but didn't have the slightest idea which direction to go. She looked left and then right. There seemed too be less clouds in the sky to her left, so she decided that's where she would go. She would walk toward the sunlight and away from the gloom of rainy clouds that hovered over the mountains, and after a while if she changed her mind, she could turn around and go the other way and no one would stop her. She felt a jolt of excitement from that notion and grabbed her bag and began to walk.

The streets began to fill with not only cars but people as well. She didn't feel any kind of threat and looked at faces as she passed them, most smiled at her when she made eye contact, genuine pleasant smiles that sometimes made her turn and look to see if they were actually smiling at her. She had never had so many people wish her a good morning before, everyone here seemed so happy, it was as if she hand landed on a different planet.

She passed a bakery and stopped in her tracks when the smell of the fresh donuts hit her. The window display taunted her as she stood drooling over the contents of the store. Her eyes slowly scanned the variety of delicious treats when suddenly she caught a reflection of herself.

Her first reaction was pity for the poor person in the window, and then a split second later, she realized it was her. She stared at the ghostly image that stared back at her. She looked nothing like the people walking on the streets with smiles and tanned faces and bodies. They all looked healthy and glowing, she looked pale and gaunt. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had dark cycles under her eyes. She didn't recognize the once beautiful blue eyes that now showed a lifetime of pain and fear. She realized that no matter how happy she felt on the inside, she would never look it on the outside, there was too much damage. Tears began to well in her eyes and she just couldn't stop staring at herself, wondering what her purpose was on this earth. She had nothing to give anyone, and no one in the entire world would care whether she lived or died that day. Not one single person would miss her. She felt like a walking corpse, already dead to society.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked at the woman standing next to her through her tears. She looked down at the pastry she held in her hand as she gave it to her.

"Are you ok, honey?" The soft voice spoke to her. "Are you hungry?"

Kari stared at her, still in shock over her revelation. She felt her head begin to swirl and thought she might faint right there on the sidewalk, maybe she would die right then. Her legs began to move as the woman guided her inside the bakery. She sat her at a small table and took a napkin from the dispenser and handed it to her. When Kari didn't respond, she began to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She finally reached up and took the napkin from her and resumed the task herself, getting a clear image of the woman for the first time.

The beautiful smile instantly gave Kari a feeling of peace, it was so calming and heartfelt. It showed all over, making the lines on her tanned face smile too. Her hair was jet black and swept up into a tight bun on her head. Her kimono was blue and red and pink and yellow, so many colors that it was like a rainbow exploded on her and then she rolled in flowers capturing all of them on her dress. It flowed on her heavy set figure as she went to the glass fridge and took out a small carton of milk. She opened it up and set it down next to the pastry on Kari's table, inching the bear claw toward her.

"You eat that, honey. It's not too sweet and will fill you up."

Kari smiled at her and reached in her pocket, taking out the money.

She pushed her hand back, "I invited you in. I can't take your money." She gently patted her cheek and looked up as a customer came in. "Good Morning, Bruce." She walked away, greeting the customer with the same amount of enthusiasm as you would a family member.

Kari looked down at the pastry and was almost afraid to open her mouth for fear that the saliva would drip out. She tore off a small piece and the second it hit her tongue she almost moaned from the glorious sensations that hit her taste buds. It was without a doubt the best thing she had ever tasted. She washed it down with a drink of milk and tore off a bigger piece. She wondered how a simple pastry could make her feel so good.

"Steve, good morning. I thought it was Danny's turn for donuts?" The woman asked, but happy to see him.

"Good morning, Lily. It is, but he's running late with Gracie, " Steve smiled at her, "I might eat his donut on the way to work in retaliation," he joked.

"Don't you do that!" she scolded him, "I know what its like chasing a keiki around in the morning and trying to get out the door." She winked at him, "I'll sneak two in there, just incase you get the urge anyway."

Steve laughed, "I promise I'll resist, but it would be a good excuse to eat another one. You do make the best on the island." He reached over the counter as she handed him his coffee that he didn't need to ask for.

"You're not the only that thinks that." She pointed toward Kari, "I saw that poor thing outside staring at my bear-claws and just had to invite her in for one."

Steve glanced over at Kari for a second and then quickly took a second look. Her hair was hiding her face and he stepped back to get a better look. He couldn't believe it. He thought somehow this must be fate giving him a second chance to redeem himself. He walked over toward her and remembered how afraid she was of him, he didn't want to tower over her as she sat at the table so he squatted down next to her chair.

"Hi Kari," he said, looking up at that the strands of blond hair that were blocking his view of her face.

She looked over at him and almost choked on her food, recognizing him immediately. She sat frozen to her chair, wondering why he was following her. He must have come for payment of the money. She knew it! She didn't know what he wanted for it, but she wasn't going to give it to him.

She reached in her pocket and took out the money, handing it to him. "Here, take it back! Whatever you want for this you can't have. Don't follow me." The second after she said it she felt uneasy about the way she attacked him. He didn't have the reaction she was expecting.

Steve pulled the chair out across from her and sat down. "I'm just here getting donuts. I didn't know you were here." He smiled and casually took a drink of his coffee like what she had said was already forgotten. But inside he was reeling from her outburst. She was filled with so much fear and resentment against him that it bothered him way more than it should have. He told himself again, that it wasn't his fault, but it didn't help.

She looked down at the money in her hands and hid them under the table in her lap. She didn't know what to say to him. She looked over at the counter and saw Lily's surprised expression of the two of them sitting together, a smile quickly took its place.

"Steve, I'll leave your order right here." She set it on the edge of the counter.

"Thanks, Lily", he smiled at her and then focused back on Kari's downcast face. "See, I wasn't following you."

Her heart was pounding and she had to grip the money for fear that it would slip out of her trembling hands. She wanted to look up at him to see if his eyes were speaking the same soft, patient tone as his voice, but she was afraid to. She remembered earlier how she wished she could remember his eyes from the night before. She had that chance again as he sat across from her, it would tell her so much. She moved hers up slowly, peaking through a strand of hair that hung in her face, she couldn't help herself, she had to see his eyes.

Steve sat back in his chair and didn't know what to make of her. There was obviously nothing he could do or say that was going to change her mind about him. He was about to get up and leave when she slowly raised her head. He tilted his in anticipation, trying to meet her halfway. His curiosity with her newly found courage was growing by the second.

They locked eyes for the first time, each of them seeing the other in a different way.

Kari held his gaze and was completely enthralled with him. She felt no anxiety, no threat and especially no fear. It was the first time she could ever remember not wanting to get up and runaway from a man that was sitting across from her. He never looked away from her and his blue eyes seemed to soften when she didn't. He suddenly wasn't the intimidating and scary person she thought he was. His eyes smiled at her just as charmingly as the rest of his face did.

He watched her transform with every second that ticked by. The tense look in her blue eyes turned to surprise and then slowly but surly he could see that he was winning her over. He knew if she just took the time to look, that there was nothing in him that would frighten her, because he meant her absolutely no harm. He smiled as she stared back at him, enjoying the moment more than he thought he would. He realized that her earlier hatred towards him had bothered him more than he had let himself believe.

"I'm sorry," she said barely above a whisper, "I thought…"

"It's ok," he interrupted her, "you were being cautious." He leaned forward, taking another drink of his coffee.

She looked down at the money her lap and carefully slipped it into the bag, glancing back up at him. She felt awkward not knowing what to say to him.

"Did you find a place to sleep last night?" he asked, curious where she went.

She started to tell him a lie that yes she had, and then stopped herself. She didn't want to lie to him, he didn't deserve it. She really believed that he was asking out of concern and not just making small talk. "No, I sat on a bench."

"So you haven't slept at all?" He tried to see the answer for himself by the weariness in her eyes, but she was already so frail that she could have had ten hours of sleep and it wouldn't have shown on her.

She shook her head and looked out the window next to them, "I was going to find a nice place to lay down in the sun."

"Be careful of the sun. You can burn easily if you're not used to it. Have you ever been to Hawaii before?"

Kari shook her head, "It smells so pretty and clean."

Pretty he agreed with but the clean part was hard for him to accept, in his line of work he saw the dirty parts of Hawaii that most people didn't. Last night was one of the worst he'd seen, and the victim of that filth was sitting across from him. "Were you scared last night, being alone on the bench?" After what she'd been through most women would have been terrified of being outdoors alone.

"No, it was warm and it felt nice to just be all by myself."

Once again he couldn't help but wonder what she had come from that would make her believe she was safer sitting on a bench, in the middle of the city, in the middle of the night, other than home. He felt that pang of guilt hit him again knowing it had to do with some asshole guy, or guys.

He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the text message from Danny. It only had one word in all caps, DONUTS? He smiled and stuck the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm going back to the Police Station. Come with me. You can take a nap in the office on the couch."

The more he talked about sleep, the more she felt the weight of the night catching up with her. Her stomach was full and the warm morning sun shinning through the window on her was making her even more sleepy. Her first reaction to the offer was no, but then she would have to walk to find a place and she wasn't sure how long she would have to walk for. She was going over all the possibilities in her mind when Steve stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

"C'mon, nice soft couch, warm blanket, quiet, safe. Kono's there," he added hoping that would help his cause.

Kari smiled at his description in trying to motivate her, but still didn't move.

"Look, I made the mistake last night of letting you leave. I've felt really bad about that, and now here you are," he put his hand on his chest, "just come with me or this is going to drive me crazy all day."

She bit her bottom lip and decided to go with him. He looked so sincere when he said he felt bad about the night before. "Ok," she finally agreed.

"Good!" he said relieved, he walked over to the counter and paid Lily for the donuts and coffee.

"Do you know her?" Lily asked, surprised at the coincidence.

"Yes, kind of. She's apart of a case we were working on."

"You're not arresting her, are you?"

"No, she's not in trouble."

"Good," Lily said relieved, "she's such a sweet little thing, and so beautiful."

Steve was taken back by her last remark. He glanced over at the timid, skinny girl standing five feet from him. She did have pretty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes underneath the dark circles, he thought. But beautiful? He smiled at Lily, assuming she was the type of Hawaiian woman who believed everyone was beautiful, in some way or another.

"Have a great day, Lily," he said to her.

"You too and don't you go giving Danny's donut away either," she scolded again, "I'll ask him."

Steve laughed, "Yes, ma'am, I won't!" he turned to Kari, "You ready?"

She nodded and walked past him to the counter, "Thank you for the pastry," she said to Lily.

"You're welcome, honey. You take care now and come back anytime."

Kari smiled and nodded, following Steve out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari rolled over on the couch and stretched her arms out. Her eyes fluttered for just a second as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders and drifted back to sleep.

Steve sat back at his desk glancing at his watch, it was already four o'clock and that was the first time he had seen her stir all day. The only time he had left the office was to go with Chin and Danny to get lunch, and that was just up the street for half an hour. At one point while he was eating he felt the need to rush back, wondering if she would wake up and leave.

He and Kono had spent the better part of the morning on the phone with the State Department and Immigration arguing her case. They would do nothing for her since she had come to the US, in their opinion, on her own free will and had a Visa. The fact that she was a Russian citizen didn't help the matter either. He found out that several thousand young women came to the states in similar circumstances, and then realized their living situations weren't the greatest or safest and had no money to get home. He tried to explain the circumstances of her case but they were not very supportive. She was free to come and go in the United States for at least the next six months. The fact that she had no money and no place to live was not their concern. They suggested he contact local charities. He finally spoke to someone who would review the paperwork and see about getting her some kind of assistance, but it didn't sound promising. They spent the rest of the day looking into ways of getting her back to Russia on their own.

Steve closed the laptop on his desk at six thirty, surprised to see her sitting up on the couch. Her hair was slightly tousled and her eyes were still a little droopy as she slowly woke up.

"Hi, sleep well?" He got up and walked around his desk sitting on the edge, motioning to Kono in her office that she was awake. Everyone else had left for the day, but he didn't want Kari to wake up and be alone there with him, he was unsure if it would scare her again. Kono had agreed to wait with him.

"Yes," she yawned, wiping her hands over her eyes. "How long did I sleep?"

Steve looked at his watch, "About nine hours."

Kari shot him a surprised look and then turned towards the door when Kono came in.

"Hey there sleepy head. Steve and I were taking bets on whether you'd sleep through the night." She sat on the couch next to her.

"I've never slept that long before," she said sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Steve dismissed her apology, "You were tired." He walked over to the mini fridge in his office and pulled out a sandwich and bottled juice. "We picked you up something to eat." He handed her the items, "I hope turkey is ok."

Kari looked up at both of them and smiled, "Thank you."

"Kono and I spoke to the State Department on your behalf today and at first they didn't seem very willing to help out, but after some pushing..."

"And yelling," Kono added, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve ran a hand over his mouth, agreeing with Kono that he had done some of that, "and persuading in a strong way," he said, giving her a look, "they have decided to review your paperwork and maybe help you get home."

Kari's face suddenly became troubled and she shook her head, "No! I don't want to go home!" she looked back and forth between them, "I don't want to go back there!"

Kono and Steve both looked at each other, neither one anticipating this reaction. They knew her life there with whoever she had been with was bad, but they never thought that if she went back she would go back to the same place. They assumed she would go home to family. It suddenly dawned on them that perhaps it was her family that had made her this way.

"Do you have family there?" Steve asked her.

She looked from him to Kono, but said nothing.

"Kari," Kono said patiently, "why don't you want to go home?" She was hoping for some insight on her past, anything they could use to help her.

Just the idea of going home made her hands start to tremble. She dropped the bottle of juice on the floor but didn't even notice it, she was too consumed with the idea that she might have to go back to Sergius. Steve leaned down and picked up the bottle and then gently took the sandwich from her hand that she was squeezing. He looked at Kono with the same troubled expression.

Kono put a hand on her back as her breathing elevated to where she was almost gasping for air.

"She's going to hyperventilate," Steve announced, seeing it many times before.

Kono pushed him on the arm, "In my office is a paper bag in the trash from my lunch." She continued to rub her back trying to calm her. "Kari why don't you want to go home?"

She looked up as Steve left the room and turned to her, "Please," she panted, "please don't make me go!" she tried to fight the urge to run, "I'll work hard! I'll be a good person!"

The pleading in her eyes was beginning to overwhelm Kono, "Why are you so afraid?"

Kari tried to calm herself, the gentle motion of Kono's hand was helping. She knew she could trust her, but she also knew she had no choice. She wanted to tell but couldn't do it in front of Steve, it had to be just her. He wouldn't understand like she would. She opened her mouth and before she knew it, the flood gates opened.

Steve grabbed the bag out of the trash and turned it upside down emptying the contents into the trash. He pressed it against his thigh straightening out the crumbled mess. He hoped they wouldn't have to take her to the ER. He quickly made his way back over to his office and noticed right away through the glass that they were talking, 'Good sign,' he thought. He was almost to the door when Kono waved a hand at him to go away. She never took her eyes from Kari, but he got the message. He stood in the center of the office, watching as Kari did all the talking and Kono just listened patiently.

More than half an hour had gone by when Kono finally came out of his office. Steve came around from behind her desk and met her in the doorway of her office. The look on her face as she approached him was not one he had seen on her before. She looked shocked and worn out, tired, or maybe it was distressed, he couldn't tell.

"What did she say?" he asked, as Kono breezed right past him and sat on the couch.

She ran her hands through her hair, "Oh my god, Steve!" she said in one long sigh, recalling the horrible one-sided conversation she just had with Kari.

"What?" he sat down next to her, 'is it really bad?" he asked, not sure by Kono's reaction if he really wanted to know.

She looked over at him trying to fight back tears, "She can't go back," her voice cracked.

Steve stared at her, never seeing Kono break down before, ever. He wasn't even sure how to respond to her. She was like one of the boy's, so he knew whatever it was that she heard in the last half hour must have been traumatic. He looked over his shoulder toward his own office, wondering if Kari was in the same condition.

"Are you ok?" he asked, waiting her out.

She threw her head back and took a deep breath. She paused for a few seconds before she looked over at him, "If she goes back, she'll die," she shrugged her shoulders, "it's that simple."

"Did they threaten her?"

Kono huffed, "She's threatened everyday of her life. They'll use her up until they're done with her and then they'll get rid of her, or she'll kill herself first." She put her hand up to her mouth, fighting the tears once again. "The things she told me, Steve," she looked over to his office, "no one should have to live like that for a second, and she's been surviving it since she was sixteen."

"Is she ok over there, I mean, right now?"

"I think so. I think she just wanted to tell someone. She didn't cry, but she was very…" Kono sighed, "forthcoming with what she told me. She was like a prisoner there and forced in to," she paused, reliving some of the awful details she had heard.

Steve rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head, "Do I need to know what she told you, Kono, or is this something I can be spared?" He knew what she was going to say just by the logistics of what she already had, but he didn't want to hear the details if he didn't have to. He considered rape to be the most severe crime there was. It was greedy, violent and the worst kind of humiliation for the victim. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that men could actually do that, and worse yet, find pleasure in it. He felt his anger soaring just from the thought of it.

"I think you get the idea." Kono replied, "I also think she needs to see a doctor. I was going to call Malia."

Steve nodded, "That's a good idea," he looked at her, "Did she talk about family at all?"

Kono's face became angry, "Her father is the one that sold her to this Sergius guy that sent her here, when she was sixteen."

Steve ran his hands down his face in shock, "Are you kidding me?!" he stood up, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" he repeated even louder, moving about the floor, agitated, "Jesus, what is wrong with people?! How could he do that to his daughter?!" The questions he asked weren't worthy of an answer, they were more infuriating statements that just burst out of him. He stood at the door to Kono's office staring over at his, understanding now why she had been so afraid of him. Even her father, the one man in her life that should have protected her from everything evil, had delivered her to the devil himself. He pictured the frail girl in the bakery from that morning and his whole image of her changed. She was a survivor, she had to be, to live through what she had. He also remembered them saying that she had been sent there because she had runaway and was being punished, to him that made her a fighter, which he found even more admirable.

He sat back down next to Kono, "You're right, she can't go back;" he cracked his knuckles on his fist, which was a habit when he was really upset, "although I would love to take her place and pay them a visit, put together a recon mission." He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, picturing it.

Kono smiled with him, his reaction was exactly what she would have imagined. He was a protector of the innocent and the big brother that wasn't afraid to stand in front of you and face the bully himself, which played out in his GI Joe mission statement. She was sure it was those qualities that had made him a good Navy Seal and now Police Officer.

"How is that she knows English so well? She talks better than you and me."

"You and I," Kono corrected him, smiling, then she narrowed her eyes, "or is it you and me?"

"We should ask her, because she'd probably know. Did you ask her that?"

"No, but about halfway through our conversation she told me. Sergius made all the girls learn English. That's all they spoke in the house. He's obsessed with America and demanded they learn it, it was also easier to marry off a girl who spoke the language."

"God," Steve groaned, "I really hate this guy."

"The question now is, what are we going to do with her?" Kono asked.

That was exactly the same question he was asking himself. "I don't know, but if there is even the slightest chance that she could end up where she was, then sending her back is out of the question." He stood up again, feeling anxious, standing by the door, staring at his office where she sat. "What did she tell you about this Sergius guy?"

Kono could hear the venom in his voice, and felt the same breed of anger he was, "He sounds like a first-rate scumbag. He's rich. He has about ten girls living in his mansion, that serve him and others," Kono's said sarcastically. "Kari was one of the older ones, that's why she kept trying to escape, because she knew once she reached a certain age she would disappear like the others had. Sergius told her that they were sent to school and living well, but she didn't believe it for a second, neither do I." She came and stood in front of him in the doorway, "He sounds like the type that thinks he's untouchable."

"He feeds off these girls and then disposes of them like they're trash." Steve took in a slow calculated breath and let it out, his eyes narrowing to where they almost looked black.

Kono could almost see his mind working just through the expression in his eyes, "What are you thinking, Boss?" she loved it when he got this way, her adrenaline started pumping, knowing whatever it was, this Sergius guy had no idea the wrath of destruction that was about to hit him.

"We can't do anything to him in Russia, but what if we get him to come here?" Steve said with just a slight grin, "Set up a sting. The US has no extradition with Russia. If we can bust him here on US soil with drugs, here he stays, in prison."

Kono's face slowly broke out into a smile, "Please, I'm begging you, let me cuff him."

Steve grinned back at her, "If I don't kill him first, then OK."

Kari sat nervously in Steve's office. She wasn't sure if she had told Kono too much, but once it started she just couldn't stop. She felt embarrassed about some of the things she did confess, but to her relief, Kono never once looked at her in a way that would make her feel uncomfortable, she only showed compassion which made it easier for her to talk.

She suddenly heard Steve's voice and sat up on the couch looking over in that direction. She saw him appear in the doorway of Kono's office in a very angry state. She quickly ducked down not wanting him to see her. She hoped it wasn't something she had done to make him that angry. She realized quickly that when he was in a good mood, he was very pleasant, but when he was not, he could be very fearsome. She would do her best not to irritate him. She knew that Kono would tell him what she had said, she just hoped that she wouldn't tell him everything. She was afraid that his angry outburst was because of the dirty things she had done. Maybe he felt he wasted his day trying to help someone like her.

She slowly peeked over the top of the couch again and saw them both standing in the doorway talking. She noticed that Kono didn't seem afraid of him at all, but then again she didn't seem like the type that would be afraid of any man. She almost laughed at the thought of Sergius trying to intimidate Kono. That would be something she would pay a million dollars to see.

She crouched back down again as they made their way back over to where she was. She felt sick as they approached, wondering if he would send her home anyway. She told herself she wouldn't go, she would jump out of the plane if she had to.

Her eyes darted back and forth between them, trying to get a read mainly on Steve. She felt relieved when he smiled that same charming grin as he did in the bakery. He took the sandwich from his desk and gave it back to her. She finally let out the breath she had been holding. He wasn't angry at her.

Kono sat down next to her, "Kari," she started, "we don't think you should go back to Russia. We think you would be safer here."

Kari stared at her, letting the words soak in. She looked over at Steve for confirmation as he sat on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed.

"We'll see what we can do about finding you a place to stay," he said.

She didn't even care that she had no money, or no place to live. She would live in a box, anything would be better than going back to Sergius. Just thought of him made her cringe in fear, but the reality of finally being out of his reach suddenly hit her and she touched Kono's arm, "Thank you," she barely got the words out when she broke down and started to cry. "Thank you."

Kono leaned forward and hugged her, smiling up at Steve.

He felt good about their decision, now they just had to put together a plan to get Sergius here and more importantly, find a place for her to live.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve laid on Malia's couch in her office while he waited for her to exam Kari. It was already past eight o'clock and he was still tired from the lack of sleep the night before, but his mind was working on a strategy and to wound up to consider shutting down.

His phone buzzed and he reached in his pants pocket and looked at the name that appeared.

"Hey, Danno, what's up?"

"So how did it go with the girl?"

"It's still going."

"What do mean?"

"I'm at HMC hospital. Malia's examining her now. Kono's in with them."

"Examining her for what? What did you do to the poor thing?"

Steve sat up on the couch, ignoring the playful insult, "Geez Danny," he sighed, "its bad."

He could hear the affliction in his voice and put the joking aside, "What happened?"

He didn't even know where to start. Should he begin with the fact that she was sold by her father to some Russian millionaire sick fuck when she was only sixteen, or that she was kept as a prisoner, or maybe just jump to the worst of it, that she feared for her life everyday and was beaten and raped on a regular basis?

"Steve?" Danny said into the phone, "You still there?"

"Yeah. She's not hurt, not from anything that happened today. But she opened up to Kono about her life in Russia, and afterward, we thought it might be a good idea if Malia checked her out."

Danny sighed, "Is it worse than we thought?"

"Much," he replied in the same despondent tone. "She was sold by her father when she was only sixteen to this guy named Sergius. He's been keeping her and some other girls in his house prisoner, using them for prostitution, and then when they get to the ripe old age of twenty-four or twenty-five, he kills them."

"Oh Jesus," he said angrily, "no wonder she looked at us like we were Satan." The father part is what really irked him, "She was sold by her father?!" his voice held the same venomous tone as Steve's did earlier, "Any idea where he is?"

"No, I wish! He's long gone, but I have a plan for this Sergius guy."

Danny smiled into the phone, he wanted the father but he'd settle for that prick, "Good, I hope it has something to do with the fact that the US has no extradition policy with Russia."

"That's exactly what it has to do with. We just need to get him over here."

"Any ideas? Because this is the perfect time for you to fire up that crazy head of yours. I don't even think I would object to anything you have planned, no matter how many explosives it contains."

"What if we used last nights bust to lure him over here?"

"How so?"

"Give him a new contact, a new partner."

Danny acknowledged his approval, "That could work."

Steve looked up as Kono and Malia came into the room. "Hey Danny, Malia's here. I'll see you in the office in the morning and we'll get something planned out."

He stood up and didn't like the looks on either of their faces, "What? Is she ok?"

Malia motioned for him to sit back down and took one of the chairs across from her desk, turning it so she could see him. Kono leaned against her desk, unable to get the frightened look on Kari's face out of her head as she told things to Malia that she hadn't told her earlier.

"She's a very strong young woman," Malia started, "besides being about twenty pounds underweight, she's in good health, considering her story. I ran a HIV test and it came out negative and a couple other venereal disease tests, which also were negative. She told me that Sergius?" she looked at Kono for a name confirmation. She nodded, "that he had supplied the girls with condoms. It seems that he didn't want any of the girls to get sick, so he would have to pay to have them, in Kari's words, 'fixed or replaced'," she sighed heavily, still angry over that piece of information. "I'm not sure about her emotional state, mentally she seems very level-headed and like I said, she's a very strong person, but to come out of what she did and not have scars will be a miracle."

Steve nodded his understanding, "I think you're right about both, how could she not have psychological issues, and she's a fighter all right. That's the reason she was sent here, for trying to escape."

Malia looked up at Kono and the exchange between them gave Steve a chill, "What?"

Kono explained, "The scars on her back that I told you about," she reminded him.

Steve nodded, his concern over the reason for them was making him feel unsteady, knowing it was going to be harsh.

"He did that to her after she had tried to escape once before. It was from a cable wire, he beat her until she was unconscious and then locked her in a room for 3 days with no food or water."

Steve felt sick. "Oh god," he hung his head, trying to block out the horrible picture of what had just been described too him, "Fuck," he pictured the frail girl and what she had gone through and trying yet again to escape, "She's so determined..." he started and then felt his emotions jump into high gear. He wasn't used to being run over by his own feelings. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Ok," he said, getting himself under control, "What now?"

Kono shrugged, "A new life."

"A new life," he agreed, knowing it was gong to be easier said than done. He looked at his watch, it was already too late to get her in a place of her own or a shelter, but even that idea didn't appeal to him. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her unattended and alone, especially now. "Are you going to admit her?" he asked Malia.

"No, I don't have a reason to. She's in good health and miraculously, of sound mind. I do have some vitamins and iron pills I want her to take. She needs to gain at least fifteen pounds to get back within range of her height ratio."

"She can come home with me," Kono blurted out.

"And sleep where?" Steve contradicted, "No offense Kono but your place is for one person, two people make it crowded."

"She can sleep on the couch."

Steve smiled, "That's not a couch, it's a love seat. She's about 5'8" and that thing is about four feet long." He moaned, knowing there was no other solution, "She can come with me. I have the extra bedroom and bathroom."

"I'm not sure she will." Kono said, reminding him of her earlier fear.

"Well then, I guess you and Malia will have to convince her, because I'm not letting her sit on a bus bench again tonight. Besides, I think she's starting to trust me more and sees me as less of a threat." He held his hands out, "Tell her all the nice things you say about me behind my back," he smiled, 'that outta do it."

Kono pushed herself off the desk, "She'd swim back to Russia if we told her those things."

* * *

Steve unlocked his front door and went inside, turning on the lamp by the couch and then making his way to the kitchen, turning that light on. He looked behind him and Kari was still standing outside by the front door.

'_This is going to be a slow process,_' he thought to himself. He went back over and stood next to the door, "Come inside, Kari."

She slowly walked past him, standing off to the side holding her bag of possessions. She was hoping to go to Kono's house. She didn't mind it being small, she could have slept on the floor, but she didn't want to argue and cause a problem, especially with him.

Steve closed the door and took his gun and holster off, setting it on the side table like he did every night, but then changed his mind and put it on the shelf in the closet instead. He didn't want to have it sitting out in the open for her to see every time she walked by; guns could be intimidating to some people. He turned around and she hadn't moved. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. He was starving though, he was pretty sure she was hungry too, so they could eat, he thought. That would be something to break the ice.

"Are you hungry?" he asked walking toward the kitchen, trying to keep his tone upbeat and inviting, but her obvious apprehensive behavior was making it uncomfortable. He opened the fridge and saw a leftover macaroni and cheese from Maggie the day before, there was enough for the both of them. "I have some homemade mac and cheese. It's really good." He looked over his shoulder and knew she was probably in the same spot.

Once he left the room, Kari scanned her surroundings. The living room had a soft leather sofa and TV in the corner. She noticed a couple of pictures and wondered if that was his family. It hadn't even occurred to her if he were married. She scanned the room again, looking for evidence of that, but didn't see anything. She looked to her left and saw the stairs that must have led to the bedrooms, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She wished again she could have gone someplace else. He called out to her from the kitchen, but again, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She gripped the bag she was holding even tighter when he walked back in the room. She had to fight off the urge to step backwards as he approached her, but she would have run into the wall. '_I'm not hungry?!_' she wanted to say it out loud, but was too scared. He looked ten feet tall.

Steve started toward her and then stopped, seeing that look in her eyes again. He began to think that maybe this wasn't such a great idea, but it was late and here they were, they were both just going to have to deal with it.

"Kari, come over here and sit down." He went back in the kitchen and pulled a chair out at the table. When she didn't move he motioned to her with his arm, "Come on. Please?" he said with a pouty look on his face.

She looked down and smiled at his playfulness. She had to get over this fear of him. He wasn't like the others. She took a step in that direction and then the next thing she knew she was sitting in the chair, still clinging tightly to the bag like it was a lifeboat. She looked down as he took the seat across for her.

"I know this isn't the ideal place for you, but under short notice it's the best we could do." He regretted the decision now, "If you want, I'll take you over to Kono's house. Would you feel more comfortable over there?"

The concern for her showed all over his face, even in eyes that looked so tired from a long day of trying to accommodate her needs. She suddenly felt like a spoiled child. Here he was opening his home and she acted like it was repulsive to her. He didn't deserve that either. "No," she said quietly, "I'll stay here." She set the bag down on the floor.

Steve felt triumphant. She finally set the bag down! That was a good sign to him. "Ok, good." He went back over to the fridge, "Do you like mac and cheese?" he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I think so." She wasn't really hungry but didn't want to be rude again.

"It's the best. Maggie from next door made it. She's a great cook."

She sat at the table, watching and listening as he prepared two dishes for the microwave and explained who Maggie was. He set the timer and turned around leaning against the counter continuing the one-sided conversation. She listened intently too him but the most intriguing part about the whole thing was the timer on the microwave. She glanced at it every so often as the minutes and seconds ticked down, then would turn her attention back to him and then the timer again. When it finally went off she sat there amazed. She couldn't remember a man just talking to her for two minutes straight, without yelling of course, and making her food. It was so trivial, but to her, it was delightful.

She took one bite of the dinner and decided in that second that she was starving. The delicious treat made her taste buds dance with every bite. She ate it slowly wanting it to last. She knew she could have had more but didn't want to ask. On the last bite she looked up and he was watching her, smiling, waiting patiently for her to finish. She took a drink of milk and wiped her mouth off with the paper towel he'd given her.

"Do you want some more?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No thank you." she quickly let him know it wasn't because she didn't like it, "It was really good."

He picked up both their bowls, " I told you." He set them in the sink and yawned it was already ten thirty and he was wiped out. He walked past her toward the stairs. "I'll show you were you can sleep."

Kari picked up her bag and followed him. He entered the first room at the top of the stairs, turning the light on. She stood in the doorway and watched him open the window across the way.

"This room isn't used very often." He cleared the bed of some boxes and pointed toward the bathroom behind her. "There's a bathroom across the hall."

She looked over her shoulder to where he was pointing and nodded. She stepped inside and put her bag on the bed. The room was small but didn't look cramped even with the double bed and dresser. She tilted her head when she thought she heard the sound of waves.

"Is that the ocean?" she asked, curiously. "It's sounds so close."

Steve was caught by surprise. It was the first time she had said anything without being asked first.

He moved past her to the door, "It is close. Come here."

She followed him down the hall and into what she assumed was his room. She almost hesitated before going in but then he opened up some glass doors that led outside. He motioned toward the view off the Lanai. She scanned the room and saw another bathroom at the far end. His queen size bed was positioned next to the glass doors so she had to walk around it to get to where he was. A pile of clothes sat in a basket by his dresser and she was taken back by how neat everything was. Even his bed was made. It made her think again if he had a wife, but she still had seen no evidence of one. Her thoughts were trying to establish his living status when she stepped outside.

The fresh smell of salt water and flowers hit her all at once, the combination of the two had a calming effect. She moved closer to the railing and the pounding of the waves was even more apparent, as she stepped further into the darkness, the light from the bedroom dimmed and she got her first view of the Pacific Ocean. It was right there in his backyard! It was dark but she could still see the white caps as the water tumbled over on to the beach.

"Its right there!" she blurted out, staring at the water.

Steve leaned against the railing, enjoying his view of her reaction. Her eyes were wide and expressed excitement. He couldn't help but wonder what she would think when she saw it in the daylight. The sincere smile on her face was the second time that night that he felt victorious in making her feel at ease. He didn't have that worry anymore that he had made the wrong decision in bringing her there. He hoped she didn't either.

Kari closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh scent, letting it fill her lungs and then held it in. She swore she could feel it spread through her body as if the island was wrapping its arms around her, making her feel welcome. '_yes_,' she thought, '_I like this place_.' She turned to Steve and held the smile, not sure if it was her new-found friend in the island that was making her so happy, or that he was smiling back at her, seemingly so pleased with himself, as if he had a hand in making that view that was giving her such enjoyment, '_Yes_,' she thought again, '_I think I could like him too._' She just had to get over that imbedded fear of all men. She told herself again that he was not like them. If she was going to make it in this new world then she would have to trust her new self and let go of the old one. She peeked at his eyes to get a glimpse of that familiar, unthreatening demeanor he had whenever he was looking at her. '_Yes_,' she decided then and there, '_I do like him_.' She also resolved at that second that he would be the first man she would let be her friend in her new life.

* * *

Steve came down stairs the next morning, walking quietly past her room. He wore a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt, going for his usual morning swim. He stopped at the counter in the kitchen and pulled the coffee maker toward him dumping the old from the day before, starting a new pot, wondering if Kari drank coffee and if so, how strong did she like it. He started filling up the pot when he glanced outside and saw her sitting cross-legged in the grass looking out toward the water. As he watched, she tilted her head back, her long blond hair touching the ground behind her. She smiled up as if the sun were taking her picture. Her carefree attitude made her seem like a teenager, he thought. He wondered if she ever got to experience high school, or any school for that matter. He knew how old she was and felt bad that she had missed some of the best years of her life. He hoped that whatever her future held would be so great that it would replace the time she lost.

Kari couldn't believe how good she felt. She had slept peacefully and couldn't even remember dreaming, nor was she afraid of Steve in the next room. The sound of the ocean had been an extra gift. She remembered listening and slowly closing her eyes, and then when she opened them again, it was light out. She laid there for a while not sure what she should do. She wondered if he was up and wanted his house to himself in the morning. All she could think about was that ocean and wondering how it looked in the daytime. She finally couldn't stand it any longer and made her way downstairs and outside, so as not to bother him when he did get up. The sun felt so incredibly warm and the view was beautiful. She truly felt like she was sitting in the middle of paradise and everything she needed was right here within her reach.

"Good Morning," Steve announced, standing next to her. "Coffee?" he held a cup down to her.

She looked up at him, shading her eyes from the sun. When he came into view she saw the cup and took it, "Thank you." She dropped her hand as he moved to block the sun from her eyes.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I'm going to go for a swim and then I have to go to work. You can stay here today if you want or you can come with me to work."

She held the cup in both hands, taking a small drink. "I'll do whatever you think is best."

"Really, it doesn't matter to me." He finished the last bit of his coffee and set the cup on the ground, 'You think about it and I'll be back." He peeled his shirt off, dropping it next to the cup and walked toward the water.

She watched him walk away getting just a slight glimpse as the sun blinded her. She shaded her eyes and smiled at the way he walked, it was a casual, yet confident swagger. His hips were narrow but his body widened at his middle back. He looked strong from behind and when he raised his arm above his head, stretching out, she could see his biceps flex, which were really strong. She pictured Sergius and was positive Steve could beat him in a fight. He made his way out into the water and when he was waist deep, he dove in and began to swim away from shore, with long graceful strokes. She figured that's probably where he got his muscles from.

She looked down at her own body and her smile faded. Her skinny, white legs practically glowed in the sunlight and since she hadn't shaved in several days, the blond hair on them shined. She tucked them up against her chest, feeling self-conscious. She remembered the reflection of herself in the bakery window and sighed. The awful feeling of loneliness was gone though, which made her feel a little better. She now knew that if she died today that someone would care. Steve and Kono would care, maybe not for very long, but it gave her a comforting feeling anyway. She laid back on the grass and let the Hawaiian sun do its job, hoping she would see a color change when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Kari," Steve said leaning over her.

She felt the water dripping on her body and sat up quickly.

He leaned back, "Sorry, but you really shouldn't lay out here in the sun without some sunscreen. You can get a bad burn."

She stood up still half asleep and suddenly realized she was face to face with his shoulder, staring at his tattoo on the bicep she had admired earlier. She jumped back, startled, "What?"

He went to reach out and steady her but pulled his hand back not wanting to frighten her and end up back at square one. "You fell asleep in the sun, that's dangerous."

"Oh,"

He bent down and picked up his shirt. "I think I have some sunscreen in the house, if not, I'll get you some."

She followed after him, "I have that money you gave me. You can have that back."

Steve stopped and turned around, "No, you keep that. You might need it for something." He slipped his shirt over his head, "Did you decide if you want to stay here or go to work with me?"

"I don't care. What do you want me to do?"

"Kari, I'm not going to tell you what to do. You shouldn't want me to tell you what to do." He said it sternly, but in a nice way and went inside the house.

She stood in the doorway and stared at him as he walked toward the stairs. It was a simple statement but it was profound to her. He was right, in her new life she had to learn to make her own choices. She ran after him, standing on the bottom step, "I'm going to stay here!" she yelled up the stairs, feeling triumphant.

Steve stopped and took two steps backward looking down at her, enjoying her enthusiasm, "Good choice, I think you would have been bored there." He pointed down at her, "Stay out of the sun!"

"I thought you weren't going to tell me what to do?" she smiled shyly, hoping he knew she was joking.

Her unexpected sense of humor floored him. He wanted to run down the stairs and give her a high-five. Instead he smiled, nodding his head in approval, "You're right, I'll find you that sunscreen."

The way he played along with it and his pleasing smile lit her up inside. She couldn't believe she had ever been afraid of him.

* * *

_**I've never asked for reviews before, but this subject/story has kind of got me wondering if I'm doing it justice or not. I hope I'm not offending anyone either! That's the last thing I want. If you have an opinion good/bad please let me know. Thanks for reading...Mel**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sergius slammed the phone down. He picked up the chair he'd been sitting in and smashed it against the floor, breaking two legs off. The girls in the room scattered, knowing that his rage could easily turn and focus on them. "Molly!" he screamed, "Molly! Get your ass in here!"

She appeared at the door.

"What the fuck happened in Hawaii!" he bellowed.

"What do you mean, what happened? Nothing! I dropped Kariathia and the package at the business and left." She stood firm not fearing his outburst, being his older sister, she had never feared him.

"I just got word that the Hawaii police shut the whole thing down and took everything!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know why? Probably that fuck up Derek. I told you not to trust him. He had a big mouth and those two morons he worked with weren't much better."

"You left me no choice! You wouldn't stay and run it!" he yelled.

"On that hot, insect infested island! No! And I won't take blame for this either. You chose that stupid American idiot to run it. You should have sent Terrance like I told you!"

Sergius gritted his teeth, "Terrance can't enter America because of that incident in New York. You know that."

Molly waved her finger, "Then why didn't you just have one of your political friends wave their magic wand and fix that for you?"

"Enough!" he slammed his hand on the desk.

Molly sat in a chair across from his desk, "I don't know why you are so upset anyway. That place wasn't the cash flow you thought it would be. I won't miss it, besides with our connections in Canada, we can get the girls sold off to the US for half the price."

"What about Kariathia?"

"Who cares?" she said, tossing her hands up.

"I care! She tried to escape from me twice and now I don't know where she is."

"She was probably arrested with the other girls and is in jail. Let her stay."

"I want her back here."

Molly looked at him like he was crazy, "Why? Why do you care?"

"She was mine. She is mine! I own her and I want her back. She is not going to escape from me again."

Molly shook her head at him. She knew it was all about his idea of control. He just couldn't stand that he couldn't break Kari. She was the only girl he ever owned that defied him. She had a strong will that tested him twice and no matter how severe the punishment she continued to push him. And now she was living in what the world considered paradise, she was free of him and he couldn't accept that. The last time she tried to escape she encouraged him to just get rid of her once and for all, but he had to prove to himself that he could break her spirit. That's why he had sent her to the island. They were to keep her locked up for two months. He was sure when she came back she would be at his mercy for bringing her back home and away from that place. But now his plan had backfired, and Molly knew that it would fester inside of him until Kariathia was either back in his house, or dead at his hands.

"I want you to find her." he glared at her, "I don't care what it takes, someone must know something." He rammed his fist into the desk with every word he spoke, "I want her back!"

Molly knew better than to argue with him. He would never take his anger out on her, but he would one of the girls and she just didn't have time to patch one of them up right now. "I'll find her," she said passively, calming him, "You know I will find her for you, and bring her home."

* * *

Steve was the first one in that next morning. He sent over Kari's paperwork to the State Department employee who had agreed to look it over, hoping to get her some financial help with her situation. His next order of business was Sergius. He left a message for Conner to come up to his office when he got in. He felt obligated to include him in the plan to lure him to the states since it was his case to begin with.

He looked up from his computer and saw Danny and Kono walking down the hallway. They immediately came to his office.

"So," Kono asked right away, sitting on the edge of his desk while Danny took the couch, "how did it go?"

Steve closed his computer and leaned back in his chair, "Ok, it was a little uncomfortable in the beginning, but by this morning, she was fine."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Kari," Kono replied.

"What?! She's at your house?!" he practically yelled.

"Yes," Steve answered, like it was a usual ploy for him to have strangers stay at his house.

"Right now! She's there right now?"

"Yes!" Steve said again, only a little more annoyed, "Why? She didn't have any place to go."

"Don't you think that's a little too trustworthy of a complete stranger? You don't know anything about this girl. She could be cleaning you out."

Steve and Kono looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"She could clean him out, but where would she put everything?" Kono chuckled, "In her little bag?" She imitated the size of it.

Danny raised his hands in defense, sitting back in the sofa, "OK, I'm just saying."

"Seriously Danny," Steve defended his actions, "I really don't have any concerns with her being there."

"Ok then" he knew better than to argue with him, "moving on. How are we going to get this Sergius guy over here?"

They all looked up as Chin walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

Danny spoke up, "Well Steve has a new roommate and tomorrow he'll probably be borrowing furniture and other household items because he won't have them, and we are now trying to come up with a plan to get that Russian guy over here."

"Oh yeah, Malia told me about that," Chin nodded his approval. "How did it go last night? Malia said she's a really sweet girl."

"It went great! Thanks for being so understanding, Chin." Steve said a little too loud, glaring at Danny.

"Oh, so what am I, the jerk now for being cautious?"

"Not yet, but getting close," Steve responded. "Anyway, Kari mentioned that Sergius is obsessed with America, so much so that English was the only language spoken in the house. I was thinking that we could contact him, get a feel for his ambitions here in Hawaii, feed off of that, and then get him over here with a shipment promising the great American free enterprise concept, complete with a BBQ at the State Penn."

"What if he knows about the bust? He might get suspicious," Danny added.

Chin jumped in, "What if we could get that Derek guy that Conner was dealing with to cooperate, have him do the negotiating for us? He was an inside man, he might trust him."

"He'd also have contact info, save us some time." Steve pointed at Chin, smiling, "Good job, we'll do that."

"What if isn't willing?" Kono asked.

Danny ran a hand down his face, rubbing it, imitating the God Father, "We'll make him an offer he can't refuse," he held his hands out, palms up, "and if that doesn't work then we'll just take him out back and kick the crap out of him until he agrees."

Steve shot him a look, "Really Danny? Wow!"

"He's a scumbag! I have absolutely no mercy or tolerance for this guy or any of the others we busted that night!"

Steve concurred, "I wasn't disagreeing with your tactics. I was just a little surprised. I'm on the same page Partner."

They spent the next half hour going over some more details of the bust and closed up a couple of other cases they had worked on. When they finished, everyone left for their own office to begin the jobs they were assigned. Danny held back and closed Steve's office door.

"Ok, so seriously, how is she doing?" He sat back down on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, giving Steve his full attention.

He knew Danny's concern for her was just as profound as the others, but his shock at her being at his house, that's what caused his concern to switch to Steve over the girl, maybe it was a Jersey thing, you just didn't invite strangers into your home so freely.

"It's hard to say. At first she was really nervous, I mean so much that I almost took her over to Kono's, but then she settled down. Honestly? I think she has some serious issues, but then again, I think her being free of that life in just this short time has given her..." he paused, trying to think of the right wording, remembering her unexpected sense of humor that morning, "it's almost as if this other person has been living inside her that she kept under wraps, and now she doesn't have to hide her. I think she's figuring that out."

"Well, I can't say that her staying at your house is the wisest decision you've ever made, but at least you're giving her a chance, that is good."

Steve shrugged, "I guess. I don't know what I'm going to do if the state doesn't come through for her."

"Looks like you got yourself in a little pickle there. You can't just throw her out."

"No! I wouldn't do that, but what do I do?"

"She can get a job, maybe go to school." He made a face like her being at Steve's wasn't so bad, "I mean who knows, maybe underneath all that shit she's been through there's this incredibly talented person that has just been stifled her whole life. Or, maybe she won't want to stay and just leaves on her own."

With that last statement Steve's brain went into overdrive, wondering if Kari was thinking that the same thing. Maybe she was walking out his door right now. He had told her to make herself at home, eat whatever she wanted, but with her new-found freedom, maybe she thought it best to just be on her own, '_That would be a huge mistake!_' he thought. He hadn't realized how he felt about her really being there, until Danny clarified it. He didn't mind it at all. He couldn't imagine her being in the way, hell he was hardly there. What would she do if she left with what little money she had? He started to go over the conversation he had with her before he left the house. Had he really made it clear to her that she was welcome to stay? He couldn't remember.

"Shit!" he stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"You had to say that didn't you." Steve scolded him as he came around the desk.

"Say what?!" he fired back, "What did I say?"

"What if she leaves because she thinks she's supposed to?"

Danny looked at him like he was crazy, "I said that? I don't recall saying that."

"You implied it."

"It never crossed my mind!" he yelled as Steve walked out the office door. He got up and followed after him.

"I'll be back in a little while," Steve said to Kono and Chin as he passed their offices.

"If she's gone, it's not my fault!" Danny announced, trailing him, "I'm going with him," he said to Kono and Chin.

Kono waved with her fingers having no clue what the heck they were arguing about, but it wasn't unusual so she didn't pay much attention to it. Chin looked over at her and they shrugged displaying the same attitude.

* * *

Kari sat on the edge of the grass just before the beach and finished putting on sunscreen. She stretched her legs out and braced her arms behind her, looking up into the sunlight. She didn't think she had ever felt this content before. She was glad she had decided to stay and was also glad he had left. It let her enjoy this moment without having to think about stepping on his boundaries. He had been very adamant about her eating before he left, but she still felt a little uneasy going through his refrigerator and home when he wasn't there. She decided she would just sit outside and avoid all the concern. She just wanted to feel relaxed, and that she was. '_Oh Yes_!' she thought, that she was. She laid back on the grass and closed her eyes.

She allowed herself time to adjust to that new-found feeling before she began to contemplate her new life. What would she do? Where would she go? How would she live? There were so many questions and she literally had no answers. She really had no skills.

This house was like a scene out of a book, it felt like paradise, but she also knew that she couldn't stay here. He was being generous, but that was going to end soon. She couldn't imagine him just letting her stay for no reason whatsoever and not getting anything in return. It just didn't work that way and she knew it. She wanted to find her own way before it came to that. Right now she saw him as this mysteriously kind man who really did seem to have the best intentions for her.

She still couldn't let herself believe that Steve was genuine all the way to his core. She had seen too much to trust too easily. She just hoped that when his true self did surface that she would recognize it, or even better, that she would be gone before it happened. She liked him too much at this moment to witness the real man in him. She tried to tell herself again that he wasn't like any other man she had ever met, but that critical side of her just wouldn't let her believe it. It made her sad, since the night before she had decided that she would let him be her friend, but now that nagging voice inside her that was constantly on the lookout, warned her of him, for no particular rhyme or reason, but it did.

Something blocked the sunlight and she opened her eyes, seeing a towering figure standing over her. His back was to the sun and the silhouette reminded her of Sergius. It scared the life out of her.

Steve walked through the front door with Danny behind him. He scanned the room and called out for her, but heard no reply. He went to the kitchen, glancing out the window and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her lying in the grass.

_'She better have that sunscreen on,_' he thought to himself.

"She's still here," Danny said sarcastically, "thank God for me."

Steve gave him a look and went for the backdoor. He walked down toward her and spotted the sunscreen in the grass, pleased with himself that she had taken his advice, it was a good sign. He stood in front of her and Danny stopped just behind her. She opened her eyes and he smiled, but before he could get any words out the scene that unfolded in the next couple of minutes almost set what he had accomplished over the last twenty-four hours back ten steps.

Kari pushed with her feet in the grass and used her hands behind her to try to scramble away from him. She almost screamed but was too frightened to make her voice work. She managed to get a grip and shuffled back only to run into Danny's legs. She looked over her shoulder, shocked to see him. He held his hands up in defense and moved away from her, but it was too late for that. The look of fear in her eyes was troubling to see.

"Hey, it's ok." Danny quickly blurted out. He looked over at Steve for help.

Steve stepped back and finally managed to speak, "Kari, it's ok! It's me!" like for some reason that would calm her.

That suspicious voice inside her was screaming, not giving her a chance to work things out in her mind. Her first reaction was fear. She didn't understand why he was sneaking up on her and why he had brought that other guy here. Was this what he was planning all along. "What?" she said out of breath, trying to watch both of them at the same time, "What do you want?" her voice trailed off as if she were disappointed that this side of him had surfaced so quickly.

Steve shook his head, "Nothing, I was just coming back to make sure everything was ok." He tried to make his voice sound calm, but inside he was shaken by her demeanor. He pointed toward Danny, "You remember my partner Danny, right?"

She tried to believe what he was saying but couldn't get past that voice telling her to run. She noticed another person behind him and her eyes averted in the direction.

Steve felt he was loosing her again and was about to call Kono, when he saw her eyes look past him. He turned around and saw Maggie walking on the beach with Mac.

"Maggie!" he called out, never so happy to see her. He was hoping the presences of a woman and even better, an elderly grandmother type, would calm her.

"Hi Steve," she responded and waved at Danny. "Hi Danny."

Danny said nothing and held his spot, not wanting to make any sudden moves and frighten her again.

Steve held Maggie's arm and led her up toward Kari.

"Kari, this is Maggie. She lives next door. She's the one I was telling you about last night that made the Mac and Cheese," his eyes pleaded with her to understand that he meant no harm to her, "remember?"

"Hi Kari," Maggie smiled, holding her hand out to her, not having a clue what she was being used for.

The voice in Kari's head vanished and it finally allowed her to wrap her mind around what was happening. Maggie's hand was sitting in her face and Steve was staring at her, his expression showed worry and apprehension, not sure how this was going to play out. Kari slowly reached her hand up and took Maggie's. She didn't speak, she just grasped it. She could feel Steve's relief from where she was sitting. He looked more startled than she was.

Mac made a beeline for Kari since she was at his level, dropping the ball in his mouth on her lap. She looked at him surprised as Maggie scolded him.

"Mac! You be polite." she looked at Kari, "if you throw that ball, God help you after that. He won't let up."

Kari smiled and threw it into the water as the dog tore off after it, jumping into the waves like it was the best day of his life. She pushed herself up off the ground and kept her eyes from Steve. She felt so embarrassed for how she had responded. She knew now there was nothing to be afraid of. Mac returned with the ball and Danny stepped up, taking it from his mouth.

"C'mon, Mac." He walked down toward the water with the dog, sensing things had settled.

"I'm sorry," Kari apologized, without looking up.

"It's ok." Steve looked at Maggie who was unsure of what was happening. "Kari just came here from Russia. She's going to be staying with me for a while in the spare bedroom."

They both looked at him curiously, but both with completely different expressions. Maggie nodded her head, wondering what the circumstances were, and making a mental note to supply an extra helping in her dishes. Kari on the other hand was surprised by his offer. She wasn't sure she would accept it though. She wanted so much to believe in him, but it was just so hard.

"That's lovely," Maggie stated, "welcome to Hawaii. If you need anything, I'm usually home most of the day, just puttering around, so drop by."

Kari smiled, "Ok." She looked back at Steve still surprised by his announcement.

Mac barked, pouncing around in the water as Danny stood on the beach and held the ball, teasing him. Maggie walked down to him, "Haven't you learned by now not to start a game with him if you don't have three hours to spare."

Steve turned his attention back to Kari, "That dog will run all day and never get tired." She didn't respond because he knew she was thinking about his earlier statement. "Did you eat?" he asked, looking toward the house, "I have lot's of different stuff. The freezer has some frozen dinners, vegetables, other stuff," he trailed off, wondering if she was going to comment on his invitation to stay or say anything for that matter.

She almost felt sorry for him. He looked so uncomfortable standing there with his hands in his pockets, trying to make conversation with her, avoiding the giant elephant that was standing between them. She didn't know what to say either so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. "I put on sunscreen," she blurted out, feeling just as uncomfortable, but wanting him to know she was appreciative of everything he was doing.

He tried to hide how much that little remark pleased him. He felt maybe it was her way of agreeing to his offer. "Good! That's good. You'll still get some color." he crossed his arms, smiling at her, "It's just safer this way, in the long run, you'll be glad you did it."

She wasn't sure if he was actually talking about the sunscreen or the invitation, she guessed it was a little of both, "Thank you," she said humbly.

Steve got the idea they were on the same page, "You're welcome." He thought she looked so incredibly sweet and innocent with her hands all wound up in a ball and her toes nervously playing in the grass. He wondered how anyone could see what he was seeing and then put their hands on her in a violent way. It just seemed so inconceivable to him.

Danny came back up as Maggie disappeared around the corner to her house. He looked at the two of them standing there, like a couple of bashful teenagers not sure what to say to the other. He thought it an odd display, but quickly shook it off, not taking it into consideration that it meant anything. He was also grateful that her paranoid ordeal was over, thanks to Maggie.

He walked past them toward the house. "Are we going back to work or do you plan on taking up all of Kari's tanning time today?" he looked over his shoulder at her, "He just can't stand it when someone else is having a better time than he is. He always has to interrupt."

Kari bent her head, hiding her smile at his playful scolding of Steve.

"No one invited you to come with me, you know. You just got in the car." Steve retorted in his defense.

Danny turned around, raising both hands, "It's my car!"

Kari couldn't help but let out a laugh. She liked him. She liked the two of them together.

Steve smiled at her, "Don't encourage him."


	7. Chapter 7

Molly waited on the phone for Sergius' contact at the Ministry of Justice. She had no way of finding Kariathia on the island, but she thought maybe he could help. If she could get her Visa revoked then she couldn't work and they would send her back. Problem solved.

The line clicked and he came on, speaking in Russian, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Sergius needs a favor."

"How dare you contact me here!"

"This is important to him and he needs it quickly."

"I'm hanging up."

"If you do hang up then Sergius will forbid you anymore access to the house." The phone was silent, but she knew he was still there. "We know what you like and Sergius is the only one that will allow you this enjoyment. He will cut you off if you will not help."

His hands began to tremble at the idea of getting caught doing the ritual that Sergius supplied him, and for the idea of not being able to have the pleasure of doing it anymore. "Alright, what do you need?"

Kariathia Bellinka's Visa needs to be revoked. She is in the United States now, in Hawaii. Sergius wants her home. If you can find her location in Hawaii, then there will be an extra bonus for you on your next visit with us."

His mind reeled with the idea of what that could be. He knew she would make it worth his while. "I'll see what I can do."

Molly hung up as the line went dead. She smiled, knowing this might save her a trip to that awful island.

* * *

The next few days Steve spent all his spare time at the office working on a plan with Connor to trap Sergius. He wanted this bad, more than just about anything he had ever worked on before. Seeing first hand the destruction this person played on Kari's life, made him even more determined.

Derek was on board after they had offered him a reduced sentence. All he had to do was make the call and set it up. He wasn't even going to attend the meeting between Sergius and Steve. They were going to arrange the call two weeks after the date of the raid, giving Sergius enough time to find out about the bust and loose a couple of weeks worth of pay. Steve thought it would be just the right amount of time to get him fired for a new partner. The plan was in motion, now all they had to do was get Sergius to believe in it.

Steve hung up the phone as Kono came into his office, catching the last few seconds of the conversation.

"Is Kamekona in?"

"Yep" he said, pleased. "He'll allow us to use his place at Ala Moana. Of course he wants these two permits that's he's been pushing for in Lanikai."

Kono smiled, "Of course. Can you get them?"

"Yes, it won't be to much of an inconvenience to take care of."

"Speaking of inconvenience, how is it going with Kari? Is it an inconvenience yet?" she asked, wondering how they were getting along.

Steve thought about it for a second but felt no disruption to his life because of her staying there. "No, not really. I don't see her that much to tell you the truth. Maggie brought some books over and she spends most of her time in her room or out back reading. I'm not sure if she really loves to read or if she's just avoiding me, you know, trying to stay out of my way."

"Maybe a little of both," Kono decided.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

Kono noticed right away the sheepish and uncomfortable look that came over him. "Yes."

"She going to need some stuff, like girl stuff."

Kono tried to hide her amusement. She knew exactly where this was leading. "OK, like what?"

"You know," he motioned toward her, "stuff. Girl stuff."

"Oh, GIRL STUFF," she couldn't help but torture him, "like shampoo and conditioner and soap. Don't you already have all that 'stuff' at your house?"

He gave her a look, "You know what I mean."

"No, I'm not so sure." She went to his office door and yelled for Danny and Chin.

"Kono, what are you doing?"

"I might need some help on this if you aren't going to indulge the information."

They both walked in

"What's up?" Chin asked.

"Steve here would like me to pick up some," she used her fingers to display imaginary quotation marks, "'girl stuff' for Kari, but he won't say exactly what it is she needs. I was hoping that maybe you two could help me decipher his code."

"I'm going to kill you, Kono." Steve laughed.

"Not before you tell me what I have to pick up, or you might have to get it yourself. Now what is it?" she encouraged him like he was a child. "Come on, you can say it."

He glared at her, thinking payback was going to be sweet.

Chin and Danny both got the joke right away and played along.

Chin raised his hand, "I know!" He leaned over and pretended to whisper in Kono's ear but said it out loud, "Tampons." He grinned over at Steve, "I can say it because I'm married." He looked over at Danny.

Danny shook his head, "That is the one thing I lost in the divorce that I'm not upset about." He boasted his chest out proudly, "I can say it, but I don't have to."

They all looked at Steve.

"Come on," Danny begged, "I will give you five bucks if you say it." he reached in his pocket and threw the money on Steve's desk.

Chin took out another five, placing it next to Danny's, "Me too."

Steve glared over at Kono again, "You! You are going to pay for this." He took in a deep breath and stood up, "T, t, t," he stuttered, playing along, "tampons," he finally declared, reaching down and scooping up the two fives, handing them to Kono, "Here! You can use this to pay for them."

"Nice job, Boss," Kono clapped, and then took the money.

Danny held up his cell phone, "Could you say it one more time so I can record it?"

Steve leaned forward on his desk toward the phone, "Get out!"

* * *

Steve came home to an empty house. He set the bag down on the floor that Kono had given him for Kari. He looked out the backdoor but didn't see her there either. His heart skipped a couple of beats wondering where she went, and then he saw the note on the table.

_Hi, I'm next door at Maggie's, if you are wondering._

He was glad for both the note and her location. Maggie could be a wonderful influence on her. He made his way upstairs walking past her room, stopping and noticing a drawing sitting on her bed. He hesitated going in but from where he stood it looked intriguing. He didn't pick it up but just leaned over, admiring it. He recognized the landscape as his backyard, but didn't recognize the girl sitting on the beach. The black and white pencil drawing was one of the best he had ever seen. The detail was amazing, even the colorless flowers seemed to jump out at you. The waves showed shadow and depth; even the sand looked like sand. It could have been a black and white photo it was so well done. He wondered who the girl in the picture was. Her hair was short and the lines on her face, the shape of her nose, even the detail of her smile showing that she had crooked teeth, it seemed obvious too him that she must be someone who Kari knew.

"Hi," Kari said, standing in the doorway.

Steve jumped. He had been so enthralled with the drawing he hadn't heard her come in. He stepped away from it, feeling like he was invading her privacy, "Sorry. I shouldn't have come in here." He went to the door as Kari came in and stood next to the bed.

"That's ok, it's your house."

He wanted to let her know that this was her part of the house though. "Yes, but this is your room. I shouldn't have just come in here without your permission."

She thought that was odd since it was his home and he should be able to go anywhere he wants in it, but it made her feel good knowing she had this spot where she could have some privacy. She pointed toward the downstairs, "Maggie and I cooked today."

"Really!" his wide grin and raised eyebrows showed his approval, "I'm starving." He went to his room, "I'm going to change and then I'll be down."

"Ok," she replied excitedly. His enthusiasm was just what she was hoping for. She couldn't wait for him to taste what they had made.

She had never cooked anything so exotic before. She listened carefully and watched every move Maggie made. She was like a genius in the kitchen, chopping and blending ingredients like she had been born to cook. Kari imitated everything she did, making her own batch for she and Steve. When it was all done she was amazed at what she had accomplished.

She ran down the stairs and took off the aluminum foil, feeling the heat and the glorious smell that floated up. She looked down at the array of colors still amazed that she had created it.

She scooped up two small servings on plates, just incase he didn't like it, and set them on the table. She had seen him drink milk out of the carton so knew that would be his choice. On the way back to the table with the glasses she grabbed silverware. She tore off two paper towels from the roll and set them next to the plate and then sat down waiting for him.

Steve came down pulling a t-shirt over his head, and felt his stomach growl and his mouth begin to water at the tangy aroma that hit him. "Wow, that smells really good." He saw her sitting at the table already with his food dished out, all he had to do was sit down and eat. He hadn't had that done for him in a long time. He took his seat adjacent from her, "Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome," she said shyly, hoping and praying that he liked it. She took a bite and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he took his first bite.

"Oh my god!" he said, while chewing, "What is this?"

"You don't like it?" she felt she might cry.

"No! I mean yes, I love it! What is it?" he took another bite, "Is that fish?"

Her face lit up, "Yes, snapper, and carrots and onions and all sorts of exotic spices that I have never heard of. Maggie calls it Seafood Tagine. But I made it, she helped me, but I did it."

He took another scoop and held up his fork to her, "Good job! You're an artist on paper and in the kitchen."

Kari felt like her heart was about to burst open she was so happy. She tried to play down her excitement, "Maggie just told me what to do, and the drawing, that was really nothing."

"Nothing?" Steve dismissed her modesty, standing up with his plate, "It's a beautiful drawing."

She watched him walk over and scoop a large helping on his plate, which proved to her that he really did like it.

He sat back down. "Who's the girl in the picture?" he asked, taking a drink of milk, but when he looked at her, he knew his mistake.

Kari's mood suddenly changed in the blink of an eye. All the joy she had felt vanished, replaced by guilt. Why was it that she was sitting here and Ally wasn't?

Her silence was deafening to Steve. He knew he had said something to upset her. He wondered who the girl was, a friend, a sister maybe. He wished he could take it back. The last thing he wanted to do was make her unhappy.

"I'm sorry, Kari," was all he could say. He wanted to reach out and touch her, she looked so sad, but she pulled her hands off the table, as if she knew he might. He sat back in the chair wanting to kick himself. He should have known better than to ask her that. What was he thinking, he scolded himself? They had just seemed so at ease with each other for the first time. They were actually having a nice conversation.

She could feel his disappointment without even looking up. The remorseful tone of his voice spoke volumes to her. It wasn't his fault. She didn't know it would hurt that much drawing the picture of her. She missed her so much and wondered why she had been able to escape, and not Ally. Why was it that she was sitting at the table with this wonderful gentle man and living in this beautiful house in paradise and Ally wasn't? She didn't consider herself lucky for being where she was, because if she did, then Ally would be sitting next to her.

"Her name was Ally." Kari said, barely above a whisper.

Steve didn't reply, but gave her his full attention by just sitting and allowing her to share as much as she wanted or needed to.

"She was my best friend. She looked after me when I first went to live in the house. I was so scared and she was nice to me, like a big sister. She made those years bearable." She was silent and then looked at him as tears welled in her eyes, "Then one morning she was gone. I ran through the house like a crazy person, looking for her." she gently shook her head, "I never even got to say goodbye to her."

Steve clenched his hands into fists that were sitting in lap, and swallowed hard, trying to disperse that lump in his throat. He knew what she was saying; Ally had been murdered. He felt crushed by the weight of her sorrow, her beautiful blue eyes flooded with tears that just teetered on the edge, ready to spill. When one finally did, he took his napkin and carefully caught it before it fell off her chin. He put his elbows on the table and looked into her eyes, speaking from his heart. "I'm so sorry, Kari. I wish there was something I could do to bring her back, but I promise that I will do everything I can to make Sergius pay for what he's done to you, and to Ally."

Kono was right, he was decent. He was also compelling, and handsome, and the way he was looking at her now, she felt like she was melting into the chair. His eyes seemed so full of determination and yet at the same time she saw a wealth of kindness. He was without a doubt she decided an angel from god. Maybe Ally sent him to her. She wanted to believe that was true. She had no other explanation for him. She looked at him oddly, wondering how he would crush Sergius when he was so far away. "How will you do that?"

Steve handed her the napkin to wipe off the lingering tears. "Kono and I and the rest of my team are working on a plan to bring him here and arrest him."

Kari's face became horrified, "Don't bring him here!" She felt her little piece of paradise crumbling.

Steve right away felt her fear, "Hey!" he said adamantly, "Listen to me! He will never get near you again! Do you understand me. I won't let him hurt you!"

She saw in his eyes and by the fierceness of his voice that he meant every word he said. He would protect her from the dragon and slay it too. 'Yes,' she thought, 'he is a gift from Ally.'

* * *

Connor dialed the cell number as Steve, Danny and Derek sat with him at the table in the Five O interrogation room.

"Just stick with the plan," Steve said to Derek, "just like we rehearsed."

Derek nodded, he wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but it was either this, or an extra five years in jail. He knew he didn't want that.

Sergius answered on the second ring, "Hello."

"Sergius, it's Derek."

There was a long pause, "What do you want?"

He sounded angry and brass. Steve immediately wanted to reach through the phone and rip his throat out.

"The incident that happened here, it wasn't my fault. I…"

Sergius interrupted him, "I don't care about that. Where is Kariathia? I want her back."

Steve's heart felt like it dropped to his stomach. He glanced over at Danny, not anticipating this reaction over Kari from Sergius. They assumed he might ask about her, but not to the extent that he was. He looked at Derek and mouthed the words, say, I don't know.

"I don't know where she is, but I know this guy here who would like to make a purchase. I was his connection and now he wants to deal directly through you, maybe set up another house on the North shore."

"No, I'm through with that place. You find Kariathia and I will pay you a reward."

Danny pushed a piece of paper over to him with writing on it. Derek read it and repeated it to Sergius.

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"Because she's mine and I want her back! If you hadn't fucked up my business then it wouldn't matter to you, so why should it now? Find her and I will pay you well."

Steve's temper was reaching its limit with every word Sergius spoke. All he could picture was Kari sitting on the beach, toes in the sand, bright beautiful smile and her blue eyes that showed so much more fear than happiness. He thought of Ally, another one of his victims whose life was cut short because of this jerk-off he was listening to. Sergius acted like she was his property and just hearing him say her name and the vicious tone in which he spoke of her, was almost more than he could stand. He knew the plan to get him to the island was over, all he wanted was Kari, but that would happen over his dead body.

Steve grabbed the phone from Derek, "Listen to me you piece of shit! Kariathia is dead to you, do you understand me?! I dare you to come here and try to lay a hand on her because I will break it off and shove it up your ass!"

Sergius stood up from his desk, pushing his chair back, "Who is this?! I want her back! She belongs to me! I won't pay for her again!"

"Pay for her!" Steve screamed at him, "You'll pay with your life you fucking prick!"

Danny stood up wanting to reach over and grab the phone from Steve, but knew better. He turned around raising his hands in the air, frustrated. "Holy shit." he mumbled. He turned back around and wiped his hand under his throat, telling Steve to hang up.

"Who is this person I speak with?" Sergius asked in a low threatening voice.

Steve turned away from Danny's irritated expression, speaking in the same tone as Sergius. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm the one that's in charge now. She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to herself and I'm going to make sure she forgets all about you and your fucked up life."

"You don't know who you are talking to." Sergius warned.

Steve laughed into the phone, "Then let's meet. I'll buy you a ticket to the Hawaii. You may be able to frighten young girls into believing you are some tough guy, but mark my word Sergius, the second you step foot on US soil, I'll break your scrawny neck!"

Danny grabbed the phone from him and hung up. He threw it on the table and looked at Connor and Derek, pointing toward the door, "Get out!"

"What the hell, Danny?" Steve yelled, but knew he had gone too far and was about to hear a lecture.

Danny walked with them, trying to hurry them up, when they exited through he slammed the door shut, turning around toward Steve, "What the hell is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"What difference does it make what I said," he yelled back, "he's not going to make a deal, so our plan is shot, all he wants is Kari." he pointed at the phone, "You heard him. That's all he cared about. What do you expect me to do, roll over and play dead like what he said is OK?"

"So you threaten him by saying you're going to break his neck?" He pushed his hands through his hair like it was on fire, "Jesus Steven, all you did was push his buttons. You deliberately said those things just to piss him off."

"Yeah I did, so what! I wanted to get my point across to him that if he tries to make a move on her that it'll be the biggest mistake of his life."

Danny sat down at the table, resting his head on his hand, "How far do you think your responsibility goes towards this girl?" he looked up at him, "She's living in your house and now you're making threats to kill people for her." He shook his head, "I don't understand this sudden devotion you have to her."

Steve braced both hands on the table, looking at him quizzically, "How can you say that, Danny? Look at her life. She's twenty-four years old and she's never had anyone, ever, stand up for her. So you ask me how far does my responsibility go with her? It goes until she can stand up for herself," he put his hand on his chest, "and if my only job is to watch her back until that happens, then so be it. I don't consider that a burden."

Danny had never seen this side of him before. Of course he'd seen him angry and impulsive, but this was different. He was fired up and ready to level anything that stood between Kari and her freedom. He wondered if it was from his Seal training, it was as if Kari was a country and he was protecting her from harm until the threat of an invasion was all clear. Danny slowly began to understand his rage on the phone. Neither one of them liked a bully, but where he would be patient and calculated, Steve was impatient and had no problem voicing his opinion. The one thing that Danny admired about his outburst, was that he knew he would back up every word he said. He began to feel guilty for wanting to hold him back for what he was trying to do. He rolled his eyes at him, "Well shit, when you put it that way. Don't I feel like a dick now."

Steve sat down, "You just don't know her like Kono and I do. She's trying really hard to overcome her fear of, everything! We get to know her more and more everyday. She really is something. You should see the drawing she did. She's very talented."

Danny watched his demeanor as he spoke about her. He couldn't quite decipher the look on his face, and then all at once it hit him. He could hear it plain as day from the accomplishments he rattled off that she had achieved so far, to the silly grin on his face. Steve was proud of her. It was so obvious, he almost laughed. "She sounds like she's really coming out of her shell." He encouraged Steve's zest on the subject without him even knowing.

"She is! I mean, little by little. She still has a long way to go, but she's a thinker and I can just see her fighting with herself to overcome that distrust she has in people." He sat back and smiled, "It's really rewarding when she opens up about stuff, even the tiniest little things."

Danny stood up, laughing.

"What?" Steve asked, following him to the door.

"You man, that's what."

'What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Danny grabbed his neck and arm at the same time, gently shaking him, "you're doing the right thing, don't listen to me. She's lucky to have you and Kono." He slapped him on the back as they exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The veins on the side of Sergius' neck were bulging and pulsating. He threw the phone he had held across the room, shattering it. He clenched his fists, growling at the threats being thrown at him from the man on the phone.

Molly came running into the room, "What happened?"

Sergius explained the phone call to her as he paced the room, knocking over lamps, kicking holes in the wall and slamming his fist tightly into his palm.

"I want you to go there and bring Kariathia home today!" he bellowed.

"I don't even know where she is!" Molly argued. "Even if I did, I can't just fly over and kidnap her."

"Why not!" he screamed, slamming his hand into his chest, "She belongs to me! I paid for her!"

"If I'm caught then it's me that goes to prison over there, not you!" She knew she had to calm him quickly or he would get in one of his tyrants. "You have to have patience Sergius," she said passively. "She's not going anywhere. Let little miss high and mighty settle in and think her life is all perfect in paradise, when the paperwork comes through we will shatter that little dream," she smiled at him. "I told you brother that I will bring her back and I will. She will kneel and beg for your forgiveness. But it will take patience. We have to do it right. The paperwork takes time, but it will come through."

"I want to know who this person is that has her now. Who is this man who thinks he can control and take what is mine?"

Molly was beginning to understand the nature of the phone call now. Whoever it was that had upset him over Kariathia had obviously pushed him on purpose. It sounded to her like it was someone who was protecting her and not using her. She knew that could be more dangerous. Molly was more patient and smarter than Sergius. She sorted things out instead of loosing her temper as he did. She went over his conversation on the phone asking herself the obvious questions that he would never think of. It brought her to the only solution there was. The only people she could have been in contact with were the police. Who else would protect her, there was no one else. She refused to act hastily no matter how much he demanded Kariathia's return. If she were arrested in Hawaii, there would be nothing Sergius could do to help her to get home. She would not spend a day in prison for his ego and need for control over this girl. He would have to wait until the Visa was revoked or go himself.

* * *

Kari came down the stairs Saturday morning, surprised to see Kono sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning," Kono and Steve declared simultaneously to her.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of black capri yoga pants and her favorite T-shirt that Steve had given her, both were her signature bed attire and both were too big, which made her look even smaller than she was.

Steve loaded an ice chest and ate a piece of toast covered with peanut butter at the same time.

"We're going surfing. Want to come?" He asked, shoving the remains of the bread in his mouth.

"I don't know how to surf."

"We'll teach you," Kono responded, ready for any excuse she could come up with.

"I don't have anything to wear."

Kono reached into the beach bag between her legs, pulling out a two piece bathing suit. She handed it out to her, "Here."

Kari hesitated, the idea of it sounded so appealing, but she still felt so self-conscious being out in public. She still hadn't gained the weight she was supposed to, even though Steve and Maggie seemed to be constantly feeding her. She just felt safe in her little sanctuary of Steve's house. "I don't know. I think I would just be in the way."

Steve set the ice chest on the floor, "We're inviting you so that wouldn't make you in the way." He poured her a cup of coffee and brought it over. "You need to get out of this house. It's been almost three weeks since you've been here."

"I leave," she quickly defended herself.

"Maggie's house doesn't count," he argued.

She looked at the tiny bathing suit, knowing she wouldn't look anything like Kono did in that. "I don't know," she said nervously, "there's so many people on the beach here."

"Is it the suit, or is it the people?" Kono asked, 'because the suit problem I can solve," she reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of board shorts that matched the top, "the people thing is something you're going to have to get used to, Kari. I know it might be hard at first, because you were shut away from the public for so long, but the people of Hawaii are very friendly and we're going to a beach where it is almost entirely locals, no tourists," she dangled the shorts and top, "so come on, go change."

She looked at Steve who still held the coffee in his hand, nodding his head at her to say yes. She knew if she was with the two of them that she would be safe, "Ok," she finally agreed, taking the coffee from him and the clothes from Kono.

"Great, we're leaving in about ten minutes. Kono brought you Loco Moco too, so we have breakfast."

Once she made her mind up to go, the anticipation of it multiplied. She turned around and went up the steps, suddenly feeling eager about her first trip out to see the island.

Steve walked by Kono and bumped fists with her, "Nice job, Kono."

"I think she really wanted to go, she just needed a little push."

* * *

Steve parked the truck on Beach Road, at the base of Diamond Head. He and Kono jumped out, excited to get in the water after the conversation on the way there about the morning surf report. Kari followed them out not sure what her job was, they seemed to have a routine. Kono jumped in the back of the truck opening up his storage unit, throwing a blanket and some sunscreen into her bag, while Steve stood at the base and slid the boards out.

Kono held up a stretchy black shirt to Steve, "Do you want this today?"

"No." he replied, "Kari might though."

"Yeah, good point," Kono leaned over handing her the shirt, "Here, this is to protect your stomach when you lay on the surf board."

Kari took it and came around the truck staring at the water as if really seeing it for the first time, "It's so blue," she said to no one in particular, "so many colors of blue!"

Steve and Kono looked at each other, smiling over her enthusiasm that they took for granted everyday.

"I can't believe this is where you live," Kari said, still mesmerized by the crystal water and endless clear blue sky.

Steve leaned a board against the side of the truck, "You live here too," he reminded her.

She smiled at him as he walked away from her. He had this incredible way of lifting those blinds from her eyes and pointing out the most obvious things to her. She loved that about him, he was always so positive and encouraging. She was sure he didn't even realize the powerful impact most of his statements had on her. She looked back out toward the water, appreciating it even more. This was her home. She was so glad she had come with them.

Kono jumped over the side of the truck and hoisted the beach bag over one shoulder and tucked her board under her other arm. She started down the road that led to the beach.

Steve came around holding the ice chest handle with one hand and whistled out to Kono through his teeth, she turned around and he tossed her the keys to his truck. She caught them with her free hand and dropped them in the bag over her shoulder. He smiled over at Kari, "Ready?"

The excitement in her eyes was unmistakable, "Yes. I think so."

He set down the ice chest and picked up the long board that was on the ground, tucking it under his arm, he reached for his board against the side of the truck when he heard Kono yell back to him.

"Hey! He'e nalu's carry their own papa he'enalu."

Kari looked at him, confused.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Surfers," he motioned for her to take her board, "here, just hold it under your arm like this. I'll take the ice chest."

* * *

Kari paddled up to the beach behind Kono and next to Steve. She slid off the side of her board and grabbed ahold as a wave hit her. Steve reached his hand out to balance her, but she quickly moved out of his way, laying back down on it until the next wave passed and then jumped off and pulled it up onto the beach behind her. She drug it up next to Kono's that was standing erect in the sand. She didn't have the strength to do that and collapsed on the blanket, laying on her back, arms stretched out.

"That was the hardest and the funnest thing I have ever done."

Kono grabbed her towel hanging in the tree and wiped her face off, "You did really well!"

Steve pulled a towel out of Kono's bag, "You were on that one wave for a long time."

Kari sat up on her elbows, "It felt like I was walking on water!"

"Almost." He sat down next to her and flipped open the top of the ice chest, "Kono what do you want?"

"Do you have a Sun in there?"

He dug through the ice and pulled one out, "Its orange?"

"I'll take it." She held her hand out as he tossed it to her.

He reached in and took out another one, handing it to Kari, "Do you want to go back out again in a while or are you too tired?"

She wanted to go again but knew they had spent all their time helping her and they didn't get to surf as much as they had probably wanted too. "I think I'll just stay here."

Steve looked over his shoulder at Kono, "You want to go now?"

"Heck yeah!" She hung her towel back up and slammed the rest of the drink.

He pushed himself up, looking down at her, "We won't be very long. Will you be ok here?"

Kari looked around at the beach that was void of people for the moment, the only thing that showed there were other surfers was their towels and ice chests, "Yes."

She watched them walk out to the water, discussing direction and then jump on top of their boards and start out toward the bigger waves. She noticed how quickly they moved, knowing then that she had held them back. She was glad she had stayed behind so they could have their fun too.

Steve got about halfway out with Kono and sat up on his board looking back toward Kari.

"What?" Kono asked, but already knew the answer by the uneasy look in his eyes, "You worried about leaving her there alone?"

He ran his hand over his mouth, "Yea, a little bit."

"C'mon, let's go back."

"No," Steve said, turning his board toward shore, "you go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's all good," he yelled over this shoulder already paddling back to shore.

Kari sat up when she noticed him coming back. She wondered if he had forgotten something, but then wondered what it possibly could have been.

She watched him paddle up and then skillfully slide off his board and tuck it under his arm, walking through the water, not even flinching at the waves that had practically knocked her over. She thought again how strong he was, both physically and mentally. He was so confident in himself, she wanted to feel that way too.

"Did you forget something?" she asked him.

He slammed his board in the sand and shook the water from his hair, "No, I just changed my mind."

She scooted over on the blanket. "Hey look!" she moved her board shorts up an inch showing him a tan line just above her knee.

He sat down next to her, "Nice! Pretty soon you'll look like one of the Hawaiian Tropic girls."

She looked at him oddly, "What's a Hawaiian Tropic girl?"

"They're models that run around in bikinis showing off their tan. The tanning lotion is called Hawaiian Tropic."

Kari laughed, "I could never be that!"

Steve leaned back on his hands, "Sure you could."

Kari dismissed his compliment. "Are there Hawaiian Tropic boys, because you could be one of those?" She didn't even realize the impact of what she said until it was already out of her mouth. She had thought it but never actually meant to say it. It just popped out. She felt like her whole body was beet red.

Steve smiled, tilting his head back, not taking her compliment seriously or realizing her embarrassment, "I don't think I'd look good in a bikini, besides, the thongs are so annoying."

Kari burst out laughing, forgetting all about her awkward moment. The more she pictured him in that thong the harder she laughed and the more difficult it became to stop. It got a hold of her and wouldn't let go. She leaned forward grasping her stomach, continuing to giggle uncontrollably.

Steve started to laugh at her laughing. She was gasping for air and had laid over on her side, still holding her stomach. She finally started to regain her composure and pulled herself back up into a sitting position when he fired off another one.

"I don't know, maybe if I wore a blond wig with pigtails I could get away with it." He posed seductively for her, pretending to run his hands down his hair.

Kari fell over right back into the same spot, howling with laughter. "Stop!" she begged between gasps, "please, I can't breathe!" It felt good, but it also hurt, in a good way.

He had never heard her laugh like that before. It was like music to his ears. He was positive it was the best laugh he had ever heard. He smiled down at her as she rolled over on her back, still convulsing, smiling up at him. He didn't even have to say anything and she started to giggle all over again. She put her hands over her face, calming herself down.

He reached over and pulled her hands down, holding on to her wrist, "You've got a great laugh."

It was the first time he had ever touched her. She stared at the strong hand that gently held on to her. She looked up at him feeling special every time he would share that beautiful smile with her. She wished she could touch him back, but that was impossible. To her, he was untouchable. She no longer believed there was a dark side to him like other men. He allowed her to feel comfortable about herself in his presence and encouraged her to speak up when she wanted or needed something. He never made her feel she was in the way or hindered him at any time, and just like teaching her to surf today, he was always patient when it came to her needs.

She sat up on the blanket, still reeling from his hand being on her and the good feeling she had from laughing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them looking over at him, "Do you ever get scared?"

Steve laughed, "Of course, everyone gets scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

He glanced at her, wondering where this line of questions was coming from, but didn't want to discourage her from speaking up. "You know what scares me lately?"

She lifted her head, "What?" He had her full attention, wondering what on earth would ever frighten him.

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid that you'll never be able to look in the mirror and see what I and everyone around you sees."

She was astounded by his confession. He sounded so sincere and stared right at her. She was perplexed at what it was that he and everyone else saw in her that she didn't, "What do you see?" she whispered, still in a daze.

"A pretty, smart, talented girl who has so much potential."

Kari knew he was just being nice, because he couldn't really mean those things he was saying, she held none of those qualities. She came from a place where she did horrible, dirty things and it made her feel horrible and dirty inside. She wished he wouldn't have said anything at all. She had hoped for something profound that would open her eyes to something new, she loved how he could do that. Instead she laid her head back on her knees, disappointed, "You're just being nice."

Steve wanted to shake her until everything that Sergius had done to her fell off, and then she could see that he didn't say it to be nice, he said it because it was true. _'In time,_' he thought to himself, '_you'll see it. I promise you will.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Steve pushed away from his desk and went to Kono's office. He leaned against the door frame, "Hey, guess what tomorrow is?"

Kono shrugged, "Ahhh Friday?"

"Yes. Do you know what else?"

Kono looked uneasy, "Is it the day you are going to pay me back for that tampon incident? Because that was over a month ago and I've anticipated it ever since."

Steve raised one eyebrow, "Oh Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I forgot about that, but no. I was just going over some paperwork for Kari and noticed that tomorrows her birthday."

Kono sat up straight, "Really? We have to do something!"

"I was thinking the same thing. Who knows when the last time was she celebrated."

"We should go to JJ's." Kono blurted out excitedly, "Invite everyone we can," she stood up. "We should make it a surprise! Could you get her there? I'll do everything else."

He was thinking about dinner or a BBQ but Kono's idea was much better. "That's a great idea. I think she'd love that. Thanks Kono."

* * *

The minute he walked in the house he called for her. The same as he had done every day over the last seven weeks. It had become a habit, except of course on nights that he got home late because of a case. She would usually spend the night at Maggie's on those nights, both for her peace of mind and his as well. He set his gun down and went straight for the kitchen.

"Kari!" he called out again and heard a faint reply out back.

He spotted the fresh-baked cookies on the counter, scooping up two before heading out back. She had become an exceptional cook in his opinion, only because she had learned to prepare his favorite foods in all sorts of different dishes, with the help of Maggie, and some just on her own from online recipes. The only downside was that he had to add another half hour a week to his swim routine to make up for it. But it was worth every stroke, he had never ate so well in his life. It was helping her too. She was gaining weight steadily.

"Hi," he stood next to her as she sat looking out toward the dark water. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with bright eyes, "Hi!" she pointed up, "It's supposed to be a full moon. I'm waiting for it."

He chuckled, "You're waiting for it? Did it say what time it was stopping by?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok," he agreed, "not one of my better one liners." He looked up and turned around toward the house. "Are you sure it's coming up over here? I don't think I've ever seen one on this side of the island, usually its over by Waimanalo or Lanikai."

She looked up at him disappointed, "Really? I just heard on the news it was a full moon, it didn't say where it was coming up. I was just hoping."

He shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm not sure you'll be able to see it from here. I could drive you somewhere to see it."

"No," she quickly shut that idea down, "it's already late and you just got home. I just think it's so pretty, especially when its one of those really big ones."

Steve loved how she could get so excited over the littlest things, it was charming and sometimes reminded him that he needed to stop and look around once in a while. He smiled to himself knowing her surprise party was going to be fun to watch. She had come so far since that first day he had met her. He credited most of it to Maggie and Kono not knowing that Kari considered him her biggest influence. Maggie and she had developed a close relationship, developing a bond of trust. Once she learned of Kari's ordeal in Russia she encouraged her to seek individual counseling through a local organization that helped victims of violent crimes. She declined at first but with Steve and Kono's support she eventually decided to try it once. Steve went with her to the first appointment and then Maggie took over from there, driving her twice a week. It had only been three weeks but he could see a change in her already. He attributed it to her strong spirit. Sometimes he could just see her mind fighting her old self over a simple question he would ask. She would hesitate and work it out before giving him the answer she really wanted to, instead of the one that had been programmed inside of her. He loved those moments and never rushed her.

Kari sighed, "Oh well, there'll be other full moons."

Steve held his hand out to her as she went to get up, but she smiled and declined as usual. He didn't even think about whether she would accept it, which she never did, it was a habit he had whenever anyone was getting up off the ground, you just put your hand out. If she ever did take it, he thought he might have a stroke right there from shock. She avoided physical contact with him at every cost, which was fine, he understood, she was very guarded with her personal space. He hoped in time that she could eventually let her guard down. He knew how hard it could be in a relationship and having walls could make it even more difficult. Eventually she'd find someone, there was no doubt in his mind, he only hoped that the help she was getting now would allow her the freedom to allow that someone else into her space.

Kari pushed herself off the ground, feeling that jolt of guilt for not accepting his gesture. She just couldn't do it. She already teetered on the edge of looking at him too often and for too long when he wasn't aware of it. She just couldn't help herself sometimes. The more she got to know him the more difficult it became to fight her feelings for him. She knew he was out of her reach and that he didn't see her in that way, but still it was hard. She almost confessed it to Maggie, but decided that she might be playing with fire and didn't want to take a chance of spoiling the friendship she shared with him, it was by far the most important relationship she had ever had. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. She told herself over and over that it was just because he was being good to her, that her feelings for him weren't real in the sense of true love. How could they be, it had to be mutual feelings, and that it wasn't.

* * *

Sergius held the paperwork in his hand, feeling victorious. "Finally!" He shook hands with his contact from the Ministry of Justice. "You will be rewarded my friend."

The man could hardly stand his excitement.

Molly sighed, "I don't know why I have to go. Why can't we just let them put her on a plane?"

"I want her watched." Sergius said sternly. He kissed the papers, "Soon she will be right back where she belongs."

"What about this McGarrett person? By the threats he made to you, he's not going to just let her go."

"Nonsense! The Visa is revoked, she must leave the country immediately, it will take time for him to fix this problem; in the meantime, she will be punished for not contacting me and then she will get what she has wanted for a year," he smiled ruthlessly at Molly. "To be with Ally." He looked at the man, nodding his head, giving him the news that it would be his reward to dispose of her. "By the time this man can get her papers to bring her back to Hawaii, there will be nothing left of her."

* * *

JJ's was a local bar away from the tourist section of Waikiki, with a casual atmosphere that had pool, darts and a dance floor, compete with a jukebox. Steve and the rest would hangout there after a long week or sometimes even close it down after a long day. He had managed to get Kari there by telling her it was the best pizza on the island and that he hadn't had it since she had arrived. He felt kind of bad guilt tripping her into coming, but it worked.

Kari glanced inside as they passed the window from the sidewalk, "Look, balloons. I think someone is having a party."

"Hmm," Steve responded, "Maybe."

He opened the door and let her enter first, seeing Kono, Danny, Chin and Malia and about ten other people who Kari had met or briefly met. He assumed it wouldn't be hard getting people together, after all, it was Friday night. It was a good excuse to meet up with everyone.

Kari walked in and started to smile at the sight of Kono when a loud, "Surprise!" echoed through the bar. She stumbled backward into Steve, shaken by the commotion.

Kono came up to her, all smiles and took her hand, "Happy Birthday, Kari!"

She looked back over her shoulder at Steve.

He smiled, holding his hands out, "Happy Birthday, Kari. The parties for you."

The stunned look on her face was priceless. She was shaking and didn't know what to make of everyone being there just for her. She followed Kono's lead to a table that was set up with balloons and presents on it. Her hands went to her mouth still in shock as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that it was actually a surprise party for her. "This is all for me?" Her hands went from her mouth over the rest of her face as she started to cry, overcome by all the attention being lavished on her.

"No, don't cry!" Kono laughed, hugging her.

"Hey," Danny said, holding out a Margarita to her, "knock that off, it's a party!" he joked.

Kari wiped her fingers under her eyes and laughed, "OK,"

Steve backed up as everyone gave her a hug and wished her happy birthday. She took a sip of the drink and smiled even brighter, "That's so good!"

"Drink up," Danny cheered, "there's plenty more where that came from."

Maggie walked in and Kari almost spilled her drink she was so excited. Steve took it from her as she ran over and threw her arms around her neck, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm sorry I missed the surprise, but better late than never." She handed Kari a wrapped present. "Happy Birthday, honey."

Kari took it and smiled at her, "Can I open it now?"

"Sure."

She tore off the wrapping and ogled at the book in her hand. It was the same cookbook that she and Maggie had used at her house. "Oh Maggie, thank you!" she held it up for Steve to see.

"Nice!" he smiled, "There goes another half mile added to my swim."

Danny walked up to Steve handing him a beer. "By the way, birthday girl, when am I going got get invited back over for another one of your dinners?" he put his hand on his chest, "I'm feeling neglected and hungry."

Kari held the book up to him, "I'll make something this week and invite you over."

"Whoa," Steve held his hand up, "let's not get carried away, the more people eating the less for me."

"Who said you're invited, Steven." Danny said, nudging Kari, "You throw him in a TV dinner and come over to my house."

Kari looked over at Steve and giggled at the two of them. She had never met friends that liked each other as much as those two, and still could insult each other every chance they got. It was so entertaining to her.

"Hey," Steve threatened with a finger in his face as he walked by him, "don't be trying to muscle in on my Julia Childs. I'll feed ya to the sharks," he looked him over, "it won't be much of a meal for them."

Danny pretended a fake laugh, "Give me back that beer!" he smiled at Kari, "He's an animal. I don't know how you stand living with him."

She followed them to the table but no one stayed put for more than a couple of minutes, instead they were off playing games. Kari stayed by Steve's side for most of the evening until Kono or Danny would steal her away for another game of pool or darts. She had never played either one, so it was entertaining for all to watch her.

Steve sat at the table next to Maggie and laughed as Kari threw a dart that landed almost directly in the middle of the board. Her hands flew up in the air, releasing the other darts she was holding, she so excited. Danny and Chin both ducked as they came down in their direction. She clapped her hands as if it was the greatest accomplishment she had ever had.

Maggie leaned over to Steve, "She is something isn't she?"

"Yes she is." He looked over at her, "Thank you for all that you've done for her Maggie. You've been an incredible influence, more than anyone else."

She patted his arm, "Thank you Steven, but I think you are the biggest influence on her."

He laughed, "No, I think she just tolerates me. I see her looking at me sometimes and I can just imagine what's going through her mind."

Maggie shook her head at him, he really had no idea the way that Kari felt about him. She wasn't about to tell him either. Kari had never told her directly, but as a woman, she could see it plain as day just by the way that she talked about him and the look in her eyes when she did. She looked back over at Kari, smiling and laughing so carefree. She glanced back at Steve and couldn't help but wonder if he felt at all the same about her, then she saw the look on his face as he watched her. She almost laughed out loud, it was there. She was sixty-four years old and never saw a man look at a woman in that way and not feel something for them. "She sure looks pretty tonight," she said, feeding the fire, waiting for his reaction.

Steve nodded not really taking into consideration her comment, it was just Kari, the same girl he saw every single day for the last seven weeks, but at that very moment Kari looked over in their direction and smiled at him, pointing toward the board to see if he saw the shot she had made. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting in the bar or that he'd never seen her having so much fun before, but Maggie's words suddenly took on new meaning to him. She was pretty. The weight she had gained showed on her face, the sunken cheeks were replaced with dimples that he had never even noticed before. He remembered the dark circles under her eyes that were gone. Her hair even seemed healthier, the long blond locks now had a slight wave to them. He scanned down her body and noticed the tan legs that no longer looked skinny, but shapely. "She really is pretty, isn't she?"

Maggie sat back and shook her head at him, '_Men are so naïve to their own feelings_.' she thought to herself, '_he'll figure it out_.'

By ten o'clock the bar was in full force for a friday night. Maggie had gone home and only the ones closest to Kari had remained. The music from the jukebox was on a constant stream of songs which filled the dance floor. Kono and Malia pulled Kari out to dance when a good song came on. She tried to resist, but to no avail.

Danny breezed past Chin and Steve, setting his beer down on the table, "I'm dancing with the ladies," he said in a Jersey accent, "you two losers can watch and weep."

Chin yelled out to him, "Don't pull a muscle."

Danny ignored the comment and centered himself in the middle of Kari, Kono and Malia. He took Malia's hand first and pulled her against his body and began to dance with her. She followed his lead as they moved rhythmically to the beat of the Bon Jovi song, while the other two danced around them. In a very sly but equally clever move, he switched to Kono before she even had a chance to pick up on it. He danced the same with her as Malia.

Steve and Chin looked at each other surprised.

"You get a couple of beers in him and he turns into Michael Jackson." Chin laughed, "Where did he get moves like that?" he yelled above the music to Steve.

Steve shrugged, "That must be the Jersey in him."

He watched with amusement as he moved to Kari. Her smile lit up the dance floor. She threw her head back and laughed like she was having the time of her life. One of her hands went over his shoulder and the other gripped his arm that was around her waist. They moved in perfect sync with the music. Steve smiled as he watched them, but as her hands moved positions and she held on to his shoulders he couldn't help but stare at the grip she had on Danny. He blocked out everything else and just stared at her hands as she moved to different places on his body with no concern, his arm, his hand, his shoulder, his neck. She seemed so at ease with him.

'_Holy shit_,' he said to himself as her hand rested on his chest. She was all over him. It irked him that she could be so comfortable with Danny and that she had lived with him for almost two months and had never touched him, not one time. Hell, she had gone out of her way not to. What was it about him that was so repulsive to her? She moved positions again and held onto both of his biceps as the song ended. All three of the women laughed and hugged Danny as they made their way back to the table.

Steve stared at Kari's hands as they approached. He didn't even realize that void between them had bothered him so much, until he saw the way that she had touched Danny. He wasn't mad at Danny, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of the way she held onto him with such contentment. He couldn't remember feeling angry at her about anything, ever, until now. He wasn't even sure why. What right did he have to demand such a thing from her, but nonetheless, it pissed him off.

* * *

Kari opened the refrigerator and took out a bowl of pineapple. She set it on the counter and picked one up with her thumb and index finger, tilting her head back letting the juice drip into her mouth before she dropped it in. "Hmmm, this is so good. Do you want one?" She pushed the bowl over to Steve, as he took a drink of water over the sink.

"No," he pushed the container back to her.

She had sensed something was wrong, at first she thought maybe he was just tired, but the silence in the car on the way home was odd. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt him. "I had fun tonight, thank you."

He turned and leaned against the counter, looking at her, "I'm glad. You seemed to have fun," he crossed his arms, "Danny's a pretty good dancer. I never knew that."

She smiled remembering the moment, "Yes. That was fun."

"You seem very comfortable with him."

Kari tilted her head, questionably, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, just watching you two dance it seems that maybe there's something there between you."

Her eyes burst open, "Between me and Danny?" she mumbled incoherently stunned by his suggestion, "I mean, Danny's nice, but I don't think of him in that way."

He shrugged again, "Hmm, you seemed like it. Your body language..." he began and then stopped, wondering where he was going with this, not sure why he had even started it.

"We were dancing," she tried to recall if she had touched him inappropriately, her body suddenly stiffened, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. If he saw it, then others saw it too. What had she done?

Steve noticed the change in her instantly and tried to take back what he said, "You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised by the way that you touched him."

She shook her head, still not sure, "I don't know what you mean."

The tables turned on him and he felt like an idiot for bringing it up. But he was in too deep now to turn back so he thought he would just come clean. "I guess it was the fact that you just touched him, period. I've lived with you for two months and, I've never seen you do that before." He looked down and fumbled with the glass he had drunk from that was sitting on the counter, wishing he would have just kept his mouth shut and gone straight to bed.

Kari understood now. She didn't know what to say. How could she explain that she was afraid to touch him, not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid that she would like it too much. He was so far beyond the realm of her existence that she knew it would hurt. She couldn't understand why he cared so much about it. "I didn't mean anything by it," she said apologetically. "I didn't ."

"I know," he said regretfully, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was just that you've never..." he cut himself off, "never mind. I'm going to bed. Happy birthday, Kari." he forced a smile.

She wanted to reach out and touch him then, but he turned away too quickly and headed for the stairs. She watched him until he disappeared. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he needed this thing from her. He was so perfect to her in every way. She saw the way women reacted to him when they were out, or the look in their eyes when they talked to him. Why then would he feel so compelled to need this from her? She was nothing compared to other women. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter, if he needed it then she would give it to him. He deserved everything.

She slowly made her way up the steps, not sure how she would confirm to him her appreciation, but the intentions were there. His bedroom light was off but the door was ajar as it was every night just so she would feel safer and he could hear her if she had a bad dream. Sometimes he would just sit in her room in a chair until she fell back asleep. This alone made her more willing to fulfill what he needed. She pushed the door open and he was already in bed, under the blankets. He sat up on his elbows, the concerned look on his face for her well-being was another credit to his ability to see her as more than just a charity case he had to solve.

She approached the bed and knelt on it, sitting back on her heels, blocking the light from the hallway; it didn't matter, she could see him. She reached her hand out and gently glided it across his face, feeling his five o'clock shadow that tickled her palm. He didn't move but just stared at her. She let her hand slowly drift down over his chin and to his throat, she felt him swallow and take in a deep breath. She followed the path of her hand with her eyes as it came to rest on his shoulder, feeling his muscles through the shirt he had on. She had seen him shirtless many times but to touch them was something else. She pushed him back down on the bed and laid out next to him above the covers, draping her arm across him, still holding on to his shoulder. She rested her head on the bed, snuggling in against the shape of him, breathing in his familiar scent. She felt his one hand touch her arm that was over his chest and the other moved down her back, holding her in place. For the first time since she could remember, she didn't feel dirty or ashamed, all she felt was his warmth. She closed her eyes and couldn't imagine a safer place on earth.

Steve was still reeling over the fact that she was kneeling on his bed when she reached her hand out. The way she touched him was unlike anything he had ever felt. She wasn't trying to be seductive which made her purpose even more charming. She was just trying to fulfilling his sudden whim that took them both by surprise. But he never considered the fact that it would feel like this. He had to remind himself to breathe and even then it was so deep he felt a little light-headed from it, or was it the way she glided her hand over his throat that made him dizzy. Her touch was filled with an energy that made his body respond like it had been shocked. He felt paralyzed until she pushed him back on the bed, lying down next to him. He didn't feel she was making herself available to him in any way sexually, but instead he felt like she was showing him that she wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it, it was probably one of the most erotic moments of his life but he had no thought of wanting to be with her in that way. It was confusing, she was so sweet and innocent to him, regardless of the life she'd forced into in Russia. He put his arms around her, hoping she knew that he would protect her from anything.

The next morning he woke up and she was gone from his room. He came downstairs and she was already in the kitchen with her new cookbook open.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Good Morning, I found this really good recipe for stew. I thought I would try it for dinner tonight." She was hoping the night before would not change things between them, it worried her. She stared back at the book, but was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He didn't know what to say at first, but her obvious lack of concern was a relief. "That sounds good. Do you need to go to the store?"

"Yes, we need carrots and onions."

They both pretended as if it had never happened, but each one couldn't help but feel a shift in their relationship.

"Hey, I forgot to give you your present last night." He went to the closet by the front door and pulled out a square, thin present wrapped in pink and white paper.

Kari stared at it not expecting anything from him. He'd already done so much. "You didn't have to get me anything," she said, still staring at the gift, not caring what it was. She knew she would love it beyond words. She took it and set it on the table, peeling off the pink and white paper. When she realized what it was she knew without a doubt it was the nicest gift she had ever received, not because it was an expensive one, but because he knew her. She gently pulled back the remaining strands, gliding her hand over the professional graphite and colored pencils. There must have been a hundred different colors. Beneath the pencils were two different types of drawing paper, one for the graphite drawings and one that would enhance the color drawings. She took the collar of her shirt, pulling it up, wiping her eyes, not knowing exactly how she could thank him for something so incredibly wonderful, so she did the one thing that she knew he would appreciate. She wrapped her hands around his arm that was next to her and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Steve. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome." He was surprised the words even made it past his lips. Her gesture was so unexpected he almost stumbled. He was glad to know that her visit to his room wasn't just her trying to appease his crazy outburst. He still wasn't even sure why he needed this from her, but as she held on to him, all the regret he had for demanding it the night before, vanished. He liked it.

They had come such a long way together in the past seven weeks. The relationship was shifting, both of them were on a different path, but heading in the same direction, and neither one of them was aware of the pending impact they would have on each other, when those paths crossed.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve sat outside Judge Janiki's office holding Kari's paperwork, notifying him of her revoked Visa and pending date to return to Russia. He nervously rubbed his hand over his mouth, glancing at his watch for the third time in the last five minutes. His stomach was in knots and he was losing his patients for being kept waiting for more than half an hour. Every second that went by was another second he lost trying to get this cleared up before the date that was only three days away. He had only received the notice that morning and was still stunned from the impact of it.

She wasn't leaving. He didn't care what he had to do to get this reversed. She wasn't going back there. Judge Janiki was the one that signed it so he was Steve's first step in the process. He looked up when the door to his office opened and he came out with his clerk.

"Have him sign that and get it sent off today." The Judge said, handing his clerk a folder.

"Judge Janiki, do you have a minute," Steve said, approaching him.

The Judge's expression showed annoyance, "I already told you over the phone Commander, I can't help you." He started walking toward the stairs.

"Sir, just give me a minute to explain her circumstances," he walked with him down the hallway.

"You already did that on the phone. Have you found new information in the last hour."

"No, but like I told you over the phone, she's not guilty of the crime they say on this form. It's not true!"

"Do you have proof of that to show me?"

"No, but if you would just extend her return date, I'll find the proof." Steve stepped in front of him before he could descend the stairs to the exit. "Just a few more days, that's all I'm asking."

Janiki looked at him and could see the desperate plea in his eyes, but shook his head anyway, "I'm sorry Commander, I can't do that." He walked past him down the stairs.

"Then I'll get the Governor to sign it!" he yelled down to him.

The Judge stopped and turned around, "The Governor won't sign it either. Immigration is tightening its belt on these issues. If I signed off on every one of these cases that said they were innocent, I'd by up to my ass in paperwork."

Steve walked down to him, "If she's sent back she'll be murdered." He held the paper up to him, "This isn't a normal circumstance. Please, I'm begging you, just a couple more days."

His last statement was intriguing, "Who is she?" he asked, curious over the fight he was putting up for her.

"Kariathia Bellinka."

"I know her name, but who is she to you?"

"Sir?" Steve looked at him quizzically.

"Commander, you're standing here on the stairs of the court-house, begging me to spare this person. I know your reputation, you don't beg for anything."

Steve stared at him, that question had never crossed his mind before. Who was she to him? She was Kari. How could he explain to him in a couple of sentences what she was too him? He couldn't.

"I care what happens to her, because…" he hesitated, twenty different answers were sitting on the tip of his tongue but only one came out, "because I care about her very much."

The Judge knew it was probably just as Steve had said, fabricated information on the form. It was from Russia after all, there would be no way for Steve to get this reversed even if he gave him a year. It was the desperate look on his face that changed his mind. He didn't know the circumstances surrounding this case, but he knew Steve's reputation and thought that maybe he deserved the benefit of the doubt, "Ok, I'll give you a week, but Commander," he sighed, feeling for him, knowing he had an emotional stake in this girl, "if you don't find anything, and believe me, you won't," he looked around to make sure they were alone, "marry her. That's the only way you will save her life if what you say will happen to her, if she is sent back." He took a step down the stairs, "I didn't just say that, because that would be illegal." He nodded and walked the rest of the way down, leaving Steve with what they both know was his only option.

* * *

Steve came in the house with Danny behind him. He turned to him, "Hey remember, don't say anything to Kari about this whole thing tonight. She was pretty excited about you coming over and I just don't want to spoil it."

"I know, you already told me that! I'm not an idiot."

"Kari!" Steve yelled out walking into the kitchen.

"Damn that smells good," Danny raised his nose in the air. "you come home to this every night? I wouldn't want her to leave either."

Steve gave him an annoyed look, "Yeah that's right, Daniel, I don't want to lose my chef." He rolled his eyes at him, "Do you want a beer?"

"Of course,"

He pulled out two, handing him one. He went to the backdoor looking out, "She must be over at Maggie's."

Danny opened the oven, peering inside at the Lasagna gently bubbling around the edges of the pan, "Oh my god, she made Lasagna. I love her."

Steve leaned against the counter, not listening to him, his mind preoccupied with two major problems, one, trying to find an answer to Kari's dilemma and two, trying to ease the panic inside of him over the idea that she might be sent back.

"Earth to Steven," Danny said waving a hand, "you ok?"

Steve nodded but the look on his face told Danny otherwise.

Kari stood outside under the kitchen window wiping the sand off her feet. She heard Danny's voice and was about to yell out to him when she stopped, overhearing he and Steve's conversation about her. She felt bad eaves dropping but it had something to do with her and Steve wasn't happy.

"See if you can get another judge to sign off on her papers." She heard Danny say.

"They all run in the same pack," Steve replied, "if one says no, they'll all say no."

"So we'll find some other way."

"I've tried everything!" he practically yelled, "I've even spoken to the Governor. It's an election year. He doesn't want to step on any of the Judges toes, it might lose him votes!"

"Ok," Danny said passively, "there has to be something we can do, someone who can help us."

Steve thought of the Judge's suggestion. He stared over at Danny knowing he would disapprove, boy would he disapprove, but Steve also knew it was his last option.

"What?" Danny said, eyeing him suspiciously, he knew that look and he also knew it was something he was afraid to tell him.

Steve didn't say anything, he just stared at him.

"Oh crap!" Danny shook his head, "Just get it out! Whatever it is." He waved his hands toward himself, encouraging Steve.

Steve swallowed and took a deep breath, letting it out slow, "What if I married her?"

Danny's mouth literally fell open and so did Kari's as she stood under the window of the kitchen. She almost burst into the room knowing something was wrong with her papers, so much so that Steve was contemplating this. But instead she held still and listened.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said, staring at him, "Are you seriously kidding me? You have to be kidding, otherwise you wouldn't be thinking of something this crazy."

"Why not?!" Steve defended, "It would keep her in the country and we'd only have to pretend for a year."

"It's illegal," Danny yelled, "and you're a cop!"

"What else am I supposed to do? I've drained every resource I could to find a solution, this is the last one."

"Look Steve," he tried to sound calm so maybe he could talk some sense into him, "I know that you are the type of guy that feels like you have to rescue the world, maybe its just the way you think. I get that, but you haven't even thought this through, have you?"

"Yes I have!" Steve fired back at him.

"Really? So then you realize that for an entire year you have to play husband to someone who isn't really your wife. That means no dating, and since you and Kari are not involved that way, it means no sex for a year either." Danny gave him a look with raised eyebrows, "I know you're not the playboy type, but I do know that you have women that you see, who are more than willing to accommodate you in that department." He rolled his eyes, "I hate you for that, but its true. That will be history, not to mention that even though it's a pretend marriage, it's still a marriage by law, and you'll have to go through a divorce." He pleaded with him, "Now have you really thought this through?"

Steve leaned against the counter and took into consideration everything he was saying to him. He made a good argument, it would be an entire year of his life that would be effected. It would be tough on him both physically and emotionally. He knew it would be difficult and maybe even regretful at times, but when he put everything that was negative on one side, the only positive outcome on the other column was Kari's life. He knew without a doubt that if she were sent back, she would die.

"Maybe I haven't thought it through into that much detail, but I don't think you have either, Danny. If she goes back, Sergius will kill her, and it won't be a quick death either. I know that and so do you, if you just think about it."

Danny pulled a chair out at the table, dropping into it and resting his head in his hands. Steve's revelation was a slap in the face, waking him up to the real reason he was considering this. It wasn't because he had that Superman complex, it was because he was backed up into a corner and to him it was just sacrificing one year of his life to give Kari her whole life. He ran his hands through his hair, sitting up. He could see the tormented look in his eyes. It told him that he was determined to see this through, no matter what it cost him. He decided then and there that he would stand behind him. "Can I be the best man?"

Steve smiled, relieved that he was on board, "I thought you'd want to be Kari's Maid of Honor?"

Danny shook his head, trying to find the humor in the situation to play it down, but just couldn't do it. "God Steve, this is huge. Do you really know what you're doing?"

"Yes and no," he shrugged, pulling down on his shoulder with his hand, trying to loosen the knots that were forming all over his neck.

Kari leaned against the house, bracing her hands on her knees. Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to think. She didn't want to go back to Russia, just the thought of that made her want to runaway as fast as she could, but she also didn't want Steve to feel pressured into doing something that was such a huge sacrifice on his part. 'Marry her!' she thought, 'Danny was right, what was he thinking?' She knew of the laws that if a person in the US married a person that wasn't a citizen then they would automatically become one, because of the marriage. She knew that from the girls that had been sold to American men. But the only difference between those men and Steve, was that those men wanted the marriage, and had she heard Danny say it was illegal? She didn't know what he meant by that, but it made their situation even more complicated. There was no way she would allow Steve to do something against the law on her behalf.

She felt dizzy and knew she had to go in there soon. The dinner was in the oven and he would be expecting her. She stood up straight and took in a deep breath, trying to pretend that she heard nothing, but inside her whole body was reeling.

She stepped inside the house and forced the most pleasant and surprised to see you smile she could muster up. "Hi, I didn't know you were home. I was at Maggie's." She breezed past them, going straight for the oven.

"Get that out of the oven and on my plate," Danny teased her. He looked over at Steve who hadn't said anything but was just watching her with a worried look on his face. Danny knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Steve could smell her perfume she had got for her birthday from Chin and Malia. She wore it almost everyday and it had become a familiar scent to him. He remembered standing in line at the store once and someone in front of him wearing the same one, it made him think of Kari and he caught himself smiling just over the thought of her. He looked at her as she carefully removed his dinner that she had taken hours to prepare and thought to himself, 'I can do this, it'll be easy.' He looked over at Danny and smiled, nodding his head, telling him it was all good.

Kari was trying her best not to stumble and at the same time she wanted to turn around and tell him she heard every word. She didn't want to lie to him and this felt like lying. She hoped that he would tell her soon because she really didn't know how long she could keep this up. It had only been two minutes and it was already killing her. She still hadn't even made up her mind if she would do this thing. If she did, she knew one thing for sure, she would make his home life so easy he wouldn't have to lift a finger. The whole legal issue popped into her head again, everything was so confusing. She wished she hadn't heard any of it.

Danny scooped up another serving onto his plate, "You're a genius Kari. This is better than my Mother's. But you didn't hear that from me."

Kari smiled at him and continued to nibble on her first helping that still was half uneaten. She looked over at Steve and just couldn't stand it anymore. She set her fork down and took a deep breath, "I heard you. I didn't mean to listen in but I did and I heard the things you said."

He looked at Danny, wondering if she was talking about their earlier conversation, "Heard what, Kari?"

She shook her head at him, "What happened to my papers? Why do they want to send me back?"

Steve pushed his plate away, not that he had eaten much either. "You weren't supposed to hear that, Kari."

"When were you going to tell me then?"

He looked at her, but didn't have an answer, "Don't worry about this. I'll work it out."

"Work it out how? By marrying me?" Hearing herself say out loud, sounded even more ludicrous than hearing him say it earlier. "We can't do that!"

Steve held his hands out, "It might be the only way."

"Is it illegal for you to marry me?" she glared at him, becoming angry at him for putting her in this position. When he didn't reply she looked over at Danny, "Is it illegal?"

Steve shot him a threatening look.

"What?" Danny responded angrily, dropping his fork on his plate, "You want me to lie to her? Ok, Steven!" he leaned on the table, staring directly at Kari, "No! It's not illegal to marry someone just to keep them from being deported, even if the marriage is not real. It's not against the law at all! Especially for police officers, we get special treatment."

"Shut up, Danny!" Steve yelled at him.

Kari pushed herself away from the table, "This is crazy. I won't do it!"

"Yes you will!" Steve fired back, "Would you rather to go back to Russia?"

"Yes!" she yelled back at him for the first time, "If it's that or you going to jail, then yes!"

Steve stood up following her into the kitchen as she walked away, "Really? So you would rather go back to Sergius than marry me?"

She put her hands up, stopping him from coming closer. His argument was getting off the subject, "Marrying you isn't the point!"

"It's exactly the point!" He looked over at Danny, begging him for help.

He came over and they both cornered her against the counter, "Kari," Danny said calmly, "I got a little carried away with my explanation. I just didn't want to lie to you. Yes, it's illegal for Steve to marry you, but the chances of him going to jail for this are really slim. You've already been living together and a Judge is the one that suggested it."

Kari shook her head, she still wasn't convinced. She looked at Steve, wishing he would want to marry because he wanted to not because he had to, that would make it all so simple. She knew that was impossible though. She just couldn't stand the thought of him wasting an entire year of his life for her. She wasn't worth it. "I don't know what to do." She felt like crumbling on the floor.

"I think," Steve started to say when she cut him off.

"Just don't say anything else," she pushed past he and Danny, "I need to be alone. I need to think." She walked to the stairs and up to her room.

"Nice one, Danny!" Steve turned his anger toward him. "Now you have her all confused!"

"What about you?" Danny countered the attack, "You think lying to her is going to help the situation? Pull your head out of your ass Steven! Kari isn't concerned about the marriage part, she's concerned about you getting in trouble over her. You know her way better than I do and I'm the one that has to stand here and convince you of that! You made the decision and she should just do as you say! You didn't even ask her how she felt about it. She said, and I quote, 'I won't do it' and what did you say?" he turned his head, pretending that he could hear him better if his ear was facing him, "Huh, what did you say, Steve?"

Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yes you will?" he replied, leaning back against the counter and dropping his head, knowing Danny was right. He hadn't even considered her feelings in the matter, he just assumed she would be on board. "Shit."

Kari sat on her bed, staring out the window. She could hear them downstairs arguing but the words were muffled through the door and she was pretty sure she never wanted to eaves drop on another conversation as long as she lived. She was so confused as what to do. She thought about her counselor and wondered what he would say to her if she told him of this ordeal. She had his personal number so she could contact him at anytime, but she knew he would ask her the same question he always did and make her decide for herself. 'Weigh out all the possible choices and decide which one would be the best for your quality of life.' It was so simple most of the time, but this wasn't a simple decision because it wasn't just about her, it would affect Steve's quality of life too, and she didn't like having to make that important decision for him, but he was forcing her to.

She laid down on the bed listening to the sound of the waves getting louder from the tide coming in. It always helped clear her mind.

Steve looked at his watch and turned the TV off. He'd been waiting for her to come out of her room, not wanting to push her on this subject anymore. It was past eleven and he assumed she had just gone to sleep. He locked up and turned off the lights, making his way upstairs, stopping in front of her door for just a second before going to his room. As he finished brushing his teeth, he heard her door open and the other bathroom door close.

He stood at his bedroom door leaning against the frame, tying the string on a pair of sweats, waiting for her to come out.

Kari wiped her mouth off and ran her hands through her hair. She had fallen asleep listing to the waves and was wide awake now, but still exhausted over the conversation at dinner. She came out of the bathroom shutting the light off.

"Hey," Steve said quietly, getting her attention but not wanting to startle her.

She could see his shadow standing in the doorway. "Hi."

He stepped out into the hallway, "I'm sorry about earlier."

She shook her head at his apology, "Me too, I know you're just trying to help."

"Come here, Kari," he took her arm and led her to the top step, "sit down."

She sat next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her arms on them, staring down the steps.

"I got carried away with the idea of you having to go back there. I should have discussed it with you instead of making the decision for you." he pulled down on those shoulder muscles that were tightening up again, "I guess I just got scared, and I panicked when I wasn't getting any help from anyone."

She laid her head on her knees, looking at him, "I don't want to go back to Sergius, but I don't want to do anything that will hurt you either. I don't know which would feel worse."

He was blown away that she would even consider the pain of going back to Sergius equal to the pain of hurting him. She was more concerned about his welfare than her own life. She was without a doubt the most unselfish person he had ever met. If she could have seen his face, he wouldn't have had to say what he was thinking. "You're amazing Kari, you know that?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes!" he said adamantly, "Yes you are. " He put his arm around her shoulder, "You're not going back to Sergius." He pulled her close, kissing her on top of the head, "We'll work it out and no one will get hurt, I promise. I'll marry Danny if I have to," he smiled, knowing that would make her laugh.

She started giggling, "You'd kill each other the first day."

"We'd probably kill each other fighting over the last helping of one of your dinners. So technically, it would be your fault."

"Well then, I'm just going to have to stop cooking for you two."

"Let's not get crazy now." Steve stood up, standing two steps below her, "Speaking of dinner, I didn't get to finish mine tonight. I'm hungry."

"Me too, are there any leftovers or did Danny take them home?"

"He tried, but I pulled my gun on him."

He held his hand out to help her up.

Kari laughed again, taking his hand as he pulled her up.

They walked down the stairs together.


	11. Chapter 11

Kari came out of her therapist's office and quickly made her way to Maggie's car.

"Hi,"

"Hi, honey. How did it go today?"

"Good." She reached over fastening her seat belt, "We talked about how I should be more forgiving of myself."

Maggie smiled over at her, "And? Are you going to work on that?"

Kari smiled shyly, "Yes, we talked about how the things in my past life reflect on how I view my new life."

"How so?" Maggie asked, looking at the road but still managing to give Kari her full attention.

"He thinks I can be too critical of myself and instead I need to forgive myself for the things I did." she stopped and quickly corrected herself, following her therapist's instructions, "I mean, the things that were done to me."

Maggie reached over and squeezed her hand, "That's good advice."

Kari loved the support and encouragement she got from her. She had never known her own mother, but in her mind, the relationship with her, would have been just like she and Maggie. They would have been good friends as well as mother and daughter. "Maggie, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything, you know that?"

Kari smiled, but was a little embarrassed, "Do you think it's possible for," she paused, looking out the window, wanting desperately to know the answer to her question but so afraid to ask.

Maggie looked over at her and could see her cheeks turning red, "I'm sixty-four years old Kari. I've seen and heard it all."

She looked down at her hands that were all wound up in a ball on her lap. She took a deep breath and just said it, "Do you think it's possible for a girl that's already had sex to become a virgin again?"

Maggie felt that her heart might break right there. It was such an incredibly important question that deserved an equally delicate answer, only because it was being asked by Kari. She had been through so much and to hear such a thing come out of the mouth of such a sweet and innocent girl was literally heartbreaking. Maggie resolved to the conclusion that she was wrong, she hadn't heard it all. She pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. She prayed that she could give the answer that would give Kari the peace of mind she was looking for. "I think," she reached over and put her hand over top of both of Kari's, "I think that if you are with the right man, and he loves you, that he will look at you, and only see you as pure as new fallen snow."

Kari let her words soak in and slowly smiled. "Thank you, Maggie." It gave her hope that if a man could see her that way, then she could feel that way too. She didn't ever want to be with anyone that made her feel like the men back in Russia did. They used her body, but they never once had her.

* * *

Molly watched Kari get out of the car and walk over to the house she had been watching. She was amazed at how different she looked. Sergius was going to go crazy over her. So were the men, they would pay top dollar for her. Maybe they could get a couple thousand before getting rid of her. She walked up the driveway as Kari made her way to the front door. She hadn't noticed her until they were both standing next it.

"Hello Kariathia,"

Kari turned and all the blood drained from her face, leaving her deathly pale. She stumbled backwards and instantly scanned the area, looking for Sergius. "What do you want?" The words managed to crawl out of her mouth as her eyes darted around the yard, expecting him to jump out at her.

"Sergius wants you home."

"Where is he?" she mumbled, feeling her whole body beginning to tremble. Her thoughts instantly went to Steve and she reached in her pocket, taking out the phone he had given her.

Molly snatched it from her and slapped her across the face, "You're coming home with me!"

Kari was stunned from the blow, but realized then that Sergius wasn't there and Molly couldn't force her, "No I'm not!"

Molly went to slap her again and Kari blocked her hand, "You don't own me anymore! This is my home now."

"You can't stay here, your Visa has been revoked. You have to leave."

Kari stood firm, "I'm getting married. I'll become a U.S. citizen."

Molly stepped back, looking in the house through the window, "Such a pretty place in paradise. Such a pretty life. Do you love him? Would you be willing to sacrifice your freedom for his life?"

Kari's mouth went dry, "What do mean?"

Molly's eyes turned as black as Sergius', it was easy to see they were related, "Don't be fooled in thinking that Sergius will just let you walk away, Kariathia. Do you really think he went to all that trouble of having your Visa revoked to let you just marry some man and live happily ever after. You belong to him until the day you die." she moved closer until Kari was pinned against the door, "Go ahead and marry this man, live your perfect life, but know this Kariathia, one day your prince will never come home. Sergius will make sure of it. You know he will."

Kari shook her head, "He's a policeman. He's stronger than Sergius."

Molly snickered, "Is he stronger than a bullet that he will never see coming?"

Kari fell back against the door. Molly's words tore through her as if she herself had just been shot.

"You are coming home with me today," Molly said, "you have five minutes to pack what you can."

Kari was frozen to the ground, all she could think of was getting to Steve, but Molly's threat was so vile that she knew she had no choice but to go. She fumbled with the keys in her hand and unlocked the front door. She looked over her shoulder, praying this time that he wouldn't come home. She knew he would never let her leave no matter what, and she loved him too much to ever let anything happen to him. Even if Sergius' threat was untrue, she just couldn't risk it.

Molly pushed the door open and shoved her inside. "The clock is ticking, Kariathia."

Kari was so stunned by what was happening she couldn't even think what she wanted to bring. She walked toward the stairs with Molly behind her. They went into her room and Kari started taking clothes that Steve had bought her out of her dresser, but she knew she would never wear them in Russia, it would only remind her of him and this place.

Molly grabbed her Passport that was on top of the dresser. "Hurry up." she ordered.

Kari stepped back as tears began to drip off her chin, "I don't want anything." The last thing she saw before leaving her room was the set of pencils that he had given her and the half done drawing she had begun for him.

As they came down the steps they heard a knock at the backdoor. Kari turned and saw Maggie waving at her. Her hand stopped in midair when she saw the devastating look on her face. "Kari, open the door." she said through the window.

Molly whispered to her, "Be careful Kariathia, we would be out of the country before they found her body."

Kari let out a gasp. "Don't hurt her?"

"Don't make me."

Kari smiled and went to the door, opening it up. "Hi Maggie."

"What's wrong, honey? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just heard some bad news from my friend." she motioned toward her, "This is Molly."

Maggie looked over Kari's shoulder at her, "Hello."

She didn't answer but just nodded.

Maggie saw the Passport in Molly's hand and looked back up at Kari who had never taken her eyes off the only mother she had ever known, trying to remember every last detail of her face, so she might be able to draw her later.

"What's going on, Kari?"

She didn't say anything but hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear, "I love you Maggie. Tell Steve I love him too."

"We should be going, Kariathia." Molly uttered so coldly that it gave Maggie a chill.

"Where are you going, Kari?" she gripped on to Kari's arms, not letting her go.

Kari stared at her and reached up peeling her fingers off, "I have to go now."

"Does Steve know where you're going?" Maggie said, trailing behind her out the door.

Molly stepped in her path, "You should go home now."

Kari turned around, feeling a threat toward Maggie, "Please Maggie, go home. Please!"

Molly turned around and grabbed Kari's arm, dragging her out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie paced inside of Steve's house, calling his cell number over and over. "Where are you?!" she yelled into the phone when his voice mail answered for the tenth time. She was about to call 911 when she heard a car pull up.

Steve pulled the Camaro into the driveway with Danny next to him. He looked over at him, "I can't believe that guy rolled over so quickly. I think that is the easiest case we've ever had. Closed in what, two hours?"

Danny rubbed his hands together, "Just in time for a nice lunch."

They both got out of the car.

"Wait until you taste this. I swear to god, Danny, it's better than the lasagna."

"If there's not enough for two, you're eating peanut butter and jelly!" he declared.

Steve looked up when he heard his name being called. He saw Maggie running toward him coming from the inside of his house.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled frantically, "I've been trying to call you!"

"What's wrong?" He looked past her, expecting Kari to be on her heels, assuming something happened in the house, a broken pipe maybe, "I dropped my phone in a bucket of water."

"One in a million shot," Danny laughed.

"Where's Kari," Steve asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, she's gone!" she grabbed a hold of Steve's arms, trying to balance herself from the sheer panic that had engulfed her.

"What?! What do you mean she's gone?" his voice calm yet demanding, trying to stiffen his own panic so that he could get the information out of Maggie.

"I came over and there was a woman here," she looked up at Steve, "Oh god, Steven, the look on Kari's face. This woman had a Passport in her hand and Kari hugged me goodbye and said she loved me and then the woman left with her, I don't think Kari wanted to go!"

"What woman?" he said, gently shaking her.

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know, I've never seen her before. Kari said her name was Molly."

Steve felt like all the blood in his body had just drained out of him. He shot a look over to Danny. They both knew who Molly was.

"Passport?" Danny said, turning and running back to the car. "They must be headed to the airport!"

"Stay here incase she calls," Steve yelled over his shoulder, following Danny.

"Let me drive," Steve yelled out to him.

"No," Danny said, already getting into the driver seat, "You call Chin and Kono, find out what flight they're on."

Steve got in and Danny was already backing the car out. He handed Steve his cell phone.

Chin picked up right away.

"Chin, I need you to check with airport security and find out if Kari is booked on a flight that is leaving for Russia, or to someplace that is a connection to Moscow. Kariathia Bellinka." he spelled it out for him.

Chin motioned to Kono in her office. "Ok, what's going on?" he put him on speaker.

"I think Sergius has sent that Molly woman here to bring Kari back."

Kono heard the reply through Chin's open door. "What?! Where are you?"

"On our way to the airport."

"Wait," Chin said, "Didn't they have a private plane that was flying them in and out from Dillingham airfield?"

Steve and Danny looked at each other, not sure which airport to go to.

Kono jumped in, "I'll check Dillingham. If they have a scheduled flight, I'll have it delayed. Chin you check Honolulu international. You guys stay on route to the airport, if they are at Dillingham you can catch a helicopter from the airport to get there faster."

"Good thinking Kono. Get on it!"

Steve set the phone down and put his hand on the dashboard as Danny hit the brakes to fly around a car. "Hurry, Danny!" Steve said, watching the traffic on the freeway begin to build. The siren and lights were on but people had nowhere to go to get out of their way.

Danny laid on the horn, "Move asshole! Police!" he was riding the bumper of the car in front him.

"Fuck!" Steve yelled out, becoming more and more panicked that they were going to be too late. "I"m going to kill that son of a bitch if he lays one fucking hand on her!"

Danny glanced over at him and could see the fear and frustration all over his face. He looked to his left and saw the emergency lane that was too small for the Camaro, but made the move anyway. "Hold on."

He floored it around the car in front him, still laying on the horn. The driver side mirror was the first to go as he hit the barrier. It flew over top of the car, landing on the roof of the car they were passing. Steve looked over and could see sparks flying outside Danny's window. The sound of metal from the side of the car scraping against the cement block was deafening, but he never took his foot off the gas. The cars in front of them moved just enough to the right so they avoided contact. They eventually approached the accident that was causing the havoc. An officer recognizing them quickly guided them through the maze of fire engines and ambulances until they were in open space again. Danny floored it, going from five to eighty mph in about six-seconds.

The phone rang just as they veered off the exit toward the airport.

"What do you got Chin?" Steve asked, praying he had something.

"Air Berlin, flight 4547, leaving at gate 31. She's booked on that flight. Hurry brother. It's already boarded."

Danny slammed on the breaks as the back of the car fishtailed to a stop in front of the terminal. "Go, go!" he yelled to Steve, "I'll catch ya." he knew Steve could run a lot faster than he could.

He was out of the car and inside, sprinting through the terminal in a matter of seconds. He pulled out his badge as he approached security, holding it up as he barely broke stride. They waved him on, two of them recognizing him. He ran up a flight of stairs next to the escalator but barely touched every third step. He turned down a corridor that led to the gates, maneuvering around people and luggage like he was literally running for his life. All he kept thinking over and over was her name and every time he thought it, it gave him more energy to run faster.

He saw the gate and ran past the flight attendant that was about to close the door to the walkway.

"Sir!" She screamed out.

"Police," he yelled over his shoulder, holding up his badge. He came around the bend and reached out as they were about to close the door of the plane, grabbing it. "Wait!" he stuck his badge out to the stunned flight attendant. "You have a passenger on this flight that is under investigation and can not leave the country." He took a deep breath but was surprised he really didn't feel winded from the run. His adrenaline though was in full force. "Please check your manifest for Kariathia Bellinka."

She pulled down the clipboard and scanned through it. Steve held his breath, looking down the aisle to see if he could see her.

"Here," she pointed to the paper, "seat 19A."

Steve headed down the aisle, ignoring the unexpected and some frightened looks from passengers, noticing the gun on his hip first, and then the badge.

Kari felt sick, she was sure she was going to vomit. Her stomach was in so many knots that she could hardly breathe. She was already contemplating her suicide once they landed. She would not let Sergius take control of her again. She heard a commotion and looked up, seeing her angel from Ally, because that's exactly what he looked liked to her at that second.

Steve had never been so relieved, happy and angry at the same time. He leaned over the first seat that was empty to Kari that was in the middle, Molly was in the window seat.

"Get off the plane, Kari." He reached down and undid her seat belt.

Molly reached over and grabbed Kari by the arm, holding her down. "She is coming home with me! She wants to." Molly glared at Kari, reminding her with her eyes the threat she had told her earlier.

Kari's mind was racing, knowing she couldn't get off. She looked up at Steve with so much regret and pain in her eyes that he knew right then that they were threatening her with something so horrible that she was willing to go back.

He reached over Kari and braced his elbow underneath Molly's neck, "Get your hands off her or I'll arrest you for assault." He pushed harder, leaning down close to her, practically laying over Kari, speaking so only Molly and Kari could hear, "If you ever come back to my island again, I'll kill you!"

The pilot came up behind Steve, "What's going on here?!"

Steve stood up, holding out his badge, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett from Five 0, this woman is in my custody and doesn't have permission to leave the country. I'm escorting her off the plane."

Danny came up behind the pilot, winded, "Detective Danny Williams, Five 0." He looked down at Kari, "Good you found her. She's under investigation in a case we are working and can't leave the country." He motioned with his thumb toward the front of the plane, " Let's get her and go."

The pilot felt satisfied with another officer and the same answer, "Please do that so I can keep my schedule."

Steve held his hand out to her, but she shook her head, still frightened. He leaned over whispering in her ear.

"Get off this plane or so help me Kari, I'll hand cuff you and carry you off over my shoulder." He leaned back, glaring at her. She knew he would do it.

She didn't give Molly a second thought. She stepped in front of Steve and followed Danny to the front of the plane.

Steve gave Molly one last threatening stare before following Kari out. He could see by the look on her face that he had made his point.

The pilot shut the door to the plane behind them. They were halfway up the walkway when Steve finally felt all the fear of losing her slip away, it was replaced with anger over feelings that he couldn't quite understand yet. He was mad at her for making him worry so much and for being so careless with her life. He took it out on her when all he really wanted to do was hug her.

"What were you thinking, Kari?!" he practically yelled, "How could you just leave like that?!"

She stopped and leaned back against the wall, letting the last few terrifying hours fade away. She didn't have an answer for him quick enough. He paced back and forth in front her, she had never seen him so angry.

"If I was just two minutes later, you'd be on your way back to Sergius!" his voice was getting louder, his anger was building from the fear that she had made him go through. "I don't understand! What were you doing?! What were you thinking?!"

"Steve!" Danny yelled the loudest.

"What?!" he glared at him.

Danny pointed to Kari, who had her hands over her face, shaking her head.

Steve stopped his tyrant and just stared at her. He realized then that he wasn't mad at her, he was upset over that horrible gut wrenching fear that he had almost lost her to Sergius. He walked over and stood in front of her. Her chin came to right below his shoulder, just enough that she fit perfectly into the crevice of his neck when he carefully pulled her against his body. It was the first time he had ever hugged her, and the first time she had ever felt such a warm embrace.

She fell into him with her hands still over her face, and just let him hold her. His hand gently caressed her back, over her hair, calming her. He looked over at Danny who oddly felt like he was intruding on them. He almost turned and walked away, but new there was nothing between them romantically, but as he stood there watching them, that's exactly what it looked like.

Steve leaned back and bent his head to see her. She wiped her face with her hands as she pulled them away. He lifted up the bottom of his unbuttoned, outer shirt and wiped off the rest of her face with it. "You all right?"

She nodded.

"Ok," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her one more time before letting go, "Let's go home."

She walked between the two of them through the airport, feeling as if she were the most important person in the entire world. She knew they must have run to catch her. Steve was sweating and Danny was winded when they got to her. She couldn't imagine that someone would care that much for her, but here they were. She looked from one to the other gaining a renewed strength from them. She would never, ever allow anyone to take her away from them again.

They stepped outside and walked up to the car. Steve went around to the driver's side inspecting the damage.

He whistled, "Oh geez, that's bad," he laughed.

Kari went to see, she gasped, "What happened?"

"I told him his lasagna and spicy pork chops was on a plane headed to Russia. I think we were airborne at one point."

Kari laughed, "You really like my spicy pork chops?" she asked him.

Danny motioned to his car, "I wouldn't drive that way for just anyone."

She bit her bottom lip, "I'll make them again."

He held the door for her as she got in, "Yeah, you better!" he joked.

* * *

Maggie hugged her one more time before leaving. "I'm so glad your home safe."

"Thank you, Maggie for helping me."

"I just relayed the message," she pointed toward Steve, who was by the front door talking to Danny, "he's the one that raced like a madman to find you."

"I feel so blessed."

She patted her hand, "I think he does too."

Kari rolled her eyes at her. She knew Steve didn't see her that way. His way of showing affection to her was kisses on the forehead or wiping her tears with his shirt, those certainly weren't romantic gestures, but they felt nice. "He doesn't see me in that way."

'_Lord help the two of them when they finally figure it out,_' Maggie laughed to herself, '_they're both going to get the wind knocked of em_'.'

* * *

Steve left his door all the way open that night when he went to bed. He knew she felt uneasy when she asked if he had locked the doors. She had never asked him that before. He felt that the ordeal hadn't really hit her yet. They came back home with Maggie, Kono and Chin waiting for them. From there the night progressed to try to ease her away from what had happened. He never even talked to her about what it was that Molly was threatening her with, and he knew it was something. Maybe someone back in Russia that they would hurt if she didn't come back. Whatever it was, it scared the hell out of her on the plane. He thought again how close she came to her slipping through his fingers. He decided in the morning it was time they made up their mind what they were going to do about this whole Visa thing, and he was going to teach her some defense moves. He was going over it in his head when he heard her.

Kari pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked out her bedroom door and could see Steve's open all the way. It gave her a feeling of security knowing he was right there, so close. She tried to listen to the waves and let them clear her mind, but all she could think of was Molly getting off the plane without her, and Sergius' black eyes, filled with anger and resentment. She worried about Steve and if they would do something to him. She would never be able to forgive herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves, trying to block out the sound of Molly's threats. She dosed off for only a couple of minutes, but that was all it took for her subconscious to bring back the nightmare from earlier. She jolted awake with a fearful cry, her heart racing. She looked up at the figure in her doorway and screamed, "Steve!" she thought she was still dreaming.

He came inside and sat on the edge of the bed, "It's me, Kari."

She clung to the edge of the blanket, under her chin, "What happened?" she shivered.

"Nothing, you had a bad dream." He shook his head, angry with himself, "I knew we should have talked about what happened today. It's not good to hold all that in." he got up and grabbed the chair by the door he always sat in, moving it next to the bed. He leaned over, so his elbows rested on his knees.

She could see his concern even in the darkness. He was a master at knowing just what she needed.

"What was the dream about?"

She let her hands relax on the blanket, "Someone was in the house. That's all I remember. Then I woke up and you were standing there. How did you know to come?"

"You screamed in your sleep. I was afraid you might have a bad dream tonight. I was right." he tilted his head, "looking back now, I should have been afraid you'd have a funny dream, maybe you would have woke up laughing."

Kari giggled, god she loved him.

"I want to ask you something about today," he said.

"Ok,"

"Why did you go with her, Kari?"

"I was afraid."

"Did she have a weapon?"

"No, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"She had words that she used as a weapon."

He knew then he was right, Molly had threatened her with something, "Did she threaten to kill you?"

"No, not me."

"Who, someone back home?"

She shook her head, "She told me they would come back and kill you. So you see, I had to go." She reached her hand out and touched the tips of his fingers that were only inches away, "I told you the other night, I don't want anything to happen to you, because of me."

He felt like the floor had given way and he was suspended in mid-air, being held in place just by her hand that was barely touching him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He felt paralyzed with an overwhelming amount of fascination for her. She kept him on the edge of his seat, everyday, never knowing what she was going to say or do that would cease to amaze him. But this act of bravery that she displayed today on his behalf, was so far above anything he had ever witnessed, he couldn't even touch it.

"Who are you?" he heard himself ask in a voice that was even more astounded.

She smiled, thinking he was playing with her again, "I'm just Kari," she replied in the sweetest voice he thought he had ever heard.

He gripped her fingers that were still touching him, lifting her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. "Thank you, for being just Kari."

His gesture was so heartfelt, she felt the kiss all the way down to her toes. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those lips kiss hers. She was positive it would be incredible.

He didn't let go of her hand, which delighted her, "Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

She was still caught up in the image of him sitting there in the dark holding her hand, she didn't reply.

"Kari?"

"No. No, I'm ok. You don't have to stay," but she didn't want him to leave either. She loved these private, intimate moments with him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We have some of our best conversations in the middle of the night."

Steve chuckled letting his head fall forward, "You're right. I think I'll start setting my alarm for one a.m. and wake you up for a little chit chat." He looked at her and played mindlessly with her fingers that he was still holding not even realizing it. It just felt so natural to him. "Tomorrow I'm going to show you a couple of defense moves incase you ever get in trouble and I'm not around."

"From when you were in the Navy?"

"Uh huh. They're easy, but very effective."

"I'm afraid for you if Sergius comes here." She let out a deep mournful sigh.

He squeezed her fingers, "Don't be! It was a threat that holds no merit. She only said it because she knew it would scare you into going, which it did." He leaned closer, wanting her to really hear him, "Don't be afraid of him, Kari. You're so much stronger than he is. And don't be afraid for me. Sergius is the one that should be afraid. If he ever came here to hurt you…" his voice trailed off and Kari heard a low growl come from him. He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to, she knew he would rip him apart, just like the threat he made to Molly on the plane. It was like watching a movie, only it was happening right in front of her, and made on her behalf.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me, Steven. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for any of it."

She had never said his given name before, or used that soft tone in the way that she said it. The combination of the two made him feel suddenly aware that he was still holding her hand. She laid her head down on the pillow and smiled at him. That third gesture made his heart start racing. She didn't look like Kari lying there. She looked liked someone he could easily be attracted to. That very thought made him pull his hand away. He was dangerously close to going in a direction that he might regret later. He couldn't do that to her. She needed him for security and a chance at a new life, he had no right thinking about her in that way. It would ruin everything, and he would end up just making a fool of himself. She had never made it clear to him one time that she saw him in that way.

He stood up and put the chair back against the wall. "You don't have to thank me, Kari, and I don't want you to feel like you have to repay me either. It was the right thing to do. Anyone in my position would have done it."

She knew that wasn't true, maybe to an extent, but he had gone above the call of duty. It was going to be so hard leaving him when the time came. She knew that now. She had let herself fall head over heels into that abyss, and there was no telling how deep it was going to go.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm telling you Sergius, leave it alone." Molly insisted, "He's not someone you want to mess with."

"I can't believe you let her get away when she was on the plane!"

She threw her hands up, "Look, if you want to continue this thing you have for Kariathia, then you handle it yourself, but I'm telling you, I'm not going back there. I suggest you not either. He threatened to kill me! I really think he meant it."

Sergius waved her away with his hand. He thought about this man and decided maybe he would just let that go, but he couldn't just let Kariathia go. It was like she was laughing at him. He would take his sister's advice and be patient. He would bide his time and then make his move. He didn't have to rush it, like Molly said before, she wasn't going anywhere, and if he got the chance to take it, he would off the man too.

* * *

Steve sat back at his desk and looked at his watch.

"One hour," he said to no one, "in one hour I'll be married."

His stomach turned a little and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow, trying to ease himself down. The more he said it the less of a shock it was. "In one hour I'll be married to Kari." He waited for the discomfort, but it didn't feel so bad this time putting a name to it. "Ok, I'll just say it like that. In one hour I'll be married to Kari."

"Yes you will, buddy. There will be a Mrs. McGarrett." Danny smiled brightly, standing at his office door, "That's what I'm going to call her too," he snapped his fingers, "Mrs. McG!"

"Shut up, Danny."

"Are you ok?" Danny came in and sat on the couch, he couldn't help but provoke him further, "You don't look so good."

"I'm serious man, shut up."

Danny sat with an arm across the back of the couch and his foot propped up on his knee, enjoying Steve's torment. Even though he was against it in the beginning, he somehow knew this was going to work out for them. He even hoped that maybe they would eventually get together for real. It just made sense, but he would never tell Steve or Kari that. It wasn't his style. Steve on the other hand would push him over the edge if the roles were reversed. So Danny decided, instead of coming right out and saying it, he would push him subtly just to see if something was lurking there. That was going to more fun in long run anyway.

"Let me see the rings," Danny asked.

Steve looked up with his mouth open, "Rings?"

"You don't have a ring for her?" Danny threw his head back laughing.

"Holy shit!" he stood up, "We have to go."

"We?"

Steve walked over and slapped Danny's foot off his knee, "Yes we! Get up!" He came out of his office walking by Kono's, "I'll be back in a little while."

She looked at the clock on her desk and pointed at him, "I swear to God if you are late and leave her standing there for even two-seconds, I will kick your ass!"

Steve and Danny both stopped and stared at her.

Danny put his hand over his heart, "I have never found you more attractive than I do at this second."

"You'll be after him." She moved her finger in his direction.

Danny groaned, "Now you ruined it." He pushed Steve in the back who was still staring at her, surprised by her threat, "Go! I don't feel like getting my ass kicked today."

* * *

"That's a nice one," Danny pointed at a two carat solitaire diamond, priced at $12,000.

Steve gave him a dirty look. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Ok, ok," he raised his hand pretending to speak to someone, "excuse me, but do you have anything for someone who is only pretending to be married, maybe a couple of rings spray painted gold."

Steve walked way from him, "Forget it."

"What?" Danny laughed, catching up with him, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't know? I'm not spending $12,000, but I'm not buying painted gold either."

"All right." He decided he'd hassled him enough for the day. He knew he was stressed about all this but wouldn't come right out and admit it. He had made up his mind about doing this for Kari. The McGarrett mentality, never look back. He tried to play it off like it was just an arrangement but Danny knew better, whether Steve was willing to admit it or not, he felt something for this girl, otherwise they wouldn't be standing in a jewelry store, on the day he was going to marry her, regardless of the circumstances he tried to play down. "Do you think she would want a band or a solitaire?"

Steve shrugged, "Don't most women like diamonds?"

"Don't think what other women would want. What would Kari want? You know her," he pushed him to not just decided halfheartedly.

Steve thought about it for a second, "She's not materialistic. She's not flashy but she's certainly not plain either." he pictured her lying in the bed from the other night, "She's elegant in her own way, I guess."

"There you go," Danny said, like it had been staring at him the whole time, "how about a nice white gold band? It's not flashy, but they're elegant."

"A plain band," Steve looked disappointed, "I'd like her to have a diamond at least," he looked at him sheepishly, "you know, the marriage has to look real and all."

Danny narrowed his eyes at him, seeing a first glimpse of those feelings for Kari, "Uh huh, right." He pointed to a row of rings, "Then get her a white gold band with diamonds in it."

Steve looked down, "Hey! I like those." He leaned on the counter and glanced over at him, "How do you know so much about all this?"

"I was married, remember. I spent two weeks every night scouting out the perfect ring. I learned a lot, not that it did much good."

"Well, it helped me."

Danny looked at his watch, "You better get one and hurry. I can almost feel Kono's boot up my ass."

* * *

Steve and Danny came into headquarters just about to ascend the stairs when Steve heard his name. He turned and saw a woman approaching. She was the ex roommate of someone he had once dated, but he couldn't remember her name. She worked in dispatch, he knew that.

Danny whistled below his breath as she approached them, "You know her?"

"I can't remember her name," Steve said nervously.

Danny looked at him shocked, "You can remember the name of every bullet made, but you can't remember the name of a five foot ten bombshell."

"Shh!" Steve hissed at him, smiling as she stood in front of them.

"Hi, Steve. How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" he could see Danny looking at him out of the corner of his eye, it was making him even more uncomfortable.

"I'm good," she replied, eyeing him like a piece of candy. "You know...work and play, work and play." She said it with just a little too much ooze in her voice.

He nodded, remembering now how she used to come on to him while he was dating her roommate. He looked over at Danny for help.

Danny put his hand out, "Detective Danny Williams,"

"Chrissy Sanchez," she replied, only giving him just a second of her time. "So, Jack and I broke up."

"Sorry to hear that," Steve had also forgotten about that part as well. She had hit on her roommate's boyfriend while dating someone else. Defiantly not someone he was attracted to, regardless of how well she was put together. Loyalty was huge to him and she didn't possess an ounce of it.

"We should get together for a drink soon, or maybe dinner," she smiled seductively at him.

Danny bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his mouth shut, eyeing Steve, wondering how he was going to worm his way out of this one. Was he going to tell her he was on his way to get married at that very moment? The suspense was killing him.

"Actually, I've been swamped with work," he looked at Danny for support.

That was going to be his excuse? Danny almost laughed, but humored him anyway. "Yeah that's true, but we did just finish up that one case," he looked at Chrissy, "but you know how it is, someone could get off'd any minute now, and we'd be swamped again." he smiled at Steve and could tell, only because he knew him so well, that he wanted to kill him.

She gave Danny an odd look and smiled back at Steve, "Well, it's always nice to have some down time." She touched him on the arm, "I'll call you and set something up."

Steve smiled uneasily at her, "I'm kind of seeing someone right now, so any spare time I have is full."

"Oh, ok," she shrugged it off, but was even more attracted to him now. She was never shut down, unless they were married, but even then a couple of them had eventually caved. This was going to be a challenge, but she would enjoy the fruits of her labor, she was sure of it. "I guess I'll have to settle for bumping into you in the hall or on the elevator then. I'll look forward to it," she looked at Danny, "Nice meeting you." She turned and sauntered away before he could reply.

"Holy mother of god," Danny sighed as she walked away, "I think she would have nailed you against that desk right there."

Steve slowly turned his head, the distaste of what Danny just said showed all over his face.

"What?!" Danny defended, "You're used to that kind of reaction from women, me, I'm just the innocent bystander that has to watch you turn it down. It's heartbreaking!"

"You don't know her. I'm telling you, she's trouble."

"I would love to get in trouble with her." Danny said, still watching her as she disappeared around the corner. He looked back and Steve was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

Kari stood in Kono's office nervously clutching her hands, rolling them over and over.

Kono came up and put hers over top of them, "Relax."

"I don't know if this is a good idea. I appreciate everything he is doing, but this is a whole year. We haven't even really talked about it. It was decided and now here we are."

Kono huffed, "Believe me, Steve doesn't do anything without thinking it through first." Kono didn't believe that wholeheartedly but wanted to calm her. She was just as surprised as the rest of them that he was doing this, but considering the circumstances they really had no choice. When thinking back and hearing him discuss it, she had never heard him complain about it, not one time. She couldn't remember him ever complaining about Kari either. She had been staying with him for over two months, but he never had anything bad to say about her, ever. She looked at Kari and thought, '_Who knows, maybe she's the one and he just doesn't know it yet_. _That would be a story to tell the grandkids_, she laughed to herself.

Kari still wasn't convinced. He had made it all sound so simple, especially after the ordeal with Molly, it was as if they were both still in a state of shock and just rushed into this, believing it to be the logical thing to do that would ensure her safety from that ever happening again.

"I'll be right back," Kono smiled and left going to catch Steve before he came in. She met up with he and Danny just before they made it to the office doors.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw her.

Steve looked at his watch, taking a step back from her, "I still have seven minutes!" he declared.

Kono waved off the unnerving look on his face, "Come here. I need to talk to you for a second."

"What?"

"I don't know how you're feeling right now, but Kari is really having a hard time with you doing this. I think she might back out."

"She can't!" Steve said firmly, "we have to do this."

"I'm just telling you what I'm seeing and hearing."

He put his hands on his hips and hung his head, sighing, "Ok, give me a minute with her."

He went through the doors and saw her pacing in Kono's office. She had on a white and dark blue flowered sun-dress that tied around her neck and fit snug around her waist. Her long blond hair was pulled back on one side with a pink and white hibiscus flower holding it in place. She wore no visible makeup or jewelry but she was every bit as elegant looking as he had imagined when buying the ring. He reached in his pocket, slipping it on the tip of his index finger, gliding his thumb over the smooth diamonds. He felt it was good choice. As he looked at her through the glass, he felt the same about his decision to marry her.

"Hey." She turned around and looked every bit as stressed as Kono had said.

"Steve," she said, cupping her hands under her chin, "I'm thinking that maybe we haven't tried everything yet to get my Visa fixed."

"Yes we have," he said calmly.

"I don't know," her voice unsteady.

"Has everything been ok for you at my house the last couple of months?"

She looked at him quizzically, "Yes."

"So…you're ok with how I live and how I act at home?"

"Yes," her face showed her puzzlement for his questions. He was getting off the subject.

"Do you trust me Kari?"

She dropped her hands and stared at the floor, knowing Kono must have said something to him. "Yes." She looked up at him, "I promise, I won't be a burden to you."

Steve smiled, of all the things that went through his mind about this arrangement, that one was never even considered. "We have a pretty good thing going, don't we? We get along. We respect each other. That's not going to change. A year from now, you'll be a whole new person with a whole new life of your own." He put his hand against his chest, "I'll be proud, knowing that I had something to do with it. I'm not naïve to the fact that we might have our moments, but if something comes up that we have to deal with," he shrugged it off, "then we'll deal with it then. Let's just take this one step at a time."

He looked and sounded so calm. It helped ease her down from the worry that he was doing this regardless of how he felt about it. He really did seem ok with it. She noticed then that he had even dressed up for it too. He had on a pair of dark blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. She'd never seen him wear anything to work except for solid colored T-shirts with an occasional unbuttoned shirt over it and cargo pants. He had made an effort, no matter how small it probably seemed to him, it was huge to her. She decided then that she could go through with it too, besides, she thought to herself, '_What could possibly be the downside of spending an entire year with him._'

* * *

They both stood side by side in front of the Justice of the Peace. Kono, Danny and Chin stood behind them, all three acting as witnesses. Not one of them would have missed this for the world, using their cell phones as proof that the Big Kahuna was actually getting married. It didn't matter the circumstance, it was a mile stone in their opinion.

The whole ceremony lasted about ten minutes, but about halfway through it, Steve suddenly became very aware that he would have to kiss her. They hadn't discussed that part. He glanced over at Kari, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. When the time came, he decided to just go with it and make it as natural as possible. After all, if this marriage was supposed to be real, then they would have kissed many times before, so it had to seem natural.

Kari felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It was hard enough keeping her hands steady as she slipped his ring on, but the kiss! How was it going to work? What should she do? How should she do it?

She was caught up in the sheer panic of the approaching event when she felt his arm go around her waist, and he pulled her close just like the day in the airport, only this time he wore a teasing grin, knowing it had finally hit her too. She didn't have time to react to the playfulness when the next thing she knew his hand was in her hair and his lips were on hers. She grabbed on to his shirtsleeve as he bent her backwards, making it more dramatic than it should have been. She knew he was doing that on purpose just to make light of it.

He pulled her back up and knew he would never forget that stunned expression on her face. It was priceless. His sweet, innocent, Kari. '_This whole marriage thing was going to be a piece of cake_," he thought.

She gave him a wide-eyed glare but couldn't help but laugh at him. Once again he had managed to excel in showing her that all was good and she should have no worries, he was there to walk her through it. '_This next year is going to be a breeze,'_ she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Kari laid on the couch and stared at the blinking bulbs on the Christmas tree. She had turned off all the lights to get the full effect. It was so beautiful the way all the colors danced on the ceiling. They had gone together and bought it the day before. Steve hadn't had a tree since he was young. He didn't bother to put one up after coming home since he was alone and didn't see the point, but Kari was so excited when she found the decorations in the garbage, he couldn't resist.

She held her wedding ring out in front of her and admired the way it shined from the Christmas lights. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever wore. She couldn't believe it when he pulled it out and slipped it on her finger, not expecting it at all. She cared for it as if it were worth a million dollars and had yet to take it off.

Steve came down the stairs stopping halfway and watched as she admired her ring. He loved catching her doing that, it made it worth every penny he spent. The light display that they had created together sparkled on her hair and perfect complexion. She was getting so pretty, he thought. Sometimes he would catch himself staring, enjoying it too much to look away to quickly. She was almost at her prime weight, according to her new doctor that Malia had set her up with. Now that they were married he had put her on his insurance so she could get regular check ups. It had only been a few weeks since the ceremony, but so far so good. Neither one had a complaint about the other. They had settled in.

His only concern at the moment was a letter he had received from Immigration. They were pending an investigation into the recent nuptials of he and Kari. He wasn't sure what the extent of it was going to be, an interview or a full-blown investigation. He hoped it was just an interview that would go no where. Just the thought of her going back to Russia, especially after the Molly incident, made him sick with fear. He had even gone as far as making plans in his head to travel with her if he had too. He hadn't realized the depth of his feelings until that day he almost lost her.

He struggled with the girl who relied on him and the woman who would appear at the drop of a hat. It amazed him sometimes how she could transform right before his eyes. One minute she was this timid young thing that held on to his arm afraid to look anyone in the eye for fear of retaliation, and the next minute she would be sitting across from him, all smiles and charming, laughing with him. It didn't matter which Kari he was with, both of them were equally endearing in his opinion. For her sake though, he wanted to see more of the Kari that was all smiles and charm.

He had noticed more and more as they ventured out together the attention she was gaining. He remembered one recent outing that had stuck with him. She had excused herself to the bathroom, and as she made her way back across the room to where they were sitting, he saw something new. He had never noticed it before, or maybe he had just never paid attention, but as she made her way gracefully through the maze of tables, almost every eye in the place was on her. People were literally turning in their chairs to get a second look as she passed. But the part that amused him the most was that she was completely oblivious to the disruption she caused. He remembered how proud he felt when she took the seat across from him.

She slid into her chair all smiles, pulling her long blond hair around her neck so it draped over her right shoulder and chest. That simple move almost made him melt out of his chair. He understood now what everyone else in the restaurant was feeling when she walked by. It was an incredibly innocent yet captivating phenomenon. This was the woman in Kari that scared him to death. A second earlier he'd had felt special that she was sitting across from him, but then as he scanned the restaurant, he couldn't help but feel jealous, knowing she was going to have a lot of admirers, and eventually she wouldn't need him anymore. Those were the emotions he struggled with, because in his mind, no one would ever be good enough for her, not even him.

He came down the stairs and sat down in the chair across from where she was lying on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "I'm bored."

Kari sat up on the couch, "I saw some games in the garage. Do you want to play one?"

He looked intrigued, "What games?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but there was a couple up on a shelf."

Steve was on his feet and they both headed to the garage. He switched the light on and she pointed toward a high shelf.

"I was getting down Christmas decorations and saw them."

He moved closer and smiled like a kid, seeing one he recognized. "Sorry! I used to love that game." He jumped up on the work-counter that stretched along the bottom of the shelves and pulled it down, handing it to her. He pulled the other one out halfway, "Mousetrap. Too much work. Mary liked that one." He pushed it back in. He pulled out another box and opened the top, Barbie's he smiled down at her. "Girl stuff."

Kari rolled her eyes, "Girl stuff?"

"Yeah, girl stuff."

"Is everything associated with a woman to you called, 'girl stuff'?" she emphasized those two words in a tough guy voice.

He pushed the box back in and put his hands on his hips looking down at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She bit her bottom lip, smiling, but not saying anything.

He squatted down so he was eye level with her, trying to look intimidating, "Have you been talking to Kono?"

"I don't know what you mean," she grinned, playfully, "have you used the term 'girl stuff' to her too?"

Steve felt his face turn red, "She is dead meat! I was going to let that slide, but now she dug her own grave."

Kari laughed at his embarrassment, "What other 'girl' words are you afraid of?" she teased.

Steve stood back up, crossing his arms, "Oh I don't know, let me think," he pretended to contemplate her answer, "how about whiny, or cry-baby, or better yet, PMS!"

Kari held the game and reached out with her free hand to smack him in the shin that was eye level with her, but he jumped out of the way.

"Slow!" he laughed, "that's another 'girl' one."

She reached out again and he moved to the other side, dodging another hit.

"Or should I say slow-witted, since you never learn the first time around."

Kari growled and dropped the game on the floor, she jumped up on the counter, surprising him.

"Kari!" he warned, backing away from her, "You're going to get hurt."

"Oh no, YOU are going to get hurt!" She moved toward him as he backed up, trying to look over his shoulder to see where he was going and deflect her at the same time.

He came to the edge of the counter, laughing, with his hands up. "Ok!"

"You have nowhere to go," she warned, "take it back!"

Steve stood up straight, looking at her like she was beneath him. "I was a Navy Seal for six years. You have no idea who you are dealing with. I take nothing back."

Kari rolled her eyes, "Seals are fat little animals that are slow and lazy," she grinned mischievously at him, "is that what you were, Steven?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Now you've gone too far." He quickly reached up on the shelf over her head, grabbing a can of fake snow they had found the day before. He flipped the top off, spraying her body from top to bottom.

"Steve!" she screamed in a high-pitched volume and turned her body around, holding her hands out behind her, trying to block it.

"Yeah baby!" he cheered as she screamed, "take that back!"

She heard him jump off the counter and when she turned around he was already headed for the door, closing it behind him.

She looked down and the majority of her body was white, the blue tank top and black shorts soaked in snow flakes. She yelled out as she climbed down, "You better run!"

She came in the house and knew exactly what she was looking for. She took a quick look around, and when she didn't see him she ran for the refrigerator. She flung it open searching for the can.

"Looking for this?" he said behind her.

Kari turned around and all she saw was a big grin on his face, and the whip cream coming at her face. The high-pitched scream returned and she reached in the fridge, taking the plastic bottle of ketchup and turning around on him. She nailed him right in the throat and worked her way up.

"Yeah baby! Take that!" She mocked his words, lifting the bottle over her head, to get his hair.

"Shit!" he dropped the can and lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist with one arm and holding her wrist up in the air with the other. "Drop it!"

Her body was slippery from the cream and she easily got out of his grip by dropping to the floor. She crawled around him, scrambling through the mess for the bottle of whip cream. She turned around in a sitting position and firing it up at him. "Bullseye," she yelled, spraying his face. She scooted back and got to her feet, running for the backdoor, screaming, knowing he was on her heels.

Steve reached for her foot, just missing it as she got to her feet. He chased after her out the backdoor, wiping the cream from his face. "Big mistake!" he called out.

Kari got out the backdoor and halfway down the lawn when she realized she had nowhere to go. She turned around and stood in a defensive position as he came running out and then stopped, slowly walking toward her. His face and hair were white, she couldn't see the ketchup in the dark but knew it was worse than the whip cream. "Truce?" she said, dropping the can and taking a step backward every time he took one forward.

"Truce? Oh no, no. You're going swimming." He said sadistically.

Kari's eyes got big and she looked over her shoulder at the dark ocean. She made a quick lurch to the right, which he mirrored. "I'm afraid of the water," she lied.

He knew she was lying, "I guess we'll be even then, because I'm afraid of ketchup."

That made her laugh and when she took her eyes off him for just a second he took off after her. She screamed bloody murder when he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. He pinned her thighs against his chest so she was completely trapped as he made his way to the water.

"Steve, don't do it!" she yelled trying to get free, but it was useless, she was going to get wet. She started howling with laughter at the anticipation of it when she looked down and saw he was already in up to his knees.

He took a couple more steps and in one swift motion he put both hands on her hips and catapulted her up in the air like she weighed nothing. "Nighty, night!" she heard him say before she landed butt first in the water. He dived in after her, cleaning his hair off.

Kari came jumping out of the water, with her hair in her face, trying to balance herself from the shock of it. "Oh my god," she laughed, "How high did I go?"

Steve stood up in the waist-high water, making an arch, "You got some serious air." He reached out taking her arm, helping her through the waves.

They made their way up on the grass and collapsed, laying on their backs with their clothes stuck to them like glue.

Kari looked over at him, "Well that was fun, now what do you want to do?"

Steve rolled over on his side and reached over her head. For just a split second she thought he was going to kiss her. She looked up at his face that was only inches from her as he reached for the can of whip cream. It was only for a couple of seconds but she couldn't believe how good it felt. She was literally breathless.

She grabbed his hand that held the can, with both of hers.

"I won't do anything I promise." He smiled, tilting his head back and spraying a small amount in his mouth. "It's like ice cream." He held the can over her mouth, "Open up."

She shook her head with her lips tight.

"Come on," he chuckled, "don't you trust me?"

She bit her bottom lip, moving her eyes from the can to his, "More than anyone in the world," she confessed, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, just enough.

The woman in Kari was back with a vengeance. He almost dropped the can on her as she parted her lips. He was mesmerized by the way she looked lying there. He was trying to decide if it was an innocent move or a seductive one. It didn't matter, for the first time he finally admitted to himself that he was equally attracted to both. The innocent Kari made him feel protective over her, wanting to show her the tender side of intimacy, but the seductive side made him feel like a man who wanted to eagerly explore every inch of her. But he knew she needed to find her own way first, and if that meant with him, then he didn't want to have to guess whether she was trying to seduce him or not, he wanted it to feel obvious, and this wasn't that time.

He carefully positioned it over her mouth and sprayed a small amount in. Her reaction was so unintentionally sexy, he wanted to lick it off her lips.

Kari tilted her head back, laughing at the wad of cream in her mouth. "I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

Steve busted up at her comment, laying over on his back laughing. She had no idea how truthful that statement was. He looked over at her at the same time she looked at him. That beautiful smile bringing so much light into his life. How was he ever going to let her go?


	15. Chapter 15

Steve looked up from his computer at the knock on his door. Governor Denning stood in the doorway.

"Are you busy, Commander?"

"No Sir, of course not," he stood up behind his desk, "come in."

He closed the door behind him, taking a seat across from his desk. "I'll come straight to the point of why I'm here. I understand that you were recently married."

Steve sat back down, looking him directly in the eye, "Yes Sir."

"And you married to the same young woman who you asked me to sign off on her Visa paperwork?"

"Yes Sir." He had no idea if this was going to be a good conversation or bad one, but he refused to falter either way. He had Kari's future in his hands at that very moment.

"Interesting."

"How so, Sir?"

Governor Denning shot him an annoyed look, "How so? Are you really going to ask me that question, Commander?"

Steve sat back in his chair, "Yes."

The Governor was caught of guard by his straightforward attitude towards him. "You do realize there's going to be an investigation into the logistics of this marriage?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, "I know. We received a letter informing us of that?"

"Is there anything that you would like to say to me, or maybe tell me about the nature of this marriage before the investigation begins?"

Steve shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the wedding? It was a pretty small room at the courthouse and we had to do it kind of last minute. We both wanted to have a big wedding later on next year, but as you know, we ran out of time."

The Governor leaned forward in his chair, "So you're telling me this marriage is for real, Commander?"

Steve tilted his head, glaring at him, "Are you insinuating, Governor, that I don't love my wife?"

"Of course not!" He held his hands up in defense, "I apologize if I offended you, Steve, and I mean no disrespect to your wife either." He stood up and reached his hand across the desk, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir." He shook his hand, looking behind him at Danny, Chin and Kono all watching the event from Danny's office.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No bother at all, Sir. Stop by anytime." He came around his desk and walked him to the door.

"Oh by the way, Commander," he turned back around and reached in his coat pocket, handing him an envelope, here are a couple of tickets to the HPD Christmas Ball. I expect I'll see you there, and I look forward to meeting your wife."

Steve took the envelope from his hand, "Thank you, Sir. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

As soon as he was gone the three came into his office.

"So," Danny asked?

Steve leaned back against his desk, wiping his hand over his mouth, "He wanted to know about our marriage. They must have told him about the investigation."

"What are you going to do," Kono asked?

"Don't do anything," Chin suggested, "Believe me, that's what brings the heat. You know that INS will get Internal Affairs involved if they suspect something. If they haven't already."

Danny grabbed Steve's left hand, lifting it up, "Just checking."

Steve smiled, "I haven't even taken it off yet," he shook his hand, "it doesn't even bother me."

All three of them exchanged a look that went right over Steve's head.

"He also gave me tickets to the HPD Christmas Ball. He's never done that before. He said he's looking forward to 'meeting my wife'," he shook his head, "I swear he's already investigating me. At one point he came right out and asked if the marriage was for real."

"What did you say," Chin asked?

"I looked him right in the eye and asked him he was insinuating that I didn't love my wife. That shut him up pretty quick."

"Nice!" Kono responded, "Shut him down. Besides, you and Kari will look like the perfect couple at the party. Mingle a little and then get out."

"I'll be mingling with you three," he pointed to each one of them. "Get tickets, because if I have to go, you're going too."

"Malia and I go every year. So that leaves you two," he pointed to Danny and Kono.

Kono shrugged and Danny moaned.

"They'll be dancing Danny," Chin nudged him. "I want to see some more of those Travolta moves."

"I have to find a date," he grumbled.

"Well get on it," Steve ordered, it's this Saturday."

* * *

Kari stepped back so Kono and Malia could get a good look at their finished product.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, not quite sure how to read their expressions, they wouldn't let her see anything they had done to her over the last hour, each one taking their job seriously. Malia did her makeup while Kono did her hair up into a beautiful twist with a few strands hanging down around her face. They both picked out her dress from a variety in Malia's closet and a couple Kono had brought over. The two of them had argued over a black strapless that Kari was afraid would show her scars because of the low back. Kono agreed and they tried a blue sundress that was too tight. But Kono and Malia both agreed simultaneously when she came out in the red silky, spaghetti strap gown with a slit that ran halfway up the side, it fit perfectly into every curve of her body. Next they fit her in a pair of silver sling back heels that would put her almost at the same height as Steve.

"Oh Kari," Malia said, holding her hands up to her mouth.

"Wow," Kono proclaimed, giving Malia a high-five, "we did good!"

Kari smiled at their excitement, "Can I see?"

Malia guided her over to the closet doors that were full-length mirrors.

She stared at the woman in the mirror. She almost didn't believe it was actually her. She remembered that girl in the bakery window that was so sickly and alone. She looked at herself from head to toe and her two friends and couldn't believe how different everything was now. She turned around and looked at Kono, "Do you think Steve will like this?"

Kono and Malia both laughed and nodded adamantly.

Malia took her hand excitedly, "Kari, I'm telling you, every man in that place is going to like this."

She smiled shyly, but didn't care about every other man.

Steve knocked once and walked in Chin's house, "Hey."

"Hey brother," he pointed toward the bedroom, "they're still in getting ready. Beer?"

Steve nodded, "Absolutely." He looked toward Chin's bedroom door that was closed. Kono and Malia had shown up earlier that day, taking her to lunch before insisting on getting her ready for tonight. Kari wasn't sure what to make of the invitation but went, only because she loved being with the two of them. It reminded her so much of being with Ally. She missed that close friendship with another woman. She had Maggie, but it wasn't the same as Kono and Malia.

He took the beer from Chin, "How long have they been in there?"

"About an hour or so." he sat down on the couch, "they wouldn't even let me in to get dressed. Malia laid out my clothes in the spare room."

Steve laughed, sitting on the arm of the couch next to him; "They were on a mission today when they picked her up. There was no way Kari was going to say no. Kono told me they were coming, so I just got out the way."

Chin tapped his beer against Steve's, "Good thinking, you don't want to get in the way of those two when they get an idea."

Steve huffed, "Kono alone scares me sometimes, I couldn't imagine going up against both of them."

"Hawaiian women are very strong-headed. Be careful, they'll rub off on Kari."

"Honestly, I can't imagine two better people for her to be influenced by."

"Well said," Chin nodded his approval. "Hey, in there!" he yelled out, "Are we ready soon?"

Malia peeked her head out, "Almost." she looked at Steve, "You are in for a treat."

He looked at Chin with raised eyebrows, "A treat? Christmas is coming early this year."

Kono came out first and the boy's whistled their approval. Malia who got a couple extra growls of approval from Chin followed her, but when Kari came out, they were both speechless, stunned, overwhelmed. Malia and Kono looked at each other, smiling, expecting nothing less from the two of them.

She took a couple of steps and then stopped, not understanding why they were so quiet for her. She suddenly became self-conscious and spread her hands down her dress, "I don't know if I can wear this. I'm not sure it's me."

Steve set his beer on the table and walked over toward her. She looked up at him, feeling the same way he did about her. He looked so handsome in his black suit, and the dark blue shirt he had on with his tanned complexion made his eyes look even more colorful. She looked down, feeling nervous and apprehensive.

Steve smiled at the timid Kari standing before him, "Excuse me miss, but will you marry me?" he lifted up her chin, smiling, "Oh wait, you are married to me…thank god!"

Kari felt her face flush; she suddenly felt every bit of what she saw in the mirror. His hand cupped her face and he ran his thumb over her perfectly colored cheek, "You look so pretty, Kari."

He had given her many compliments, but none had meant as much to her as that one did. She touched the lapel of his jacket, "You look really nice too," she looked up at his face that was level with hers because of the heels.

And there she appeared, right on schedule, Kari the woman, staring back at him. He could feel her hand through his jacket and his shirt. Her touch was that powerful. He suddenly became aware of the other people in the room, all of them watching the charming display between them. He turned and stuck his elbow out to her, "This is what you should hold onto all night, ok?" he winked at her. "I don't want any one else thinking you're available."

Kari rolled her eyes shyly, taking his advice. She was already having the best night of her life and they hadn't even left yet.

"Ladies," Chin motioned for the door, "You're chariot awaits, or in my case the black SUV out front."

* * *

Steve and Kari followed behind Chin in Steve's truck. They dropped the girls off at the door and went and parked. The event was at five-star hotel in downtown Honolulu, relatively close to the heart of the business district.

Kari stood off to the side as Kono and Malia spoke to some people they knew. Chin came up behind and hooked his arms into both Kono and Malia's at the same time. "I believe I'm the luckiest man walking in tonight."

Kari smiled at him and looked down, surprised as Steve slid his hand into hers. He leaned over whispering in her ear, "He's the second luckiest man." He walked ahead of her, holding on just enough so she couldn't let go. She followed behind him as he made a path for her through the maze of people. She tried to watch where she was going but couldn't take her eyes off his hand that was holding hers. It was probably a small gesture on his part, but she was captivated by it.

They found a table already occupied by Danny and his 9-year-old daughter, Gracie. He stood up as everyone approached, glad they had finally made it, but his attention was clearly focused on Kari once they neared the table. His eyes shot from her to Steve, giving him an approvingly nod at the woman attached to his hand.

"That's exactly how I felt too, when I saw her." Steve grinned, but pointing at him in a threatening manner, "touch her and I'll break your arm."

Danny came around and held out a chair for her, "It would be worth it."

Kari giggled at the two of them fighting over her. She took the seat next to him as Steve sat in the one next to her.

"Gracie, you look stunning as usual." Steve complimented.

"Thank you, Uncle Steve," she replied, looking at Kari.

"This is Kari. Kari, this Danny's daughter, Gracie."

"Hi, Gracie, Steve is right, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you. You have really pretty hair," she said, staring at the well-organized mass on her head.

"Thank you. Kono did it."

"Are you a model," Gracie blurted out?

Kari was the only one at the table that burst out laughing, "Oh my goodness no, but thank you."

Gracie shrugged it off; she thought she looked just like one.

Steve leaned over, "Something to drink?"

"They probably don't have Margaritas, do they?"

"Probably not," he chuckled, "I know you don't like wine, how about a rum and coke?"

She nodded her approval.

"I'll be right back."

She watched him walk away and noticed right away two women speaking to him as he passed, one touched him on the arm. She looked at them as they turned in her direction. She smiled but didn't get the return gesture so she turned in her chair back to face the people she would get one from. Women were always looking at him, and the way he looked tonight, it was going to be a non-stop frenzy she was sure.

"Mrs. McGarrett?"

Kari looked over her shoulder at a man she had never met before, plus she had never been called that and it caught her off guard. She looked at him peculiarly.

He held his hand out, "Brian Lekas, I work for the Immigration Department." he eyed her confusingly, "You are Commander McGarrett's wife?"

"Yes!" she smiled uncomfortably, taking his hand, looking past him for Steve. He had told her about the letter and the visit by the Governor to his office, and how they might test them tonight, but she assumed if they did, they would be together when and if it happened.

"I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?"

Danny quickly stood up, reaching his hand across the table, "Detective Danny Williams."

He smiled curtly at Danny, taking his hand, "Detective."

"Have a seat," he motioned to the chair next to Kari, not wanting him to pull her away without Steve being there.

"Actually I'd like to speak to Ms. McGarrett privately."

"What about?" Steve said, standing behind him. He moved around him, setting Kari's drink in front of her.

"Commander? Brian Lekas, Immigration," he put his hand out but Steve ignored it.

"I know who you are." He put his hand on Kari's shoulder, knowing she was probably startled by this, hoping to calm her, "Were you waiting until I walked away to come over and swoop down on my wife? Are you going to insult her by questioning her commitment to our marriage, the same as the Governor tried to do in my office the other day?"

"There's no need to get angry Commander. I was just doing my job."

Kari felt panicked until she looked around the table at Danny, Chin and Kono, they all three watched him with pleased smiles on their faces as Steve handled the bully as only he knew how, with confidence.

Steve laughed, "I'm not angry," his expression became serious, "my wife and I were invited to a Christmas party by the Governor. I didn't realize it was going to become a work party or I would have brought my badge and gun. You know Brian, I think you should relax, have a drink, mingle," he patted him on the shoulder, "if you spent more time doing that at parties, you wouldn't have to try to lure other men's wives into billed hours for the state and maybe enjoy yourself more," he moved his hand from Kari's shoulder down to her hand, lifting it as she rose out of the chair, "like I'm going to do with this stunning creature."

Kari was glad she had worn the high heels because when she stood up she was several inches taller than the INS man. She looked down at him, smiling, "It was nice meeting you, Brian. I hope you have a lovely evening."

She followed Steve as he guided her over to the dance floor.

He found a spot in the middle and turned around taking her into his arms, holding her hand against his chest. "I hope you have a lovely evening, Brian?" he snickered, "kick the guy while he's down."

Kari raised her eyebrow at him, "You're the one that put him on the ground. I was just trying to make it a pleasant ending."

"It was a good one. Were you scared?"

"Yes, until you came along. I hope we didn't irritate him too much."

"Don't worry about him. It'll be fine."

She believed him. She felt his arm loosen around her, "Do you dance very often?"

"No," he replied without hesitation, "so if I step on your toes, I apologize," he moved back so he could see her. "Why? Am I that bad," he asked concerned?

"No," she reassured him quickly, "you're very good." She felt his arm tighten again, pulling her in closer. He could have broken her toe and she still would have thought he was a sensational dancer.

Steve moved his hand up her back and for the first time he caught a glimpse of the trauma Kono and Malia had told him about. He could feel through the thin material several long, raised bumps that must have been the scar tissue from the beating that Sergius had given her. He was suddenly overcome by the horrid vision of her being brutally hit over and over. Instinctively he pulled her closer against his body, wanting to shield her.

Kari rested her chin on his shoulder, breathing in his cologne. It felt so nice being this close to him. Her hand encased in his against his chest, if she held her breath she could feel his heart beat. She felt his other hand move up her back and then pull her closer, if he was pretending to play married, he was doing a wonderful job, she thought. It really felt like he wanted to be this close to her too.

The song ended but he didn't let go right away, instead he held her for a just a couple of seconds longer. When he finally did release her, she saw something in his expression that made her sad. He looked distraught but as quickly as it arrived it disappeared when he smiled at her.

"Are your toes still intact?"

Kari played along, putting her hands on his shoulder and lifting her left foot, pretending to be in pain. "Ouch, oh the agony," she cried.

"Oh," he laughed, "so now you're a comedian." He pointed toward the DJ, "I could borrow the microphone and you could do a show now."

Kari put her foot back down, "You're the one with all the silly one liners," she grinned, moving past him, going back to their seats.

"Silly? I thought you liked my one liners?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, "I love them! It's one of your greatest talents."

He followed behind but when he looked at her back, he felt a stab of pain in his chest, wondering if she had ever really recovered from that.

"Commander."

Steve turned around to the see the Governor.

"Sir." He shook his hand and turned to Kari. He was pleased that she already had her hand stretched out.

"Governor Denning, It's a pleasure, Kari McGarrett."

Steve felt a wave of pride wash over him when she said her full name. It just rolled off her tongue. It sounded so natural the two together.

"Mrs. McGarrett, the pleasure is all mine."

"Steve has told me some wonderful things about you. I look forward to becoming a citizen. I find US politics such a fascinating topic. I didn't get to voice my opinion too much in Russia as you can imagine. I look forward to being able to vote in my new home."

The Governor's face lit up, trying to hide the surprised expression, not to many people caught him off guard, but Kari had floored him. If either one of them would have looked at Steve, they would have seen that he was equally astonished.

The Governor put his other hand over top of hers that he was still holding, "Well Mrs. McGarrett I wish I had your enthusiasm on my campaign committee this year." He released her hand.

Kari worked up the most charming and sincere smile she could, "Well there is always next time, and please call me Kari." she wrapped her hand around Steve's arm.

He looked from her to Steve, who was looking at his wife in the only way he knew how, with complete gratification.

"Commander."

Steve took a second to look over at him; he was finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from her. "Sir."

"Congratulations again on your recent nuptials," he turned to Kari, "and you too Mrs., " he quickly corrected himself, "Kari. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much."

As the Governor walked by Steve, he patted him on the shoulder, "I don't think that you will have to worry about that Immigration problem, I truly believe it's just a formality because you and I work so close and it's an election year. Don't lose any sleep over it. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Sir, you too."

Steve turned to Kari, wide-eyed and speechless. "I don't know what to say, except that in less than one minute you put that entire investigation to rest."

Kari closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "If you could see my insides right now, I think I might throw up."

Steve laughed and hugged her. "Once again Kari, you leave me wandering in a daze."

Kono leaned over to Malia and pointed, "Look. I'm telling you there's something there."

Chin glanced over to where they were pointing, "Oh, between McGarrett and Kari? Of course, it's as plain as day."

They all looked at Danny.

"What?" he grumbled, covering Gracie's ears, "I'm not getting involved in their relationship that is just bordering on the two of them falling down somewhere and ripping each others clothes off."

Kono laughed with the rest, "So we are all in agreement then?"

They all acknowledged it.

* * *

Kari stood in front of the mirror, washing her hands and couldn't help but look at the stranger in front of her. Kono and Malia had really made her feel like a princess, even if it was for just one night, but it had been the best night of her life.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Chrissy said, standing next to Kari.

She looked at the beautiful woman in the mirror and then looked behind her to see if she was talking to her. They were alone. "Yes," Kari smiled shyly, "very much."

"Hmmm, must be a change from the parties you are used to."

Kari didn't understand what she meant, but smiled anyway. "I guess."

"I asked around about you. I found out some interesting details," Chrissy turned around and leaned against the counter, looking her up and down with a scowl on her face. "Just because you put on a pretty dress and do your hair doesn't change what you are."

Kari stared at her, unable to reply.

"Steve's a nice guy. I've known him for a long time. He won't say it, because he is a nice guy, but don't think for a second that he doesn't look at you and see what you really are."

The intimidation Kari felt was staggering, "What do you mean?" she asked, feeling her insides coming apart.

"A whore." Chrissy said without a hint of regret. "Isn't that what you were before you came here? You slept with men for money? Men sleep with whores, they don't have relationships with them."

"I…I…" she stuttered, stunned by this unprovoked attack.

Chrissy teased her mercilessly, "I, I,"

They both turned when others walked in. Chrissy smiled sweetly at the women and leaned over whispering in Kari's ear, sniffing, "You will never get that stench off of you."

She walked past her out the door.

Kari stood paralyzed to the floor. She couldn't cry, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move. Everything she had worked so hard to overcome in the last months was shattered in a matter of seconds. She looked in the mirror and all she could see was that pale, sickly girl's reflection in the bakery window. Her body was covered with scars, inside and out from what she had done. This person, whom she didn't even know could see it too. The things she said about Steve, they couldn't be true. He'd always been good to her, but she was right, good men like him didn't have relationships with people like her.

Kono opened the bathroom door, peering inside, "There you are. Come on, we're all going over to Chin and Malia's for a late night feast. Steve was looking for you."

Kari felt sick, she took a deep breath trying to fight off the alcohol that was rising to her throat. She griped onto the paper towel she was holding so Kono wouldn't see her hands trembling.

"Are you ok, Kari?" she asked stepping inside the room.

Kari nodded, fighting back the tears.

"A little too much fun tonight?" she smiled.

Kari forced a smile, "I'm ok." She walked past her to the exit.

When they came out to the main room again Kari scanned the groups of people looking for Steve. She spotted him across the way and her heart dropped to her stomach. He was standing with that woman. She had her hand on his arm stroking him while she laughed and laughed. She watch Steve's reaction to her, he smiled but didn't show the same enthusiasm.

Kono came up behind her and pointed in their direction, "There he is, over there."

"Who is that he's talking to," Kari asked.

"That's Chrissy Sanchez, she works over at HPD as a dispatch." She instantly noticed Kari's bleak expression, "Are you a little jealous," she teased.

Kari looked at her sharply; "No!" she wanted to tell Kono about the bathroom incident but decided not to.

"Good, because she's kind of a bitch. I could never see Steve with someone like that." She smiled at Kari, she usually didn't talk about people behind their backs but she was a little drunk and didn't like Chrissy. "He dated her roommate for a while. She was more like," she tried to find an explanation for her, "well, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, blond, pretty, sweet personality. She moved back to the mainland though."

Kari stared at her, "Steve doesn't see me that way."

Kono wasn't about to interfere in her boss' personal life, even if it was Steve. "The way you look tonight, every person in this room saw you that way. Everyone."

Kari stared at Chrissy, hearing over and over again the vicious things she said about Steve, and now he was over there talking to her. Maybe that's who he wanted to be with, and she was only holding him back.

Steve looked around the room trying to search out Kari and hoping someone would come and rescue him from this conversation with Chrissy. '_She's a pain in my ass,_' he thought to himself, trying to keep up the charade, but bored out of his mind. '_Where's Danny when I really need him_.' He finally spotted Kari and Kono and decided to make a break for it.

"Hey, it was good seeing you." he motioned toward the other side of the room, "They're waiting on me."

Chrissy turned and saw Kono and Kari, "I can't believe you are with her?" She wasn't used to men turning her down and she was getting angry at his lack of interest. She hated losing, especially to other women.

Steve shot her an odd look, "Who, Kono?"

"No, not Kono, the ex-prostitute." She scanned Kari again from across the room and had to admit she was pretty, but still. She turned back to Steve and was startled by the way he was glaring at her. She knew she had gone too far with that last statement. Sometimes she said things without thinking, she knew this one was going to bite her hard.

The anger in his eyes reflected in his voice, "I don't know anyone like that. If you're referring to Kari, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're talking about. She's twice the woman you are, even on a bad day." He had never in his life ever thought about hitting a woman, but he wanted to lay her out cold right there.

Chrissy started to open her mouth to say something but Steve cut her off.

"Fuck off." He walked away from her, never looking back, walking toward what he considered the purest soul in that entire room.

Kari watched him as he approached. The expression on his face was tense, but as he came closer to she and Kono it softened into the person she knew. He smiled right at her, never taking his eyes off her once. She felt her heart might explode out of her chest. He was so perfect in every way. She hoped that someday she could find someone like him that would feel the same way about her. But then Chrissy's voice sang out in her head and she felt that same familiar ache that would haunt her for the rest of her life; she was dirty, no matter how much she tried to hide it, it was there and it would never go away.

The room had all but cleared out. Kono caught up with Chin and Malia as they left. Steve and Kari stood outside under the last bit of awning before the parking lot. It was a typical Hawaiian December night. They went in the party with clear skies and came out to pounding rain. Steve could see his truck from where they stood; the parking lot was almost empty as well.

"Wait here. I'll get the car," he said to her. He took off running across the lot, she saw the lights on his truck flash as he released the alarm.

Kari looked up at the rain that pounded down on the street in front of her. It smelled so fresh and the drops that did fall on her were warm. The night had started out like a fairy tale but was ending like a nightmare. The warm feeling from the alcohol mixed with the fun she was having earlier was gone, replaced with an empty hole that she knew would never be filled.

The headlights of the truck flashed in her face and Steve leaned over opening the passenger door. Kari started making her way over but suddenly stopped once the rain hit her.

Steve pushed the door open and sat back in his seat. He got as close as he could to the awning without driving on the sidewalk. He watched her make her way over and then stop about ten feet from the open door. She just stood there letting the rain pound on her head. He thought for a second that maybe she didn't feel well, but then her arms opened up away from her sides, her palms up, and it was as if she was enjoying it.

She looked up, letting the rain fall over her, feeling her hair beginning to soak, and drops falling down her stomach inside of her dress. She looked inside the truck at Steve, who was watching her, confused.

She spoke to him as if he was standing right in front of her, "Have you ever just stood in the rain and let it clean you off? I remember one time; Ally told me that it was God's tears washing down on the earth, making everything clean and pure again. Sometimes we would stand outside when it rained and feel pure again, even if it was just for a little while." Her hands dropped to her side and she stared at him through the rain, his expression changed from confused to sympathetic, almost sad. At that moment she didn't care what the world thought of her, she only cared how he felt. "Do you think I'm dirty, Steve, because of the things I did?"

She looked so torn down and helpless standing there. He knew this wasn't her, something had happened to make her feel this way again. The question she asked was breaking his heart. How could she think he would see her as anything but perfect?

He took off his seatbelt and got out of his truck and came around to where she was standing. She was already soaking wet, even so, she was still beautiful. He held her by the arms, wanting to shake her for letting herself feel this way again.

"You didn't do those things, Kari, they were done to you. There's a big difference, a huge difference! I could never see you that way."

She believed every word he said. She would believe anything he said. "I don't think anyone will ever want me."

His hands fell off her, not prepared for this. '_God Kari_,' he thought, '_what are you doing to me?_'' he felt his heart going out to her. He could see her tears even though the rain still fell on both of them. He touched her face with his hand, "Who wouldn't want you, Kari." He didn't know what compelled him to do it, maybe it was the vulnerable way she was looking at him or maybe he just wanted to show her that she was desirable, or was it his own curiosity, maybe all three, but whatever it was, he leaned in and kissed her.

She felt his hand tighten around her neck so she couldn't back away from him, not that she would have. His lips pressed hard against her mouth, as if he was showing her how irresistible she could be. Within seconds she was transformed to what he was trying to accomplish. This kiss was so seductive yet so unplanned that she felt almost like a vixen that had seduced him. When in actuality that had been the furthest thing from her mind, nevertheless it made her feel that way. She grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket and pulled him closer, opening her mouth further, inviting his tongue inside. She knew it would probably be the one and only time he would ever kiss her, so she wanted it all.

He almost stumbled when she grabbed his jacket and deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure how he hadn't. The second her tongue touched his all his thoughts vanished and the only thing he could comprehend was how good it felt; how incredibly fucking good it felt. She turned it around on him, catching him off guard. She was a master at that in this relationship. She had no idea the impact she played on his emotions and now this. He was blown away, again.

They finally broke apart and Kari buried her face in his neck, still holding on to his jacket. She was so thankful for him. She felt his other arm go around her waist and hug her. She knew he was just being protective of her. What she didn't know was that he had fallen in love too. He just hadn't figured it out yet.

She held onto him, wishing now she hadn't kissed him back, it only hurt worse. She felt the scars on her back begin to burn. She would never have what she wanted; know matter how tightly she held on to him. The sadness she felt inside over the reality that was thrown in her face from that woman left her utterly shattered. She felt numb to everything around her. She had absolutely nothing to offer him, nothing.

Steve held on to her as she trembled. He wasn't sure kissing her was the wisest thing to do now. He bent down and scooped her up, carrying her over to the truck, placing her in the passenger seat. He opened up his storage in the back and took out the beach blanket. Her face was downcast and grim when he reached over and did her seatbelt first and then tucked the blanket around her.

He went around the other side and got in.

"Kari, are you ok?" he reached over and wiped away some of the rain still on her face. She slowly moved out of the way of his touch.

"Will you take me home." Her voice full of sorrow, "I want to go home."

Her demeanor was beginning to frighten him, "Ok."

She didn't speak or move the entire way back. He couldn't imagine what had happened to make her change so quickly. He tried to think back if there was something he had said or done that upset her, but was blank.

She sat in the truck not moving, even when he came around and opened her door. He pulled the blanket off and undid her seat belt. "Kari, come inside." He said passively.

She did as she was told.

He was almost afraid to touch her, but walked behind her and reached out and caught her once as she stumbled. He opened the door and guided her upstairs into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed as he went to get some towels.

He put them next to her and went to her dresser taking out a shirt and pajama shorts that she would wear often. He laid them next to her. "You should dry off, you'll feel better." He hoped it was going to be that easy, but knew it was worse than that. He closed the door on his way out and stood in front of it with his hands over his mouth, reeling from the last half hour.

He went in his room and took out his cell phone, calling Kono.

"Hey, where are you two?" she answered on the first ring.

"Kono, do you recall anything happening to Kari tonight?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, hearing the strain in his voice, "What's wrong?"

He sat on his bed, with his head in his hand, "I don't know. She's really upset and I don't know why. So I was just wondering if maybe you saw or heard something that I didn't."

Kono thought but shook her head. "No, I can't think of anything. Do you want me to come over?"

He looked at his watch, it was late and he knew she had been drinking, "No, it's ok."

"Call me tomorrow if things aren't better, or if anything happens tonight and you need me to come. I will."

He nodded into the phone, "Ok, thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He threw the phone on the bed and peeled off his wet clothes, changing into a T-shirt and sweats. He waited a couple more minutes before going back to Kari's room.

She stared at the floor wondering where she went from here. She wasn't sure she could live a whole year in this house with him. She looked at her hands and at the ring on her finger; she had thought it meant something special, when it really meant nothing. She slid it off her finger, holding it tightly in her hand. She tightened her muscles as the scars on her back began to become inflamed again. That pain would never go away, even though she hadn't felt it for a long time, it had come back with a vengeance tonight, reminding her again and again of the life she wanted so bad but would never experience. Once again that dreadful voice hit her, leaving her destroyed.

Steve stood outside her door, listening but hearing no movement. His concern for her well-being is what compelled him to knock and then slowly open the door. "Kari, are you…" She sat in the same position he had left her. The towels untouched, her body still shivering in the wet clothes. The pitiful sight was tearing him up inside; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He bent down in front of her on one knee and took her shoes off first. He glanced up at her for a second but she never returned the look, she just stared off, not really there.

He came around behind her on the bed and pulled up on the bottom of the dress, until it came free from where she was sitting on it, and lifted it over her head. He picked up the shirt he had taken out earlier and went to put it on her when he saw the scars on her back. Tears instantly stung his eyes at the sight of them. There were more than he had anticipated and it hurt to see them more than he thought it would. He wiped his eyes and continued on putting the shirt over her head. Next, he carefully took out the clips that Kono had used to put her hair up. Once it was down he used the towels to dry it off the best he could.

He turned the light off and laid her down, wrapping a blanket over her legs and waist. She still hadn't said anything to him. He took the chair and set it next to the bed and sat down, watching her.

Kari rolled over on her side, with her back to him, still holding her ring. She felt him in the room, but it was like she was watching him from a distance and it was someone else he was caring for. It was all so confusing. She was scared of what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen for the waves that always calmed her, griping tightly to her ring.

Steve watched as she rolled over, curling up in a ball, like she was protecting herself. He came out of the chair and laid down next to her, sliding his arm under her pillow and the other one over her body, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kari please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Her body trembled in response, so he just held her tighter. "You're scaring me. Please let me help you."

His voice sounded so troubled, but his actions were so loving that she felt calmed by the combination. She let herself relax in the security of his arms. Her angel from Ally, and just like Ally, he always knew just what she needed. She stretched her body out the length of his, feeling his leg wrap around her, bringing her in even closer.

"I don't want it to hurt anymore, and sometimes I can't stop it." The words came out in short gasps of breath.

"Did I do something to bring this on?" he held his breath hoping to god it wasn't because of him.

"No," she whispered, clinging to her ring, "I'll be ok, it'll go away soon." She didn't want him to be afraid for her. She didn't ever want to cause him any fear.

He glided his hand up her arm and around her shoulder, then down her body, barely touching her back, but when he did, she flinched from it. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder as he moved his hand over her back, feeling the scars beneath her shirt. She flinched again only this time her whole body did. He ignored her defense and slid his hand down and underneath her shirt.

Kari moaned, trying to pull way from him but he held onto her with his leg and other arm. He continued caressing her bare back over the scars as she squirmed beneath him.

"Steve," she cried, "don't, it's so ugly."

'_Impossible,'_ he thought, '_nothing on this body was ugly._' He moved over on her, forcing her to lie on her stomach. He lifted her shirt up, kissing one of the long scars, trailing his fingers and lips over it completely and then moving to the next one. He repeated it over and over until he had touched every one, and then he pulled her shirt back down, put his arms back around her and closed his eyes, settling in next to her.

Kari's pillow beneath her was soaked from tears. She had never felt so adored. She carefully took the ring from her grip and slipped it back on her finger.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve woke up first, still in the same position he was when he fell asleep, with his arms and leg still around her, holding her steadily. He held still and could feel her heartbeat against his chest, beating in the same rhythm as his own. He didn't know why he found that so entertaining, but he did. Her hair was close to his face and he breathed in slow and deep, still able to smell her perfume from the night before, enjoying it almost as much as the heartbeat event. It was quiet in the house, except for the sound of the waves that gently rolled in through the window. He swore he could just lie there all day and be perfectly content.

He thought about the night before when she first came out of the room and how beautiful she looked, and how it almost knocked him off his feet. It wouldn't have been the first time, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Her aspiration and the incredible allure that followed her wherever she went were addicting. He was drawn to it. He was drawn to her. As he played out the most memorable moments from the party, that same feeling of pride that only she could deliver, overcame him. He felt lucky being where he was at that second.

His thoughts drifted to the end of the evening and the incident that occurred, still not sure what it was that caused her so much sadness, but it didn't frighten him off, it only drew him closer to her. It's what made him crawl on the bed. He was overwhelmed with the desire to just make her better, any way he could. He had no limitations when it came to her happiness. He would do anything to make her feel the way that she always made him feel.

His heartbeat began to move out of sync with hers; racing out of control as he slowly came to the realization that he wasn't just devoted to her because he cared so much for her well being, the devotion was there because he loved her. It was a good thing he was laying down because he probably would have fallen down from the sheer magnitude of it. He was in love with Kari. He was suddenly wide-awake, more awake than he had ever been in his entire life. She had breezed into his life not giving him one ounce of grief or regret. He woke up every day, looking forward to seeing her and would find himself rushing home just to hang out with her. It was so crystal clear he almost felt foolish for not seeing it sooner. He loved her. The more he accepted it to be true, the better it felt inside.

He wanted to wake her up and tell her, but just like the kiss from the night before, he wasn't so sure it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to jump into it and frighten her, or make her feel obligated to him. No, he would have to do this delicately. He'd have to work at it and with a little luck and the Grace of God; she'd fall in love with him too.

She had to, he thought, or it would be the worst heartbreak of his life and he wasn't about to let that happen.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my, Kari," Maggie ogled at the picture she had almost finished drawing, "That is so real. Steve is going to love that."

She sat back at Maggie's kitchen counter, looking it over, "You think so?"

"Oh yes!" She gently touched her on the shoulder. "It really is beautiful. You should do this professionally."

Kari tilted her head, "I don't know if I'm that good."

"You have a God given talent, honey. Don't waste it."

Kari glanced at her over her shoulder, smiling. "Thank you, Maggie." She looked back at the picture, knowing she had to find something to help support herself. Maybe she could make money doing this. She loved drawing and if she could do it for a living that would almost be too good to be true. "I was thinking about getting a job, soon."

"Has Steve mentioned that to you?"

"No," she grinned, "he's never pressured me about that." She squinted her eyes, "Now that I think about it, he's never pressured me about anything really, except to have fun." She thought of the night of her breakdown and how he took such good care of her, "He really is so good to me."

"And you are very good to him also," she pointed out.

"It's so easy," Kari said, matter-of-factly, "I would do anything for him." She looked at Maggie and then quickly tried to hide her enthusiasm. "I mean since he's been so nice to me, I should try to do anything I can for him."

Maggie smiled knowingly at her.

Kari knew the old woman had her all figured out, it was so hard to hide her feelings for Steve in front of her. She didn't know why she even tried; Maggie was probably the only one she could tell that would hold her secret.

"I love him, Maggie."

"I know you do, honey."

Kari didn't know it would hurt so much to say it out loud, but when she did, she started to cry.

Maggie put her arm around her and pulled her head down on her shoulder, caressing her hair in a motherly way, "Have you told him?"

Kari shook her head, "I could never tell him that."

"Why? How will he ever know how you feel unless you tell him?"

"Because he doesn't feel that way about me, and it would just be awful then between us. It would ruin everything."

"How do you know he doesn't? Maybe he loves you just as much."

Kari wiped her eyes with the tissue Maggie handed her, "I just know he doesn't. I think he cares for me and he cares what happens to me, but I don't think he's in love with me. Those are two very different things."

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith, Kari."

She took into consideration her advice, but she felt sick to her stomach at just the thought of confessing this to him and not getting the reply she wanted. It wasn't the leap of faith that she was willing to risk. "I can't, Maggie. I just can't."

"Remember when I told you that if a man really loved you, he would see you as pure as new fallen snow?"

"Yes."

"He sees you that way Kari. He might not say it, but watch him when he looks at you, they way he talks to you, the things he does for you. A man doesn't do those things unless he's in love. And if he opens himself up to you and lets you see the inside, that's when you'll know."

Kari sighed, she thought love was such a blessed thing, but so far it was playing havoc on her. But if it meant in the long run she could have him the way she wanted, then she would walk through fire to get there.

* * *

Steve walked into Danny's office and sat in the chair across from him, "I need a favor, but I don't want a lecture."

"Ok, does it have to do with a woman?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! One of your old girlfriends called and you need me to step in for you." He raised his hands in defeat, "Normally I would say no, but since you asked so nicely, and don't be angry if she scratches out your name and replaces it with mine."

Steve sighed, "Are you done," he asked, impatiently?

"Yeah I guess. What do you need?"

"It's about Kari's Christmas present. I was wondering if you could bring it over late tonight, so it's there in the morning?"

He shrugged, "Sure. What did you get her?"

Steve made a face that showed his apprehension about wanting to tell him, "This is where I don't want a lecture from you. OK?"

"Ok!" Danny said annoyed, "What is it?"

He took a breath, "I bought her a car."

Danny nodded his approval, which was not the reaction Steve had expected at all. "That's a good idea. She'll need one."

Steve reached over and picked up Danny's coffee cup, smelling it, "Have you been drinking? Are you on muscle relaxers, or did you happen to get laid last night or anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Ha ha," Danny snickered at him, "not a good idea to insult someone you need a favor from."

"You just caught me off guard with the, 'that's a good idea' when I mentioned that I bought Kari a car."

"Come on Steve," he laughed right at him, "Who are you trying to fool?" he pointed his finger around the offices, "We all know what you feel for her. Jesus, just come out with it already."

He stared at him, "What?"

"Are you denying it?"

Steve knew there was no way he could deny it, it was probably written all over his face, and since they all seemed to know before he did, he knew again it was useless to deny it. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, pacing the room. He was actually glad they knew, because ever since he had realized it, he'd been going crazy over it. "God, Danny. What am I going to do?"

He watched him nervously pace back and forth. Danny couldn't help but be entertained by the fact that he was out of his element. "What's there to do? It is what it is."

Steve sat back down, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, looking Danny straight in the eye, "How did you get Rachel to fall in love with you?"

Danny huffed at the joke, but when he realized Steve was being completely sincere he started to laugh, "Are you kidding me?"

He stood up again and began to pace, "No I'm not kidding you! Damn it, Danny, a little help here would be nice."

"I don't know, I just wined and dined her, I guess," he was even more amused that Steve had no idea that Kari felt the same way about him. "Let me get this straight. Are you asking me, to help you, to get her, to fall in love with you?"

He sat down for the second time, "Yes. What do you think my best approach should be?"

Danny was dumbstruck. He looked around the room wishing there was someone else to confirm what he was hearing. "Well let me see," he began, "you could start by giving her a place to live. Then maybe rescue her from almost being kidnapped, and then I don't know, marry her so she's not deported," he held his finger up like he was going to give him the final and best idea yet, "and, to make your feelings perfectly clear, why don't you buy her a really nice Christmas present."

Steve slouched back in the chair, "You know, just like when buying the ring, why can't you just be serious for one minute and help me out. This is killing me. You know it is and you're just torturing me."

Danny ran his hands through his hair wanting to reach across the desk and slap him up side of the head, "Steve!" he yelled frustrated, "You are probably the smartest person I have ever met, but sitting across from you right now, you're the biggest idiot I know."

He had no idea what he was talking about and the confused look on his face told Danny that.

Danny got up and came around the other side of the desk. He put his hand on Steve's shoulder and spoke to him very slowly like he was mentally challenged, which he was beginning to think true, "Kari is already in love with you."

His expression became even more bewildered, "She is?"

Danny reached for his gun, setting it in Steve's lap, "Here! Just fricking shoot me now, or I'm going to shoot you!"

"How do you know that?"

He threw his arms up in the air, "Everyone knows it! Except you obviously."

He set Danny's gun on his desk, "Why didn't you say something to me sooner if you knew?"

"What was I supposed to say? Oh hey, here are those reports you wanted, and oh by the way, you do know that Kari's in love with you. Come on, really?"

Steve stared at the floor, trying to take in this new bit of information. He had been so worried about her not feeling that way about him it had never occurred to him what Danny was suggesting. "So what do I do now?" He was even more confused than before, now it was going to be even harder to deal with, knowing she was hiding it.

Danny shrugged, "Let nature take it's course."

"Do you think I can do right by her?"

"What, you don't think you're good enough for her?"

"She's special, you know…"

Danny smiled at seeing the great Steve McGarrett actually self-conscious about himself. "Believe me Steve, there is no one else who could do better by her than you."

"It's just that I'm 34 and she's 25, that's a gap."

"Yeah, but you're a young 34 and she's a mature 25, so really you're the same age."

"What do you mean I'm a young 34, are you saying I'm immature?" Steve provoked him on purpose.

"Holy crap!" Danny replied, taking the bait, "you're like my high school girlfriend that needs constant reassuring."

"Yeah, well in Bizaro World if that were true, you'd be lucky to have me."

"And that would make Bizaro World, hell!"

* * *

Steve closed the door behind him as Kari appeared from upstairs.

"Hi," she smiled, already dressed and ready to go. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders, just as he liked it, and she wore that same blue sundress she did when they got married.

He took a second to admire how pretty she looked before he tried searching for what Danny had mentioned in her eyes. She came down the rest of the way and walked toward him, talking about the food she had prepared for Chin and Malia's Christmas Eve party. She stopped about five feet from him, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Steve?"

"What," he replied quietly, wondering if he looked different to her?

She narrowed her eyes, confused by his demeanor, "Do you not want to go? Are you tired?"

"What? No, I mean, yes. I was just thinking about something."

Kari walked up to him and started to undo his holster the same way he did every night, trying to get him to hurry. "Well, it's Christmas, so try not to think about work."

He lifted his arms away from his side, "Are you in a hurry," he said amused? She was now standing inches from him. He looked down and noticed the cleavage of her dress, that and along with her hands magically working the belt that held his gun were a deadly combination.

"Yes, I told Malia I would help her and she didn't have time to pick me up and I had no way to get over there," she stopped what she was doing as quickly as she had started, stepping back, "so, hurry."

She looked startled by her actions that must have just seemed natural to her, which had been one the sexiest moves ever performed on him. Shit, if she ever did anything like that again, he thought, they were both going to be in trouble. "Well don't stop now, you were on a roll." He teased her.

She must have turned ten shades of red before she could even get words out of her mouth, "I'll probably accidentally shoot you in the foot," she walked backwards as she spoke, "explain that one to the Governor."

Was her undressing him a clue? He tried to analyze her actions. Or was that just Kari being Kari. God this was going to drive him crazy. He wished now that Danny never would have said anything to him. He decided he was going to take his last bit of advice and just let nature take its course. If it was going to happen then it was going to happen. He wasn't going to do anything out of the ordinary than he had been for the last two and half months.

He pulled his gun off, setting it on the table and went to walk past her but stopped, kissing her on the cheek, "You look really pretty tonight. I'll hurry." He bolted up the stairs leaving her standing in the living room not sure what had just happened.

_'Forget nature,_' he thought, _'life is too short.'_

* * *

Steve stood out back with the boys while Kari was in the house helping Malia and her sister. He could see her through the kitchen window, glancing over every couple of minutes, enjoying the view. She had put her hair up in a ponytail but still looked every bit as beautiful. He couldn't wait to give her the car in the morning. It was perfect timing, especially after she had mentioned earlier that she didn't have a way over to help Malia. He smiled to himself, knowing he had done the right thing.

He saw her coming out of the house and moved away from the group to get a better view. 'Finally,' he thought. He had missed her, even though she hadn't been very far away from him all night. He liked it better when she was standing right next to him. He watched her scan the crowd, hoping she was looking for him.

Kari dried her hands off and the second she stepped out the backdoor she could almost feel his eyes on her. She scanned the yard and there he was, across the way, watching her. She felt a slight tremor under her feet, feeling the earth move, but then quickly realized it was only her that felt it. He could do that to her, with just a look from thirty feet away. It felt euphoric and she had to pause, letting the feeling settle inside her. God she loved him.

He felt the impact from where he stood. It was just like Danny had said. He knew right then that he didn't have to work at it, or wait for it, all he had to do was open his eyes. It was staring right back at him. He'd never had anyone look at him like that before. It was in her eyes, in the way she walked toward him. The path she made to him was the shortest distance, as if she were in a hurry to get there. The anticipation of her arrival was like being a little kid, waiting to be handed that special treat. He wanted to motion to her to hurry, willing her not to stop for anything and leave him hanging, he wasn't sure he could take it. She was so beautiful and could have had any man she wanted, but she came toward him. He couldn't believe his good fortune. She really did want him.

She stepped down, making her way through the crowd to him. He looked at her with such intent that it was as if he was reeling her in with just his eyes. She felt warm all over, especially in places that she'd never thought she would ever feel for a man, but he wasn't like any man she had ever known. The closer she got to him the better it felt, until she was right beside him. She could almost see the relief in his eyes when she arrived. He always made her feel so wanted. _'I could wander around the world my whole life,' _she thought, _'and never find anyone that loves me like…'_ she paused, realizing the outcome of that finished thought. She felt his hand slide into hers. Her eyes slowly made their way up to his, seeing for the first time, Steve look at her in the way she always wanted him too. It was just like Maggie had said.

He held steady, just watching her, feeling her slowly come into the light with him. It was one of the most incredible moments of his life and knew he would never forget this feeling for as long as he lived.

They stood directly in front of each other for the first time as an actual couple. Neither one said a word. They didn't have to.

He would have given anything to be alone with her at that very moment. His eyes roamed over the backyard, very aware of the other twenty people standing around them.

She leaned into him, griping the sleeve of his shirt, showing him she wanted it too. She could hardly breathe anticipating his reaction.

He could feel the heat from her body; making him sweat, and mixed with the intense look between them it was driving him fucking mad. He scanned their surroundings and took her by the hand, pulling her away from the crowd. She followed him eagerly, not caring where he was taking her.

He made his way around the outskirts of the party to the side yard. Once they were out of sight, he pinned her against the side of the house. She gasped at the sudden move, and then moaned as the gentle look in his eyes turned fiery. She grabbed on to a handful on his shirt trying to bring him in closer, begging him. He held her securely by the waist with both hands, moving them slowly up her body, all the while his lips only inches from hers, making the moment so much more intense. His eyes roamed her beautiful face, as she reached up taking out the band that held her hair. The soft silk fell all over them. What she did to him, it was merciless. He bent slightly and then came up at her, taking possession of her lips.

Kari felt him lift her slightly off the ground and press her into the wall. God he was strong. She fell down on to his lips, giving her the illusion she was in control, but that was impossible, because she felt completely helpless as her body melted and poured over him. All she could do was just hold on and enjoy it, and that she did.

Steve felt her hand come from around his back and up his chest, pressing hard against him, but not pushing him away in the least, she was feeling him. '_Oh my God, Kari!_' his head screamed, he was going to pass out. His whole body trembled as he dove deeper into her, this had never happened to him before. He tried to stay in control but she was quickly gaining the upper hand. She gripped him around the neck as they shifted the kiss; preventing him from breaking away, not that there was a chance in hell of that.

They shifted once more and then broke apart. She held on to him so she wouldn't slide down the wall and he leaned on the wall as a brace so he wouldn't fall backwards.

He brushed his lips against hers, trying to catch his stability before they did that again.

Danny found Chin and raised his phone up to him, "Did you get it?"

"Yes," Chin moaned, "Where's Steve?"

Danny scanned the backyard, "I don't know. He was out here not to long ago."

Kono came up behind them, holding up her phone, "Are you kidding me with this," she growled, "it's Christmas, can't people just get along?" She looked around, "Where's the boss?"

Danny and Chin shrugged.

"Where's Kari?" Chin grinned, devilishly, "Find one and I'm sure we'll find the other."

"If they've disappeared together I'm not sure I want to be the one finding them," Danny said, looking uncomfortable, "you know what I mean?"

Kono laughed, "Yeah, I get your meaning. He's not answering his phone and he always answers his phone, so he has to be pre-occupied."

"Call him again," Chin suggested.

Kono dialed his number as Danny yelled out.

"Steve!" half the people at the party looked his way, "has anyone seen Steve McGarrett?"

Steve and Kari both broke apart at the same time, looking in the direction of Danny's voice. It was then that he felt the vibration from his phone. He reached in his pocket, refusing to break his hold on her. She kissed him on the neck, as he was about to examine the call, distracting him. He looked back at her, deciding which was more important.

He kissed her again.

Kari felt the phone vibrate against her back and pushed away from him, "You better get that," she said breathless.

Steve held it up and saw six missed calls, two from dispatch, two from Danny and two from Kono.

"Shit!" he moaned. The phone vibrated again while he was holding it. He answered the call from dispatch.

Kari heard the same words she had heard him say so many times before, "I'm on my way." He slipped it back in his pocket. "That must be why Danny's looking for me." He looked at her mournfully, "I have to go."

"I know," she tried not to look or sound too disappointed, but he knew.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you have to go too, but I understand. I do. It's what brought you to me in the first place."

"Come on," he groaned, "don't say stuff like that," he kissed her on the cheek, "it makes it that much more difficult for me to go."

She leaned against the wall, still a little in shock over the last ten minutes. They both let themselves settle the bliss that had overcome them. She held on to his wrist as he reached up cupping her neck with his hand. He gave her one more quick kiss, before taking her hand and going out the side gate to the front, rather than around the back.

He met up with Kono in the front yard.

"Hey!" she said, "Did you get the call?"

"Yeah, where are Danny and Chin?"

"Looking for you."

"Where the hell have you been?" Danny scolded as he came out of the house.

"Around," he replied, ignoring his sarcasm, "Where's Chin?"

"Probably saying Merry Christmas to Malia." Kono bitched, "This sucks!"

Steve turned to Kari, reaching in his pants pocket, "Here's the keys to the truck. I don't think Maggie's home tonight. She was going to stay with some friends for the holiday." He looked worried, "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I'll be fine."

He looked over as Chin came out of the house, "Hey, can Kari stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Chin turned back around, "I'll go tell Malia.

Kari rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. I don't want to bother Malia."

Steve dismissed her, "Just stay here."

She didn't say anything, not wanting to argue with him. She knew it was for his peace of mind.

Chin came back out, "Ok, all set. Kono are you riding with me?"

Steve looked back at Kari. He wanted to kiss her but it would have been awkward with everyone standing there. She understood and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, "Be careful."

He nodded regretfully, "I'll call you. I'm sorry about Christmas."

Kari shrugged, "We'll open presents when we can."

He looked over his shoulder at her once more before getting in the car with Danny. "Hold on," he said with the door already opened. He ran back over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her.

On his way back he pointed at Danny who was standing outside the driver's side door, "Shut up!"

He threw his hands up in defense, "I wasn't going to say anything!" He got in the car with Steve, and shot him a quick smile before backing up, not able to resist, "It's official, you're married now, Buddy."

Steve looked over at him and smiled, not finding it the least bit annoying.


	18. Chapter 18

Kari pushed the buttons on the alarm system and waited for the green light to flash. When it didn't work, she tried it again, still nothing.

"Darn it! What am I doing wrong?" she groaned, annoyed with the machine that had always worked for her in the past.

She put in the numbers for a third time, very carefully and pushed enter. The red light flashed on and off repeatedly and the display screen informed her the security company was going to call to verify the unusual activity. No sooner did she finish reading it and the phone rang.

"Crap!" she ran over answering it. "Hello."

They identified themselves and asked to speak to Steve.

"He's not here," she said sheepishly.

They asked for her credentials and she told them, but he had never put her on the list as a resident. They then informed her that they would be sending a patrol car over to verify the information and would be notifying Steve on his cell phone. She sank down in the chair by the desk.

"Ok, I understand."

She set the phone down and waited for it all to happen. Within five minutes she saw headlights coming up the driveway.

She went out front and met the two uniformed officers.

"I'm so sorry for all this. I just couldn't get it to work."

"Yes Ma'am, is Commander McGarrett home," the young one asked?

"No, he got called away on a case." She bit her bottom lip, knowing he was going to be mad about this. He had wanted her to stay at Chin and Malia's, but her sister and niece were staying also and there just wasn't room, so she insisted on going home.

The older officer stepped out of the car, walking toward them. He held out his cell phone to Kari. "Commander McGarrett would like to speak to you."

She swallowed and took a deep breath before putting it up to her ear, "Hi," she tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"Why are you home?" he asked nicely, but she could hear the tension in voice.

"There was no room at Chin's house. Her niece and sister were there, so I just came home. I don't know what I did wrong on the alarm, but," she paused when he interrupted her.

"Go back to Chin's."

Kari was surprised by his tone. "Did you not hear what I just said? It's too crowded over there, besides I'm home now."

He sighed heavily in her ear, "Yes I heard what you said, did you not hear what I said when I left Chin's?"

Kari tilted her head, confused by his attitude that was a complete 180 from the last time she had seen him, "Steve, this is silly. I'm not going back to Chin's. The security company can help me set the alarm, so I'll be fine."

"Kari, I'm not asking you?"

"Steve." Her voice told him to back off, "I don't know what is wrong with you, but I think that we've taken up too much time as it is for these two officers standing her, so I guess we'll talk about it when you get home. I'll be here." She pulled the phone away, hearing him say something, but ended the call anyway. She smiled politely at the officers, handing him back his phone, "Here you go, thank you so much for the quick response and I apologize for all this."

"No problem Mrs. McGarrett," the older one replied, "you have a nice evening."

"Merry Christmas," she called out to them. They both replied the same holiday cheer to her.

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, "What the hell!" he looked at Danny stunned, "She hung up on me!"

Danny shrugged, "I don't blame her. You were talking to her like a Neanderthal."

"Don't start with me Danny! I mean it." They both got out of the car, walking toward the entrance to the coroner's office.

"Then don't include me in phone calls if you don't want my comment."

"She should have stayed at Chin's." he said stubbornly.

"Why?" he retorted, "she's safe at home. It's obvious your security company is top-notch."

"I don't like her being alone," he confessed, anxiously.

"Well then that's your problem, not hers." Danny stood in front of the entrance, blocking him, "I'll tell you something else, it's not Kari that you're mad at. It's this case, and you get this way when it involves a kid." He pointed at his own chest, "I understand, it hurts me too, but you Steve, you take it out on everyone else, every time, because that's how you deal with it." He opened the door for him, "Take my advice though, and don't take it home with you, man. Quickest way to cripple a relationship."

Kari slammed the front door shut. She had never been so angry with him before. How could he have talked to her that way? It was humiliating. He was treating her like a child. She only hoped that no one was there to listen.

She walked over to the alarm and carefully pushed the numbers in and hit, enter. The green light came on and she threw her hands up in the air. "Of course," she yelled at the machine, "couldn't help me out twenty minutes ago, could ya?"

She sat on the couch staring at the gifts under the Christmas tree. The night as a whole was confusing, the two of them together started out at the highest peak of their relationship and now they were at the lowest. She really didn't know what to make of that phone call. It was disturbing to her. He was acting like a bully. That little voice in her head that had been silent for so long suddenly reared its ugly head, showing itself whenever she felt threatened. What if he is one of these men that get you just where he wants you and then becomes the controller of everything. It would just be like Sergius only with mental beatings instead of physical ones.

Kari shook head, talking herself out of it, "Steve would never be like that." But all she could hear was the harsh tone on the phone. It scared her. The minute she had shown her true feelings to him and this is how he reacts. Maybe that's what he had waited for, that little voice whispered; maybe he was waiting for you to let your guard down.

Kari stood up and paced the floor, "Stop it," she scolded herself, "don't go there. Its one incident." She stopped in front of the Christmas tree and looked at the presents he had bought for her. She thought of all the wonderful things he had done for her. The ways in which he had cared for her and made her laugh and feel safe. He wasn't that person her little voice was trying to convince her of. She knew that and shut it off. She had to trust him. She had to trust in her own judgment as well. The more she told herself that the better she felt and the more she began to worry about him and why he reacted that way. There had to be a reason for it, she was sure of it.

* * *

Danny pulled into Steve's driveway, "Get some sleep. I'll pick you up when we get the call."

He turned to his partner, "I have a bad feeling that when those blood samples come back, that its going to be the stepfather."

Danny nodded, somberly, "Me too."

"It's Christmas morning," Steve looked away from him out the window, "that little girl should be opening her presents right now instead of lying in the morgue." He swallowed hard, fighting off the sorrow he felt for her.

"I know." It was heartbreaking to him as well.

Steve opened the door, "Give Gracie a big hug for me."

"I will. Go make up with Kari."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a while." He closed the door and walked toward the house.

Kari heard him come in. She looked at the clock that read six forty-five. Her door was opened about halfway, not sure what she should do. She knew he must be exhausted from being up all night. She thought it a good idea to just let it be for now.

Steve came in and headed for the kitchen, he stopped briefly by the stairs, wanting to take Danny's advice, but also not wanting to wake her up if she was still mad and ruin her morning. He figured he'd just let it go for now. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, not bothering with a glass. He drank three big gulps and put it back inside. He was hungry but too tired to make anything. He closed it and decided on bed. Who knew when the lab was going to call with the results, could be an hour could be five, but he needed sleep in that time frame for a clear head to arrest whoever the fucker it was that murdered that precious little girl.

He stopped in front of Kari's door and leaned against the frame watching her sleep. It was unfair of him to order her like he did. It was one of the most important things he had tried to instill in her, don't let anyone try to push you around. He sighed, hanging his head. She had every right to hang up on him; he was being an asshole. He was worried though and he missed her, it was hard leaving her the night before, especially after what they had experienced. A smile slowly emerged on his face, recalling it. He had tried not to think about it while he was working, but every once in a while it would slip into his thoughts, and within seconds he'd be wearing that same silly grin because of it.

He wanted to wake her up, but was so tired from the night before and wanted a clear head when he did apologize, so he could say the right things. He looked back up and she was sitting up, leaning on her elbow, watching him. He was glad that she didn't seem angry.

"I'm sorry I came home. I shouldn't have made you…"

He held his hand up, stopping her, "Don't apologize, Kari. You were right." He wiped his hands over his face, moaning, feeling the lack of sleep catching up to him quickly. "It's a stressful case we're dealing with and I just took it out on you."

"Do you have to go back?"

"Yes, we're waiting for the crime lab to give some results before we can make the arrest."

She saw how tired he looked, still wearing the same casual shorts and shirt from the night before, "When?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. An hour, maybe five."

She scooted over in her bed, patting the spot next to her, "Come lay down before you fall down."

He pushed off the wall and slipped his tennis shoes off on the way over. He laid down facing her.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled.

Kari giggled, "Merry Christmas. Roll over on your stomach." She ordered.

He did as he was told, resting his head on his arms, watching her. She began to rub his back over his shirt, up to his neck, gently massaging him.

He moaned with pleasure, forgetting all about the stress of his job. Her hands roaming all over him was hypnotic. He enjoyed every second of it thinking again of the night before and how good it felt when she clung to him, kissing him. He watched her, wondering how far this relationship could really go. He was so afraid to move beyond kissing her, afraid he would bring up painful memories, and the last thing he wanted was to be associated with anything from her past. He loved her so much he was willing to sacrifice his needs for her peace of mind. He felt her hands on his bare skin, gently touching him. The motion was so relaxing. He drifted off to sleep wishing she were underneath him doing that.

She made her way back down and went under his shirt repeating the same process in the same slow motion, calming him. She looked down, his eyes were closed and he was silent.

* * *

"Danny's here," Kari announced to him.

Steve grabbed the remains of the sandwich she had made for him and the water bottle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. "I don't know how late I'll be."

Kari shrugged, "I'll be here."

"Set the alarm."

"I know!"

"I know you know, but I'm going to say it anyways. So get used to it."

Kari pulled on his hand, "Be careful."

Steve smiled teasingly, "I know!"

Danny honked and he kissed her as she rolled her eyes at him. She shut the door behind him.

He stuck the sandwich in his mouth and opened the car door, climbing inside. He took a bite before taking it back out, "What do we got?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Step Daddy's going to be having all his Christmas dinners in the joint from now on."

"That prick!" Steve affirmed angrily. He looked over at him, wanting to change the subject and not speak of it until they were there. He was in a good mood. "How did Gracie like her presents?"

"Loved them! Plus one for Dad."

"What did she think of the surf lessons?"

"SHE liked it very much, ME on the other hand."

"Get over it man. She's an islander. I still say you hit Kono up for the lessons. She'd teach her better than some guy on Waikiki Beach."

"Yeah well, hopefully she'll forget about them and I won't have to worry about it."

"No chance, " Steve smiled, "I'll remind her."

Danny shot him a look, "You would. Speaking of pricks, did you make up with Kari?" he laughed sinisterly.

"I'll give ya that one, but yes. I even got a massage out of it."

Danny's head darted back over in Steve's direction. "So we've consummated the marriage then."

"That's not what I said. I said I got a massage."

"And you didn't give her anything in return?" Danny shook his head, egging him on, "That's greedy, buddy."

"A massage on my back stupid!" Steve shook his head, "Jesus Danny, you need to get laid."

"Me!" he laughed, "I'm not the one that's been married for a month and still hasn't had sex."

"Hey, you know the situation."

"I know that you two disappeared somewhere last night, and don't tell me you were gazing at the stars."

Steve let out a deep discouraged breath, "I don't know what to do about that. I'll admit it got pretty intense last night. I mean we both feel it, but…"

"But what?"

"She's had a lot of really messed up stuff happen to her along those lines. What if she doesn't want me that way? Or worse yet, what if I remind her of something bad that had happened." It was literally his biggest fear.

Danny had no answer for that one. He could tell it weighed heavy on him, hell it would on anyone, but it was his best friend that was dealing with it and he had nothing to offer as far as advice. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, again, I don't want to bring up any bad memories."

They pulled up in front of the house, to arrest the stepfather. Steve bent his head down, looking at it. There was a Christmas tree in the window and a girl's bike leaning against the garage. "Why would he do it?" He looked over at Danny.

"I don't know. People are fucked up. You have my permission to take all your aggressions out on him."

As they got out Chin and Kono pulled in behind them to assist.

* * *

Steve closed his laptop and pushed himself up from his desk. He walked over to Danny's office. "Are you done yet?"

Danny held up a finger with his tongue sticking partly out of his mouth like he was concentrating, an entertaining look Steve always thought.

He closed his laptop and smiled, "Done! Longest fricking report I've ever done."

"Look at it this way, we got it done tonight so we can have tomorrow off."

Danny looked at his watch, "Twelve ten, so much for Christmas. You want to go grab a really early breakfast or a really late dinner?"

"No, I've got something planned for Kari."

"In the middle of the night?" Danny nodded his approval; "decided to slip her the ole McGarrett gun, huh?" He couldn't believe how Steve set himself up sometimes for harassments. '_It was too easy,'_ Danny thought.

Steve's expression was disgusted, "You know, there's something wrong with you. It's just something I ran across today and I think she'll like it."

"What is it?"

"None of your business," Steve smiled in retaliation. But he was anticipating her reaction. He felt bad about the night before and for her spending Christmas alone, he wanted to do something special and found the perfect thing.

Danny got up and grabbed his keys, they walked together out of the office, "You know unless you talk to her, it's going to be a long cold winter for you, even if its 80 degrees outside."

"Yes Daniel, if it comes up, ok, otherwise, it's Christmas. I really don't want to pressure her. I want to just relax and enjoy the next couple of days off, especially after the day we've had."

"Me too. I'm taking Gracie up to the North Shore to watch some surfing. Hopefully it'll scare the crap out of her and this whole surfing thing will be put to rest."

"Or it will entice her even more to want to do it professionally instead of college." Paybacks were so sweet, he thought.

"Be a smart ass, it doesn't bother me. Oh, by the way, find someone else to bring over that car for you."

Steve opened the door to his truck, "Already did, Chin and Malia parked it over at Maggie's. Thanks for nothing."

"You know what?" Danny said irritated, "some day you'll be blessed with a kid that drives you crazy, and I'm going to be there to rub your nose in it while you are having a breakdown. It's got to happen!"

Steve got in his truck and closed the door, rolling down the window, "No Danny, I'm going to be just fine. Everything always seems to work out for me. You notice that?" he waved as he pulled away, "I got a date, see ya."

Danny held up his middle finger, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Steve came in her room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Kari," he whispered, wanting to wake her, but not wanting to startle her, "Kari," he said again, gently gliding his hand over her hair.

She moaned slightly before opening her eyes, seeing him in the dark. "What's wrong?" she asked, it was a natural reaction.

"Nothing," he took her hand as she sat up, "I want to take you somewhere and show you something?"

She blinked, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "What is it?

He smiled, "It's a surprise. Will you come with me?"

She looked at his face that was barely visible from the light through the window, but she could see that he was excited about whatever it was. She nodded, "Of course." She glanced over at the clock that read twelve thirty-five. She couldn't imagine where he'd be taking her this late.

"OK, get dressed. I'm going to go change."

She waited downstairs for him, drinking a glass of orange juice. She didn't want coffee incase it was going to be a quick trip and they'd come back and sleep more. She was relieved to know the argument was behind them. He came down not long after her wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

He looked her over and was going to say something about the sundress, but thought about where they were going and decided it would be ok. "Ready," he asked

"Are flip-flops ok?"

"They're fine." He walked to the door and kicked over her slippers to her as he slid his foot into his.

"I mean slippers," she smiled correcting her word choice, "I want to be Kama aina."

She met him at the door but before he opened it he put an arm around her waist, "I'm so sorry about the last couple of days. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Kari." Before she could reply, he kissed her.

"I know you wouldn't." she thought of that negative voice in her head, his comment put it to sleep forever, she just knew it. "Where are we going?" she said, biting her bottom lip, "It's killing me."

"You'll see," he patted her on the butt, getting her out the door, "but we have to get going."

They drove for about fifteen minutes before Steve pulled off on a dirt road. He put the truck in four-wheel drive and maneuvered around sharp corners on the road that just kept climbing, higher and higher. She looked over at him, but he concentrated on the road in front of him. It was completely dark except for the headlights and nothing around but trees and dense foliage. She wasn't scared in the least. She trusted him more than anyone and knew this was going to be spectacular whatever it was. The anticipation was killing her, but she wasn't going to spoil it by asking him over and over.

They came to an open area and he stopped, turning the truck off. He smiled over at her and then looked at his watch. "Come on."

He reached in the back storage compartment and took out a flashlight. He looked over at her, "Did you bring a jacket or sweatshirt?"

She shook her head.

He grabbed the same blanket that he had used to wrap her up in the night of the party. That seemed like years ago to her. He turned on the flashlight and started walking toward the forest, "This way."

She caught up with him and tucked her hand inside his arm that was holding the blanket. He looked down at the grip, enjoying the feel of it. They walked down a make shift path that she could tell was seldom used. They had to duck a couple of times to get under low hanging branches. After about ten minutes he stopped and turned to her.

"Here, take the blanket."

She looked at him quizzically but did it.

He reached down and took her free hand, "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you."

Kari closed her eyes and started to giggle, "What is this place." She felt his cheek rub against hers.

"It's a secret," he whispered in her ear, and then kissed her cheek.

She squeezed his hand, telling him she enjoyed that bit of information and the way it was delivered. He pulled her along carefully making sure she didn't trip on anything. He turned back around checking on her eyes.

"Keep them closed woman, don't make me…" he teased her.

"They are!" she laughed.

They stopped and he came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, nudging her a little more forward. He smiled, pleased that the timing was perfect. "Ok," he whispered from behind her, "Open your eyes."

Kari opened and gasped. She dropped the blanket and put her hands up to her mouth, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" It was the biggest moon she had ever seen. It felt like it was within reaching distance. She held her hand out, spreading her fingers apart, but it was so big her hand couldn't even cover it. "It's so beautiful. You can see everything on it." She started to walk toward it when Steve grabbed her around the waist.

"Where you going?"

It was then that she noticed they were standing on a cliff. She had been so preoccupied with the glorious unveiling she hadn't even noticed. "Wow!" she stepped back into him, "That would have been a whole new set of Oh my God." She laughed, admiring the beautiful view of the moon shining on the ocean below. She turned around to him, wrapping her arms around his body, "Thank you." She felt him return the gesture as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

She stood next to him with her arm around his waist admiring her surprise once again, knowing she would never forget this moment, ever. She looked at the area around them in the moonlight, deciding that it looked like a tiny well-maintained park, but she didn't remember seeing any markings for it on the path.

"What is this place?"

Steve looked around, remembering his first time there. "It's considered a kapu kauwahi, a sacred place. It's been here for generations and only a few locals know of it. They're the ones that keep it up. They cut the grass and just keep it looking kapu." He smiled at her.

"What it's used for?" She took off her slippers and felt the soft grass beneath her feet.

"Back in the old traditional days, priests would come here and pray for forgiveness to the Akua if something bad was happening in the village, sickness, or whatever. Couples would come here and get married; some who were having problems conceiving would come here and try to make a baby. It was considered holy land by them, some still view it as that and use it as a place for healing."

"How do you know about it?"

"When I was sixteen one of my friends fathers was a keeper, and now my friend is. He brought me here."

"Do you come here a lot?" She was fascinated by the place and even more so that he was sharing it with her.

"No. I've only been here four times." He looked at her, pausing for a second, it was hard for him to reveal personal things about himself, but he trusted her. "The first time was when my Mom was killed in the car accident. The second when my Dad told me he was sending me to the mainland to live and third when my Dad was killed."

Kari put her hand up to her throat, trying to disperse the lump that was forming. "Did you pray while you were here?"

Steve shook his head, "I cried. I could be alone here, no one would find me."

Kari put her hand in his; he looked like a little boy at that moment. She asked the Akua's to save him from having that much pain ever again.

He couldn't believe he told her that. He'd never told anyone that before. But it surprised him that he wasn't embarrassed by it either. He felt like he could tell her anything and she would listen and understand.

"And the fourth time with me," Kari squeezed his hand, looking at him. "Why are you so good to me, Steve?"

This place where they stood was so important to him, no one knew of it, no one. He felt compelled to bring her here; he wanted to share it with her because nothing was more sacred to him than her. He reached up, running his thumb over her lips, "Your happiness is really all that matters to me. You deserve it."

She moved as close as she could to him, seeing every word he said in his eyes. Her hand rested on his chest and she could feel his heart pound. He put his hand over hers and winked at her, "It gets that way when you're around."

Kari took his hand and laid it over her chest, so he could feel hers was just as rapid. "Sometimes I feel like it's going to jump out of my chest."

Steve just stared at her, feeling completely vulnerable in her presence. He couldn't figure out how he had survived for this long without this feeling. He decided he was just waiting for the right person to bring it out, and here she was. Every second he stood there with her looking at him, the way she was, he fell deeper and deeper under her spell. It felt so good.

She wanted to say it so badly; it was right on the tip of her tongue, waiting to roll off, all she had to do was say it. The way he was looking at her was unbelievably romantic and sexy and safe, she just knew he felt it too. She went to say it and bit her lip, afraid, but as always he knew exactly what she needed.

"Say it Kari," he looked right into her, "it's ok. I want you to."

He could read her so well. She loved that about him. She couldn't hide anything from him and didn't want to. She moved her hand up and into his hair, pulling him down to her. She said it just before she kissed him. "I love you, Steve."

They were the most powerful words he'd ever heard spoken. It defined their relationship and put them on a whole new course. He understood how she felt starting a new life, because he knew right then, kissing her that theirs was just beginning.

They broke from the kiss but Kari held tightly to him, her lips barely touching his, "You give me everything. What is it that you want, Steve?" she would have given him anything.

He buried his hand in her soft hair, "If I had to give up everything and only keep one thing, Kari, it would be you. But I don't want to do what's best for me; I want to do what's best for you. It scares me that you…" he paused almost afraid to say it, "that you won't be able to forgive yourself for those things that happened to you."

The tormented look on his face told her how much he was agonizing over this. It made her feel even more desired than she ever had or probably ever would. She was never sure she could either, until the first time he kissed her. She knew then that she had never really been kissed before, and she also knew it was going to feel the same if he made love to her. She just needed to explain it to him, hoping he would understand.

"I've never been with a man before. They used me, they used my body, but I was never with them." She wanted him to know that he was really her first. "I want to be with you. Do you understand what I'm mean, Steve?"

He brushed away a strand of hair from her face, seeing the reflection of the moon in her eyes. She was so beautiful. "Yes," he whispered, "You're a virgin."

She loved him more at that second then she thought she ever could. He saw her as pure and innocent, just like Maggie said, but more importantly he made her feel that way too. It was as if everything from her past became a distant memory that slowly faded away with every second that he held her.

She wasn't afraid. She was in love. She pulled up on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head...

She lay back on the grass and opened her legs for him as he shifted his body on top of her. He held the back of her head and braced a hand in the grass, kissing her at the same moment that he entered her. She clutched on to his body with both hands, moaning into his mouth, not sure which felt better, his kiss or the slow rhythmic movement between her legs.

He eased himself into her gently at first, letting her get used to him, treating her as if she truly were a virgin. He didn't want her to think or feel anything that would remind her of her past life. This was all about her and his desire to bring her into the realm of what it was really supposed to feel like. He never considered the reaction it would play upon himself as well.

His fingers dug into the clump of grass in his hand as he moved on her. Her soft body enclosed around him as he threw himself deeper and deeper inside her. He broke from the kiss and couldn't take his eyes off her face, watching her enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. She was so incredibly beautiful and sensual. He tried to put all his concentration into reading her body language, watching when she reacted and how, making mental notes of what she really enjoyed by encouraging him with her eyes or a sudden gasp. He could have cared less which one, it all felt phenomenal to him. She moved under him in such a delicate rhythm, forcing him to rely on self-control to prevent from releasing too soon, wanting to bring her all the way first.

Her hand clutched the back of his neck and she reached up, kissing him, passionately and deep. His experience with women told him she was close. He moved over her remembering what she had liked and began the drive to bring her to the end. Her hands dug into his back, pulling him closer as her thighs clutched his hips, trying to move with him but becoming entranced by his talented control and the slow heat that was building inside her with every thrust from his body. She let him take over resting her head on his shoulder, as her body ignited in what she was sure was an orgasm. She never enjoyed sex before, so she'd never experienced one. It began deep inside and moved through her in every direction as if it was racing through her body trying to get out. Her head fell backwards as he held her tighter, not breaking rhythm. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She called his name in a raw carnal voice that echoed what she was feeling inside. She felt the energy from it rise to a point of pure ecstasy, holding her suspended in his arms and then slowly brought her back down. He waited until he felt it was over and then slowed his pace, letting the sensation settle inside her. The climax ended but in the next breath it was as if her emotions had traded places with it.

He didn't think he'd ever enjoyed anything so much in his life than the way she said his name. He slid a hand under her waist lifting her hips off the ground, pulling her closer, finally able to let go.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and knew it was going to happen quickly. She felt so good, her body wrapped around his and her hips grinding into him, repeating the same motion he had done to her. She matched his pulse stroke for stroke. His muscles tightened and she could feel him letting go inside her.

It slammed into him with a vengeance that had never felt so incredibly fierce before. He knew it was all because of her. He said her name as if he was begging her for mercy over and over. The more he begged the tighter she gripped him and the longer the sensation lasted, it was a vicious circle that left him depleted, but tremendously satisfied too. He tried not to collapse on her but he was so weak from the aftermath that he could barely move. That was a first for him too.

They both took in short gasps of air, reeling from what they had just experienced from the other. His body trembled softly as she pulled him down to rest on her shoulder. He breathed heavily into her neck. She ran a hand over his sweaty forehead and brushed it over his hair, caressing his back as he calmed. She turned and looked at the full moon that had been the reason for them being there. Her emotions were skyrocketing, part of her wasn't even sure if maybe she was dreaming all of this. Every inch of her body was tingling and madly in love with him.

Steve lifted his head and kissed her neck, "My god, Kari," he panted, making his way up to her cheek and then her mouth, kissing her while he was still out of breath.

She could taste the mixture of their sweat on his lips. She looked up at him, seeing him in a different way, or maybe it was the way he was looking at her now that was new. "I've never once felt lucky in my life," she said, roaming her eyes over his face that had become even more beautiful to her, "but it's shining down all over me now," she smiled.

"I love you," he said without hesitation, "I love you so much." He buried his face back into the warm safe crevice of her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too."

This was all new to him. He couldn't get close enough to her. Her hands drifted over his body. His arms, his hair, down his back all the way to the back of his thighs and up again, leaving his nerve endings exploding inside of him. He'd never been able to perform or wanted to so quickly after the last, but he wanted her again, badly. He didn't even have to adjust; he had never let her go from the first time.

Kari wrapped her arms around his lower waist as he began to slowly move on her again. She could feel him growing, searching out his lips. A kiss was all it took and with in a matter of a few seconds, they were making love again.


	19. Chapter 19

Kari eyes followed him as he opened the French doors to his lani. He looked so good in the faint light coming from the full moon. His naked body was still glistening in sweat from their recent encounter. He crawled over her, kissing her at the same time. She rolled over facing him as they wrapped their arms and legs around each other, letting the breeze cool them down.

Steve ran his hand over her throat and down between her breasts, "You're sweaty."

She kissed him, "So are you."

"Good workout."

She smiled, "Incredible workout."

He continued to explore her body as they talked. He literally couldn't keep his hands off of her. "So everything feels good?"

"Yes!" she leaned in and kissed him again. "The first time was unbelievable, the second time was even better, but this time…" she moaned, brushing her lips against his, teasing him. "Fucking fantastic."

"Kari!" he laughed, never hearing her cuss before, but liking the boldness of it, "Damn, that was sexy."

She hid her face, feeling slightly embarrassed, but not denying that it was the truth.

Steve pulled her face back up, "Don't be shy around me. Say whatever you want. I'll always love you no matter what." His face turned serious, "I want you to tell me how you feel, Kari, especially here when we're in bed together. I don't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable in any way." He brushed his hand over her hair, "Will you promise to tell me if you don't like something?"

She nodded, clutching on to his shoulder. "I don't ever want to be tied up or blindfolded. Please don't tie my hands or my feet."

He felt a pain shoot through him knowing she must have experienced something traumatic along those lines, "I would never do that," he smiled, kissing her, "You have great hands, I like them on me. I would never restrain you."

"Will you tell me too, things that are on your mind?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about my past and does it make you feel different with me than with other women you have been with?" She thought of Chrissy's torment and had to know if he felt any of what she had said.

Steve saw the worry in her eyes when she asked. It was that same look she had the night of her breakdown. He still hadn't figured out what had brought that on but he wanted to make sure it never happened again. He rolled over on her so he was looking down at her. "No, I don't think about your past, ever. And yes, you do feel different from other women I have been with; only because of the way you make me feel when I'm with you."

"How do you feel?" she stroked his back, wanting to satisfy that urge for him again.

Steve smiled seductively, "Fucking fantastic."

Kari laughed not expecting one of his stellar one-liners. She hugged him tightly, "Sometimes my face hurts from laughing and smiling so much."

He laughed with her, "If that is the most pain you feel from being around me, I'll take it." He rolled back off of her on to his back. He glanced over at the nightstand clock that read four thirty-five. "I can't believe how late it is and I'm not even tired." He turned his head toward her.

She sat up and leaned over him with a big smile, "Do want to open Christmas presents?"

Steve's eyes lit up, "Can we do it naked?"

Kari leaned down close to his face, "Anything you want."

"Ok then, me a towel, you naked."

She sat back on the bed, "Well that doesn't seem fair."

Steve got up wrapping the sheet around his waist, "I'll give you a peek at the goods every once in a while." He held his hand out to her. "Come on, you said anything I want."

Kari rolled her eyes at him, "Oh my god. I have to watch what I say from now on." She took his hand and followed him downstairs, wearing only her birthday suit.

They left all the lights off except for the Christmas tree. Steve reached under and pulled out a gift handing it to her. He laid down on his side with his head propped up on his hand, smiling. "You first."

Kari kneeled down sitting back on her heels. "I can't believe I'm doing this naked," She laughed covering her face, slightly embarrassed. She took the package from him tearing off the paper, trying to hide her excitement. It had been so long since she'd opened a real Christmas present. She opened the box and then laughed, looking over at him as he smiled at his own cleverness. "You planned this didn't you?" She grinned back at him. Out of the box she pulled a red silk bathrobe. She admired the soft material before slipping it on. She tied the rope and leaned over kissing him, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's a good color on you." He touched the sleeve, remembering the day he bought it, knowing it would look so good on her. He reached back under the tree for another one. "Here," he said handing it to her.

"You open one," she said, reaching past him. "This one," she handed it to him as he sat up.

"Ok." He tore off the paper, opening the box, revealing a Lei of silk flowers with a decorative hook dangling on the end of it, "That's great, just what I need." He said, not sure what it was.

Kari took it out of the box explaining it, "When you go for a swim you always lay your towel in the yard and then have to shake it out for dirt or ants on it. This can hang from that tree by the water. So you can hang your towel on it."

"That's brilliant," he declared, thrilled that she had done something so thoughtful, "that tree's branches are really high so this will make it the perfect height. You're a genius." He reached over kissing her, "I love it."

Kari sat back, smiling.

They opened a few more gifts from each other. Steve had bought her a day at a spa, which he had also bought for Kono, and Chin had got one for Malia. He also bought her some more clothes with the help from Kono and Malia from a trip to the mall with them, that he was glad would only happen once a year. Kari had bought him new board shorts and a couple of shirts from the $80 he had originally given her.

"I have one more," Kari said reaching way behind the tree. She pulled it out and handed it to him, anticipating his reaction. Maggie had said he would love it, but she hoped he didn't think it too personal.

Steve looked it over, "It kind of feels like a frame. Did you draw me something?" he started to tear the paper, "I've noticed you've been very secretive lately with your pencils, maybe a self-portrait of what's under that robe," he winked at her, removing the rest of the wrapping paper.

Kari watched as his smile faded when he saw the picture. He looked up at her in shock and then looked back down at it.

"How," he stuttered and then swallowed hard, "how did you do this?"

"I found a picture of your Dad and the stories you told me about fishing. I just pictured what it would look like and drew."

He felt as if he were looking at an actual picture of he and his Dad, sitting on a boat with their poles in the water. She had even named the boat 'Ohana'. It was exactly what it would have looked like if someone had taken a real life picture. The detail was phenomenal. He didn't realize how much he had missed his father until he looked at that picture. It brought back such great memories. He looked up at Kari and wished that she could have met him. He would have loved her. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever given me."

She saw something in him that she never had before as he stared at the picture. He was fighting back emotions. The look on his face told her he was moved by it. She crawled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder, looking at it with him.

"I wish I could have met him."

Steve tilted his head on hers, "He would have loved you." He set the picture down, out of harms way and stood up. Kari admired his new board shorts she had given him. They fit perfect. She took his hand that he held out, standing up with him. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind, looking down at the picture.

"You are so talented, Kari. That picture is amazing. It's better than a real photo."

She shrugged, "I'm glad you like it."

He turned her around, "I love it. I love you." He kissed her and hugged her again.

"Are you hungry? I could make breakfast and then we could go back to bed." She stroked his hair as he nibbled on her neck.

Steve leaned back looking at her, "I would say bed first and then food second if that were the choice, but, I have one present left for you."

Kari glanced under the tree.

"It's too big to put under the tree."

She smiled, reaching up with her lips, kissing him as she pulled the string on his shorts, "Oh, is this when I get my peek?"

He laughed, enjoying her seduction, "Baby, that is the gift that will keep on giving all year-long, as many times as you want, but that's not it."

Her expression changed to pouty.

"Come on," he held her hand walking toward the front door. It was still dark outside as he led her over toward Maggie's house.

"Where are you going?"

"Shhh, it's at Maggie's."

She followed behind him but if he could have seen her face he would have had to explain right there what he was doing. He came around the bushes and stood next to her, holding his hand out toward the car.

"Merry Christmas."

Kari looked at him confused. "Am I moving in with Maggie?" she looked at the strange car in the driveway, "because I think she already has company."

"No," he pulled her toward the car and set his hand on top of the two-year-old convertible Mustang, "this is the present, right here."

Kari's mouth dropped open as she stared at. She looked over at his big grin; it was the exact reaction he had hoped for.

"There were two different colors, white and blue, but most of the tourists rent white one's so I decided on blue, plus it had fewer miles on it."

Kari stepped toward it still in a daze. She carefully glided her hand over the tan top as if she might damage it somehow. She was overwhelmed by his generosity and the kindness that he showered her with constantly. She continued to caress the top as tears began to stream down her face. This wasn't just a present that he gave her, he was giving her the freedom to come and go as she pleased. She had never had that in her entire life.

Steve came up behind her, "Now you can go anywhere you want, when you want."

Kari turned around and buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around him tightly, hugging him and crying uncontrollably at the same time. He smiled as he hugged her back, not anticipating this much of an emotional reaction.

"Either you really hate it, or you really love it," he said, stroking her hair.

Kari pulled back slightly with her hands on his shoulders, "I love it." she stuttered, taking in a deep breath, calming herself so she could say what she'd been wanting to for so long, "I hope I make you as happy as you make me every second of every day. When I first knew that I loved you, it was like waking up from a long nightmare and even if you never loved me back, I always knew that you would be there for me as a friend, but now," she cupped his face, "I feel so blessed that I can stand here and tell you that I love you so very much and know that you love me too."

Steve shook his head, resting his forehead against hers, "God, Kari, what you do to me." He'd never battled so hard before to keep his emotions in tact, but she had him fighting a loosing battle. He wrapped his arms around her, finding that secure place in her neck where he felt comforted.

Maggie watched from her front window as they stood out in the driveway hugging, "Finally," she said to herself. She smiled brighter as the hug turned into a kiss. "Even better," she grinned. Thrilled for them, knowing they were going to have a wonderful life together. "Come on, Mac." She turned away feeling like she was invading their privacy.

* * *

Molly pulled on Sergius' arm as he hit the girl over and over. "Stop! Stop!"

She finally managed to pull him off her. The young blond girl lay curled up in a ball on the bed. Molly pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"If you damage her, we can not use her!"

"She was being disrespectful!" he screamed at her.

"She looks like Kariathia! That's why you torment her!" Molly pushed him in the shoulder, "find a way to get over this obsession with that silly girl or go do what you had planned and bring her home." She stormed off down the hallway, "it's been months and I can't take your pouting or tantrums any longer!"

Sergius' temper brewed over that name. There was no end for the hatred that he felt for her. How dare she leave him? He had given her a nice home to live in, food, clothes. She was the most beautiful girl they had ever had, he had even thought about keeping her around for himself when she became of age, but how does she repay his generosity? Just the thought of her living in the house that Molly had described to him, with another man, after all he had done for her.

He slammed his fist into the wall. She owed him!

She would pay by coming home or dying, either one would satisfy him. But it was time she paid up.


	20. Chapter 20

Sergius and Terrance walked toward the private jet carrying their bags. Molly stood at the window watching them go. She had tried every persuasion she could to try to talk him down from this obsession, but she had finally given up. He wanted this girl so much that he would let nothing stand in his way. It had begun to affect their business so she eventually made the arrangements herself for him to fly to Hawaii. Their personal plane was inoperable so she bargained with a wealthy client. She knew his needs and played with his imagination, explaining to him how he could move to the next level of his fantasies with the girls she had. He played right into her hands, eventually agreeing and even paying for the fuel.

She thought how arrogant Sergius was being in his quest. Then again he had always been that way, refusing to lose, even when they were children playing a board game. If he thought he couldn't win he would flip the game on to the floor, calling it a match. He just wouldn't accept it, only this time she truly believed he had no idea what he was getting into. That man who had threatened her meant every word he said, she saw it in his eyes. He loved Kariathia. She felt that as badly as Sergius wanted her back, that man wanted her to stay with him. She knew Sergius was smart and strong, but Molly knew first hand that Sergius was up against someone who he could not intimidate or beat.

She felt an overwhelming fear that this was the last time she was ever going to see him. She only hoped that Terrance would be there to protect him. He was a good fighter and a fearless bodyguard. If anyone could beat that man it would be Terrance.

Sergius took his seat across from Terrance. He was anxious to get going, and to carry out his conquest and then get back home. He pictured Kariathia and how he would make her beg for his forgiveness, and if she refused, he would teach her respect. He would punish her over and over until she fell at his feet. She would learn that he was the controller, not this man she was with. He looked over at Terrance, bringing him along was his key into punishing that man who thought he could take away what belonged to him. Terrance was almost twice the size of Sergius and twice as volatile and loyal. He knew that if that man stood in their way, Terrance would make him regret the day he ever met Kariathia.

He buckled his seat belt and laid his head back, closing his eyes, picturing Kariathia at his feet, bloody and begging. He smiled.

* * *

"I have to make a quick call," Steve said, holding up his cell phone. "I had something planned for us yesterday, and I need to see if it's still available for today."

"What is it?" Kari asked.

He didn't say anything but just smiled.

"Steve!" Kari scolded him, "you have to stop this." She put her hands on his chest, "I'm feeling like a spoiled kid."

He shrugged, "Ok, if you don't want it?" He slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Kari reached in his pocket, taking it back out, "Now wait, lets not get hysterical. If you really feel like you need to do this," she handed it to him, "I will go over to Maggie's and let you have some privacy."

"What a pleasant and thoughtful person you are?" he grinned, smacking her butt as she turned away. "I only get two days off. We have to make the most of it. Give me about ten minutes."

She blew him a kiss as she left.

Maggie waved her in as she saw her walking up the backyard.

"Hi," Kari said, coming in the door.

"Hello there." Maggie came around the counter giving her a hug. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked, trying to hide her excited smile after seeing she and Steve kissing by the car earlier that morning.

"Yes!" Kari exclaimed. "It was the best Christmas ever! Oh Maggie, so much has happened." She could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"So tell me." Maggie held her hand.

"He loves me." She said, feeling it all over again.

Maggie smiled brightly, "He told you this?"

Kari's grin became slightly embarrassed; "He's told me seven times since he first said it."

Maggie threw her head back laughing, "Oh honey, I think that's wonderful that you count. Don't ever lose that sweetness you have." She hugged her again.

"Also, he took me up to this special place that he goes to," she blushed, but knew she could tell Maggie, "we were talking and then we started kissing. We didn't plan it, but it just happened. It was so wonderful Maggie. He looked at me just like you said he would."

Maggie glided her hand down her hair, "I'm so happy for you. I really think you two compliment each other. He likes the idea of taking care of you and he needs someone to look after him, even though he thinks he doesn't. And you, you need someone to shower all that love you carry around on to, and you need someone to encourage you and push you. You are so right for each other."

Kari closed her eyes, picturing him. "I love him so much. I think I would die without him."

"Don't say such things Kari," she scolded.

"I worry about him Maggie, about his job." She sat down in one of the bar stools, "I know he gets shot at. I've heard them talk about it. It frightened me before, but now…"

"I know it scares you, but he's very good at what he does. Did he tell you what his job was before he came back to live in Hawaii?"

"Yes. He was a Navy Seal?" she shook her head, "I've heard of that and kind of know what that is, but not really."

Maggie looked at her confidently, "It's a very, very elite team that go in and fight battles when they only want the very, very best. There are lots of men that try out for it, but only a few can handle the training, and even then, they only pick the best from those that do make it. Steve was a Commander, he led those elite men."

Kari looked at her in disbelief, "I didn't know that." She only saw him as gentle, kind and a funny sense of humor when they were together. She had a hard time picturing him being fierce like the way Maggie described. She had only seen that side of him twice before; the night of the party when the INS man had threatened her and the way he took control, or even more so on the plane when he spoke to Molly. She remembered that voice was ferocious, yet his temper was skillfully controlled, so much that no one around heard him except for them. Seeing that side of him and what Maggie told her, she understood more about him, it made her feel a little better, but she would never stop worrying every time he walked out the door. She didn't know how to not worry.

"Did he like his drawing?"

Kari smiled from ear to ear, "Yes, a lot."

"I still think you should start drawing some landscapes and try selling them to the local galleries. Tourists would go crazy for them."

"You know what? I'm going to do that. And you know why?"

Maggie laughed at her enthusiasm, "Why?"

"Because you have been right about everything so far that you have told me."

"Experience my dear. When you're my age, you'll have the same knowledge."

Kari hugged her, " I have to go. He has something planned for me. A surprise."

"Like the car?"

"Oh my gosh!" Kari gushed, "Isn't it beautiful? I swear I thought I was going to faint I was so shocked. He just doesn't stop."

"See, he takes care of you and you worry about him, perfect match."

* * *

Kari drove her new car with the top down to the destination. She smiled the entire time, following his directions, commenting over and over how well it drove and how fun it was to be able to look up and see the beautiful mountains of Oahu.

They turned down a road close to the airport and came upon a gate that had a sign 'Do Not Enter'. He motioned for her to go ahead, assuring her they were expected. He directed her to park next to a van that had 'Island Helicopter Tours' written on the side.

"Are we going in a helicopter?" Kari asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep," was his only reply as he got out, "I'll be right back."

Kari watched as he approached a man and they shook hands. They conversed back and forth and Steve shook his hand once more before departing and coming back to the car. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. The only time she'd ever been in a plane was when she was brought to Hawaii, and even then she never looked out the window one time.

He opened her door, "Ready?" he held his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it but got out; staring at the object he was leading her to. It looked big, not as big as a plane but had four doors and looked sturdy enough. "Are you sure this is ok?"

Steve turned to her, putting an arm around her waist, "Do you think I would ever take you someplace if I thought there was even the slightest bit of danger?"

Kari held on to his arm, seeing the confidence in his eyes, "No."

"No," he shook his head reassuringly, "So climb in." He held open the door to the passenger seat.

"I want to sit next to you," she said, looking in the backseat.

"You will be sitting next to me," he smiled cleverly.

"But if I sit here and the pilot sits there," she stopped mid sentence, catching on to his wicked grin. She pointed to the pilot seat, "You are the pilot?"

He raised one eyebrow, "You know, every once in a while us lazy, fat Seals drug ourselves off the rocks from sunning and learned something new."

Kari bit her bottom lip, remembering that comment from the garage incident. After what Maggie had told her earlier she felt even guiltier for saying it.

"Do you still want to go up even though I'm the pilot?"

Kari put her arms around his neck, "I feel even safer now that I know it's under your control."

Steve huffed, "Nice recovery, get in." He kissed her and moved around to the other side.

She climbed in carefully as he jumped in like it was a car that he drove everyday. He leaned over and helped her put on her seat belt over her shoulders, making sure it was secure. She closed the door and Steve reached over her, opening it slightly and pulling it sharply, making sure that it too was secure. She watched him begin to flip switches, which turned on lights and she could feel the motor begin to rev up. She wondered where his talents actually ended, if they ever did. He put on a pair of headphones, and reached behind her seat, handing a pair to her.

"It gets really noisy in here," he yelled to her over the rotors that had already begun to gain momentum.

She put them on and could hear him speaking to the tower at Honolulu airport, informing them of his route in a code that sounded like a foreign language. They approved and he smiled over at her. The rotors were at full force and the helicopter felt like it was already hovering slightly off the ground.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, feeling the excitement in her grow.

That eagerness made him happy. He put his hand on the joystick and pushed forward slightly as the machine rose off the ground with not so much as a jolt. He ascended to about one hundred feet before accelerating forward while they continued to climb even higher. Within a matter of a couple of minutes they were over the ocean and headed for Kauai. Kari scanned the west side of Oahu's coastline, recognizing beaches they had been too and the trail to Kaena Point they had walked.

"How high are we?" Kari asked looking down at a boat they passed.

"About 2800 feet." He watched her look out the window, relieved that she didn't seem scared at all. "Hey," he called, getting her attention.

She looked over at him.

"You see that stick in front of you?"

Kari pointed at the long black handle that mirrored the motion that Steve's did.

"Yes. Grab ahold of it with your right hand, but not too firmly."

Kari reached her hand out and waited until it was still and then gently took a hold of it.

"Get the feel of it. Don't be afraid. I can still control everything over here."

She concentrated on the motion of which way it went and what the helicopter did in comparison to the movement.

He watched her for a few minutes while she got comfortable, "Ok, I'm going to let go."

Kari shot him a quick look. "No!" she pulled her hand away.

Steve laughed, "It's ok. Take it." He motioned with his head to the joystick, "Take it, Kari."

She slowly put her hand back on it and looked over at him as he very slowly took his hand away, "Just keep it steady in that position," he instructed her. "You're doing great!"

Kari face was a mixture of nerves and excitement, knowing she was in control of this machine. "Oh my gosh, don't go anywhere," she said to him not really thinking what she was saying as she concentrated.

Steve laughed, "It's not like I'm going to go in the back and make a cocktail." He pointed toward the horizon, "There's Kauai."

Kari's head didn't move but her eyes looked up, seeing the towering mountains in the distance. "That's beautiful, even from this far away."

He put his hand on the controller, knowing trade winds could come up at any time, "Ok, my turn." Steve requested.

Kari let go as he regained control. "I flew a helicopter!" she smiled over at him.

"You did well." He complimented her.

They flew around some of the most scenic parts of the island. He showed her secluded beaches only accessible by boat and scanned the coastline just a few hundred feet from the water before ascending up along a cliff that was over three thousand feet high. He flew along Hanapepe Valley coming up on Manawaiopuna Falls, hovering just above them so Kari could look down and marvel at the beauty of it all.

"Want a closer look?"

She tilted her head quizzically.

Steve spoke to the Kauai airport asking for permission. He knew the tours didn't come on Thursdays but needed to double-check before descending. All was clear.

He skillfully brought the machine down relatively close to the falls. He landed on the helipad and shut the engines down, smiling over at her.

"Having fun so far?"

Kari shook her head like he had just asked her the stupidest question in the world. "No. I hate it, let's go home." She rolled her eyes at him before getting out.

"Keep it up," he teased her, "I can do loop in one of these things."

She took in every detail of the landscape, memorizing it so she could draw it later on. They walked down the path that led to the base of the falls. It opened up to a giant pool of water that was crystal clear, nestled between the cliffs that rose up parallel to the waterfall. There were a hundred different shades of green that all blended together in the dense foliage that lined the cliffs.

Kari stood in one spot, looking up and turning around in a circle, admiring the beauty. "I could never imagine anything this beautiful."

Steve slipped his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head.

Kari caught up with him at the base of the water. "Are you going swimming?"

"Yes. It looks too inviting."

"We didn't bring suits." She reminded him.

Steve slipped his shorts off. "This is Hawaii, bathing suits didn't exist until the 1920's." He walked out a few feet before diving in. He came out shaking the water from his head, motioning to her, "Come on. It's really warm." He went under again.

Kari looked around her, feeling apprehensive, but he was right, it did look very inviting. She slipped her shoes off first and then pulled her shirt over her head, hesitating for a second as he watched her from the water.

"No ones around, Kari. It's just us." He reassured her.

That was all she needed from him. She slipped her bra off and then slid out of her shorts and panties, walking toward him.

Steve whistled from the water. "That's my girl, now get in here." He swam toward her as she dove in from the same spot he had. She came up right in front of him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, standing in the chest high water.

"It is warm! You'd think it would be cold." She looked up again at the waterfall that fell into the pool only a few feet away. "Can you only get here by helicopter?" she asked as he devoured her neck.

"You can hike in, but it's about fourteen miles." His kisses found their way to her mouth. Kari forgot all about the view and fell under a new spell, him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, feeling his hands roam her body as the kiss deepened.

He broke away from her and pulled on her hand, guiding her. "Come this way." He let go and swam ahead of her toward the falls.

She followed him without any hesitation. She would have followed him anywhere he asked her to. She loved the feeling of being naked in the water, it felt exotic to her. She imagined a young couple like she and Steve a hundred years ago coming to this place to be alone and make love.

He went to the right and she noticed the water getting shallower instead of deeper. He stopped, holding out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her up and out of the water onto the grassy edge.

Kari hung on to him and then laid back. "You are so strong," she panted, stroking his arms, staring at his tattoos as he crawled toward her. They reminded her of what Maggie had told her of his Seal days.

"You're like a feather." He kissed her stomach, making his way up her body, stopping at each one of her breasts, exploring them with his mouth like they were a delicacy.

She stroked his wet hair arching her back when his hand moved between her legs, gently touching her, just enough to drive her insane and ache for him. He was teasing her, knowing already what she liked. He'd been trying to take it slow with her, letting her ease into the relationship so she would feel comfortable with him. He didn't ever want her to feel that she had to do something; he wanted her to want to do it. So far it had been the right decision. She was becoming more and more forthcoming with her playfulness.

Her hand slid out of his hair and over the tattoos again, wondering if that life was behind him. A chill went through her at the thought of him having to go back into battle like what was described to her.

"Steve?" she gripped his wrist, wanting him to stop.

"Hmm," he replied halfheartedly, not able to tear himself away. He could get lost in her.

"Will you ever have to go back to being a Navy Seal?"

That got his attention. He stopped playing and looked up at her. The worry in her eyes sent a clear message to him. He moved up on her, "No. I'm in the reserves, but I'll never be a Seal again. Why?"

She stroked her hand over his arm, "I know what you used to do and how dangerous it was, and I know what you do now and how dangerous that is. It just scares me sometimes."

He smiled, loving that she worried about him. He kissed her for that and then tried his best to ease her. "I'm not going to tell you that my job can't be dangerous at times, but I'm really careful and I'm experienced."

"But you get shot at. I heard you talking about it to Danny and Chin."

He took a mental note to be aware of their work conversations around her. The worry on her face wasn't as flattering now that he knew how much it troubled her. "That doesn't happen very often, and when it does, I wear a protective vest. I'm probably safer there than driving home from work with the tourists gaping at the scenery. I'll probably die in a car crash before I get shot." He laughed trying to lighten the moment.

Kari's face became horrified, "Don't say that!" She was already stressing over the one and now he was acting like it was nothing. She tried to squirm away from him but he held her firmly.

"I'm sorry," his hand slid under her back, clutching her shoulder, keeping her there, "Kari, I'm sorry, bad choice of words."

He rested his head on her shoulder, hating that scared look on her face. He was never good at expressing himself in a way that wasn't straight forward and to the point. He didn't know how to be delicate. He'd never had to before, but no one had ever confronted him with this subject, and even if they had, in the past he would have shrugged it off, but with her he had to face the fact that what he did for a living was dangerous in the eyes of someone who was waiting at home for him.

He looked back up at her, "I'm not very good at this. I want to say all the right things to make you feel better." He loosened the hold on her shoulder, stroking his hand over her hair, "You're just going to have to trust me when I tell you that I'm careful. I worry about you too. I was nervous about buying you the car." His eyes mirrored the worry in hers, "If anything ever happened to you while you were driving that car," he shook his head, fighting off that worry, "I struggled with that, but it comes down to the same thing as what you're struggling with," he shrugged, "I have to let you go and trust that you'll be safe, which I do. It's not easy sometimes, but I do it because I love you and it's what's best for you."

She understood now. He was right; she had to let him go and trust in him, which she always did anyway. "Do you believe in fate, Steve?"

"I believe in you." He smiled, "I believe it was more than just luck that brought us together into the bakery that morning. I've watched you transform and thrive, and I became so afraid you would wake up one day and finally see how incredible you are, and that you would pick someone else to be with."

Kari was stunned by his confession. How could he ever possibly believe that? It hurt her that he would think that even for a second. "Steven," she kissed his mouth, moving to his cheek, whispering in his ear, "you are everything to me." She wanted him to feel every bit as wanted and desired as she did.

She put a hand on his chest gliding her fingers through the hair as she kissed him over and over. His kissing talent alone could satisfy her needs. She slid down his body in the grass, kissing his neck still wet from the water, his shoulder his chest. Her hand slid down his waist, slowly following the hairline until she could feel the tip of him against her fingers.

He lifted up on one arm watching her take control of him.

She wrapped a leg around his and her hand embraced him as she rubbed that perfect body against his, slowly, wet on wet, stroking him at the same time. She mimicked them having sex without him actually being inside her. She could feel how much he was enjoying it, which thrilled her even more.

"Jesus, Kari," he moaned, not sure how long he could take her doing that to him. It was crazy how good it felt.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled herself up, face to face with him, peering into his eyes. "I don't ever want to be with another man as long as I live." She guided him inside her, clutching onto his shoulder as he met her halfway.

"Good," he trembled, "because I don't think I can live without you, Kari."

His fingers dug into her back, lifting her up driving deep inside her. The scars on her back rubbed against his palm. They were no longer a symbol of pain, but reminded him how precious her life was and how lucky he was to have found her. He felt like he had moved into a new realm of his love for her. She was his wife in every sense of the word and as her husband he would stop at nothing to protect her and annihilate anything or anyone that tried to come between them.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve came out of the bathroom still dripping from the shower. He noticed right away Kari wasn't in bed and two seconds later the smell of bacon hit him. He smiled as he began to dry himself off. So far married life was pretty damn good. She was too good to him, he thought, but he didn't deny that he loved every second of it. They were in a state of bliss at the moment, like newlyweds. He swore he could just lock himself away in the house with her for six months and be perfectly content. Make love, eat, sleep and repeat.

Kari took a drink of orange juice and flipped the eggs. She heard the shower turn off so she knew he'd be down in a matter of minutes. She loved making him breakfast but still hated the idea of him leaving, not that she was still afraid for him, that worry was still there but after talking it over with him it had settled some, today she was just going to miss him, period.

The last two days together was with a doubt the best time of her life. That helicopter trip had changed their relationship. They had made a deeper connection that day than anytime before. She knew that he loved her, but she hadn't known the depth of how much until he revealed it to her underneath that waterfall. He let her inside his head, confessing and telling her things he had never shared with anyone before. It gave her the freedom to do the same and she opened up about her life in Russia. He listened without judgment, holding her tighter when she needed it, and feeling her pain and showing it. When it was all over they made love again, but it felt different from before. The intimacy was so much more powerful. They had been married for weeks, but it was the first time they had truly felt like husband and wife.

Steve came down the stairs and snuggled up behind her, kissing her neck. She tilted her head back giving him access to her lips. In the midst of the kiss she turned and wrapped an arm around his neck, wanting to drag him back up to bed.

"Mmm," he said, licking his lips, "mint and orange juice, an odd combination, yet tasty."

Kari smiled, "I don't think I got a good enough taste, let me try again." She kissed him, untying her robe and guiding his hand inside.

He pulled away, grinning, "Stop with your wicked ways. I have to go to work."

"Me?" she retorted, "You kissed me first."

"What do you expect?" he huffed, "You're standing there in that robe, looking sexy as hell, cooking me bacon. You're like a wet dream."

Kari's expression was a cross between shocked and amused. "Considering my past, I should know what a wet dream is but I don't, so I'm guessing it's a good thing."

Steve was shocked and amused himself that she had incorporated her past without it being a negative reaction on her emotionally. He didn't consider her healed by any means from her history, but that was a positive step. He attributed it to their trip to Kauai. He was so proud of her that day for finally seeing that it wasn't her fault, but more importantly for confiding and trusting in him. That was a huge turning point for him as well.

"It's a very good dream, and I'm living mine." He reached over taking a piece of bacon, popping it in his mouth and then kissed her on the lips, "Ahhh, heaven." He teased.

Kari rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the stove, scooping the eggs on a plate and handing them to him. He took them and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, stealing her OJ from the counter and taking a seat at the table.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked, scooping up a healthy portion.

"I have a Dr.'s appointment."

"A check up?" he guessed.

"Yes. I need to have my pills refilled."

He knew she meant her birth control pills. They had put her on them a couple of months earlier to help stabilize her, or something like that. He wasn't exactly sure and never asked for details from Malia either, but knew the significant weight loss had played havoc on her body, including messing up her monthly cycle. He looked at her and tried to imagine her pregnant. It was the one subject they had yet to discuss. There was no hurry, he thought. The idea of kids never really played into any of his previous relationships, but with Kari it was a subject they needed to touch base on. He just wasn't sure how or when the best time would be.

Kari sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. "I was also going to take some of my drawings to a gallery in downtown Waikiki and see if anyone would like to buy one."

Steve raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Good for you." He put a hand on her knee, "I think that's a great idea. Which ones?"

"The landscapes."

He picked up his plate walking to the sink. "Don't take the one with the yellow and orange sunset though."

"Why not?"

"It's my favorite one." He walked to the door and picked his gun up from the table strapping the holder around through the belt loops. Kari followed him, putting her hands on his chest.

"Be careful today."

"You too. Good luck with your drawings. Get an idea in your head what you want to sell them for before you go in."

"What do you think I should ask for?"

Steve smiled, "A million or so." He pulled his gun out; making sure it was on safety, slipping it back in the holster. "Only sell the ones you don't mind parting with." He lifted up her chin, kissing her.

"But I want to make money."

Steve sighed, "I make plenty of money for both of us. You know if you need anything I'll get it for you."

Kari smiled sweetly at him for that comment, "I know you would, but I want to know what it's like to make money and keep it."

He was beginning to understand her passion for this, "Ok, we'll open an account for you and you can spend the money you make on whatever you want."

"No!" she was becoming frustrated with him, "That card you gave me to buy things on, we'll put the money in that account and share it." She pulled on the bottom of his shirt; "We're a team, right? Just like you told me the day we got married."

"You're right." He glided his hand down her hair, "We should start saving for the future anyway." The back of his hand caressed her lower belly, watching for her reaction, "Who knows when it won't be just the two of us anymore."

Kari didn't see one ounce of apprehension in his eyes, only the anticipation for her reply. "You want babies, Steve?" Kari felt like her ideal little world had just been upgraded to picture-perfect.

"Yes, I do want babies," he replied and then smiled jokingly, "I would prefer them one at a time, but yes, I would like babies with you."

Kari teased him right back, "Maybe I'll give you five."

"Five!" Steve pretended to stumble backwards, putting his hand over his heart. "That means a bigger house, bigger cars, college!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, "You better get your pencils out and get drawing."

She loved that he didn't say no. She truly believed that he would give her anything she wanted, even the crazy idea of five babies.

She hugged him, "Maybe we'll start with one and work our way up from there."

"I think that's a good idea." He hugged her back pulling his phone from his back pocket, looking at the time. "It's already after eight, so we'll have to talk about this…"

She interrupted him, finishing his sentence, "where, upstairs?" she pulled on his shirt, "Ok!"

"Don't tempt me. I'm surprised Danny hasn't called yet."

"Five minutes," she pleaded with him, "That's all, I promise." She tilted her head, pulling him. He took a step toward her when his phone buzzed. They both laughed.

He held up the text to her from Danny, _'u told me 2 b here at 8, u better b on ur way!'_

She gently pushed him toward the door, "Go and save someone else today. I understand."

He kissed her, "I love you and I'll call you later."

"I love you too." She patted him on the butt as he walked out.

He turned around and pointed a finger at her. "You're asking for trouble."

She blew him a kiss and closed the door. He could hear her laughing as he walked toward the truck.

Sergius watched through binoculars from across the road. He stared at Steve with hatred soaring through his veins, knowing that he was the man who had threatened he and Molly's life. He handed the binoculars to Terrance, who caught a glimpse of him as he opened the door to his truck and got in.

"What do you think," Sergius asked him?

"Phfft, he's nothing. I can break his neck with one hand." He replied confidently.

"Molly said he was fierce."

Terrance looked over at him with an irritated expression, "Molly is a woman! How does this man do when they come a little bigger?"

They watched as Steve started to back out of his long driveway and then stopped. Terrance went to start the car, not sure if he had seen them, but Sergius reached over, stopping him, staring across the way at the reason for his hesitation.

Steve started to back out when his phone rang. He looked at the house smiling as he answered. "You're persistent aren't you?"

Kari laughed, "You forgot that file. I'll bring it out." She hung up and tied her robe before opening up the front door.

Steve watched her come toward him. Her long blond hair caught the morning breeze coming in off the mountains. It pressed the silk robe against her body and blew open the bottom, showing her long tanned legs. Risqué images from the night before began to flash in his mind and he put his head down, laughing to himself, '_don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her.'_ She opened up the passenger door and he turned his head, _'Stupid. You weren't supposed to look at her.'_

Kari reached across and handed him the file with those piercing blue eyes, enticing him without even trying. "Have a good day."

Steve undid his seat belt and flipped down the center console, making it a bench seat. He reached past the file and took her arm, pulling her closer as he leaned over and kissed her. Kari stepped up on the side rail, returning the unexpected but very pleasant surprise. His next move was even more shocking. He lifted her around the waist and pulled her inside. The silk robe slid like glass across the cloth seat. He reached over her and closed the passenger door, kissing her again. His tongue swam in her mouth, playing with her as his hands undid the robe and then slid her body out flat beneath him on the seat.

Kari freely cooperated with him as she maneuvered her legs around him, "I don't think we have room," she panted.

"It'll work," he said breathless, laying his gun on the floor.

She began eagerly to undo his belt, looking up at him. The way he stared down at her, made her work a little faster, "You're going to be late."

"I'm not going in today." He braced a hand on the passenger door armrest and dove into her lips again. He'd never felt this kind of urgency before, but he had to have her now. Right now! It was more like an ache that he knew would last all day unless he took care of it.

Terrance looked over at Sergius, his jaw clenched so tightly his face was turning red. He knew exactly what was going on fifty yards in front of him. He was partaking of Kariathia.

"Let me take her from him right now!" Terrance said, glancing back over toward the truck.

"No," Sergius said, calming himself, "let him have her this time, because the next time she will be mine." He knew he had to be patient, regardless of what Terrance thought, this man was a Police Officer and had weapons, and knew how to use them. He didn't want to end up like Molly. They would watch and strike when the timing was right.

Terrance stared at the truck, picturing Kariathia in that man's arms, knowing she was enjoying it with him. She never had done that with him. He had tried to be gentle with her, but she fought his advances every time, only making him angry and eventually forcing her. He hoped Sergius would put her back to work and not keep her for his own, because he missed her too. Maybe it was because she did fight him that made him so attracted to her. Unlike the other girls at the house, Kariathia was a challenge. He didn't care what Sergius thought, if he could kill that man he would. Hopefully in front of Kariathia, just to show her he was more of a man that he was.

Kari held on around Steve's neck, taking in quick short breaths, easing herself back down to reality. "You were right," she giggled, "it did work." His head was lying on her shoulder, but she could feel him laughing with her.

"Just don't move," he chuckled, "I think my foot went through the steering wheel."

They both busted up.

Kari reached over and turned the engine off, "We could have driven into the house for all we know."

Steve pushed up on one arm, looking out the windshield, "Nope, still here." He smiled down at her, shifting his legs and body in a better position on top of her. He lay back down, bracing on his elbows, "I didn't want to leave today."

"Are you really taking the day off?" she asked, roaming her hands under his shirt.

"Yes. I just want to hang out with you." No sooner did he get the words out, and his cell phone rang.

"He has the weirdest timing," Kari said, knowing it was Danny.

Steve reached up on the dash feeling for his phone.

"Good morning, Daniel."

"Where the hell are you?" he blasted him.

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, grinning.

Kari shook her finger at him, mouthing the words, "You're going to get it!"

His expression became painfully aroused, "Say that again, only in a sexy voice," he whispered, kissing her.

"What did you say?" Danny blurted out, "Steve!" he yelled when he got no reply.

"What?" he said calmly into the phone, but kept his attention on her.

"Where are you?" Danny pushed, becoming more irritated by the minute.

"In my truck." He grinned at her, covering her mouth as she began to giggle.

"Are you coming?"

"Not at the moment." He replied, as Kari and he both lost it. She put her hands over his mouth too, trying to muffle his laughter.

Danny was silent on the other end, hearing Kari laugh. He knew something was up with them. This was so out of Steve's element of character. "Steve!"

"What?"

"Let me talk to Kari."

He put the phone against her ear, taking his hand away as she tried to control her giggling, "Good morning, Danny."

"Good morning, Kari," his voice became the same friendly tone that it always was when talking to her, "can you just please tell me if he's coming into work today?"

"He wants to know if you are coming in to work today?" she said to Steve.

He took a deep breath and held it, like he was contemplating it, then let it out with a quick reply, "No."

"He said…"

Danny interrupted her, "I heard him. It was nice talking to you, Kari. Can you please give the phone back to Steve?"

"Have a nice day, Danny."

Steve put the phone back up to his ear. "Yes Daniel."

"I hate you. I hate the smirk that's on your face too."

"I had every intention of coming to work today. I just came down with something at the last-minute." He smiled down at Kari.

"Ah huh," Danny didn't believe a word he said, getting the idea that they had officially consummated the marriage and Steve was in love. He was already acting odd. His attitude for skipping work was just a little to 'laid-back' in Danny's opinion for his exemplary work ethic, and his voice sounded sedated. He couldn't imagine what the next few months were going to be like until they calmed down and floated back to reality. He remembered he and Rachel, knowing how hard it was to tear away from that person for even the smallest amount of time. Steve had never taken a personal day since he'd known him, so he just let it go. "Well, stay in bed, drink plenty of fluids and take Vitamin E. I heard that's good for your libido."

That got his attention away from her. "Thanks for the advice."

"You will be in Monday for sure, right?"

"Yes, and if you need me today for anything, call and I'll get back to you."

Danny thought it amusing that he said he would get back to him, hinting that he probably wouldn't answer his phone; another McGarrett oddity that was surfacing. "I'm pretty sure Chin, Kono and I can handle things. It sounds to me like you have your hands full, so have a good weekend."

"Thanks, Danny. I'll talk to you later." He hung up, looking down on the person that had transformed him. He'd always felt like a man in the terms that he had served his country bravely, and now fought for the innocent in his job, but he'd never felt the importance of being a man more than when he took on the task of caring for another person. Kari made him feel that way. The sacrifices and changes he was willing to make for her seemed trivial compared to the changes she had made in him. He loved her more every time he felt another shift. "Let's go inside and go back to bed."

Sergius watched them walk in the house together, arm in arm. She looked so different; her hair was longer and wavy. She had gained weight but it suited her. He could see her smile from where they sat even without the binoculars. She looked happy, which infuriated him even more.

"He's not leaving now," Terrance announced, watching them through the eyeglasses. He turned to Sergius, "what do you want me to do?"

The patients that Sergius had counted on were in past tense. He wanted her to pay, but now after seeing the bond she had formed with this man, he knew she was going to be even more difficult to break. He wanted Steve to pay for that disloyalty as well. But what concerned him the most was if this man would retaliate like Molly had said. Was his bond so strong with Kariathia that he would follow her back to Russia? Would he have to be looking over his shoulder for this man for years to come?

"Do we have everything we need?" he asked Terrance, watching them go in and close the door to their little piece of paradise.

Terrance looked in the backseat, "Yes."

"Good," Sergius fumed, 'then we don't wait. We do it now," he looked over at him, his eyes black, "and I want you to kill him."

Terrance smiled, nodding his approval.


	22. Chapter 22

Kari collapsed on top of him, her hair-dripping wet. The shower was still on but he had somehow managed to get her on the bed without her feet ever touching the floor. She had never felt so possessed and greedy in her entire life, but she wanted him and took what she wanted by taking control of their liaison. She had never felt so uninhibited and free. He did everything she asked him to without hesitation, even down to the last few seconds.

"You're going to kill me, Kari," he moaned, as the sensation continued to ripple through him. She had devoured him, from top to bottom. He was amused over her indulges and demands, trying his best to oblige her every whim.

She pushed up looking down on him. "I don't know what got into me." She said, still shocked over her behavior. "You're just so unbelievably sexy and you feel so good when we're making love. I just got carried away."

"Feel free to get carried away anytime you want." He stroked her back, looking beyond her to the steam coming out of the bathroom. "You better get back in the shower before it runs out of hot water."

"Hmm," she moaned, feeling pretty relaxed on top of him. "I know." She kissed him before rolling off, standing next to the bed. She took his hand, "I promise to be gentle from now on."

"Don't do me any favors," he said, sitting up on the edge of the bed, pushing himself up, "Ouch," he teased her, grabbing his ribcage, "I think you broke a rib."

Kari put her hand on the spot with a painful look on her face. She bent down and kissed it.

"Careful now," he scolded her, "that's how the whole thing got started."

She blushed, biting her bottom lip, "I can't believe what I did to you."

He cupped the back of her neck, kissing her, "Get in the shower. You've got all day to nurse me back to health."

"I'm so glad you took the day off." She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"It's the first time I've ever missed work." He rested his head down on hers.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't really change it, I was looking for any excuse not to go, and after seeing you come out of the house looking the way you did," he leaned back, smiling down at her, "I knew I was done for."

She bent her head, embarrassed by his compliment.

He lifted her chin up, brushing his palm across her cheek, "You are so beautiful Kari." He resigned to the fact that he was helpless in her presence, "What am I going to do with you?" The way she looked at him sent him reeling inside all over again. "You've turned my world upside down and I've never been happier in my entire life."

"What to do with me?" she answered his question, "Just love me Steve like you do, and I'll keep your world turned upside down for the rest of your life."

"That sounds too easy,"

She reached up and kissed him, before sauntering into the bathroom to finish her shower.

He couldn't believe the effect she had on him physically as well as emotionally. It was staggering what his body had gone through the last couple of days. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted sex again two minutes after the last one. His eyes were always watching her. He dreamt about her. He had to be right next to her all the time, and when he was, he had to touch her. It all seemed so foreign what he was going through. If anyone could hear the thoughts going through his mind half the time he'd be humiliated. It was like living in a cheesy, romantic movie and he was the poor shmuck that would follow the girl around with his tail between his legs. He had seen this happen to other guys before and he was right there, slinging them shit, and now here he was, a victim himself. He had no choice but to just go with it. There was no stopping what he would do for her. His only peace-of-mind was knowing that she felt the same way. Thank God, he thought, or he'd really be in trouble.

He slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. He scooped up his work clothes that were scattered from the front door to the bathroom, as well as Kari's robe that was laying on the bottom step of the stairwell. He saw his gun holster lying on the table, minus a gun. He remembered setting it on the floor of the truck and went out to retrieve it.

The same breeze that had sent him over the edge with Kari hit him as he came outside. It felt good, drying his hair that was now a mixture of wet from the shower and sweat from Kari's demands. He smiled just thinking about her. He reached in the passenger side of the truck and grabbed the gun off the floor, as he closed the door he noticed two men approaching from the other side.

"Aloha," Steve said, holding the gun at his left side as he came around, surprising them.

Sergius grabbed Terrance by the arm to halt him. They were both stunned to see him and even more so by the gun in his hand. Neither one was sure if his intentions were hostile or if he really had no idea why they were there.

Terrance slipped the switch blade knife in his hand carefully into his front pocket. He sized up Steve's demeanor quickly, not feeling a threat from him by the casual expression on Steve's face and his stand down attitude. He took a step ahead of Sergius, taking over the situation.

"Hello. We were looking for beach access." He pointed toward the house and then looked down at the gun in his hand, pretending to be intimidated by it.

Steve thought it odd that they would be looking for the beach dressed in jeans, but he couldn't help but think they probably thought it odd that he would be holding a gun in his hand. He looked down at it nonchalantly, "It's ok. I'm a police officer. There's a beach park a couple blocks down that way." He pointed to his right and then scanned their attire once more. Terrance had on a backpack, and neither one posed a threat; he just assumed they meant what they said.

Sergius stepped forward, "We heard the fishing was good over here. We wanted to look and see before dragging everything from the car."

Steve smiled, accepting their excuse. It wasn't out of the ordinary for people to mistake his house for beach access; the long driveway could be deceiving. "Actually the fishing over here isn't very good, too shallow. The North Shore has some pretty good pier fishing, and so does the north side of Waikiki, if you don't mind the crowd."

"Steve," Kari called from the front door.

Sergius froze at hearing her voice, hoping she wouldn't come out, but Terrance stared at the gun, making a plan if she did. They were both relieved the truck was blocking her view of them. When Steve turned toward her voice, Sergius looked at Terrance, motioning with his head toward Steve. Terrance shook his. They were standing too far away from him to make a sudden move with him holding a gun in his hand. Plus being this close to him he was able to get a better look at his physique and decided he would be a challenge to fight, but he was still confident that he could overtake him.

"What?" Steve replied to her.

"My blow dryer blew that fuse in the bathroom again. Could you please fix it for me?"

"I'll be right there." He turned back to the two men.

"Women, they always seem to need something," Sergius said, eyeing Steve, trying to hide the hatred and keep his temper at bay, all the while in his mind he was picturing him dead and Kari kneeling at his feet. "You're wife?"

"Yes, but she's not the needy type." He didn't like his uncalled-for comment toward Kari.

"Ahhh," Sergius agreed with some reluctance, "then you found the one good woman left in the world, congratulations."

Steve smiled, but thought he was an asshole. "Guess I'm just lucky." He stood his ground, "Good luck with your fishing today. Like I said, the north shore or a rock pier over at Waikiki is your best bet." He wanted to wait until they turned and walked away. He didn't want them going through his yard to the beach once he went in the house.

Terrance pulled on Sergius' arm, sensing some tension in their last words to each other. "Let's go and see about that north shore." He turned to Steve, "Thanks for the advice, you probably saved us a day of worthless fishing."

Steve smiled curtly and raised his hand in a goodbye gesture, refusing to budge until they did. He watched them walk back down the driveway.

"You should have taken him!" Sergius growled, "What were you waiting for?"

"Maybe for him to put down the gun in his hand," Terrance snapped.

"You know he has more weapons in the house, we should have made our move."

"And taken a chance of getting shot. We're just lucky that Kariathia didn't see us. We could both be dead right now." He turned around and saw Steve walking back toward the house.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

Terrance stared ahead, knowing if he could get him out of his element he would have no problem over taking him. He wanted him just as bad as Sergius did and after hearing Kariathia's voice, he had forgotten how much he missed her. "We have to get him away from his safe element and out in the open."

"In public?" Sergius looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, but I don't think his home is the wisest place for us to strike." He turned to him, "He could have alarms. He knows the layout and could have weapons hidden. I do at my home." He looked back toward the house, "Plus Kariathia may not be as easy to retrieve as she was in the past. I think we should wait them out."

Sergius grunted.

"My job is to watch over you Sergius and to keep your assets from running away. I know you have a small window when it comes to patience, but you have to trust me if you want her back." He wasn't going to risk going to prison for Sergius or taking a bullet for him either, regardless of what he thought. His agenda was strictly getting Kariathia back and punishing Steve for accomplishing so easily what he had tried for several years.

Steve came in the bathroom moving up behind Kari. She turned off the blow dryer.

"Who were you talking to?"

He shrugged, pulling her hair away from her neck, "Two guys. They were looking for beach access for fishing or something," he pulled down on her robe, exposing her shoulder, kissing it. "What do you want to do today now that I've ruined all your plans?" He looked up, smiling at her reflection, resting his chin on her shoulder

"Take me someplace new. Someplace I haven't been yet."

"On this island or another one?" he asked.

She thought he was joking at first, but quickly realized he was serious. "Can you get the helicopter again?"

Steve chuckled, kissing her cheek, "No. He has tours today. But we could take a plane to another island."

She reached back stroking his hair, again knowing he would never deny her anything, "No, someplace on this island."

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating her request, "Ok, do you want relaxing or adventurous?"

Her eyes got big, "Adventurous!"

"That's my girl," he smacked her butt, "Put on a t-shirt, shorts and comfortable shoes."

* * *

Steve added four waters, granola bars and sweatshirts for both of them to the already prepared hiking backpack that he kept in the garage. Kari came downstairs with her hair in a ponytail, wearing one of his old t-shirts, jean shorts and tennis shoes.

He looked up from his task and whistled, "Baby you look so hot in my t-shirt. I don't know what it is about you wearing my clothes."

Kari rolled her eyes at him, "Me either. I look like a bum."

"Best looking bum I've ever seen."

She put an arm around him, "Well, trust me when I say the feelings aren't mutual if you start wearing my clothes."

He laughed, "I'll take note of that." He slung the backpack over his shoulder, "Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"It's called the Schofield-Waikane Trail or the illegal trail, depends on who you're talking to. It's a long hike up but I checked the weather and it should be clear, so if you can make it to the top, it's outstanding."

"Illegal?" she eyed him.

"You're supposed to request a permit a couple weeks in advance to use the trail, but I can get around that."

"Nice, I guess it's who you know." She followed him toward the door, "Can we take my car?"

He looked over his shoulder at her; "Sure," he set his keys back on the table.

"I love saying that," she reached up kissing his cheek, "my car." She flipped the keys in her hand, walking out the door.

Terrance nudged Sergius who was in the driver's seat. "They're coming out." He started the engine and they both sank down in their seats as Kari drove down the driveway in her car with the top down. She headed east on Kalanianaole Road.

Don't get too close to the them," Terrance advised, "a couple of cars behind is best."

Sergius pulled out into traffic, slowing down until they were two cars behind Steve and Kari. He felt his adrenaline pumping, seeing her that close was exhilarating. She looked stunning in her sunglasses and blond hair up in a ponytail, all smiles. She was going to make him a fortune before he snuffed her out, none of his girls looked that good. Maybe he would give her to Terrance when he was finished with her. He had no use for her after that. She didn't appeal to him anymore after seeing her willingness in the truck. He knew if he kept her for his own she would only be visualizing McGarrett, no matter how much he beat it out of her. He didn't want to be with her knowing she wasn't completely submissive to him.

They drove North on the H2 freeway for fifteen miles before Steve instructed Kari to get off at the Kamehameha Highway exit. They drove around a golf course and proceeded up a dirt road to a gate with a man in a booth.

He came out as Kari pulled up, "Do you have a pass today?"

Steve held up his badge, "Commander McGarrett with HPD. I don't have a permit, we were hoping to be able to get on the trail today."

The guard took his credentials and flipped open a notebook, "Yea no problem. You should have it all to yourself. There was a couple up here earlier but they came back pretty quick. Too much work for a vacation I guess." He smiled over at Kari, handing Steve back his badge, "Please check back when you leave so we know you have vacated the premises."

"Ok, mahalo." Steve said, tossing his badge in the glove box.

"Have fun," the guard waved them on.

Sergius waited until Kari had driven past the gate. He pulled up smiling at the guard.

"Do you have a pass today?" the guard asked.

Terrance leaned over in his seat, "We are with the car that just went through."

The guard looked ahead but Steve and Kari were gone already. "They didn't mention anyone else."

"Well we kind of fell behind so they probably thought we weren't coming. It was Commander Steve McGarrett, right? He's newly married to that pretty blond so he's been kind of scatter brained lately." He smiled brightly at him, "You know what I mean?"

The guard moved his mouth back and forth and looked up the road one more time, but decided since he did know the name and McGarrett was a cop, then they probably were together. He pushed the button on the gate, "Ok, go ahead, but check back before you leave so we know you have vacated the premises."

Sergius and Terrance both waved, "Thank you."

Terrance sat back, "Be careful not to get to close to them." They drove around a corner and saw Kari's car in the distance slowly driving up a dirt road.

"There they are," Sergius pointed. He accelerated their SUV to catch up with them. Once around the bend of the road they were out of sight of the guard and the business that had ownership of the entrance to the trail. The only thing ahead of them was the three-mile stretch of dirt road that led up into a densely forested pass where the trail began.

Kari took a sharp turn continuing to climb higher and higher on the road. The dirt began to turn red and the side of the road became thick with trees, ferns and thousands of other tropical plants that closed in around them. Kari looked up at the beautiful array of colors that grew out of the rock cliff to their left. To the right was the forest that expanded outwardly down a sloped hill. "This looks like the same road you took me Christmas night."

Steve reached his hand over rubbing her thigh, "We could do a re-enactment of that night."

Kari giggled, gripping the steering wheel, "You better be careful with that hand. I'm trying to concentrate so I don't drive off the cliff."

Steve pulled his hand back, "You're doing great." He hung his arm over the door, lounging back in the seat, "This is so much better than being in the office."

"Wow, look at that!" Kari pointed ahead of them, stopping the car. The sunlight disappeared in a matter of seconds, giving the illusion it was dusk instead of noon. In the distance a thick fog came rolling toward them.

"Shit," Steve groaned, "I thought it was going to be clear today." He waved her on, "Keep going, this could clear away in another hundred feet."

She looked over at him a little apprehensive. "Can we put the top up, so we don't get wet?"

"You wanted adventurous." He motioned his hand forward, "I'm delivering."

"Ok," she kept going.

Steve reached over and pushed the button for the top to come up. They were going slow enough that they didn't have to stop. He locked it down.

Kari smiled over at him, "Thank you."

Sergius came upon the same cloud several hundred feet back but didn't stop. They were getting close. "We should take them on this road."

"Wait until they stop." Terrance suggested.

"No!" Sergius snapped, "It should be now, while she is driving and he has no control." He sped up, catching up with them quickly. "There is no one around. The timing is right."

Terrance gave up the argument, knowing Sergius would do what he wanted regardless. He reached in the backseat pulling the backpack onto his lap. He took out a bottle of Chloroform and a rag. He looked up seeing the car only slightly ahead of them. He turned the bag upside down, emptying it on the floor. He took the rope and tossed it in the very back of the SUV. He grabbed the dashboard as Sergius braked suddenly right on their bumper.

Kari concentrated on the road in front of her, hoping the dense fog would lift soon. Every so often she would get a glimpse of the sun, but it would quickly disappear again. She wished now she had let Steve drive, but then again, it was kind of fun too. She wasn't afraid as long as he wasn't. She knew he would never take her someplace that was dangerous, or let her drive if she couldn't handle it.

She glanced in her rearview mirror and saw the other car approaching. She looked ahead and knew it would be hard to pull over to the right, so she hoped they would just pass her. "There's another car behind us."

Steve turned around in his seat, looking at the SUV that was fast approaching. "He's in a hurry. Don't worry about him just keep going. They can pass if they want."

Kari nodded and tried to keep an eye on both the road and the rearview mirror as they came closer and closer. "He's getting close." She said, nervously.

Steve turned around again and saw the uneasy look on her face. He hung his arm out the window, motioning for them to go around. "Slow down and let them pass."

Sergius sped up and knocked into the bumper of her car, jolting it.

"What the fuck!" Steve yelled, turning around again.

Kari automatically stepped on the brakes. When she did he hit them again, harder.

She stepped on the gas to get out of his way, looking in her rearview mirror. "What is he doing?"

Steve looked back as they came along Kari's side, getting a clear view. He suddenly recognized them as the two men from earlier. "Shit. Who are those guys?"

Sergius pulled up along the side trying to force her over. She turned her head back and caught a glimpse of Terrance in the passenger seat. Her blood ran cold as she reached over grabbing Steve's arm. She pressed on the gas, flying past them. "Oh my God, Steve!" she screamed, feeling the panic overcome her. The car swerved on the gravel.

He reached over and grabbed the steering wheel turning into a curve around a corner, "Kari, slow down!"

She gripped the wheel with both hands, refusing to take her foot off the gas. "Steve!" she cried out, trying to steer as her hands began to shake, "that's Sergius!" Her voice was beyond terrified. "It's Sergius!" She looked back at them again, wanting to get Steve away from him, remembering Molly's threat.

Steve braced his hand on the back of Kari's seat, looking over his shoulder trying to see if there were others in the car, or just the two of them. His first thought was his gun but the feeling following that thought was dread. They didn't take his car and he didn't have one. "It's ok, Kari," he kept calm for her, "don't panic."

"What do I do?" she screamed.

"Keep calm. Don't let him up beside you. Stay in the middle of the road. Don't let him pass." Steve watched the road, glancing back at them every other second. The road became more of a challenge in Kari's car the higher they climbed and the faster she went. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

Kari screamed as Sergius tried to come up around her again. Steve dropped the phone and grabbed the wheel turning into the side of the SUV, forcing them toward the rock wall on the other side of the road.

"Break!" he shouted.

Kari slammed on the breaks as Steve turned the wheel all the way. The car slid on the dirt road but turned around doing a 180, slamming the back of it into a tree.

He straightened out the wheel again. "Go! Go! Go!" He looked back as the break lights lit up on the SUV. Kari slammed her foot on the gas as dirt and gravel spewed up behind them. The tires caught traction and the car headed down the road.

"Steve!" she fought back the fear that had engulfed her from what was happening. It was like a nightmare.

"You're doing great baby, just keep going." He reached down and tightened her seat belt incase they had an accident.

"I want you to drive! She cried.

"No, don't stop!" he encouraged her, "I don't have my gun. Just keep going!" His voice was in control but inside he was scared for her. He'd been in more of his share of life threatening situations, but this was different. If anything happened to her, he wasn't sure he would recover from it. If they wanted her, they were going to have to go through him first and he wasn't about to go down easy. He'd die before he would let them get near her.

She approached the same sharp turn that she had barely made going up, only now she was going down hill and faster.

"Slow down, Kari." He instructed her, knowing she was coming up too fast on that curve.

She braked too much and the back of the car started to slide on the gravel. Steve grabbed the wheel turning into the skid as it neared the edge of the road that sloped down into the trees. Kari didn't know to take her foot off the brake and the car kept sliding in a circle. By the time he got it straightened out it was too late. The front end went over the embankment and down the steep slope. Kari screamed as Steve braced his hand on the dash and his other arm went across her body, trying to protect her from the imminent impact of the group of trees they were fast approaching. Kari had both feet on the brakes, but it slid out of control on the wet surface covered with ferns and leaves.

The front end of the driver's side clipped a tree, spinning the car around like it was a matchbox toy, sending it airborne, tipping it slightly on its side. The airbags imploded but did little to help the sideways collision. The passenger side crashed into two trees, smashing Steve's door in, sending glass and metal from the convertible roof flying all over the inside of the car. Steve's body was flung into the impact from the centripetal force. Kari's seat belt held her in place but the violent thrust, whipped her head, knocking her out.

When the car finally settled it was leaning against the trees on the steep slope, and all was silent inside.


	23. Chapter 23

The Mustang rested against two pine trees, protecting it from the fifty-foot slope on the other side. They had slid down the hill about a hundred feet before making impact. The car made hissing noises as the engine jolted several times before shutting off. Fluid leaked on the damp ground, forming a small river that flowed downhill beyond the wreck. The windshield was shattered and laid mostly on the dashboard and at Steve and Kari's feet. The airbags that inflated were already beginning to dissipate. The driver's side door looked untouched while the passenger door caved into the car in a U shape, resembling one of the trees.

Kari opened her eyes and pushed on the white material in front of her as it deflated like a balloon. A powdery substance floated in her face as she took a deep breath. She coughed the annoying stuff back out of her lungs, turning her head away from it. She got her first glimpse of Steve and reached over, touching his head that rested against the passenger door that was now a foot higher from the impact.

"Steve," she muttered, trying to get clarity. "Steve!" Her hand glided over his hair that felt wet. She pulled on his shirt and noticed the red on her hand. Her eyes flew open as she realized it was his blood. She undid her seat belt and moved his air bag out of the way. The shredded remains of the convertible top laid partly over his body like a blanket. She pulled back on it, cutting her hand on the sharp metal. "Steve!" she said more urgently. She stood up through the roof and pulled back on the cloth material as it ripped easily on a seam. She tossed it over the windshield giving her open access to him. She leaned over his body, bracing her hand on one of the trees, seeing his bloody face.

He had a gash above his right eye and another one somewhere on his head she couldn't see directly, but it was where most of the blood was coming from. She moved the hair just above his scalp and saw it. It wasn't as deep as the one above his eye, but the blood coming out gave the illusion it was.

She saw his arm move as she took off her shirt, bundling it up and pressing it against the head wound.

"Steve!" she shuttered, shaking but still able to keep herself somewhat under control. "Steve! Steve! Please honey, please wake up!" She looked around her suddenly becoming aware that Sergius and Terrance were nearby. If they got to them she knew for sure they would kill him. "Steve!" She gently shook him.

He opened his eyes, feeling right away a sudden flash of pain soar through his head. He took a deep breath, fighting off the desire to close his eyes again, reaching his hand out, bracing it against the tree. The seat belt dug into his neck, which saved his life by keeping his head secure and only missing the tree trunk by inches. The cuts on his head came from the convertible top and the door that became mangled during impact. He felt disoriented, but quickly stabilized when he heard Kari's voice. His survival instincts kicked in as well as a heavy shot of adrenaline. It was like someone had suddenly electrocuted him with a dose of reality. The scene of the accident replayed in his head and his concern for her took over. He pushed her hand away from his head, turning and getting a look at her. All the pain he felt suddenly vanished, but he knew that was from the adrenaline rush. He wasn't sure how bad his injuries actually were, but at the moment all he cared about were Kari's.

Steve!" she wiped the blood from his face that just kept coming.

"Kari, are you ok?" He shifted in the confined area of his seat. His saw his blood on her. "Are you ok!" he demanded an answer from her.

"Yes, I think so. I'm ok." She breathed heavily, "You're head." She cried, becoming even more worried by the amount of blood. She tried to put the shirt up against the gash again when he pushed it away. He knew that serious injuries sometimes weren't felt for several minutes after because of shock. She could easily have a broken arm or leg. He carefully but thoroughly moved his hands over her body and up and down her arms, checking for damage. He was beyond relieved knowing she was ok and realized the blood on her was his.

He looked beyond her up the hill, guessing he had only been out for a matter of minutes or maybe even seconds. He pushed on his seat belt latch again and again, but it wouldn't give way. Kari yanked on the strap behind his head trying to pull it out of the shoulder latch. He looked back at her. "In the backseat, the backpack."

Kari saw it lying under the twisted mess. She pulled it up front between them. Steve unzipped a front flap and pulled out a knife. He cut the shoulder strap first and then the lap belt easily with the sharp knife. He put it back in the same spot and shoved the pack into her chest. "Take it and go Kari. Get out of here."

She looked at him horrified, "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to get out of here! Now! Go and hide!" His eyes were looking beyond her up the hill.

"Come with me!" She begged.

He grabbed her upper arm, shaking her, knowing they were running out of time. "Goddamn it! Don't argue with me! Go and hide! I'll find you!" he pushed her toward the driver side door, "I can slow them down." He went to sit up, wincing from a pain that shot through his chest. He shoved her again. "Run Kari!"

She started to cry holding on to the sleeve of his shirt, "Please! I want to stay with you," she sobbed.

Steve grabbed her around the neck, pulling her close to his face, "Do you trust me?" he gently shook her neck when she didn't respond. "Do you trust me?!"

"Yes," she stammered through her tears, "yes."

"Then listen to me! Run and hide and don't come back here. I'll find you. Do you understand?"

She nodded in agreement but her heart was torn. He pulled her in and kissed her, leaving traces of his blood on her face. "I love you. I'll be ok." He pushed her out the door, "Go, and don't come back here! No matter what you hear, stay away!"

"Steve!" she sobbed, hating those last bits of words from him. She climbed out of the car backwards, dragging the backpack with her, staring at him through her tears. "I love you. I love you." She looked up hearing the tires of the SUV scraping on the gravel road above as they braked.

Steve growled at her, "Go!"

She stumbled backwards, falling on the wet leaves and plants, wearing only her bra for a top and still holding the blood soaked shirt. She scrambled to her feet, dragging the backpack in her left hand, trying to keep her footing on the slippery slope. She never took her eyes from him until she got beyond the trees. She slid down the hill on her butt, leaving a trail behind her.

Steve pulled himself up, knowing he had a bad bruise on his chest or at least one broken rib. The blood from his head dripped off his chin, leaving a small puddle when he paused for more than a few seconds. He pushed away the airbags looking for the last place he saw his cell phone. The floor was scattered with chunks of glass from the windshield. He looked over his shoulder up the hill. They had come down far enough that they were out of view of the road above. He was guessing and hoping that they didn't see where they went over the embankment and had to find it, giving him an extra couple of minutes, which could be monumental in Kari's escape and his chance to slow them down.

He took his shirt off, gritting his teeth through the pain as his hands went over his head. He used the shirt to hold the largest and most jagged pieces of glass on the floor, folding them up. He made his way out the car the same way as Kari, closing the car door behind him. He opened up the shirt, choosing the sharpest ones, sticking them pointy side up where the driver's side window used to be, leaving them exposed just enough. He glanced over his shoulder every couple of seconds to determine the activity behind him. He tore a piece of his shirt laying it over the glass. He scooped up a handful of mud and leaves wiping it all over the side of the car, continuing up to the window giving the illusion they had flipped. He took another handful and threw them inside the car and another scoop of mostly mud and carefully laid it over the shirt piece that covered the glass. He jumped up on the hood, glancing inside once more for his cell phone, still not seeing it. He wiped his hand down his face and leaned inside, rubbing the blood on the white leather seat where he had sat. He then took the torn convertible top and laid it over his seat, exposing the blood just enough. He glanced down the hill picking up Kari's trail instantly.

He slid off the hood and followed her lead, scooping up leaves every so often and throwing them over her butt trail that led down the hill. He got about fifty feet down when he stopped, hearing them come down the hill. He didn't have visual but he could hear them. He continued down scanning the area for clues of her. She left them everywhere; a branch she grabbed on to so she wouldn't fall; a group of bushes that were unnaturally separated that she climbed through. Her trail was easy for him to see but Sergius and Terrance would see nothing but leaves and trees and bushes.

Sergius slid sideways down the hill following Terrance. They both spotted the car at the same time. Terrance took out a small-caliber gun from behind his back, holding it at his side. Sergius opened the switch blade that was in his right hand. They slowed their pace, as they approached, not sure what they would find. Terrance stopped and scanned the area; he put his right foot out in front and slid down closer to the wreck, not seeing anyone inside. The driver's side was empty. He looked behind him to Sergius.

"She might have been thrown out. Look for her!"

There were splatters of blood everywhere inside the car. The passenger seat was covered with the torn top, hiding what he thought was Steve. Terrance smiled and leaned over the door, hoping to see a mangled body underneath the cloth.

Steve heard a loud scream and stopped, looking back up the hill. "Amateurs," he smiled, picturing one of them picking glass out of their gut.

Terrance felt three separate but very sharp stabs in his stomach. He tried to push back off the door, but the slope of the car made it awkward and when he did, one of the pieces of glass broke off inside him. He screamed out in pain, realizing he had to lift himself off of them. His hands shook as he did a push up on the door, seeing the other two pieces of glass ease out of his body. Blood began to pour out of the wounds. He fell backwards on the ground, holding his stomach.

Kari heard the scream and froze. She looked back up the hill trying to decide if it was Steve, but she was almost positive it wasn't. She fought every urge she had not to run back up, but he had told her not to go back to the car no matter what she heard. She had to trust him. He was always right when it came to her safety and she knew this wasn't the time to start questioning his actions. She continued down the hill.

Sergius knelt next to Terrance pulling his hands away from his gut. "Let me see!" he lifted his shirt and wiped away some of the blood. Terrance moaned when his hand scrapped over the exposed piece still inside. Sergius dried his hand on his pants and gripped the fragment, pulling it out. He tossed the two-inch piece of glass to the side.

Terrance growled through the pain, "He put that glass there on purpose! I'm going to gut him!"

"I'll get a towel from the truck." Sergius stood up but Terrance grabbed his arm.

"No! They are nearby and one of them is bleeding badly. We have to catch them now!"

Sergius helped him up.

Terrance pulled on a ripped seam of the convertible top, tearing off a long strip. He tied it around his waist and over the wounds. He picked his gun back up and headed down the hill, not waiting for Sergius. He was going to kill McGarrett slowly and painfully.

Steve took the remains of his shirt and caught the blood before it dripped off his chin. He listened for her movement knowing she was close. He didn't want to call out to her and give away their location.

Kari stopped behind a large tree and pressed her back against it, trying to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was in vicinity to the car anymore. She just kept running like he told her to. She held the backpack close to her chest, gasping for air, afraid to look back up the hill and afraid to run further away from Steve. All she could picture was his bloody face. '_What if he passed out?'_ she thought, feeling the panic taking over again. _'I have to go back! I have to go back!'_ her heart was begging for her to run back up and find him, but her head was telling her to stay put. She wanted to scream. She turned and looked around the tree back up the hill when a hand suddenly came from behind, covering her mouth. She thought she might pass out from fear.

"It's me, Kari." He whispered in her ear, letting his hand drop from her mouth. He didn't want to startle her and have her scream out.

She turned around, dropping the backpack and flung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She didn't think she had ever been so relieved in her entire life. She also didn't think she would ever let go.

"Shh," he calmed her, "it's ok." He pulled her hands down, knowing they didn't have much time. "I told you I'd find you." He smiled, trying to ease her. Her body shook and she gripped on to both of his hands tightly.

He heard voices above and pulled one of his hands away from her grip, scooping up the backpack. He pulled on her other hand leading her away from them.

She stumbled a couple of times over tree stumps and slippery plants trying her best to keep up with him but was exhausted from running and fear. The third time she fell he was afraid she was going to twist an ankle.

She held on to his arm as he turned to her. "I'm sorry." Her face and hair were drenched in sweat.

He wiped the sweat from her face over her hair, "It's ok." He understood and knew they were going to have to find a place to hide. He scanned the area when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the trees. He had to find someplace fast.

Terrance's training in the Russian army taught him how to track and basic survival skills. It was enough to follow leads that Kari left behind. They were slowing down. She was holding him back. Terrance thought it wise on McGarrett's part to leave her behind, because when he caught him, he was going to slice him open from navel to neck.

Steve stopped in front of a tall pine tree that was split in the middle from being dead for several years. The trunk was still over fifty feet tall but the branches hanging from it were brown and limp. The stump came out of the ground as one piece but then split in two about five feet up, going in opposite directions. Steve peered inside the hollow space, knowing it was going to be their best option. He took the knife out of the backpack and stuck it in his back pocket and flung the pack over and into the hollow of the trunk. He turned to Kari and bent over, clasping his hands together for her to step into, so he could hoist her over. She understood what he was planning and hesitated for a split second before stepping inside, not knowing what was in there. She still had on her bra but had stuffed Steve's bloody shirt inside the backpack.

He lifted her up slowly, gritting his teeth from the pain in his chest that had returned. She pulled herself over and dropped down on top of the backpack. The space was somewhat confined and she tried to ignore the old spider webs and other insects that were annoyed by her presence.

Steve covered their tracks and made a new path down in a different direction, trying to make it obvious but not too obvious. He carefully traced his steps back to the trunk and lifted himself over and inside next to her. He opened the pack and took out his black sweatshirt, holding the neck part open for her. She lifted her arms as he slipped it over her head. She grabbed his arm, hearing voices. He turned and saw them about twenty feet away. The space was too small for both of them to squat down so he pushed her into the hollow of the truck that went back about two feet deep. He took the knife from his back pocket and moved into the spot with her. The dead wood scraped against his bare back as he positioned himself so they were face to face, but he could still see the area around them. He shielded her with his body, protecting her from an attack.

Terrance stopped five feet from the tree, putting his hand over his gut, growling from the pain. _'That fucker,'_ he thought, '_he was going to pay twice fold for this, and Kariathia would succumb to him or she would meet the same fate.' _

Sergius caught up with him, "Do you have a trail?" he scanned the ground where Terrance stood and tried to see what he saw, but it was only leaves and dirt to him.

Terrance saw Steve's makeshift trail, "They went that way." He pointed, taking short gasps of breath. "They can't be too far ahead." He bent over bracing his hands on his knees.

Sergius stood next to him, looking in the direction he had pointed. "Rest for a minute. We'll catch them."

Kari crossed her hands, laying them flat against her chest as she closed her eyes and trembled. She could hear them approaching, praying to God that they wouldn't see them. She felt sick from fear until she opened her eyes and met his stare.

His breathing was calm and he showed no sign of fear, trying to instill the same confidence in her._ 'Don't be afraid of them, Kari,'_ he thought, staring into her. _'You should know by now that I would tear their throats out if they tried to touch you. Don't be afraid.'_

His face was covered with dried blood. The gash above his eye was still moist from being aggravated every so often as it tried to heal. He looked a frightful mess but his eyes were as calm and confident as if they were lying on the beach rather than running for their lives. She watched a smile slowly curve at the end of his mouth and then disappear. His gaze intensified like he was telling her to be calm and that like always where she was concerned, he was right there to guide her through it with eaves. She remembered the night he sat next to her bed and told her how much stronger she was now than Sergius. That she shouldn't fear him. She settled on that thought, feeling an overwhelming calm come to rest over her. She could hear his voice loud and clear in his eyes, telling her she was safe.

Steve felt the tension in her body relax. The fear in her eyes disappeared, replaced with that one stellar look she had that could stop him dead in his tracks from across the room.

It was a powerful moment for him, knowing they were in sync with their thoughts. He had been in battle with men whom he could do that with, but only after months and months of intense training. She could read him like a book after only two months.

Terrance and Sergius were now only a few feet from where they hid, but she was no longer afraid of them. They were no longer the towering figures that made her life one long nightmare after another. They weren't men. They were cowards. The person in front of her was a man. She ignored the activity that only minutes earlier had her paralyzed with fear. She truly believed with all her heart that she and Steve were untouchable. She wondered if he could see in her eyes, how incredibly brave he looked to her at that moment. He was her hero in every sense of the word. _'Oh my god,'_ she thought,_ 'it's crazy how much I love you!'_ She reached up with her index finger, touching his bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow at her boldness in the midst of what was happening. He refused to take his eyes off of her, sensing no threat of their location being made from the two men that scoured the area for them. Her next move was one that would leave him astounded for the rest of his life. She moved her finger from his lips and replaced it with her lips, gently, quietly, and softly.

Terrance stood up straight and proceeded in the direction Steve had chosen to lead them, with Sergius right behind him.

Steve shook his head at Kari, amazed that she had kissed him. He watched Terrance and Sergius tear down the hill on the track of a phantom. "Are you done seducing me, because I think we should get out of here?" he whispered to her, grinning but still shaking his head at her antics.

She nodded, feeling a renewed sense of power over their dilemma. "I think I could run a marathon right now, so don't worry about me not keeping up."

He loved hearing that. He helped her out of their confined cavity and bent his knee slightly so she could stand on it and climb over and out. He tossed the backpack over to her and pulled himself out. He opened it and took out a water bottle, handing it to her. She took a long drink and then handed it back to him. He did the same and stuck it back in the pack. He flipped it over his shoulder and took her hand; they started running back toward their wrecked car.

Terrance stopped suddenly. His head flew from side to side trying to pick up the trail. All at once it hit him.

"Goddamn it!" he yelled, fists clenched. He turned around and pushed Sergius out of the way as he started back up the hill from where they came. "I'm going to cut out your fucking heart!" he screamed.

Steve let go of Kari's hand as she fell to the ground, out of breath. He pulled open the driver's side door, looking again for his cell phone. He felt under the seat and then saw it between the seat and the mangled passenger door. The screen was cracked but he hoped it would still work. He reached his hand down but the space was too small for him to fit.

"Kari," he called to her, "come here. I found the phone but I can't reach it."

She climbed in behind him as he moved to the backseat, pointing down to the spot. She shifted her body and reached down in the confined area, gripping it with her fingers, pulling it up and handing it to him.

"Ahh, you're beautiful baby," he smiled at her. He turned it on, even more pleased that it worked.

They both turned and looked the down the hill, hearing the gun shot.


	24. Chapter 24

Steve pushed Kari down in the front seat and leaned over her. He wasn't sure where the shot had ended up, but they both clearly heard it. "That didn't sound like it was close enough to be aimed at us."

"Steve, you're hurting me." Kari pushed up trying to get out of the awkward position.

He released the hold and climbed over her. "Stay down," he ordered, standing on the hood of the car, but still behind one of the trees. He tried to get a visual on them but saw nothing. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea and dizziness. He had expected it, surprised that it took so long. The head injury along with the loss of blood could only conceal itself for so long. His body would eventually succumb to the injuries. He leaned against the tree, trying to fight it off when he stumbled off the car, landing shoulder first on some leaves and a patch of ferns.

Sergius leaned over Terrance removing the gun from his hand. "You could have shot me!"

Terrance looked down at his blood soaked belly, kneeling on the ground after stumbling. He breathed heavily, "I just need a minute."

"Where is the trail?" Sergius asked, looking around him for a clue.

Terrance took a deep breath and stood up, "They're headed back to the car."

Sergius considered leaving him behind, but he knew the trail. He wanted to catch them before they could make it to the road.

Kari jumped off the hood of the car next to him, "Steve!" she rolled him over, seeing the cut above his eye bleeding again. She curled her hand inside the sweatshirt and wiped off the fresh trail running down his cheek with the sleeve. "Steve!"

"Shit," he groaned, trying to regain his composure. He didn't pass out, which pleased him, but he knew he probably had a concussion. The symptoms could appear and then disappear at the drop of a hat. What just happened to him was a textbook warning sign. He looked at Kari's frightened expression, knowing he had to get her out of there incase he got any worse.

"Are you, ok?" She helped him stand up, "We have to get you out of here."

He leaned against the car, "I'm ok," The dizziness had disappeared but he knew it could return in five minutes or five hours. He didn't want her to be around if that happened.

He moved his arm over his head, making sure his shoulder was ok from the hard landing. He motioned to the top of the hill, "go up to the road and wait for me. If I'm not up there in five minutes, start heading back to the main gate, but stay…"

"No! I'm not leaving you! So just stop!" she picked the cell phone up off the ground and flipped the backpack over her shoulder. She turned toward the hill, pulling on his arm, "Come on, we'll go together."

"Kari! I mean it!" he growled, pulling back on his arm, trying to free himself from her grip. "If you don't start listening to me…"

She turned around and got right in his face, "What! What are you going to do, huh?" He leaned back slightly; caught off guard by her attack, "I'm not leaving you again! It's not going to happen, so just stop wasting time on this!" She didn't wait for his reply, it didn't matter to her what it was. She turned back around and pulled him up toward the road, taking the lead for the first time.

He had never seen that look in her eyes before. He had to admit it scared him just a bit, but it also pissed him off that she wouldn't listen to reason. He tugged his hand free from hers and she turned around sharply, giving him that same angry glare.

"What?" he snarled at her, "I'm coming!" He motioned angrily for her to go. He was pissed, but he also couldn't help but be overwhelmed by her loyalty too him. He was slightly amused by the fact that she was acting like a soldier. "Can I at least have the cell phone, Commander!" he said sarcastically, holding his hand out.

She slapped it in his palm, "You just hate being told what to do, don't you?"

"Yes!" he snapped, "especially when I know what I'm doing and you don't." He glanced over his shoulder every couple of seconds, keeping an eye on the activity below them. He dialed Danny's cell phone number as they continued to climb.

She knew he was angry with her for not doing what he asked, but she wasn't going to go through that torment again. She would rather face down Sergius and Terrance both than leave him, knowing he could pass out or worse. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "I guess I'll stop telling you what to do then." She said passively.

"Good!" he snapped. He looked down at the phone, growling like a bear, "Fuck! No reception."

"I guess that goes for the bedroom too," Kari commented, reminding him of their morning encounter.

Steve watched as she struggled against the steep slope, "Seriously with that comment, Kari!" He moved his body to stay in line right behind her incase she slipped.

"You said you don't want me telling you what to do anymore."

"You know what I mean by that. Quit trying to twist it."

"Twist it? So my opinion only counts then when you decide." She lost her footing on the leaves and began to slide.

He braced his hand on the side of the hill and caught her with his other arm. She dug her hands and feet in, trying to get back to where she was when he held on to her around the waist. "I care about your opinion, but I also care what happens to you."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "You would NEVER leave me behind. What makes you think leaving you was so much easier for me? I'll never do that again, ever!"

He hadn't thought of it that way. It hadn't even crossed his mind. She was right though; he would never leave her behind, even if it meant sure death. It humbled him knowing she would do the same for him. "Ok," he said quietly, agreeing with her.

"Ok?" she questioned his reply, wanting to make sure he truly understood.

"Yeah, yeah," he smacked her butt, "move that ass up the hill GI Jane." He glanced over his shoulder, still wondering what that gunshot was.

She dug her hands and feet in and started climbing again. They made it to the top seeing the black SUV on the road.

Steve took her arm and kept her behind his back incase someone else was in the car as they approached it. The doors were left open and once he was sure it was empty he ran for the driver's seat, hoping the keys were in it.

"Damn it!" he hit the steering wheel.

"Can't you rig it somehow to make it start?"

He glanced over at her, "Cars these days don't make it that easy. I'm McGarrett not MacGyver."

"Who," she stared at him oddly?

"Never mind."

They began to rifle through the inside, hoping to find a gun or something they could use.

"Kari, which one is Sergius?" Steve asked, "The big guy or the smaller one?"

"The smaller one," she replied, feeling under the back seat.

"Do you know who the other guy is?" Steve sat in the front seat going through the glove box.

"That's Terrance. He's like his bodyguard. He's the one that caught me when I tried to runaway." She felt a chill run down her spine, remembering the night he caught her and what he did to her before bringing her back to Sergius. She looked over the embankment suddenly feeling afraid again, knowing how close he was. How close they both were. That over confidence she had felt for the last half hour was quickly dissipating. She glanced over at Steve who was watching her.

"Did that Terrance guy ever put his hands on you?" His stare was cold and angry.

Kari didn't answer him. She didn't have to. Steve saw the look of shame mixed with fear all over her face.

He looked back toward the slope, _'Two dead men walking,'_ he thought.

Sergius made it to the wreck ten seconds before Terrance did. He held the gun in his hand out in front of him, scanning the area and being careful not to walk into a trap like Terrance. "They were here," Sergius announced, "the door wasn't opened before." He scanned the area again, looking up toward the road. "The car!" he began running up the hill.

Terrance followed after him.

Steve stood on top of the SUV, holding the phone up, "Come on," he dialed Danny's number again. He held still in that same spot when he heard ringing. "Answer the phone, Danny!"

"You miss me don't you?" Danny answered.

"Danny!" Steve blurted out, "We're on Schofield-Waikane Trail road. Sergius is here with a partner. I don't have my gun. Our car went over an embankment about 3 miles from the gate. Kari's with me but I need you to get up here. We've managed to elude them for now, but they are right on our asses!"

Danny ran over to Chin and Kono's offices as he listened to Steve, getting their attention, putting Steve on speaker. "Are you hurt? Is Kari hurt?"

"Kari's all right, I got a pretty decent bump on the head, but we're both relatively ok. I don't have a gun Danny, but they do."

"We're coming, just hold tight." He pointed at Chin, "Get a couple of cruisers up to Schofield-Waikane Trail road." He focused back to Steve. "Is the car visible from the road?"

Kari ran to the edge of the slope when she heard noises. Sergius looked up at her and fired a shot from about fifty feet away. Her scream turned into a gasp as she fell to the ground.

"Kari!" Steve yelled, jumping off the roof on to the hood and then the ground, running toward her. She lay on her back motionless with her arms spread out. He slid on his knees down to her, "Kari," his voice beyond concerned. He moved the hair from her face seeing her shocked expression. He'd seen that look in battle, knowing she'd been hit.

She grabbed his forearm, gasping, "Steve." She looked down as he lifted her sweatshirt up, seeing the small hole on her right side that had barely clipped her. If she had stood just two inches to the left, it would have missed her completely. "I'm sorry." She laid her head back on the gravel road

He rolled her on her side, seeing the exit wound, which was wider and looked more damaging. "Hey, its ok." He tried to reassure her, not wanting her to panic and go into shock, "it'll be ok," he lied, hoping she couldn't see it in his eyes. He looked up as Sergius came over the hill with the gun pointed at him.

"Get away from her!" he yelled, breathing heavily.

Steve stood up; walking over her so he was between them. He stared him down, not knowing if he was going to shoot him or not.

"Get up Kariathia!"

"You shot her!" Steve said taking a step toward him, "she needs help."

He raised the gun so it was even with his head, "You!" he scowled. "You were going to break my fucking neck, remember? I told you then, you don't know who you are dealing with."

Steve watched his finger as it scratched the trigger, but wasn't steady like it should have been. He wasn't used to holding a gun.

"Stop Sergius!" Terrance yelled. He came up behind him, grabbing his arm that held the gun lifting it up. The gun fired off a shot above Steve's head. Terrance turned Sergius around and slapped him, taking the gun from his hand. "I told you he's mine!" he pushed him aside, looking down on Kari. "Get her in the car!"

Steve took advantage of the confusion between them and lunged at Terrance. He grabbed the hand that held the gun and hit him low with his body. They both went over the edge of the slope and down about ten feet. The gun flew out of his hand and into a patch of ferns.

Kari sat up, screaming for Steve.

Sergius slapped her hard across the face, dazing her. He grabbed her underneath the shoulders, pulling her backwards toward the SUV. She kicked with her legs, trying to fight him off but couldn't get a good footing on the loose gravel. She remembered a defense move Steve had taught her and went limp in his arms, like a sack of dirt was his exact words. Sergius struggled to hold on around her arms as she suddenly felt like she weighed 200 lbs. He let go of her to get a better grip and she flung her head back, connecting with his nose. Another defense move he had taught her.

His head flew back and he reflexively let her go and put his hand over his nose that began to drip blood.

She rolled over away from him and was face to face with Steve's cell phone that he must have dropped running to her. She grabbed it, shoving it inside her shorts and scrambled to her feet, holding her side that screamed with pain. She ran over to the edge where she had last seen Steve.

Terrance pushed himself up from the hill and dove at him. Steve leaned back against the grain of the slope and lifted his leg, connecting his foot with Terrance's chest and shoved him back ten feet down the hill. He turned around and went for the bushes were he had seen the gun land.

"Steve!" Kari yelled down to him.

"Run to the gate Kari! Danny's coming!" he looked beyond her and saw Sergius coming up behind. "Behind you!" he yelled.

She pointed at the same time to Terrance, "Run Steve!"

Sergius wrapped an arm around her neck and put the damp cloth over her nose and mouth, pressing tightly. She flung her elbows back, trying to connect with his body but missed every opportunity. She went limp again in his arms, but this time it was from the Chloroform.

Steve turned and saw Terrance running up the hill toward him, knife in hand. He sacrificed the gun, running up toward Kari, wanting to get to her and wanting to get Terrance on level ground. He came over the edge just in time to see Sergius putting her in the back of the SUV. He looked over his shoulder getting a time relation on Terrance, surprised that he was right there. He turned around just in time to jump back, missing the blade of the knife by inches.

He stared him down, feeling much more confident on flat ground, regardless if he was unarmed. It didn't matter. He was going to take him down.

Sergius rolled her into the back of SUV and got in the driver's side. He cursed Terrance for not just shooting him and getting it over with. He watched from the car as the two men battled it out.

Terrance moved slowly, sizing up Steve. It unnerved him that look that he gave him. He seemed over-confident even without a weapon. "You have training," Terrance said, trying to distract him, "I have training too." He swiped the knife at his chest as Steve jumped back again. "You risk your life for her." He smiled devilishly, "Did she tell you what I used to do with her?" he switched hands with the knife, "She loved it. She loved it so much she cried and cried." He switched hands again, "After I kill you, I will make her cry everyday until I'm bored with her, and then I will kill her too."

Steve stood up straight, coming out of the defense stance. He stared at Terrance, his eyes turning cold and black. He didn't say a word but lifted his hands, motioning with his fingers to come and get him.

That move made Terrance even angrier. It irked him that Steve wasn't afraid or that he didn't attack him for the things he said about Kariathia. He had an acute abundance of self-control. His attitude teetered toward narcissism.

"How's that belly feel, Terrance?" Steve tormented him, "I can't believe you fell for that. I was almost ashamed of myself for laying such a weak trap."

Terrance growled and lunged at him, coming up from below with the knife.

It was just the move Steve had anticipated him making. He deflected the knife attack by coming at him with each one of his arms crossing over Terrance's that held the knife. He locked his hold in place by shifting his body and grasping onto his bicep, pulling his body with him and bending the arm back. It was a textbook defense move that was one of the first ones he had ever learned as a Seal. When he shifted his body he heard Terrance's elbow snap. He dropped the knife, screaming out in pain. Steve shifted again and wrapped his elbow around his neck, cutting off his air supply with his bicep, pushing him down face first on the ground. Terrance tried to fight back, but he was helpless. Steve leaned down to him, still holding his neck mercilessly. "You're first mistake was putting your hands on my wife, your last was threatening her." He shifted once more, breaking his neck.

He pushed the body aside and ran toward the SUV as Sergius put the car in gear, shocked that he had killed Terrance so easily. He stepped on the gas, flinging rocks and dirt back at Steve.

He jumped on the back bumper holding on to the rear antenna as the car took off down the road.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve leaned back on the bumper, holding on to the antenna. He punched the back window twice before being forced to grab the side of the SUV as Sergius whipped around a corner trying to force him off. His left foot stumbled as the car hit a small hole bouncing the back-end. He regained his balance and punched the back window again, knowing he would end up breaking his hand before breaking the window.

Danny ran to his car with Chin and Kono behind him.

"I can't believe HPD doesn't patrol that area?" Danny criticized loudly, "It's not that big of an island!"

"It's mostly beaches over there," Chin explained, "Lifeguards patrol them and any business has their own security. HPD contacted Schofield-Waikane to inform them about Steve and Kari. They'll be there before HPD."

"Kono, keep trying to pick up the trace on Steve's phone," Danny said, reaching his car, "keep me updated."

"The last call bounced off a tower about two miles from where Steve said he was, but it's not picking up his reception in that remote area." She jumped in Chin's car.

"Keep trying. I'll take the lead."

Danny fired up the Camaro along with the lights and sirens and flew out of the parking lot, headed toward the Leeward side of Oahu. The last time he heard from Steve, he was yelling out Kari's name. The tone of his voice had sent a chill through him. He had thought he heard a gun shot in the background but couldn't be sure, but the panic in Steve's voice was telling him that's exactly what he heard. The call was dropped a couple of seconds later. He tried calling back but it wouldn't go through. He tried to keep his thoughts on the positive side, knowing Steve could handle any situation, but also knowing that his advantage would be slimmed some by the fact that he would never leave Kari, no matter what the circumstance. He knew that if Kari were shot, Steve would run toward her and not away, which would put him in the same line of fire. He shook his head, refusing to accept that negative outcome. He would drive up there and find them both safe. Steve would probably be standing over two dead bodies. He focused on that scenario as he slammed his foot on the gas, seeing a clear road ahead of him. The Camaro switched gears, pushing him into the driver's seat, as it resembled a bullet flying down the freeway.

Sergius turned sharply around a corner, trying desperately to shake him off the back. He knew that if McGarrett got a hold of him he was dead. Terrance was no match for him and he didn't know anyone who had ever challenged Terrance and won. This man had beaten him with little effort. He began to think that maybe Molly was right. He should have just let it go, but it was too late now. He had provoked a demon, and that demon was now on his tail looking for blood.

Steve braced his foot on the back windshield wiper and used the antenna to pull himself up on the roof. If he could get to the moon roof he was sure he could do some damage to Sergius. His arms barely stretched the width of the vehicle, allowing him to hold on and inch his way up. The curviness of the road only allowed the car to go so fast, but it was the sharp turns that were causing his biggest hinder. He had nowhere to brace his legs. He looked up just in time to see the security car come around the corner from the other direction.

Sergius looked in his rearview mirror seeing Steve's leg just before it disappeared over the top of the car. "Shit! Shit!" he yelled, knowing what he was planning. He looked up through the moon roof and reached over on the floor of the passenger seat, picking up the knife; when he sat back up in the seat he was face to face with another car. He slammed on his brakes but not before they hit head on.

The impact projected Steve off the roof of the SUV, flipping him in mid-air, landing him on his back on top of the hood of the security car. He gasped for air, feeling the wind get knocked out of him.

Sergius tore through the imploded air bag like a mad man with the knife. He looked through the windshield and saw Steve lying on the hood of the car. He put the SUV in reverse and backed up, quickly switching gears again. He slammed on the gas, going around the accident, barely missing the edge of the road. He glanced in his rearview mirror, smiling, feeling victorious that he had beaten the devil.

Steve slid off the hood of the car grabbing his chest, feeling the pain from the previous accident. He limped to the driver's side and pulled the door open. The security guard behind the wheel was dazed, but his eyes flew open in shock at the shirtless man standing before him. Half of Steve's face was still covered in dry blood and the look in his eyes made the guard almost wet himself. For a split second he thought he was a dead man.

"Are you ok?" Steve said, recognizing him as the same guard from the gate. The man just stared at him. "I'm Commander McGarrett with Five O." He said, assuming the man was all right; Steve reached in and pulled him by the shirt out of the car. "Do you have a gun and a phone?" He realized his seat belt was still attached to him. "Come on buddy wake up!" Steve yelled. "I need this car!"

The guard reached over undoing his seat belt. He pushed the airbag out of his face, "No, I don't have a gun." He got out of the car with the help of Steve's grip on his shirt. "I have a knife though." He reached in his front pocket and took out a small knife that Steve almost laughed at. It was smaller than a paring knife in a kitchen, but it was a weapon, so he took it. The guard yanked his cell phone off his belt and handed it to him.

Steve sliced through the air bag and slid into the seat, "Thanks," he slammed the door shut and backed up down the road about twenty feet, coming to a wide-open area. He slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel, doing a 180 and then stepped on the gas.

Sergius came upon the guard gate that was empty. He assumed that was the guy he had hit on the road. He stepped on the gas and broke through the wooden pole that blocked the exit. He turned sharply on to the main road and gunned it.

Steve came around the last corner of the bend and saw Sergius slam through the gate. "No! No, Kari!" he cried out, seeing her slowly slip away from him. He grabbed the flip-up cell phone and looked at it like it was a foreign object. He tried to keep his eyes on the road and maneuver through the phone trying to find the call button. He didn't even know phones this old were even around anymore. He came up to the gate as he finally got the numbers dialed into Danny's phone. He turned the wheels on the main road heading in the same direction as the SUV.

Danny picked up his phone seeing an unknown number calling, he set it back down, ignoring it, but then thought it be wise to answer, '_you never know,'_ he thought. "Detective Williams."

"Danny, where are you?"

He gave himself a quick slap on the back for following his instincts, and a sigh of relief knowing Steve was still alive. "I'm heading north on Farrington Highway I'm almost there!"

"He left the area with Kari in the back of a dark blue, GMC Envoy. It has a damaged front end. I didn't catch the plates but they should be passing you."

"Where are you?" Danny asked, scanning the cars headed his way.

"I'm driving a security car from Schofield-Waikane. Blue and white, another damaged front end. I have the guards cell phone too."

Danny slowed down, "Whoa, I see you coming right at me."

"I'm not stopping, follow me." He caught a glimpse of Danny as he flew past him. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw him do a quick 180 in the middle of the road. "You didn't see the SUV?" Steve said, feeling the panic set in.

"No, but Chin and Kono are behind me."

No sooner did Danny say that did he pass Chin's SUV.

"Hey!" Kono said looking over her shoulder, "That was McGarrett driving that car."

Chin pointed in front of him, "Here comes Danny." Chin waited until Danny passed, seeing him twirling his finger in the air, indicating for Chin to turn around. "Hold on cuz." He performed the same maneuver switching directions.

Kono held on to the handle above the door and once they were straitened out in pursuit of Danny she opened her laptop and entered Steve's cell phone, hoping to get a read this time on his whereabouts incase they got separated. She looked oddly at the computer map. "It says Steve's phone is about three miles ahead of us, but he's right there."

"Did you see Kari in the car?" Chins asked.

"No," Kono said looking at him with concern all over her face, "maybe she has the phone."

Chin looked over at her, "That must be who he's chasing."

Danny's voice came over Kono's police radio on her vest, "Danny," she answered, not waiting for him to speak, "I got a lock on Steve's phone. It's about three miles up the road. I think that's who Steve is chasing.

"He is! Dark blue GMC Envoy with a damaged front end. Kari is in the back. Don't lose track of that phone Kono!"

"No way, got it locked!"

Danny looked at his phone seeing the incoming call from Steve's phone. "I think Kari's calling me right now." He spoke into the radio, "Kono, Steve picked up a phone from the security guard. Get the last number dialed into my phone and call him." He hung up on Steve and took Kari's call.

Kari rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the SUV. She blinked repeatedly trying to come to terms with what was happening. She went to wipe her eyes when she realized her hands were tied together with a thin rope. She used her teeth to try to undo it but it was too tight. She sat up just enough to see over the backseat before the pain in her side forced her to lie flat on her back again. _'Steve,'_ she thought. The last thing she remembered was Terrance coming up the hill after him with a knife. She closed her eyes fighting off the sickness that engulfed her over the fear of him being hurt or worse. She was scared for him there was no doubt about that, but from somewhere deep inside a warm feeling surrounded her and she just knew he was alive.

She felt over her shorts remembering the phone, pulling it out with her fingers. She found Danny's number.

"Kari?" he answered.

"Danny," she whispered, trying to be as quite as possible. "Danny, I'm in the back of Sergius' car."

"I know honey, just stay calm. Steve isn't far behind and we're following him. "

She almost started to cry over the relief of knowing he was all right and that he was coming for her. "I don't know where he's taking me."

"It's ok, Kari. Kono has a lock on Steve's phone. Wherever you go, we'll be able to find you. Don't worry, we're coming."

She started to cry hearing the confidence in Danny's voice, knowing they would get her out of this.

Steve answered the incoming call hoping it was for him. The Farrington Highway was coming to an end and would meet up with H1. If Sergius got on that highway he could get off anywhere and be gone. He had the lights on from the Security car that people were respecting as a police car, but he felt he was still falling behind. "Danny?" he said in to the phone.

"Steve, it's Kono. Kari has your cell. She's ahead about two miles still on Farrington. I have a good lock on it. I'll give you updates on their location. We're gaining on them."

He felt a wave of relief knowing Kono was on it and would keep track of her. He couldn't figure out how Kari had got his cell phone, but once again she amazed him with her antics. He was proud of her for not panicking and taking the initiative to think ahead. He was going to get her out of this and tear Sergius apart for hurting her and Ally, and every other victim he had come in contact with. There was no way he was getting off this island alive. He pushed harder on the gas pedal, willing the car to go faster.

"He just reached the H1," Kono instructed, "heading toward Pearl City."

Sergius cut around people on the freeway making his way toward his condo in Pearl City. He had to collect his Passport and Kari's fake one before he could meet the plane at Dillingham airfield on the North Shore. He took the exit, heading down Waimano Drive. He still couldn't believe that Terrance was dead. It would be hard replacing him. He felt his anger building, cursing McGarrett. He couldn't punish him physically for the loss of Terrance but he would torment him by sending him pictures of Kari being punished all the way up to her final one. He pulled up to the security gate of his condo, punching in the code. The gate slowly raised and he glanced over his shoulder, assuming she was still out.

He parked in his designated spot on the second floor of the garage and turned off the engine. He looked around to see if he was alone. When he was sure there was no one else, he went around and opened the back hatch. Kari shifted her body and tried to kick him but he caught her legs and threw her back inside. He stepped up on the bumper and leaned in hitting her hard across the face with his fist, feeling a small justification for Terrance. When she didn't succumb to him, he hit her again.

The punches dazed her. She felt blood coming from her nose and could taste it from her lip. She felt the rag over her mouth again, the same as before. She knew that smell; it was the same drug that he and Terrance had used on she and some of the other girls in Russia when they misbehaved. She held her breath trying not to inhale the toxic substance, but the ample amount that he had poured on the rag was ingesting into her nose and mouth regardless. She pretended to go limp and felt like her lungs were going to burst she wanted to breath so badly. He finally released her and she took in a slow calculated breath, fighting off the feeling of sleepiness from the amount of the drug that had seeped into body.

He pushed her further inside the car when he spotted the cell phone. His eyes flew open in anger and he snatched it from her hands, checking the recent call history. He growled seeing that she had called someone. He ran to the edge of the parking garage looking down over the cement wall to the street below. He threw the phone as far as he could, watching as it landed across the street in some bushes at the office building next door. He ran back to the car and slammed the hatch closed, setting the alarm as he ran for the stairwell to the upper floor condos.

"Steve," Kono instructed, "he got off at Waimano Drive, heading north.

He looked up seeing the exit sign indicating it was one mile away. He was closing in; she wasn't that far ahead of him anymore. "We're almost there, Kono." He looked in his rearview mirror and could see both Chin and Danny still behind him. He swerved around a van just missing it as he sped ahead of it and then switched back into the right lane and took the exit. He barely slowed down at the red light before taking the left, heading north on Waimano Drive. "

"They stopped!" Kono blurted out, "about a mile up the road." she kept an eye on the tracker, switching to a satellite visual. "It looks like they went in a building. Wait, it's moving again." She watched as the tracker signaled a slight movement and then froze in the same spot, blinking its location. "Ok, turn right on Hoolana Street. It shows them outside a building on the right side of the street."

Steve spotted the street and took the sharp right and slowed the car down, "I'm here. I don't see them Kono! Are you sure?"

Kari heard the doors lock as Sergius set the alarm. She rolled over, pushing herself up so she could see out the window. She felt disoriented and dizzy from a combination of being hit by Sergius and the drug. She saw him running away from the car and knew that with the phone being her only link to Steve and now that connection lost, that this was going to be her only chance of escape. She got to her knees and pulled herself over the backseat. The doors were locked and she couldn't get her eyes to focus on the buttons. Out of anger and frustration she began to bang on the armrest angrily with her tied fists. She heard the pop of the locks and pulled on the handle. The car alarm went off as she fell out on the ground, putting her hands out in front of her to break the fall. She hit hard moaning from the pain in her side as she rolled over on her back.

She looked around for help but saw no one. She used the door as leverage and pulled herself up, fighting off the fatigue, pain and dizziness that were gaining momentum. She stumbled away from the blinking lights and loud noise coming from the car. She needed to get as far away as possible before Sergius heard it and came back. She followed the garage driveway around the corner, and just kept running, trying to keep her balance on the slight incline. The pain in her side forced her to stop once as she leaned against another car, catching her breath.

She looked up, hoping to see someone, anyone and saw the gate that led to the street. It was an exit out of the garage. She pushed herself off and ran to it, realizing it was locked. She pushed the buttons on the security code knowing she would never be able to open it. She grabbed the bars, shaking them, trying to scream, but her voice was barely audible. The tears of frustration began to pour out, knowing she was trapped and that he was coming for her. She fell against the cement wall and sank down, succumbing to her pain and hopelessness. "Steve," she mumbled, "where are you?"

Danny and Chin pulled in behind him as he got out of the car. "Go around the other side," he ordered Chin, pointing to the office building, "Danny, you go around this side." He pointed to the other side of the condo building. They all split up.

He ran up the street from where he had just come, checking windows of the building. He looked across the street at the parking garage, scanning the building when he heard the car alarm. He crossed the street and went up to the gate, seeing the security code access. The alarm sounded like it was coming from the second floor. He grabbed the bars of the gate, peering inside when he saw her sitting on the ground, slumped over, just five feet from him. His heart almost leapt out of his chest he was so overjoyed.

He squatted down, reaching his arm through the bars, "Kari!Kari!" He couldn't believe she was right there, so close he could almost touch her, but that comforting feeling quickly faded, knowing he couldn't get to her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kari!" Steve yelled again, still with no response.

Kari heard Steve calling her but thought she must be hallucinating. The sound became clearer and more demanding as he begged her to look up. She slowly lifted her head and saw his blurred image through her tears. He was standing at the gate violently shaking the bars.

"Steve?" she whispered, still not believing the angelic image shouting out to her was actually him.

"Kari, come over to me!" he called out, each time his voice was more concerned over her confusion. He squatted back down and reached his hand through the bars, pleading. "Please sweetheart, come here."

Kari pushed herself up against the wall and staggered over to the gate. She clutched on to a bar with her bound hands and held it for support. Steve reached one arm through and held on to her the best he could; with the other hand he cleared away the hair from her face. His voice was shaky and frightened, seeing the fresh bruises on her, "It's ok, I'm here now." he reassured her, frantically trying to untie her hands.

She laid her head against the metal rods. "He gave me something. I feel dizzy." She paused and started to cry again, "I want to go home." She reached her fingers through the bars and touched his face to make sure he was real. "Steven, please take me home."

He tightened his grip around her, feeling helpless and wanting nothing more than to pull her through to him. He looked over her shoulder at a steel box on the wall. "Kari, that has to be the emergency release for the gate over there. You have to open the gate. I can't."

She looked over to the wall and then gasped and quickly turned her head back to her hands as he stuck the small knife under the rope and yanked it so hard the blade broke off from the handle. The tight pressure subsided as he unwrapped it from around her wrist. He rubbed her hands vigorously, trying to get the circulation and color back to her fingers. "You have to push the buttons to open the gate." He glided his hand over her cheek wiping away her tears. "I love you, Kari. Open the gate so I can take you home."

She smiled lazily, turned and started toward the box, limping on her right leg, favoring the side with the gunshot wound, "I love you too."

Her weariness was making him even concerned, knowing she needed medical attention soon.

Steve made his way down the gate in the direction she walked, encouraging her every step. "You can do it, Kari. Pull the box open and push the button."

She tugged on the box and it came freely. She started to push the different colored knobs when she heard Steve yell out.

"Get away from her!"

At the same time she felt a tug on her hair as she stumbled backwards.

Steve bent down and gripped the bottom of the gate and pulled up as hard as he could. He felt a slight give and yanked again. This time he felt the tendons in his shoulder tear under the tremendous strain and determination he had to do the impossible. He continued pulling even though every jerk made his entire upper body scream with pain.

Danny came around the opposite side of the garage and could hear the car alarm. He wanted inside that parking lot to see what the commotion was. He was about to turn around and go back to the other side of the building where Steve was when he saw a woman walk up to the gate and stop. She began to punch in a code to open the pedestrian entrance.

Sergius gripped Kari by the hair, dragging her several feet across the cement floor and then released her. She scrambled to her feet and ran back over to the gate, reaching through the bars, clinging to Steve. He wrapped his damaged arm around her, ignoring the pain, pulling her closer. He stared fiercely over her shoulder at Sergius. "If you touch her I'll kill you!"

Kari had her arms tightly around him clutching on to his body. "Don't let him take me, Steve," she pleaded and felt his grip on her tighten. She was as close to him as the barrier separating them was going to allow.

"Danny!" Steve screamed into the garage entrance, "Danny!"

Sergius took a step closer to them and reached in his back pocket. His eyes became black and wide-eyed with the excitement of having the upper hand. "Oh, Kariathia," his voice was demonic, "I couldn't have dreamed up a better scene for your death."

Steve's heart raced with fear knowing he was powerless against him. His voice went from being angry to pleading, "Please don't hurt her." The begging just made Sergius even more excited. He smiled at Steve and reached out with his right hand thrusting it forward.

Kari screamed as the knife entered her lower back. She pulled on Steve's arm and her first reaction was to try to get away, but for some reason she thought she was safer with him holding her.

Sergius pulled the knife out and plunged into her again. Kari didn't scream this time. She gasped and looked up into Steve's face and whispered through the moan, "He's killing me."

She watched his horror-filled eyes turn from scared and defenseless to enraged. Steve leaned to the side and reached around with his left hand and grabbed the blade of the knife as Sergius went to pierce her again. He pushed it away from the pending target. The razor-sharp edge sliced through his palm as Sergius pulled it back. Steve clenched his hand into a fist and winced from the pain, but his eyes never left the sight of the knife.

Sergius stared up at the display of selfless determination Steve had to save her. Without feeling compassion or giving it a second thought he went for her a fourth time. Steve grabbed the blade again but this time he bent it up and away. It gave him a better grip and made Sergius' grasp feel awkward and clumsy. Steve let go of Kari and reached out with his other hand and clasped on to his wrist that held the knife.

Kari slipped down the bars until she came to rest on Steve's forearms, still clinging to him, refusing to let go.

Sergius stared down in amazement at the tight grip he had on his wrist and the blade. He then glanced back up at Steve who was gaining control of the situation and holding up Kari at the same time. He couldn't believe that he was losing the advantage.

Steve stared back with so much hate and vengeance inside him, he was convinced that he could break Sergius' wrist by just squeezing it. The damaged tendons in his shoulder throbbed from being forced to work beyond their ability.

Both men struggled with the knife. Steve gritted his teeth and growled through the pain as Sergius tried to jerk it out of his hand. With every tug, the blade cut further into his palm, and with every tug, Steve held on tighter. Blood had begun to seep through his fingers and drip on the garage floor. The thought of letting go was impossible. It was either his hand or Kari's body.

Sergius narrowed his eyes and couldn't comprehend the reasoning for the agony he knew Steve was experiencing, all for her. What he felt for Kari was clear to him now. His hatred toward him turned to jealousy. He let go of the knife and Steve let out a quick breath of relief and pulled it through the bars. He dropped it on the ground and watched Sergius pull a gun from behind his back. He aimed it at Kari and Steve shook his head, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop this. He scanned the garage for help. "Danny!" he screamed, begging for him to hear.

"I told you that I always win." He then pointed the gun at Steve's head, "Nobody takes away from me which is mine."

The thought of running away never crossed his mind. His bloody hand moved up Kari's back and into her hair, knowing where he stood meant sure death, but he wasn't going to leave her. He never knew the true depth of his love for her until that very second. Dying with her was going to be more comforting than having a life without her. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, praying that it would be quick. The next three seconds turned into a lifetime.

He heard two shots ring out but the sounds seemed to come from different directions. He opened his eyes and watched Sergius fall to the ground with a trail of blood gushing from a single opening in the side of his head and another shot through his chest. His lifeless eyes were open and stared up at the ceiling as the red river flowed away from him and began to form a small puddle.

Danny ran up to the box and pushed the emergency release on the gate. Kono came up behind him tucking her gun away, reaching through the bars, helping him hold up Kari. The barrier that had separated them began to disappear. Steve held on to her until the base of the gate forced them to split. He caught her as she fell, laying her down on the ground.

Her face was deathly pale as he leaned over her with shaky hands, checking for a pulse. He felt the faint, steady rhythm and almost broke down from relief, laying his forehead against hers. His mind was still reeling from the trauma that both of them were just seconds from death. The commotion around him from Danny and Kono seemed like a million miles away as he focused on her. He gently glided the back of his bloody hand over her face, willing her to wake up. He heard a car pull up behind him as Danny tugged on his arm.

"Steve! Steve!" Danny said trying to wake him from his trance. "Move!" He pushed him aside and scooped up Kari, carrying her to Chin's car.

Kono held the back door open for him as he slid her inside. She ran back to Steve helping him up. "Come on, Steve. There's a hospital only a couple of miles away."

Steve climbed in the backseat with Kari and glanced back as Danny ran for the Camaro. He held her in his arms, watching Kono press a towel against the knife wounds on her back. She took Steve's hand and guided it to her back, pressing it there. She slammed the backdoor and climbed in next to Chin. "Go! Go!"

He held her lifeless body close to him, pressing his hand on her back wounds, feeling the towel becoming soaked. He rubbed his cheek against hers, speaking softly to her as her breathing became distant and shallow. "I love you. You're a fighter, Kari. Don't give up. Please baby be strong." He was overcome with memories of their friendship that turned into the most important bond he had ever formed with another person. She was apart of him now. He would be broken without her. Just that thought alone left him trembling with fear.

Kono watched his suffering from the front seat. She reached back and took Kari's hand that was hanging down, willing her friend to be ok, not only for the sake of Kari's life but for Steve's as well. "She's going to be ok, Steve," Kono encouraged.

He looked up at her and nodded but was unable to hide the pain and fear in his eyes.

Kono glanced at Chin, "Hurry!" she cried, fearing they were running out of time.


	27. Chapter 27

Danny stood at the fourth story hospital window and watched as the rain made its way over the mountains and into Honolulu. He'd never really taken the time to just look at the beauty of this island before and all that it held. He'd been so preoccupied trying to come to terms with hating it that he never understood why so many people were drawn to it. Today, it reminded him of her and all the beauty and happiness that she gave. His mood turned somber as the rain began to spatter on the window.

In the distance he could see the sun shinning on the same mountains the rain had just dumped on. A double rainbow appeared on the horizon. The two shapes were in perfect unison; the colors were just as vibrant as if Kari had drawn them on paper. That last thought made him turn his head and glance over at Steve.

He laid still, recovering from surgery to his hand and shoulder. What was he going to tell him about Kari? The unthinkable had happened just before they had taken him upstairs. No one wanted to tell him, they just let him think she was still stable.

She had been stable! That's what bothered him so much. She had been improving steadily and then all at once her vitals shut down, they said from an infection that had set in. She died less the twenty minutes after the diagnosis. It had been almost three in the morning. Chin had gone home with Malia, and Kono and he were in the waiting room while Steve was being prepped for his surgery. It was a shocking and devastating blow. He and Kono were stunned, not able to understand how it had happened so quickly. The Doctor exited the room with his medical explanation and robot sincerities, but neither one felt the least bit consoled. Danny sank down in the chair next to Kono, putting his arm over her as she cried. But it was her words that really hit him the hardest.

"What are we going to tell Steve?" she sobbed, knowing this would destroy his world.

Danny's heart sank to his stomach, knowing it would be him that would have to do it. Kari had become apart of their family. They accepted her because she was exactly what Steve needed. She opened up his eyes to what was missing in his life. He never even new how much he needed it, until she came along. She magically showered that remarkably innocent charm all over everyone she came in contact with. They all fell in love with her, but no one more than Steve.

Danny sat down in the chair next to Steve's bed, running both his hands through his hair. The moment was getting close. He would be waking up soon. His nerves were on edge. He'd had his share of delivering bad news of departed loved ones over the years, it was the worst part of his job, but this was different. He actually felt sick and couldn't come up with any consoling words that would save his best friend from the pain that he was going to give him. He also knew there was a chance that he and Steve's friendship could be damaged from this. He wasn't sure they could ever go back to the way it was. Steve would never be the same again. He wanted to be anywhere in the world at that second than where he was.

He glanced at the clock; wishing time could just stand still, or better yet, be reversed. If he could only go back to earlier that day, if he just would have gone back around the building he might have got to them quicker. He could have stopped Sergius before he had a chance to stab her, or if he just would have stayed with Steve. He knew he didn't have his gun. He clenched his fists, cursing himself for letting this happen. "Goddamn it!" he mumbled, wanting to punch a hole in the wall. His emotions were bouncing all over the place and that fucking clock on the wall just kept ticking away, bringing the inevitable closer and closer.

He vigorously rubbed his sweaty palms over his thighs, fighting back the next shift of anxiety that was engulfing him. Everything seemed to come to head at that very second and he wanted to cry over the task that was bestowed upon him. He couldn't recall ever feeling this type of agony that he was being sequestered too. He stood up and tried to walk away from it, going back over to the window. He looked out and saw the rainbow still blooming in the morning mist. It brought her image up and he hung his head down, covering his fist over his mouth, knowing he couldn't outrun it or hide from it. She was dead and Steve's perfect little world was about to come crumbling down, and he was the one that would be wielding the hammer.

The rainbow outside blurred from the unrelenting tears that formed. His hands went around the back of his neck, pulling down as he pushed his head back, trying to release the pressure when the inevitable woke up.

"Hey Danny," Steve said hoarsely, wondering what time it was, seeing the sun light come in through the window. He wondered if Kari was awake yet and when he could go and see her. He felt a little groggy but overall pretty good, like he just had woke up from a long nights sleep, which in his opinion he needed.

Danny's hands came around his face and down over his mouth. He closed his eyes, _"Please help me," _he prayed,_ "I can't do it! I can't look at him."_

"God I feel like a mummy," Steve groaned, looking at his bandaged left hand and another one that ran up the same arm and around his neck, securing his shoulder in one position. The Band-Aid over his eye covered the stitches from his head injury. He tried to push himself up with his right arm, but felt a wave of pain shoot through him. He gave up instantly, glancing over at Danny who hadn't moved. He just stared out the window. He went to say something smart-ass too him and froze in the middle of the thought. He got a clear vision of him from the reflection of the window, seeing for the first time his body language. It was obvious from where he laid that he could see Danny was upset. Whatever it was couldn't be good. He wouldn't even look at him. After everything that he and Kari had gone through that day, he needed some peace and quiet, not bad news.

Danny heard the silence loud and clear in the room. He knew that Steve would sense what was happening. "_You have to do it. You have to do it now!"_ he scolded himself, "_don't leave him hanging, wondering.'_ He shook his head, taking in a deep breath and turned around. He took a step toward him and stopped, biting the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood. He didn't want to break down. He knew Steve could see the weariness all over his face that mirrored what he felt inside. His shoulders slouched and fresh tears welled in his eyes, but he still couldn't get the words out. They just wouldn't come. The longer he looked at him the more it became clear that he wasn't going to have to say a word. Steve knew.

The look on Danny's face gave him a chill. Something so bad had happened that he couldn't even get the words out to tell him. He had never seen him cry or his eyes show so much pity before.

Steve's inner voice suddenly screamed out at him. 'Kari!' He sucked in a breath, repeating the single word out loud, "Kari?"

A closer look at the disturbing expression on Danny's face confirmed it. His right hand gripped the sheets on the bed, forming a tight fist all the while a wave of nausea swept through him, literally blinding him with fear. He stared back at Danny, wanting to ask him if she was all right, but he couldn't breathe let alone utter a single word.

"Steve," Danny finally spoke, but couldn't make the rest come out. He could already see the devastation settling in on his friend.

His hand let go of the sheet and gripped the bar on the side of the bed, trying to catch his breath. He turned away from him, looking at the door, wanting him to leave.

"Don't say it!" his voice frail just on the verge of hysteria, "Please Danny. I don't want to know." He pushed his head into the pillow, wanting to disappear from this place that was becoming dark and frightful, "Please," he closed his eyes, his voice full of anguish and despair, "I'm begging you Danny, please don't say it." He tightened his grip on the bar, pulling himself up. The pain from his surgery was nothing compared to what the rest of his body was feeling. He wanted out of the room. He wanted to find her.

Danny came around to the other side as he tried to get out of bed. "Steve!" He pulled on his wrist that gripped the bar. His hand came loose and went to Danny's shirt collar, pulling him toward him, "Don't say it!" he threatened him, shaking him with his one good hand. Danny held still letting him. It lasted only seconds before Steve dropped his head but didn't let go of him. He moaned like a wounded animal, gripping tighter to his shirt. He needed his friend there with him, but he was also the friend that held the words that were floating around him in the air, just waiting to pounce down and devour him.

Danny put a hand on the back of Steve's neck, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry," He just had to follow his lead and do whatever he could to help get him through it.

Steve could feel his body trembling under the pressure, knowing he would never see her again. He would never know that tender feeling of her hands on him or the powerful force that drove them together. He wasn't going to make it through this. Where was he going to go to get away from it? There was nowhere to escape the hurt. "Oh my God!" he whimpered, the pain was already unbearable. He heard himself crying unable to stop, it was a force that came from somewhere deep inside him that he had no control over, and just like his love for Kari; it would take over and change him forever.

* * *

Steve followed Danny's lead as he carefully walked him into Maggie's house, keeping a hand on his arm to steady him. She guided them upstairs to the guest bedroom. He went willingly, too tired, too drugged and too heartbroken to argue with anyone about anything. In pure honesty he didn't care if they shoved him off a cliff at that moment. It actually would have been more soothing.

He sat down on the bed and rolled over on his injured shoulder. The pain ripped through him but he didn't make a noise, it was a pleasant change from the pain in his heart that had been torturing him for the last four days.

Danny and Maggie both gently rolled him over on the other side.

"Steve!" Danny scolded him, "you can't lay on that shoulder."

He responded by closing his eyes and going to sleep. It was the only peace he could find. "Leave my pills by the bed." He mumbled.

Danny and Maggie looked at each other. She covered him up with a blanket and left the door open just slightly before they went back downstairs.

Danny set the bag of medicine on the counter. "Umm," he tried to remember the instructions from the doctor, "the pain medicine, two every three to four hours. The green tube is for his hand. The bandages need to be changed twice a day and that stuff spread over the stitches." He looked up at Maggie, "If you feel queasy doing that, I can do it when I come over."

He started to explain the next one when she reached over and touched his arm, "It's ok, Danny. I can figure it all out." She rubbed his arm in a gentle manner, "How are you?" she asked as sincerely as possible, knowing this was almost as hard on him.

He sat back against one of the chairs at the counter, "It's really hard seeing him like this. I don't know Maggie," he shook his head, "I mean I don't expect him to be over it in four days, but he seems to be getting worse. He's becoming more and more unresponsive."

She nodded, "I can see that. He could barely make it in the house."

He rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated, "I don't know what to do for him."

"Really there's nothing you can do that you aren't already," she patted his arm, "just be his friend. I know you are excellent at that."

He waved a finger at her as he stood up, "I don't need anymore emotional shit coming at me this week Maggie, so just cut it with the bromance talk." He smiled lazily at her, knowing he was doing the best he could, but he was so thankful for her. He knew she could help him even more. "If you need anything call me, day or night. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She nodded, "We'll be ok." She waved as he closed the door.

Steve heard the Camaro start up and drive off. He stared at the wall, feeling numb all the way through his body. When he was in the hospital they kept him sedated, which helped him sleep away the days. But now he was supposed to go back to life again, a life post Kari. He didn't even know what that meant. It was confusing; he couldn't remember what his life had felt like before her. All he could feel was right now, and it was numb. He felt his latest dose of pain killers begin to kick in and closed his eyes, hoping he would sleep for hours and hours.

* * *

He woke up in the dark. His body stiff and his hand and shoulder throbbed. He felt wide-awake and didn't like it. He wanted more medicine to put him back into a coma. His stomach was in knots as her name crossed his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about her. That pain was returning, God it was horrendous! He moaned grasping his chest. He needed his medicine. He needed to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, but her face was there, he could smell her. The sound of the waves outside reminded him of the night he had laid down and slept with her, and how good it felt when he realized he was in love with her.

He pushed himself off the bed, not allowing it. He wasn't going to do it. He needed those pills. He knew it was late and that Maggie was probably already in bed. He didn't want to wake her and see that look on her face. That goddamn pitiful look that everyone had, it only reminded him how bad he felt. He fucking hated it.

The ache for Kari along with the soreness from his injuries was making him irritated. He told them to just leave them by the bed. Why couldn't Danny just fucking listen to him. He stopped halfway down the stairs, leaning against the wall, taking in a deep breath. The house felt strange to him, unfamiliar, even though he had been inside it lots of times. It wasn't home. He wasn't even sure how he felt about home anymore. She would be everywhere in his house. He stood perplexed by that thought. She would be everywhere at home. He could feel close to her again at home. Suddenly that's all he wanted was just to feel her again.

He went down the steps and out the front door.

He leaned against his house, sweating from just that short walk. He didn't take his medicine, but with the change of heart he had, he didn't want to sleep now, he just wanted to be someplace where she was alive, their bed.

He unlocked the front door with the hidden key and went inside. He hadn't been home for over five days. It didn't smell like it had been closed for that long. It smelled freshly cleaned. He noticed right away that her shoes by the front door were gone. He walked into the kitchen and even with the lights off, he could see the dishes were done from that last morning they were there. He looked over his shoulder at the missing pile of clothes he had picked up from the stairs that they had discarded on their way up to the shower. Where was all her stuff? Her scent would still be on those things. Someone had come and cleaned. 'The bed,' he thought, 'they better not have touched that fucking bed!'

The sweat begun to soak through his shirt as he made his way slowly upstairs, but trying to hurry, all the while hoping whoever it was hadn't invaded their bedroom too. He stopped at her old room and knew right away it was exactly the way it had been left. Her drawings were laid out on the bed still. He braced his body against the frame, holding himself up. He wanted to look at them but couldn't bring himself to go in. The loneliness he felt for her hit him hard and he wasn't so sure he should have come. He just wanted so desperately to have her close. He missed her so much, and it was only getting worse day after day.

He paused on the way to their room, reaching his right hand out to brace himself on the wall. He took a deep breath, fighting off the pain in his body as beads of sweat dripped off his chin. He was almost there and then he could lay down with her and rest. He made it to the bedroom door and hung his head down relieved that it was untouched. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, wincing, trying to keep his shoulder in the same position. He sat still for a few seconds letting the pain settle.

It was then that he smelled her perfume. It danced around him like a ghost, teasing him, taunting him. He knew at that second it was a mistake coming home. She was there! She was everywhere! But he couldn't touch her like he so desperately wanted too, because she was dead. Kari was dead. He hadn't comes to complete terms with that reality until that very second. It crippled him with grief. He would have fallen forward off the bed if Maggie hadn't walked into the room at that very second and caught him.

He didn't even act surprised by her presence or wonder how she even knew he was there. He held on to her arms, "She's dead Maggie," he cried, clinging to her as she tried to lay him back on the bed. He looked right at her, as she leaned over him, "She was my wife. I loved her, Maggie." He said it so sincerely and with so much sorrow in his voice like he wanted her to know that piece of information if she didn't already.

She stopped forcing him to lie down and instead took the time to listen to him, "I know you did, Steve. I know you did." She wiped away the sweat on his face with her hand, knowing how much pain he must be in both physically and emotionally. She had got up to give him his medicine and when she found him gone, she knew almost instantly where he went. She followed the trail of doors that he had left open. "I brought some of your pain medicine. I'm going to give you some and then we can talk, ok?"

He looked at her wearily, blinking several times and she wasn't sure he was hearing her. She wiped her hand over his face again as fresh beads of sweat appeared. He resembled a boy not the strong, resilient and towering man she knew. The physical appearance was still there, but his eyes held none of the confidence that was always so apparent. That frightened her.

She got him to take two pills and drink some water from a cup she found in the bathroom. She sat next to him on the bed and put a pillow in her lap, carefully laying him down and letting his head rest there. She pulled the comforter over him and wiped her hand over his damp hair. "I know you feel like your life is over, Steven. I know that feeling when someone you love so much is taken so suddenly. It hurts." She felt him shutter at those words.

"When will it go away?" he asked, needing clarification.

She glided her hand down over his bandaged shoulder and arm that was still bound against his chest. "It won't and it shouldn't, but I promise you honey, in time it won't hurt so much." She knew he didn't like that answer but she wasn't going to lie to him either. He needed to know what to expect and to decide how he was going to deal with it. "It's a day to day process."

"I'm scared to wake up and move on," his voice trembled, "there is nothing in me that wants that. I just don't feel like myself anymore."

"I remember after John died," she stroked his hair again, feeling that painful loss, "it was hard to just get out of bed every morning. Doing normal every day tasks was like a chore, a burden." She looked down at him, "but you have to force yourself, and then one day you will get up and it won't be a chore anymore, and before you know it, you'll recognize that person in the mirror again."

He had to believe her. He had no choice because nothing in him wanted to live and it was only her consoling and encouragement that guided him into that very faint light at the end of the tunnel. If he could just listen to her advice and keep going everyday, then maybe he could make it out of this abyss. He just didn't want to go back to that pre Kari life that he thought was so carefree, because it wasn't. After having experienced what he did with her, that pre life was like a death sentence, and he knew without a doubt that he could never replace Kari, and that's what scared him. He didn't want to be alone, but he knew he would never fall in love again either. She was his first and she would remain his last until he died.

* * *

The windows of the sterile room were covered with heavy shades and curtains. He had spared no expense at the medical supplies and equipment necessary. He needed her alive. She was his only link to the millions he was set to inherit. He looked down on her, not feeling that bond that should have been there since her birth. He never felt it, not even the day he sent her away to live with Sergius. Why did she deserve all that money? What had she done to earn it? Nothing, except be born. He on the other hand had earned every penny of it, taking the abuse from his Father and Grandmother.

'_No_,' he thought, '_she didn't deserve any of it_.' She would fulfill her purpose and then he would dispose of her forever.

Kari opened her eyes, blinded by the bright lights from the room. She blinked repeatedly trying to see the image standing over her. The dark hair instantly reminded her of him and she moaned softly, "Steve?" she said, barely above a whisper. A hand went over her hair, gently caressing her, "Yes, I'm here. Go back to sleep." She heard Steve's patient and soothing voice even though it came from her Father. She closed her eyes again, knowing she was safe and sound.


	28. Chapter 28

Maggie came outside as Danny rolled up her driveway. She approached his car, pointing toward Steve's house. He rolled down his window not sure what she was saying.

She leaned over smiling, "Hi Danny. He's at home right now."

Danny's eyes lit up in shock, "Really? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He answered for her, pointing at her smile, "By the look of that beautiful smile I say it's a good thing."

She shrugged, "We kind of had a little talk last night at about two in the morning. I think it helped some." She stood up wiping her hands over her apron, "I'm making Chicken Alfredo for lunch. You're staying right?"

He shut the car off, getting out, "Absolutely!"

He walked over to Steve's house and went inside without knocking, something he hadn't done since Kari had moved in with him. He called out for him but as he came in the kitchen he saw him sitting out back in a lounge chair.

He approached him from behind. It could have been a normal lazy Saturday afternoon, coming over to watch a football game and drink a couple of beers, but when he came around and saw his face, that theory was shattered. He needed a shave; a shower and something in his life that would replace that empty stare. Unfortunately, Danny knew all three were impossible to obtain right now. He didn't know why he was so surprised by his appearance; he guessed he just wanted his old friend back. But he knew that was going to be a long time coming, if ever.

"Hey," Danny said, sitting down at the foot of the chair.

Steve didn't speak, but motioned slightly with his head, still staring out at the water. Maggie's dog Mac laid next to his chair, glancing up at him and then laying his head back down.

"Did you wear Mac out throwing the ball for him?" Danny asked, petting him.

Steve replied sleepily, looking down at the dog, "I didn't know he was there." His eyes reverted back to the water.

Now Danny knew how Mac felt. He was sitting right in Steve's line of sight, but he had yet to look at him. He wasn't so sure he was looking at anything. His eyes were open and he was lying right in front of him, but he wasn't there. His distant stare was empty of feeling or emotion. It was like Steve's body had been taken over by someone else.

Maggie came from around the corner of the beach, carrying a small basket. She walked up beside Steve's chair, "It's time to change the bandages on your hand."

He didn't respond to her either.

She went to kneel down and Danny took the basket from her, "I'll do it."

"Lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes then," she said pleasantly, putting her hand on Steve's good shoulder, "I want you to come over with Danny and eat."

He took in deep breath and let it out slowly.

'_A real sign of life,'_ Danny thought sarcastically.

"I'm not hungry right now." He responded to her dismally.

She gently squeezed his shoulder, speaking more firmly, "Steven, I want you to come over in fifteen minutes and eat lunch."

He looked up at her lazily, "Ok."

She smiled and patted the spot she had been touching, "Ok, I'll see you two in a few."

Danny smiled at her back as she walked away. She definitely had that motherly touch, that's for sure. She imagined if he said no again that she might have put him over her knee.

He took Steve's bandaged hand and started to unwrap the gauze, quickly at first and then more carefully as he got down toward the bare hand. He winced as he tried to pull the last remaining piece off that was stuck to the stitches. He looked up at him making a painful face. "Does it hurt?"

Steve glanced down and reached over with his other hand and pulled it off. Part of the scab came with it and it started to bleed. Danny grabbed another gauze and put it over the wound.

"Jesus Steve, you could have done it a little more civilized."

"Just let it go," he said angrily. He tried to jerk it away but his whole arm was still bound up tightly around his chest and torso, trying to keep his shoulder immobile. His hand was exposed but he really had no mobility to it.

"Let me just get the stuff put on it and wrap it back up." He said trying to be patient with him.

"What for!" he looked down at it. The thirty some stitches went from the top of his index finger almost to his wrist. He could feel the sharp knife digging into his palm all over again. What he went through to save her, and for what? He lost her anyway. He should 'a recognized the danger of Terrance and Sergius at his house. How could he have let that slide by? Why didn't he bring his gun? He never left his house without it. They were rookie mistakes. Why on that one day did he change his routine?

He knew why. Because his fucking head was on cloud nine.

He shoved Danny's hand away, pushing himself up, growling from the relentless pain from his shoulder, reminding him again of his mistakes that day. He walked toward the backdoor of the house.

Danny sat on the chair and watched him go inside. He shook his head, not sure if he should follow him or stay put. It was getting difficult to read him. He tried to put himself in Steve's shoes and wondered what he would want him to do, but that was an impossible task because he couldn't even imagine what he was going through. He reverted back to his decision in the hospital when he first told him about Kari. He would just go with it and follow his lead and do whatever he thought necessary at the time.

He looked up suddenly, hearing a loud crash in the house. '_Holy shit,'_ he thought, thinking he fell. He ran inside but didn't see a helpless man lying on the floor.

Steve leaned over the kitchen sink. He braced his right hand on the counter, feeling sick over the idea that he might have got her killed. His body rocked back and forth, fighting off the bile that was rising to his throat. His hand slipped off the edge and hit the coffee pot next to the sink. In a fit of anger he picked it up by the handle and flung it across the room, watching it shatter as it hit the wall.

That didn't satisfy him, so he swung his arm down the counter taking out the coffee pot base, the dishes that were sitting in the drainer and a glass pitcher innocently sitting at the end of the trail. Everything flew in different directions across the kitchen, glass shattering again. He was possessed, scanning the area to see what else he could break.

Danny came in the kitchen, accidently kicking the handle of the broken coffee pot. He held his hands up to Steve who was looking at him like he meant business. "Whoa, settle down."

"Fuck you, Danny!" he yelled at him. "Where were you, huh?" he stepped toward him, "You're supposed to be my back up! You know I didn't have my fucking gun! Why didn't you stay with me?" His anger was out of control, he screamed at him wanting to blame someone else for all his mistakes and Danny was an easy target. He pointed his finger at him, "You're a lousy fucking partner! I would never let this happen to you! Fucking neverrrr!" he screamed even louder.

Danny put his hands down and just breathed deeply letting him vent. He knew Steve didn't really mean what he was saying; at least he hoped he didn't. Still, he was repeating all the things that he had already said to himself, that's what stung. They both made mistakes that day.

"You fucking little prick!" Steve ranted, "She was counting on me and I was counting on you! You were supposed to be there for me!" he yelled, not taking into consideration that it was Danny that had fired the fatal bullet, putting Sergius down before he murdered both of them.

"I know," Danny said calmly, "I'm sorry, Steve."

He breathed heavily through his gritted teeth, wanting to knock the shit out of him. It would feel good to punch that remorseful look off his face, but as he stood there in his blind rage, glaring at him, trying to decide if he should pay him back with a broken jaw, the fog cleared for just a few seconds and he got a good look at who he was really talking to.

Danny stood motionless, willing to take everything he was dishing out and even apologize for it. He suddenly realized the harsh words that had come out of his mouth. Had he really said those things to him? His emotions went from rage to apologetic in a matter of seconds. He hung his head down in shame, '_What's happening to me._' He thought, afraid he had gone too far with him, wondering why he was still standing there and hadn't told him to fuck off and left.

Danny saw the rage disappear as quickly as it had arrived; glad he had waited it out and not reacted to it. Some of the stuff he said was hard to take, but it was his anger talking, he knew that.

Steve leaned back against the counter and sank down to the floor, using his good hand for leverage. "God Danny, I'm sorry," his voice chocked, "I didn't mean…" he shuddered and stopped. He rested his elbow on his bent knee and braced his head in his hand, "I'm sorry."

Danny walked over to him and kicked away some broken glass, taking the seat next to him, "I'm just sorry you didn't come at me," he smiled, "it probably would have been the one and only time I could have kicked your ass."

Steve laughed through the tears of frustration, laying his head back on the cabinet, looking away from him, "I'm so fucked up, Danny." He felt out of control. His latest outburst on the one person he needed more than anyone else was proof to him.

"For now," he agreed, "just for now. It's ok, you know. You don't always have to be in control of everything, you freak."

He chuckled again, nodding that he understood, taking in a deep breath, "I didn't mean what I said." He forced himself to look at him, regardless of the tears showing or not, he wanted him to know he meant it. "I don't blame you."

"I know." Danny nodded, "It wasn't your fault either. So don't go putting blame on yourself that doesn't exist." He nudged him, "Hey! Do you hear me?"

Steve nodded, but that wasn't good enough for him.

"I'm serious! It was a messed up situation and you did everything you could to get her out of it. Everything!" he nudged him again, "I want to hear you say it, because don't think for a second that you could have, or should have done anything different. You gave it 150%." He turned over his stitched hand showing him the evidence.

He closed his eyes, letting Danny's words soak in. There were things he would do differently now if he could go back, but he knew at the moment as the events were unfolding, that he did try and do everything in his power to save her. It just hadn't been enough. "I did try." He admitted quietly too him, but inside he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for the mistakes he made that day. It may not have been the direct result of her death, but it could have prevented it. It was something he was just going to have to live with. Missing her was one extreme from this, but overcoming the guilt was going to be another. He buried the anger, knowing at least he could have control over that for now. The shock of what he said to Danny was like a wake up call. He had to get back on track, because the direction he was going would eventually destroy him.

Danny leaned against the cabinet, pushing himself up, "We need to get something on that hand. Get up."

Steve wiped his face on the shoulder of his shirt and extended his hand out to him. Danny leaned over him, taking his hand and putting his other around his back trying to even out the pressure. He got him up and stepped back, "Whew buddy, you need to jump in the ocean or a shower."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now knowing that I stink too." He followed him outside, trying not to look at the mess he caused in the kitchen.

Danny glanced at him over his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. I'll clean it up later. And just for the record, I don't have a fucking little prick like you said."

"I didn't say you HAD a little prick. I said you WERE a little prick. Jesus Danny, you never listen to a word I say."

He rolled his eyes, "I stand corrected. I'm a little prick."

He sat down on the lounger and watched Danny work on his hand. He glanced up at him, comparing him to friends he had when he was a kid and in the Seals. Some of them he still talked to and some he didn't, but none of them at anytime during the course of their friendship did he ever consider a true brother. Danny was and always would be the epitome of what Steve imagined a brother to be. He never turned his back on him and he always told him the truth, no matter what. He needed that today and he also needed answers to lingering questions he had about Kari and knew Danny was the only one that would give them to him without sugar coating it.

"Did you go see her body?" he asked him, hoping they had taken care of her properly.

He looked up at him, not expecting that question. Steve looked him dead in the eye. He knew this time would come he just wasn't expecting it at that minute. He finished wrapping his hand as he replied, "Yes." he tilted his head and shrugged slightly, "kind of. I went down to where she was, but I didn't look at her." He didn't want to use the word morgue. He thought it too morbid for him to hear right now.

Steve nodded his understanding. They had asked him if he wanted to see her before she was cremated, but he declined. He remembered the fresh bruises on her face from where Sergius had hit her and he'd seen dead bodies before. He didn't want to remember her that way. He guessed Danny didn't either. "Did they take good care of her?"

Danny nodded, "Max didn't do the autopsy, but he was there while it was being done. The coroner concluded it was an infection that had set in."

Steve nodded again, relieved that Max was at least there. He knew he would have handled her carefully. "And the ring?"

Danny shot him a quick look. "We left it on her. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes," he stared at the ground, "she loved that ring. I don't think she ever took it off once. I didn't want it back."

Danny looked down at Steve's wedding ring, wondering if he would ever take his off. "They cremated her yesterday. Max picked up the ashes and has them at his office. We didn't know what you wanted to do about that."

He didn't either. It was actually the first time he'd thought about it. He rubbed his fingers over his forehead, feeling a headache coming on just over the idea of it. It was too painful to think about right then. "I don't know." He stood up, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Danny dropped it there, pleased that he had even talked about it that much; it was a step forward. They walked in silence over to Maggie's house for lunch.

The nurse checked Kari's vitals, hooked up another IV bag and then sat back down in the chair by her bed. She looked at the young woman and tried to put aside her feelings of guilt over what she had done and what she was doing now. She hadn't been directly involved with the murder of the other girl, but she knew the plan and didn't stop it. '_Did that make her a murderer?'_ she wondered, feeling a wave of remorse sweep over her.

She got up and walked away from the bed, moving the heavy curtain just an inch, getting a view of the beautiful Pacific Ocean. She had always wanted to come to Hawaii, hearing such magical and wonderful things about it. But this trip had tainted her dream forever. She tried not to think about anything but the money she would be getting when it was all over. It would support her and her two children comfortably for the rest of their lives. No more living pay check to pay check, or worrying if they could afford heat in the winter or even simple presents for her children on special occasions. She would be set for life. All she had to do was take care of this woman until she was ready to travel back home and then she would never have to think about it again. She glanced over her shoulder, staring at the wedding ring on her finger, knowing they had taken her away from someone. She knew that pain of losing a spouse. Her husband had been her best friend, and after his accident the awful pain had taken years to get over. And here she was, causing that same pain for another person.

Dimetre came in the room, scolding her. "Stay away from the window!"

She quickly let the material fall back in place. She took her seat back in the chair by Kari's bed.

"How is she today?" he said, looking down on his only child that his Father and Grandmother knew of. He had a couple others but had abandoned them long ago. She was the only one that had been known, all because of her mother. She had been a maid working for his family. He remembered her beautiful innocence. He would follow her around the house, watching her, wanting her, and seducing her with his good looks and charm. That was half the fun for him; until the day came that she finally gave into him, that one day ruined his life, and here he was now twenty-five years later, still paying for it.

"She's holding steady," she said in Russian.

He glared at her again, "Anya! I told you, English only."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bellinka. It won't happen again."

"When can she travel?"

"Not for sometime, maybe two weeks, three at the most."

The door opened and Dimetre looked over his shoulder, pleased to see Elena, "What did you find out?"

"Nothing!" she smiled.

He looked cross at her, "What do you mean nothing? Then why are you smiling?"

She walked toward him, putting an arm around his neck. Her smile was like a Cheshire Cats but her bite as deadly as a snake, "I'm smiling because there is no news of anything. Everything went off as planned. The Doctor said the autopsy was performed and they cremated her yesterday with no suspicions whatsoever." She kissed him, "Relax, I told you darling that I would handle everything and I did."

He walked away from her. "I won't be relaxed until we are back on Russian soil. Did you see what happened to Sergius?"

Elena waved him off. "Sergius came here with arrogance and no plan. We wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't been the fool that brought her here in the first place and then lost her. He was so consumed with trying to make her obedient he forgot his purpose. His death is no burden on us, the only thing I regret is that we have to clean up his mess now."

Kari heard voices in the room and tried with all her strength to open her eyes, but couldn't complete the task. She tried to move her hands, but powerless against that as well. She felt like a heavy weight was holding her down.

Anya noticed movement and went to her side. She gently touched her on the forehead, willing her back to sleep. She mumbled his name again and again, before drifting off to sleep from the heavy medication. It was always the same, every time she woke, like she was missing him even in her sleep. She looked down at her ring again, knowing Steve must be her husband.

Elena stood behind her, "She looks well enough to travel. Why can't we leave?"

Anya adjusted the IV flow, holding her position, blocking Kari, almost protecting her. She didn't like Elena and didn't trust her either. "She may look well on the outside, but inside she is healing. She cannot fly yet. It could kill her."

Elena huffed, "You're not a doctor, you're just a nurse. What do you know?"

"Mr. Bellinka hired me because I know enough, which is more than you."

She raised an eyebrow at her, "Mr. Bellinka," she said sarcastically, "is your boss and my partner, which also makes me your boss, so I suggest you watch your tongue."

Anya turned around to her, "She will die in flight if you try and move her."

Dimetre came up and took Elena's arm, pulling her away, "Let her be. She's doing what we paid her to do. We knew this could take time."

The two women stared at each other until Anya backed down first.

Dimetre closed the bedroom door behind he and Elena.

"I don't like her!" Elena snapped.

Dimetre touched her face, calming her, "You don't like anyone that crosses you." He kissed her cheek, "You are a rare type Elena. I don't believe you have a gentle bone in your body."

She leaned back, glaring at him.

"Don't give me that look," he scolded her, "That's why I fell in love with you. You're just like me. While I'm a bastard, you're a bitch." He kissed her again, "We compliment each other."

A smile slowly emerged on her face, "My only love is money, Dimetre, so don't confuse my attention to you for love."

He laughed, pushing her against the wall, pressing his hips into her, "Elena darling, I gave up a long time ago trying to gain your love, the only thing I want from you is loyalty, and that you have provided."

She wrapped one of her long slim legs around his, taking his hand, gliding it down her belly to between her legs, "When the money runs out, so will this."

He loved her wickedness; its what brought him to Hawaii and this place they were now. She had convinced him that bringing her back alive would ensure the inheritance. After the death of his Father five years earlier, they had almost burned through the entire trust that was left, now with the death of his Grandmother, the thirty five million was all his, or so he thought, until the will was read. Even from the grave his Grandmother tortured him. She left everything to Kariathia, her only grandchild, knowing that Dimetre had somehow banished her, if not killed her outright to ensure his inheritance. If she were deceased then the money would all go to charity. The only way he would get a dime was if he could produce Kariathia, and once under the control of he and Elena, he would take what was owed him, everything.

He wasn't even sure she was still alive after selling her off to Sergius. Elena took it from there, ensuring her own financial future by giving him the means to inherit his money. She would produce Kariathia to him like a lamb to slaughter. He trusted her, knowing she would go to any lengths possible to bring her back. And she had. The farfetched plan she had laid out for him seemed impossible, but she had assured him she could pull it off. And here they were. She was capable of waving her magic wand, making everyone do exactly as she pleased. "Everyone has a weakness for money, Sergius." She explained to him, "It makes them do things they would never dream of." She had found three people in Hawaii, who had lived up to that statement, all of which were eager to accept her terms.

The one thing Elena didn't expect was betrayal and how much Kari was loved by others, and no amount of money would pay them off or stop them from coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Steve carried the urn with him through the dense forest, remembering the night he brought her here. It had been the turning point in their relationship, not only because it had been their first time together but because he knew after being with her that night, that he would be committed to her for the rest of his life. He left there a different person, leaving his old life behind and not even wanting to look back. He had fallen head over heels in love with her, understanding that phrase now more than ever. It wasn't just a cliché' if you were lucky enough to experience it, and he was.

He came out of the trees and sat down in a patch of grass, setting the urn next to him. He had thought it would be the perfect spot to spread her ashes. What he wasn't expecting was the strange sensation that had been hovering over him since Danny had brought them to him that morning. At first he thought it was going to be emotional and even considered having him drive him up here, but strangely, he felt none of that. At one point he almost felt guilty for not being sadder, wondering if he had become numb to the feelings of the loss. But it wasn't that either.

He recalled having this annoying feeling only one time before, it was the night before he met her. He remembered clearly sitting in the car with Danny on that sweltering night, not able to shake his intuition that something was coming. He hadn't even thought about that night again until right then, recalling the tension he felt and the 'calm before the storm' mentality. He smiled to himself, wondering if it was fate talking to him, telling him she was coming. His smile slowly faded as he looked out over the view of the water below, he felt that same unwavering feeling as he did that night. Was it fate talking to him again? Was something coming? He looked down at the urn and didn't feel it was the right time to let her go yet. But it was more than that, he felt detached from the ashes. He almost laughed at the ridiculous idea of that. But he just couldn't put his finger on the weird feeling that he shouldn't have brought them with him. He should have come alone. This was he and Kari's spot and now he had an unsettling feeling that he was tainting it by dropping her ashes there.

He was becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer he stayed. He finally pushed himself up and went back to his truck. He locked the lid of the urn and set it in the backseat. He went to get in the driver's side and stopped, fighting the urge to go back to their spot alone. He shook his head at the notion and slid in behind the steering wheel. He went to close the door and stared at the trailhead. The next thing he knew he was walking back wondering why he was doing it, it was crazy. He could see the wind picking up over the trees, knowing it would probably start raining any minute on his dumbass, but he had to go back. His fast paced walk slowly turned into a jog until he was running and dodging low hanging branches, fighting to get back there. He tried to keep his left arm close against his body, preventing any stress on his shoulder, but the urgency he felt outweighed any discomfort.

All at once he came flying out of the forest and stopped suddenly, sliding on the grass, just a couple of feet from the edge. He was right about the rain, it began to pour down and the wind picked up, blowing off the ocean into him, pushing him back but he worked against it, taking the two steps forward toward the edge. He looked over the cliff to the view below. On his right was a valley that sloped down until it ran into the ocean, but on his left was Waimanalo, which was a small town with a few rental homes for tourists.

He looked out over the ocean catching his breath, feeling the intensity of that premonition slap him across the face. Something was coming; he could feel it clear as if someone was whispering it in his ear. And just like that night three months before, the feeling wasn't frightening, and it wasn't threatening, it was peaceful. Whatever it was, maybe it would put to rest all the pain he had since Kari's death. He just didn't know what it was, where it was coming from, or when it would happen, but it was coming, that he knew.

He stepped back away from the cliff as the rain slowly subsided and the wind calmed. He looked down one last time on the small town of Waimanalo, not knowing just a thousand feet below him was the 'calm before the storm', lying in a makeshift hospital bed, waiting for him to find her.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. I just started a new job and the only good thing is that I'm traveling so I have the spare time at night to write. It's been so long you'll probably have to read the old chapter just to remember what was going on... :) Thanks for being patient, and thank you too for all the nice reviews! **

* * *

Steve sat in the recliner with the TV on to a football game. It was New Years day, but the night before had come and gone without any celebration. He had been asleep before midnight and the only good thing about this day was that he didn't have the usual hangover.

Danny, Chin and Max sat on the couch by him, watching the College Bowl game, yelling out every once in a while at a bad call or an exceptional play. They had invited themselves over by showing up as a group with beer and chips. The plan for New Year's day football at his house had been made a couple of weeks earlier and all of them decided it was best for Steve to just keep the date, even if he wasn't in the mood to watch the games, they felt he needed the company. They were all surprised that his mood had changed somewhat from the last couple of days and he seemed more at peace with Kari's death.

Steve stared at the TV but wasn't watching it. He couldn't let go that trip he took the day before up to the sacred Hawaiian spot with Kari's ashes. He had even dreamnt about it the night before. For the first time since her death he finally began to feel a bit like himself again. There was an energy that danced around him. He almost went for a swim that morning, but his shoulder wasn't cooperating. So instead he sat in her room, looking over her drawings he had been avoiding.

He sat by her bed in the chair that he used to use to keep her company when she had bad dreams. He missed her, there was no doubt about that, but he had no more tears to offer up, even looking at her pictures hadn't become the emotional low he had expected. As he sat there listening to the waves that used to calm her, he felt that inner peace that had overcome him on the cliff the day before. The premonition had turned into the unsettling feeling that he should be doing something, but he didn't know what. He had even woken up the night before and paced the house, going through drawers and closets, not knowing exactly what he was looking for and wondering why he was doing it, all the while hoping that he would find something that could shed some light and settle his nerves, because it was beginning to drive him crazy.

All three men yelled out obscenities to the refs on the TV for a bad call.

"Have you guys ever had the feeling that something was going to happen, and then it did?" Steve blurted out. It was the first words he had said in half an hour.

Danny and Chin looked at each other.

"You mean like deja vu?" Chin asked.

"No, like a premonition or that voice in your head, talking to you."

"Is it telling you the final score of this game, because I know a bookie we could call?" Danny laughed.

Steve cracked a small smile, "I just have this odd feeling that I'm missing something."

Danny and Chin looked at each other again, only this time it was a concerned glance. They both knew what he was missing, Kari, but the way he said it was almost as if he didn't know it. They both thought the same thing, that maybe he was having a break down. That would have explained the quick emotional change as well.

"Missing what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." He glanced back and forth between the two of them; "I didn't spread Kari's ashes yesterday."

They were both relieved that he mentioned her by name, putting their concerns to rest.

"Why not," Chin asked.

"I couldn't do it and not because it hurt too much, but because I just don't feel like it's over."

Danny tilted his head, confused by his demeanor, "What's not over?"

"Her death, I guess."

That statement didn't sit well with either one of them, the breakdown fears were back.

"Not sure what you mean, buddy," Danny said, "maybe you should just give it some more time and decide on a better spot to let the ashes go."

"It's not the ashes." Steve said, standing up, "well it kind of is. Haven't you ever felt like…" he paced the room, not sure how to explain to them what he felt, "I just had this weird feeling yesterday that something wasn't right. You know? I feel like something's going to happen, but I don't know what," he looked at Danny, "and the ashes yesterday. I didn't want to spread them because I felt like I'd be tainting the spot that I took them to. I didn't feel like it was fair to Kari," his expression was one of frustration, "but it was Kari, you see what I mean?"

Danny and Chin looked at each and then back at him.

"No," Danny blurted out.

"Hold on," Max offered up his explanation after sitting patiently and listening. He spoke in his usual tone, with breaks in his speech as if he might pause, but never does, "this is like your 'little voice' talking to you? Right?"

"Right," Steve said, hoping he could offer some insight.

"You know Commander, this was a pretty traumatic thing you went through and still are. I'm not trying to defer from the fact that you have the most," he pointed toward his own head, "level-headed and the most conscious mind I think of anyone I have ever met, but when you're faced with trauma like this, it can be hard to let go of that person, maybe it's just your subconscious letting you down easy."

Steve shook his head, sitting back down in the chair, "No, that's not it." He wished he hadn't brought it up in the first place. "Never mind." He couldn't explain it to himself, how was he going to explain it to them, and worse yet, the way they were looking t him now, he might have to come up with something to justify his odd behavior.

* * *

Kari's eyes fluttered open and right away she called for him.

Anya moved to her side, releasing some more medicine into the IV, forcing her back to sleep.

"Steve?" she murmured, feeling no pain and no awareness of her dilemma. The constant flow of drugs into her system kept her comatose so she would heel and could be no threat to herself or anyone else.

"Yes," Anya whispered, gently caressing her hand over Kari's forehead into her hair. It was something she had done previously and seemed to calm her.

"Hmm," Kari moaned, enjoying the feel of his touch, "that's nice." She closed her eyes again, "I love you," she mumbled softly before drifting off.

Anya stood frozen to the floor, watching and feeling the love pour from Kari as she spoke to her husband. Tears filled her eyes as memories of her own husband flooded her mind. She hadn't missed him this much in a long time. She stared at her own wedding ring still on her hand. She just couldn't bring herself to take it off. She had loved him so much and knew she would never be able to be with another man, so why take off the only thing that still kept him close to her heart.

The guilt of what she was doing began to play on her conscience again. She tried to ignore what Dimetre and Elena spoke of, but she new. She knew once they returned to Russia and Kariathia's purpose was fulfilled that they would dispose of her. She couldn't even bring herself to think the word. It was too horrible. She knew of the other girl already but tried to convince herself that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it, but there was no getting around her innocence in this case as she stared at Kari. She was just as guilty as Dimetre and Elena, maybe more, because she was doing nothing.

She glided her fingers over Kari's beautiful diamond band, knowing there was a man out there named Steve, grieving for her. She winced, feeling his pain of loss only too well; only she also knew their two experiences were quite different. She grieved because her husband was taken from her in an accident, but the loss of his wife was no accident. She was just as much the culprit as if she had planned it herself.

She thought of her children and what the money Dimetre was paying her could do for them, but she hung her head in shame, now knowing that every penny she spent would be tainted with this woman's blood. What was she really giving her children, and God forbid if they ever found out how she came by that money. She suddenly felt greedy, realizing the gifts and money she would be able to give them could never take place of the morals or self-confidence she could teach them for free, that was truly where the riches lied. What kind of mentor or Mother for that notion would she be if she followed through with this? In her mind, even though her children may never know of what she did here, just the idea that somehow she might pass on to them this deceitful ploy she was buying into, was cause enough to stop it.

She looked down on Kari, sleeping soundly, wondering how she could get her out of there. She was too weak to move and Dimetre and Elena were always there. It frightened her to think what they would do to her if they found out what she was planning. She had to be careful. The only way this was going to work was if she could bring her husband to them, but how? She didn't know who he was, or how to get in touch with him. She was afraid to call the police, knowing she would be sent to prison too. She had to find a way to get Kari to safety and get herself out of harms way at the same time.

* * *

Steve stood in the kitchen nursing the same beer for the last hour. He stared out the window at the ocean, smiling to himself, remembering the night he playfully tossed Kari in the water after their food fight. He knew that night that something was changing between them. He wondered if she knew it too. He regretted never asking her that question. It was one of a thousand he wished he had asked her. He also regretted not being more open with her, knowing now if he could go back, he would tell her everything he was feeling and thinking, no matter how corny or uncomfortable it would have felt at the time, she would have embraced it, just as he would have done for her.

"Commander." Max said, coming into the kitchen.

Steve turned around correcting him, "Why don't you ever call me Steve? I don't call you Medical Examiner."

Max nodded with a smile, "Noted." He stood across from him as his smile slowly faded, "I don't mean to bring your mood down but I didn't want to leave today without acknowledging my condolences to you about the passing of your wife."

Steve nodded, feeling that pain in his gut, missing her, but he knew he meant well. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Max, I appreciate that."

"I never had the privilege of meeting her, somehow our paths never crossed, but I understand from what everyone says she was an incredible person."

"Yes, she was." He picked his cell phone up off the counter, flipping through some pictures on it. "She was just as beautiful outside as she was inside." He came across a photo Kono had taken of he and Kari at the Christmas ball and showed it to him.

Max had never heard him speak in that tone before. The only way he could describe it was gentle. He'd always known Steve as strong and resilient, always with his head in the game kind of guy, this was unexpected. He pictured Kari's body lying on the table wishing he could have met her and seen them together, it was obvious to him that Steve loved her very much.

He obliged him and leaned over looking at the picture of Kari, wanting to see what she looked like while still alive. He looked up at Steve, quizzically. "Is this Kari, your wife?" he asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yes." He tilted his head; confused by the way he was looking at him.

"May I see another photo of her?"

Steve shrugged; "Sure," he flipped to another one of her, sitting on a bench in downtown Waikiki. "Here," he held it out.

Max looked at the new picture shaking his head. He stepped back away from Steve. "Excuse me, Commander." He shuffled into the living room where Danny and Chin were. "I need to speak with you. I need to speak with you immediately!"

Danny and Chin both waved him off.

"In a minute," Danny said, "it's almost halftime."

Max reached down, picking up the remote and turned the TV off.

"What are you doing?" They both yelled, pointing at the black screen.

Steve came in the room still holding the cell phone. "What was that about Max?"

He looked at them as they stared back at him, each one taken back by his sudden odd behavior. He walked over to Steve and took his hand with cell phone and pulled him over to Danny and Chin, holding up the picture of Kari. "Who is this in the picture?"

They both got a look before Steve yanked his hand away.

"What's your problem Max?" he said angrily. He wasn't doing a very good job at paying respects, he thought.

"That's Kari," Danny replied.

Chin replied a little more somberly, glancing at Steve, "It's Kari."

Max focused his attention on Danny, shaking his head and taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow before speaking.

"This isn't the woman who was brought in tagged as Kariathia McGarrett."

Steve felt like the blood from his body had just drained out. He looked at Danny who wore the same expression.

Danny's face turned white, "What are you talking about, Max?"

He looked at Steve's shocked expression, pointing at the picture, "That is not the same woman who was autopsied or that was cremated."

"Are you…" Steve stopped, taking a breath, calming the hysteria that was engulfing him, "Are you sure, Max?"

He looked him dead in the eye, "I'm positive."


	31. Chapter 31

"Danny!" Steve reached out with his hand, grabbing his arm. He didn't have to say what he was thinking, Danny already knew.

"Ok," Danny said calmly, feeling anything but calm, "ok," he held his hands up, "let's just get our heads wrapped around this" He looked at Max, "Do you have autopsy pictures at your office?"

"Yes, of course."

Steve was already headed toward the door when Danny stopped him, "Hey, you may not want to go. What if it really is her?"

"It's not!" he pointed at Max, "You heard him, he's positive, and I've never known Max to be wrong."

Danny hesitated, "I know but…"

Steve turned to Max. "Let me ask you something, did you see her back?" He pointed toward his own back for a visual explanation, "The back of her body?"

Max nodded, not sure where he was going with this, "Yes."

"Did she have any scars on her back?"

"What type of scars?"

He knew right then Max was right, it wasn't Kari. His breathing accelerated and tears stung his eyes, knowing there could be a chance she was alive. "If you ever saw her back, you would never have to ask that question. They were blatant." He looked at Danny, "She's alive Danny. I just know it. I can feel it!"

Chin spoke in complete amazement, "Holy shit, Steve. That's what you were trying to tell us before, the premonition."

He hadn't put the two together yet until Chin mentioned it. It was just like the night before he first met her, "Yeah," he finally felt the justification for what had driven him so crazy, "I guess so."

"Hold on," Danny blurted out, "We don't know that she's alive, I mean," he looked at his best friend, not wanting him to get his hopes up and then go through her death all over again, "I hope she is, but you need to prepare yourself."

Steve understood what he was saying, but somehow he just knew she was.

"But if she is alive," Danny continued, "then I will never, ever doubt that crazy head of yours again."

* * *

Steve, Danny and Chin stood in Max's office as he retrieved the autopsy report and photos. Steve paced back and forth, watching the back file room for Max to appear. His mind was racing with probable explanations to her whereabouts. Sergius was dead so he was out, but maybe his sister Molly had something to do with it. How could she have got Kari out of the hospital and replaced her with another person. They had to have had someone in the hospital that could have helped. A doctor would have had to pronounce her, so they would have to be involved, a nurse too maybe. It happened in the middle of the night so the scheduled staff would have been light.

Max came out empty handed.

Steve raised his hands in confusion, "Where's the file?"

Max ignored the question and shuffled by the three men with a panicked look on his face. He went to his personal file cabinet and began to flip through the alphabetized folders. He came to 'Mc' and shook his head, slamming the drawer closed, rushing to his desk outbox.

"It's gone isn't it Max?" Steve said knowingly, "They wouldn't want that evidence lying around." He turned toward Danny, "Give me the keys."

"Where are you going?"

He held his hand out, palm up, "Where do you think? The hospital! Give me the keys."

"You can't go over there all hot headed running from room to room looking for her."

"Someone knows something! I'm going to find out who if I have to rip that fucking place to shreds. Now give me the keys!"

"Will you just stop for a second please and let's get what we need before we go over there. Not everyone in the hospital is guilty." He walked over to Max's desk, picking up a pad and pen, "Max, do you remember the doctor that signed off on her?"

"Albright. Daniel Albright." He replied.

"Ok." He wrote down the name,

"What about the guy that performed the autopsy?"

"Jack Dorser, but he's a colleague, he won't be involved in this."

"Sorry Max, but everyone in this office besides you is a suspect to me until ruled out," Steve declared.

He reluctantly nodded his understanding.

"Do you remember any nurses names or anything else that might help us out?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Who else besides the other medical examiners have access to this office?"

"No one," he paused, "except maybe the cleaning crew."

"What company?" Danny wrote down the name and tore off the piece of paper from the pad, "Ok, demolition man," he teased Steve, holding up the notes, "now we can go." He turned to Chin, handing him the slip of paper, "Chin, go back to the office and see what you can dig up on these people."

"You go it." He took the paper and headed for the door, "I'll get back to you ASAP."

* * *

Steve sat in the passenger seat, playing with the wedding ring on his finger as Danny drove to the hospital. He was still reeling over the fact that Kari might be alive. The thought both elated him and frightened him at the same time.

"Hey," Danny interrupted his silent turmoil, "what are you thinking?" He could tell by the silence and the fidgeting of his hands that he was stressing. It was obvious since he seldom displayed either one of those behavioral traits.

"What if I can't find her, or what if they've already taken her off the island?" His expression showed every bit of the worry he was feeling.

"Then we go wherever we have to and we keep looking for as long as it takes until we find her, or have an explanation."

Steve looked back down at his ring. "I can't lose her again," he turned to him, "I can't Danny. I just can't."

"I know, but Steve, you have to prepare yourself that she may not be alive. I know you want to believe otherwise, so do I, but…" he didn't want to keep harping on that same depressing subject, but after what he witnessed Steve go through, he didn't want to see it again either, "I think we should assume she's not until we get some evidence."

"Why do you keep going there? Why would someone take her from the hospital and replace her with another body to make everyone believe she's dead, just so they could kill her. It doesn't make sense. Someone took her because they need her alive for something and don't want any interference."

"Or maybe they already fulfilled that purpose."

Steve glared at him, "She's alive."

Danny knew by the tone of his voice that he should back off the subject. He figured he'd made his point and if Steve wanted to believe otherwise then no amount of harping on the subject would change his mind. It would only cause conflict.

He pulled into the hospital garage and parked. Steve went to get out and Danny reached over grabbing his arm, getting his attention and then let go.

"Hey, you know I'm behind you 100% right?"

He slumped back in the seat, "I know you mean well, Danny, but I'm telling you, your words are going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Danny didn't respond with words but just nodded. He hoped so.

They took the elevator up to the sixth floor where Kari had been. Steve couldn't help but glance in every open door he passed, knowing she wouldn't be there, but he had to look anyway. They stopped at the nurse's station and Danny approached the counter, flashing his badge.

"Can you tell me if Dr. Daniel Albright is working today?"

The nurse looked up from the computer, glancing back and forth between them, recognizing Steve, "Commander McGarrett."

"Hi," he squinted his eyes, trying to remember her name, "Tracy, right?" he smiled. He remembered her as being one of the nurses on the night shift that had been assigned to him.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly back at him. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile. The last four days of his hospital stay had been difficult on him due to the loss of his wife. He spent most of the time sedated she remembered, but he certainly looked like he was recovering physically and emotionally from both his injuries. "How's the hand?"

He looked down at the bandage covering the wound and held it up, "Getting there."

"You're keeping it clean and changing the bandages regularly?"

Steve smiled at her inquiry, "Yes ma`am." He turned around, scanning the area, "Is Dr. Albright here?"

She shook her head, "Not right now, but he should be here soon for rounds."

"Really? I think we'll wait," Danny announced, glancing back at Steve.

"Thank you." Steve smiled at her again. They went to leave and he stopped, turning back to her, "Can you tell me the name of the nurse that was taking care of my wife the night she died?"

Tracy sat back in her chair, surprised by the question and his lack of emotion attached to it. Just a few days earlier he could barely function because of her death, "Yes, it was Sophia. I'm sorry I don't know her last name."

"That's ok, thanks again for your help, and thanks for doing such a great job while I was here. If I was rude or exceptionally grumpy, I apologize."

"You were fine and I don't recall any rudeness." She smiled, "But if you are looking for Sophia, she quit two days ago. Actually she didn't even quit; she just stopped coming to work. That's why I'm on this floor. I'm covering her shifts."

Steve and Danny looked at each other, both realizing they found their connection.

Tracy stood up, speaking softly to them, "Are you investigating your wife's death?" She focused on Steve.

He tilted his head in a questioning manner, stepping closer to her, "Why? Were you here that night? Did something out of the ordinary happen?"

She licked her lips and then bit her bottom her lip as if she was contemplating her answer not his question.

"Tracy, if you saw or heard anything, please tell me," Steve pleaded, knowing she had.

She saw the desperate plea in his eye, and if he hadn't been a police officer she probably wouldn't have said anything, but here they were asking questions about that same night. "I came on duty at 4:30am, about an hour after she was pronounced. You were still in surgery and I knew that you would want to know the status of your wife when you woke up, so I came up here after prepping your room. I checked her chart in the system and the status had already been updated as deceased. I went to her room and she was still there, which I thought was odd because the time of death was over an hour before," she looked at Danny, "they never keep a body in the room for that long. I went to go in and Dr. Albright confronted me at the door asking me what I was doing. Which again I thought was odd, but I told him that I was your nurse and asked what had happened. He explained that she had an infection that spread to her heart, but as I looked past him into the room, I didn't see the crash cart, nor did I see any evidence that they had tried to save her. I assumed they had cleaned it up already, but then again, why would they clean all that up, before releasing the body to the morgue. And to make the matter even more odd, her IV was still hooked up. It just seemed wrong, but it wasn't my patient, nor was it even my floor. I had no reason to suspect anything, but when you asked about Dr. Albright, Sophia and then your wife, I remembered that."

Steve ran his hand over his mouth, "Do you think she might have still been alive, Tracy?"

Her eyes got big, "Oh! I don't," she was floored by the question. The accusation he was throwing out there was huge, "I, I couldn't say."

"I'm sorry. That question was out of line," Steve quickly responded.

She had seen pain and desperation in people so many times over the course of her career. She saw those same emotions in him now. She remembered sitting with him while he slept in his room, afraid at one point he might try to hurt himself. He looked so eager right then for answers and normally she would have written off his questions as an emotional breakdown, but the more she thought about that night and Dr. Albright's behavior the more she became suspicious and curious about his question. It was so unexpected; yet so direct that she began to think this truly was an investigation. What he was asking seemed like something that happened in the movies, not in real life, although she had recalled thinking that very same thing when she saw Kari lying in the bed with the IV hooked up to her. She stood up and leaned over the counter, almost whispering to him, "That was a very unusual question. Let me ask you something," She glanced around before speaking, "do you think she was still alive?"

Danny answered before Steve did, "Yes, we do." He was beginning to feel that bite in the ass that Steve had warned him about.

Tracy sat back down, "I can't say yes or no, but why would they have an IV hooked up to a dead person?" She put her hand up to her mouth, shocked over the idea that Dr. Albright could do something so heinous. She reached over for a tissue when she saw him coming down the hallway behind them. She sat up straight in her chair and pointed with her hand still below the counter, "There he is right there!" she said, barely above a whisper.

Steve and Danny both turned.

Dr. Albright recognized Danny right away. "Detective Williams."

Steve glared at him as he approached, wanting to catch him off guard. He stuck his hand out, "I'm Steve McGarrett. I believe you knew my wife, Kari." His eyes pierced into the doctor like daggers.

Albright froze in his tracks, feeling the tension in the air, not only from Steve's unwavering stare but because he was guilty as sin and had a feeling they knew it. "Yes," he looked down at Steve's extended hand, almost afraid to grasp it, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Steve gripped his hand a little to tightly, causing Albright to flinch. "I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions about the night of Kari's death?"

Danny watched a bead of sweat begin to form on Albright's temple, that and along with the fact that he wouldn't look Steve directly in the eye was almost a submission of guilt in his opinion.

"I have rounds," he managed to say without stuttering, looking behind Steve as Tracy watched them. She quickly diverted her eyes to her computer, which caused him to be even more suspicious of their appearance. He remembered the encounter he had with her that night outside of Kari's room. "I could meet up with you after if you would like?"

"Actually Doctor," Steve said directly, "I was hoping we could talk right now."

Albright looked at his watch, but didn't see the time because he was contemplating his next move. "Fifteen minutes," he said, looking at Danny, walking away from them. "I have two critical patients that need my attention and then I can answer your questions." He didn't wait for an answer and blew past them down the hall.

Danny and Steve both turned and faced the direction he walked, watching him.

"I don't trust him," Steve said in a low threatening tone.

"Really?" Danny replied, his eyes still on the doctor, "Was it because he wouldn't look you in the eye, or maybe because he needed a shower after talking to us?"

"He knows something."

"No," Danny corrected him, "he knows everything." He nudged Steve, "Come on, let's keep an eye on him."

They began making their way down the hall when Danny's cell went off. "Chin, what do you got?"

Steve watch intently as Danny spoke to him.

"That's a lot of money," Danny said into the phone, nodding at Steve as he quickly picked up the pace toward the Doctor, "Alright, let me know." He hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Dr. Albright claimed bankruptcy three months ago, but two days ago he paid off every single penny of his debt and deposited over two hundred thousand dollars."

"That son of a bitch!" Steve growled, "Someone paid him off to pronounce Kari and switch bodies." He took off down the hall, closing in on the doctor, "He's going to tell me where she is or I'm going to kill him!"

"Dr. Albright!" Danny yelled out as they came closer to him.

Albright turned and knew without a doubt by the tone of Danny's voice and even more so by the murderous look on Steve's face that they knew. He took two steps back and darted to the left.

"Don't move!" Steve warned, as he began running toward him, but he watched as Albright ducked inside a door and disappeared.

Danny followed Steve inside the stairwell. They both looked up, seeing him ascending the stairs. Steve ran up, skipping every other step, chasing after him with Danny close behind. They heard the roof door open and slam shut seconds before they reached it. Steve slammed his body against it, pushing it open, stepping out on to the roof, scanning the area. He immediately spotted Albright by the edge, facing them.

"I had to do it!" he confessed, "I needed that money! I was going to lose everything. My kids…" He shuttered and then held his hands up as they approached, "Stop!" He looked over his shoulder at the ground eight stories below him.

Steve stopped and held his arm out, stopping Danny too. "Ok," he said, holding his hands up, trying to calm him. This was his only link to Kari. "I understand you needed the money. I get it. You have kids and they have needs. I get that, but please," he took one very slow step toward him, "Please, just tell me where my wife is?"

He shook his head, "I can't go to prison."

"I'll help you anyway I can," Steve pleaded with him, "just tell me where Kari is. Is she alive?"

Albright put his hands over his face, crying, "I made so many mistakes."

"Where is she?" Steve yelled, "Who paid you?"

"I don't know where she is," he sobbed, "they took her."

"Who?" he begged, "Who took her?"

"I can't humiliate my family, my children." He stepped closer to the edge.

"Stop!" Steve reached his hand out to him, motioning for him to come away from the edge. "You don't have to do this. I can help you."

Albright looked up at him. "Her father," the expression on his face changed from desperate and frightened to sad and regretful. "We switched bodies. She was alive when he took her from the hospital. I told them two weeks before she could travel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He closed his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest and fell back, disappearing over the edge.

"No!" Steve screamed, instinctively reaching out.

Danny ran to the edge, turning his head just before Albright hit the ground in the hospital alley below. "Holy shit!" He walked away from it, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe he did it!" He turned back, seeing Steve take a staggering step backward. Albright's last words replayed in Danny's head and by the look on Steve's face, he knew he was thinking the same thing. Kari was alive; it was the hard evidence he was looking for.

Steve sank down to his knees, still reeling over his final confession, validating everything his instincts had told him all along. He looked up and scanned over the city of Honolulu from the elevated view from the hospital roof. She was out there somewhere, alive, for now. He was running out of time. Albright had said it could be two weeks before they could take her from the island. It had already been one week.

Danny came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Steve looked at him with a dazed expression on his face, "She's alive Danny."

"I know. We'll find her."

"She has to still be on the island," he looked out over the city again, running his hand over his hair, feeling overwhelmed, "but where? There are a million places they could keep her."

"Steve, listen to me! We've got the edge. We know this island. They're outsiders. What I don't know, you'll know. What you don't know, Chin will and what Chin doesn't, Kono does. We've got it covered from every angle." He grasped the base of his neck, gently squeezing it, "No one comes to our island and fucks with our family and gets away with it!" He needed to replace the toxic panic creeping up on Steve.

"Kari's strong," Steve said standing, narrowing his eyes, feeling that anger over what they had done to Kari and what they were trying to do to him, "she's really strong, and there's no way off this island without us knowing."

"That's right," Danny agreed, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder toward the exit door, "So let's go find that prick. I've wanted to kick her Father's ass since the first time I heard he dumped her off at that house when she was sixteen."

Steve nodded, running after him to the exit, "You know what else? I have a pretty good feeling that he's going to hate his new son-in-law."


	32. Chapter 32

Max laid down on the steel table that he used for autopsies. He held his hands inches above his body, gliding them up and down over his face and chest as if he were meditating, trying to bring himself down from the confrontation. He could feel his lip and eye beginning to swell, smiling through the sharp pain, but overall, he was pretty pleased with himself. He lifted his head, hearing Steve and Danny come through the door to his office. They both stopped in their tracks, equally surprised by his appearance and where he was lying.

"Max?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hey Buddy, you ok?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern, but I am actually quite well."

Steve stepped over to the table, "You don't look too good, Max."

"And what are you doing laying on that table?" Danny's face showed his distaste, "It's creeping me out."

"Yes, but I can assure you that it is very sanitized and probably cleaner than the table in your own kitchen."

Steve leaned closer getting a better look at his black eye that was growing darker as they spoke, "Ok, but you called and said you had something for us and we should get here ASAP. We're here, what is it?"

He laid his head back on the table and spoke, looking up at them. "I was contacted by the hospital about Dr. Albright. It seemed to me that his suicide was maybe an act of guilt."

"It was," Steve agreed, "he admitted switching bodies and faking Kari's death. Do you have something new Max?"

He smiled cleverly and then winced at the busted lip, "Well not something, but someone." He went to sit up and Steve reached out taking his arm, helping him off the table. "On a hunch, I confronted my colleague Jack Dorser, the one that performed the autopsy on who we think was Kari." He walked between the two of them, continuing the conversation as he pushed open the door to the morgue where the dead bodies were stored. "He denied any involvement at first, but I could see that he was lying." He glanced over his shoulder at them, "This way please."

Danny and Steve looked oddly at each other but followed him.

"After several questions that he couldn't answer with any kind of creditability, he finally became nervous and irritated, which led me to believe his guilt was evident. At that time he became very upset and tried to leave." Max stood next to a small door that kept the bodies cool until they were ready to be transported to their final resting place. "We got into a bit of a scuffle and well…" He opened the slightly ajar door and pulled on the handle that was attached to a table that slid out from the wall. The slab rolled out exposing a man lying on his back with his mouth and hands taped. His wide eyes and muffled screaming from being locked inside were a clear sign that he was not pleased.

Max reached down and ripped off the tape with no gentleness whatsoever. "This is Jack Dorser."

Steve moved to the side of the table, looking down at one of the people who had kidnapped Kari and let him believe she was dead.

"You can't keep me here!" Jack yelled out.

"I think I will leave you three alone so you can get to know each other." Max patted Jack on the shoulder, "Oh, by the way Jack," he motioned to Steve, "I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett from Five O, ex Navy Seal and the husband of Kari McGarrett." He smiled cunningly at Danny and Steve; "You have a nice chat now. Good luck to you, Jack."

Danny slapped Max on the back as he walked by, smiling at his resourcefulness.

"Hi Jack. I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you," Steve gripped his hand around Jack's throat, "but I think the feelings are mutual."

Danny came around the other side of the table, "Wow, this location is convenient for us, and Max."

Steve tightened his hold, "You know if I killed you right here, I wouldn't even have to call anyone to pick up your body."

Danny laughed, "All we'd have to do is stick you in a body bag, zip it up and close the drawer."

Jack's gasped from the hold on his throat, "I didn't do anything!"

Danny leaned over him, "Lying isn't going to help you out. You see Jack; my friend here was really traumatized over losing his wife. I would say borderline mentally unstable." He looked up at Steve for clarification.

Steve nodded in agreement, "Pretty much."

Danny continued, "So if he snapped your neck right now, I'm pretty sure, well no, I'm positive, he would only get a slap on the wrist. You see it's called temporary insanity. So I would think twice about lying to us again."

Jack looked from Danny's consoling expression to Steve's cold one. He had never had anyone look at him so callous and heartless before. He felt a chill run down his body from the tight grip around his throat to the tips of his toes. "They took her to a house on the east side of the island."

"Where?" Danny demanded.

"Waimanalo." His eyes diverted down toward his pants pocket when his cell phone went off.

* * *

Anya stood in front of the bed, guarding Kari. "You can't take her yet! She's too weak to fly!"

"We have run out of time. We have to go today." Dimetre announced, uncaring of her condition. He was sure she would make it to Russia and that's all he needed.

"Why? I thought everything had gone well."

"The doctor killed himself today while he was talking to the police." He lifted up his cell phone and dialed Jack's number.

Steve pulled out the ringing phone from Jack's pants pocket. He showed him the number calling. "Who is it?"

He swallowed hard and then nodded to the phone, "It's them. I spoke to them earlier and told them about Albright."

Steve answered, putting it on speaker, pointing at Jack in a threatening manner.

"What?" Jack said, speaking into the phone that Steve held close to his face.

"We are leaving today. The money has been deposited into your account," Dimetre responded.

"Leaving how, from where? The police know! They're here now! Give yourself up and let the girl go!" He knew that if they escaped and killed Kari that he would be charged with murder too. The line went dead.

Steve put the phone to his ear, and heard the silence knowing they had hung up. He wrapped his fingers around it in a fist, wanting to punch Jack for his outburst.

Dimetre set the phone down by Kari's bed, speaking to Anya as he left the room. "Prepare her to leave immediately. Elena is at the airport making arrangements for a private jet. I have a car downstairs. That idiot Jack is going to give us away, if he hasn't already. He's speaking to the police right now!" He stormed out of the room.  
Anya stood next to Kari, her mind racing, trying to decide what her next move would be when she noticed his phone next to her. She had run out of time and knew the only way to save Kari now would be to just come clean and hope the police would show some lenience toward her for helping. She picked up the phone and slid the bar over; knowing that calling the last number dialed would put her in touch with them.

The phone buzzed in Steve's hand. He looked down, seeing the same number appear. "Danny!" He held it up for him to see.

"Be cool!" Danny warned him.

He nodded and took a deep calming breath before answering. "This is Commander McGarrett."

Anya froze, thinking of her children and afraid of what would happen to them if she were arrested.

Steve turned away from Jack and Danny, walking to the other side of the office. "Is there anyone there?" he pulled the phone away and saw the call was still active, "Please, just leave my wife where she is and you can go. I won't try to stop you, just please don't hurt her."

Anya looked down at Kari, realizing she was talking to Steve, the person that she called for every time she woke. She could hear the desperation and fear in his voice over his wife, and knew what she had to do. "My name is Anya." Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes, knowing she may never see her children again. "You have to hurry. They are going to take her on a plane back to Russia."

Steve spun around and motioned to Danny, "Where are you? Is Kari alright?" he put the phone on speaker.

"I don't know where we are!" She replied, speaking softly as she ran to the bedroom door, watching out for Dimetre, "They never allowed me to leave to the house. Your wife, she's ok for now. They make me keep her drugged so she sleeps. She's unaware of all of this."

"Can you look out a window and tell me what you see? Can you see the ocean?"

She closed the bedroom door, locking it from her side and went to the window, pulling back the heavy curtain. "I see the ocean."

"How far away are you from it?"

She shook her head, not sure of the distance, "I don't know, a kilometer, maybe a little less."

"Do you see any islands out in the water? Something to give me an idea?"

She stretched her neck, "No! Nothing!" she glanced back at the door, "He's going to be coming back soon. I don't know how I can stop him!"

Steve and Danny both exited through Max's office door. "Street signs, anything?" Steve pushed her but patiently, hearing her voice begin to waiver. He was afraid she might hang up.

"The mountains are really close behind the house and the ocean is right across from a road. It doesn't even look like there could be a beach the water is so close to the road."

Steve smiled, "Ok, that's good! We know you are in Waimanalo, by what you described, you are on the south side of Waimanalo. Can you describe the house?"

"Two stories, white and blue with a deck that runs along the front toward the water." She looked at the house next door. "The house next to us has a stone and white wood fence."

"Ok, that's good Anya, we're coming." Danny sped out of the parking lot, toward the Pali Highway.

Anya turned, hearing the door handle jiggle. "He's back! You have to hurry!" She turned the phone off and put it back on the table by Kari's bed. Dimetre began pounding on the door as she ran over and unlocked it. "I'm sorry. It must have locked by accident."

He eyed her suspiciously as he made his way over to Kari's side. "Why is she still hooked up to the IV's?"

"It's been several hours since her last dose of medication. You don't want her to wake up do you?"

"How much longer?"

"Half an hour," she replied, trying to stall.

"Nonsense! If she wakes up I will deal with her." He noticed his cell phone sitting on the table, as he picked it up it went off. He looked at the number and growled his disapproval, ignoring the call, slipping it in his pocket. He spoke over his shoulder to Anya, "We are leaving in five minutes. Remove the IV or I will remove it myself."

He walked out feeling the vibration in his pocket again. "Damn him!" he groaned, pulling it out and sliding the bar over, "What?"

"Who is this?" Steve demanded, but having a good idea, "Is this Kari's Father?"

Dimetre hesitated, remembering the doctor using that name for Kariathia because that was what her husband called her. He pulled the phone away and hung up, knowing they were closing in. He went back into the room, "Get her up! We have to go now!"

Anya fumbled with the IV, trying to stall. Dimetre became impatient with her and pushed her aside, yanking out the tube.

"Stop!" Anya yelled, "You'll hurt her!" She lunged at him, shoving him on the ground. They both looked at each other with equally surprised expressions.

"What is the matter with you?" he bellowed.

"You're not taking her! Her husband is coming for her!" She ran to the window and pulled down on the curtains, tearing them away from the rod. She turned back around and saw Dimetre coming at her. She put her hands up in defense, but it was no use. She felt the solid blow to her face and then another one that left her dizzy and unsteady on her feet. He hit again and she fell to the floor.

Kari slowly opened her eyes, turning her head at the display in front of her, "Steve?" she mumbled, not recognizing her own father who approached her with fists clenched. He was too close to let anything or anyone stop him from carrying out his plan. He inserted the IV back into the catheter and opened up the drip all the way to dispense the medicine. Kari almost immediately drifted back to sleep.

Dimetre ran down the stairs to the garage and laid down the backseats of the SUV. He began to toss the luggage in the back when he spotted a two gallon plastic jug of gasoline in the corner. He suddenly came up with a new plan.


	33. Chapter 33

Danny raced down the Kalanianaaole Highway entering Waimanalo.

"Keep going," Steve motioned with his hand, "she described the south side of Waimanalo."

He felt the jerk of the car as it increased speed. He scanned the houses they passed, searching for a blue and white one with a stone and white wood fence next door. His heart was racing from the adrenaline rush. He looked beyond the houses to the mountain range behind them, another clue. His eyes diverted back up the side of the mountain when he realized they were just below the private sacred spot where he had taken Kari Christmas night, and then again just the day before with what he thought were her ashes. He remembered running through the woods trying to get back to that spot, but not sure why. He began to understand the lure he felt now, she was right below him the whole time. The connection he had with her was so strong he could sense her presence without even seeing her. He recalled that happening on several occasions. He'd have his back to her but could feel her, and sure enough every time he turned around there she'd be, smiling at him. He looked over at Danny, stunned, "I knew she was here the whole time."

"What?"

Steve shook his head, unable to explain. He looked back up the mountain range and saw their spot. He scanned down the mountain and yelled out to Danny, "Stop! This is it!" He braced his hand on the dash as Danny slammed on the brakes. "Blue and white two-story," he pointed toward the house next door, "stone and white wood fence."

Danny backed up, pulling slowly up the long dirt driveway with Kono behind them in her car. Chin was headed to Dillingham airfield to check out a private charter that had been booked with a final destination of Moscow, Russia.

Danny leaned down, looking out the windshield at the house. "How do you want to do this?"

Steve pulled his gun out.

"Ok, that's what I figured."

They both went to get out of the car when smoke began to pour out from one of the upstairs windows.

"Kari!" Steve screamed and was already running for the front door. He leapt over the four steps up to the front porch and turned his body, slamming his good shoulder against the door, not wasting the extra time to see if it was unlocked. "Kari!" he yelled again for her as he stumbled inside.

Kono met up with Danny as they both started running toward the house. She pulled back on his arm when the garage door began to open.

Steve ran up the stairs, stopping at the base of the top step as smoke rolled down the hallway toward him like a dark grey wave. He put his arm over his mouth and ran into it.

Kono held her gun at her side as she braced herself against the front entrance of the garage door as it slowly raised.

Danny came up behind her, "If they try to leave, do whatever necessary to stop them, but beware that Kari might be in the car too."

Kono nodded her response.

Steve pushed open the first door he came to, peering inside at a bathroom. "Kari!" The smoke became thicker as he moved down the hallway. He paused, hearing a faint, muffled scream coming from the next room. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and could instantly feel the heat from the flames. He tucked his gun inside his holster and dropped down to his knees, getting a clearer image of the surroundings. "Kari!" he screamed, feeling the panic creeping up, telling him that he was running out of time. He heard the scream again and crawled toward it on all fours, tearing the stitches loose in his hand from the pressure and weight, but his adrenaline was at full force and he felt no pain from it.

"Kari," he coughed, "where are you?"

Anya tried to scream again through the tape over her mouth. She huddled in the corner of the room, trying to avoid the flames from the burning bed and deadly smoke.

He spotted her in the corner and scrambled over, surprised and disappointed that it wasn't Kari. He tore off the tape from her mouth. "Anya?"

She coughed and nodded, "Dimetre took her. They can't be far!"

Steve tried to pull the duct tape apart that bound her hands and feet but gave up quickly. The room was becoming a death trap every second that ticked by. He stood up, hoisting her off the floor. She was about Kari's build so he knew he she would be easy to carry.

Kono ran to the front door as he came out with Anya. He set her down in the grass as Kono pulled a knife from her vest and cut loose the tape. She looked up at Steve as he coughed out the remaining smoke from his lungs. "Go look in the back of the car."

"They left with Kari!" he blurted out. "We need to set up some road blocks!"

Kono smiled, touching him on the arm. "Go look in the car." She motioned with her head to an SUV parked in the driveway.

He hadn't even noticed the man lying on his stomach, handcuffed. He stood up, looking at the SUV as Danny came crawling out of the back of it.

He waved with his arm, "Steve! Get over here!"

He looked back down at Kono as tears began to fill her eyes and her smile broadened, "Happy New Years, Boss."

Steve began to walk toward the car, glancing down as Dimetre lifted his head, looking back at him. He was too enthralled over what was in the back of the SUV to pay him any mind. He stared at Danny as he approached, feeling as if his pounding heart might jump out of his chest. He remembered Danny's expression the morning he told him of Kari's death in the hospital. He compared it to the one he wore now. There were tears in his eyes, the same as that day, but these tears accompanied smiling eyes, not sad ones.

Danny nodded to him as if saying 'all was good.'

Steve came around the open back and looked inside.

She lay on her side with her eyes closed. He stepped up on the back, climbing inside, crawling up to her. He held his breath as he reached down, gliding his hand over her long blond hair that felt like silk.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him, "Hi," she smiled lazily, as if in a drunken state, "Danny said you were looking for me."

He braced his hands on either side of her, wiping his eyes on his shoulder that began to flood. "I thought I lost you," he stuttered, still a little in shock that she was right there.

"I've been here the whole time," she said, smiling happily, closing her eyes again.

He hung his head down, laughing at her innocence. She really had on idea. The laughter quickly turned to relief and the relief quickly turned to tears of relief. He laid his forehead down on her shoulder and at the same time slid his arm under her, bringing her close to him. He felt her arms go around his neck and that was all it took. He buried his face in that familiar space in her neck and for the first time in his life he actually cried because he was so happy.

Danny quietly closed the doors to the back and walked over to Kono, letting them be. He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "They're getting reacquainted."

He squatted down, eye level with Anya. "Are you the one that called us?"

She felt as though she might faint from fear, "Yes," she responded, breathless.

He wasn't sure how deep her involvement went with the kidnapping, but was glad she had a change of heart. They probably wouldn't have found Kari in time if it weren't for her. "Thank You."

"Is she ok?" Anya asked.

He nodded, "She will be."

The fire trucks pulled up at the same time as the ambulance. Danny stood up and ran over to the SUV, motioning for the Paramedics.


	34. Chapter 34

Steve stepped away from Kari's bed as Tracy checked her blood pressure.

"Everything looks good," she smiled, "It's in the computer that the doctor's letting you go home tomorrow."

Kari reached out toward Steve, "I want to go home."

He moved closer, taking her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it, "I want you home."

Tracy smiled at the two of them, "I'll be back later to check on you. Try and get some sleep."

Kari waited until Tracy left and then squeezed his hand, "Are you ok?" She sensed his weariness, now knowing what he had gone through the last week. Danny had filled her in on some of the details while he had been getting his hand re-stitched.

He leaned down, kissing her lips, nodding his answer. It still seemed so surreal having her there. His emotions were on overload every time he heard her speak or she looked at him like she was at that moment.

She carefully moved over in the bed, pulling down on his arm, "Lay down with me."

"No Kari," he protested, "you need to sleep."

"I need you to lay down with me so I can sleep."

He sat on the edge and slid his good hand under her pillow, lying down at the same time. He went to pull her close but she beat him to it by putting her arm around his back and using her other hand to guide his head down on to her shoulder. He resisted out of habit, but then let go allowing himself to be comforted by her. He needed it more than he would let himself believe. He settled in and watched as she gently caressed his freshly bandaged hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

She knew that couldn't be true, "So brave." Her hand moved up his arm until both her arms were around him tightly. "What you must have gone through the last week." She could only imagine the pain she would have felt if she had lost him, and he had truly lived it. Danny hadn't gone into details but had told her that he was devastated by it. "I dreamt about you," she stoked his back, "we had talks and sat by the beach. I even remember one so vividly. We were up at that special place, just sitting. You had your arms around me and I was leaning back against you. It felt so real."

Steve sat up on his elbow, looking at her. "I went there. I took your ashes, or what I thought were your ashes." He held her a little tighter, reliving that horrible feeling, "I was going to spread them, but when I got there, I couldn't do it. I didn't understand the reason why then, but I do now. I don't know how to explain it Kari, but I could feel you. It was so strong. It was like you were there with me just as clear as you are right now." He leaned over and kissed her. "Do you know the house that you were at was right below that spot, almost directly below it?"

"And you felt it."

He knew what he was thinking and feeling was out of the norm for him, but he also knew what he was thinking and feeling was as real as anything he could physically touch. "Remember that day on Kauai when you asked me if I believed in fate?"

Kari smiled, "Yes. You said that you believed in me and believed there was a reason we both ended up in the bakery together."

"I think now it goes beyond that. The loss I felt for you was staggering Kari."

She touched his face, seeing it in eyes.

"I don't think I'll never be able to let you out of my sight. I'll be afraid every time I walk out the door, or you do." He closed his eyes, hanging his head, feeling ashamed of his fear, "That's not so brave."

"Look at me Steve." She lifted his face, "Look at me," she begged. "Did you have regrets when you thought about me?"

He looked at her peculiarly, "What do you mean?"

"Regrets about our relationship?"

"The only thing I regretted was not telling you everything I was thinking and feeling," the disappointment showed all over his face, "because I felt uncomfortable saying it."

"Then tell me now," she urged him, "tell me what you think and feel. Don't hold back. I'm the last person that will judge you or laugh at you." She moved her hand over his hair, cupping the back of his neck, "The night I told you I loved you for the first time, I was so scared to say it, but I wanted too so much. You encouraged me. You told me that you wanted me to say it. I've never looked back. I want you to tell me everything, so when you do walk out that door, you have no regrets." She saw the appreciation for her words on his face but still felt he wasn't there. "Don't you trust me?" She asked him, using his own words.

He couldn't help but laugh. She was playing his game now. "More than anything," he played along.

"You're my hero Steve. I see your braveny everyday," she lifted his bandaged hand to her lips, kissing it, "I see the way that you look at me. I also see your vulnerability even though you try to hide it. Don't hide from me. You're my husband. I'm your wife. Two people can't get any closer than that."

He finally got it. He didn't think he could have possibly loved her anymore than he had, but it was like she had torn down the remaining wall between them that he had been hiding behind. "I love you," He looked right into her beautiful eyes, "but even saying it doesn't do justice to how I really feel about you, Kari. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will never, ever take that for granted. I'll tell you that I love you everyday and it will never be forced or sound like a cliché. I'll mean every word of it." He had never said anything like that before in his entire life. He couldn't even recall ever thinking it. He shook his head at her, letting out a deep sigh. "This is between you and me, right?"

She held on to him as if she might float off the bed by his heartfelt admission. He was the one and only true man she had ever known, and had exceeded her expectations of what she had imagined a real man to be. "Between you and me?" she questioned.

"Things I tell you won't go to Kono or Malia."

She smiled at his uneasy expression, "No. This is between you and me." She tilted her head, looking at him curiously, "What about you? Will you tell Danny and Chin things about us?"

He leaned in and kissed her, "Maybe, some things," he quickly explained, "but in my defense, when you're married to a hot Russian chic, it's bragging rights."

She laughed, "I'll do my best to make sure you have plenty of them."

He made a painful face, "Ah, you're killing me." He looked toward the door, running his hand down her body, "I wonder if that door has a lock."

* * *

Steve pushed away from his desk, grabbing his keys. He came out of his office, holding his hand up. "I'm out of here."

Danny motioned for him, leaning against the door frame of his office.

"What's up?"

"A letter came today from Anya Reisdor. She thanked us again for letting her go home." He shrugged, "It's a nice letter. She sent pictures of her kids. I'll leave it on your desk."

"Ok," Steve grinned, "I'm glad she's doing well. I think we did the right thing."

Kono looked up from her desk, "Hey, tell Kari Saturday at two."

"What's Saturday at two?"

"Girls day out."

He put his thumb up, "Ok." He reached in his front pocket taking out a check, holding it up. "She'll have plenty of spending cash. She sold another drawing. I picked up the check this morning."

Danny leaned over, whistling at the amount, "What is that like four now in the last three months?"

"Five," Steve corrected him, "This is the biggest check yet."

"Malia and I plan on retiring on the drawing she gave us. We figure by the time that day comes, Kari will be a household name," Chin smiled.

Steve nodded, chuckling, "You're probably right."

* * *

"Kari!" he yelled out, coming in the front door. He took his gun off, setting it on the table. "Kari!"

"I'm in here." She said quietly from the other room.

He walked in the kitchen pulling the check out, "Hi. I picked up your check." She sat on the counter by the sink holding a piece of paper in her hand, staring at it. She looked up at him as if she hadn't heard a word he'd said. Her demeanor set off an alarm, "Everything ok?"

She looked back down at the piece of paper, not replying.

He walked over to her, staring at the object in her hand that had her so enthralled. "Kari honey, what is it?" His heart began to beat rapidly.

She looked up at him, "Remember that lawyer that called us a couple of months ago? My Grandmother's lawyer?"

He glanced down at the paper again, "Yes. He said you had some kind of inheritance coming."

She huffed, holding up the paper, "Well it came today, by certified check."

Steve smiled, relieved. "That's great baby! I think you should buy yourself something nice with it when you go shopping with Kono Saturday. She told me to tell you two o'clock." He handed the check in his hand to her, "This one though we should put in the bank. It's pretty big. Twenty two hundred." He leaned in and kissed her, "Congratulations."

Kari laughed, holding up her check, "This one is for nine point three million."

Steve's mouth dropped open.

She laughed again, "That was exactly the reaction I had an hour ago. I've been sitting here ever since." She squirmed on the counter, "My butt is a little numb."

Steve finally let out a breath. "That's a lot of money." He leaned against the counter between her legs, still in shock, "Holy shit! That's a lot of money!" He looked from the check to her.

Kari laughed at his stunned expression, "Ya think?"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

He put his hands up, "Don't ask me. It's..."

She stopped him before he could finish, "If you say 'it's your money,' I swear Steven, I'll smack you." She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He smiled, biting his bottom lip, "I wasn't going to say that."

"Really? Then what were you going to say?"

He paused, "Don't ask me, it would be nice though to have a big screen TV?"

She put her arms around his neck, "We'll get one that covers the whole wall."

He shook his head, still coming to grips with the newly inherited wealth, "Seriously though, that's a lot of money." What he was actually thinking, was that it could change their whole life. He wasn't opposed to the money, it could mean security for a lifetime, but he also didn't want it to rule their lives. He loved his life just the way it was, and over the last three months since everything had settled down; those had been the best times of his life. He didn't want to live in a big house and quit his job, he was hoping she felt the same and wouldn't want either one of those things; but putting up an argument against them would be a loosing battle. It wasn't a fight he was sure he would even argue. She really had no ties to this house like he did, how could he ask her not to live in a dream home in Hawaii.

Steve rolled over and instinctively reached for Kari. Her spot in the bed next to him was empty and he opened his eyes, glancing toward the bathroom. She wasn't there either and he sat up on his elbow looking out the bedroom door, seeing a faint light coming from downstairs. He rolled off the bed naked, grabbing his sweats lying over the chair by the door.

Kari sat on the couch holding the check in her hand wearing her red silk bathrobe she had got for Christmas. She looked up when she heard him coming down the stairs, smiling at him sheepishly. "Hi."

"Hey," he replied, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the light. He sat on the coffee table in front her. "What's up?"

"I was lying in bed, thinking about this money and what it could mean for us." She looked down, sighing.

Steve felt the inevitable coming, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"It could mean security. An easy life for both of us, but just think what it could mean for others." She looked up at him, "Just bare with me a minute. I kind of had an idea and I want to know what you think."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees giving her his attention, "Ok."

She bit her bottom lip, "What if we used this money, maybe not all of it, but a big majority of it and got the rest of the girls out of Sergius' house away from Molly, and brought them here to Hawaii. We could buy a house where they could live and pay for them to go to school and get an education. Most of them don't have families, and if they do they've been abandoned by them."

Steve was speechless. It was exactly what he wanted to hear but at the same time it was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, not able to read him.

He leaned forward, pulling on her shoulder looking at her back.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled.

He sat back, grinning at her, "Looking to see if you're wearing your wings, because I think you're an angel."

Kari rolled her eyes at him. "Are you really ok with that idea?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea. I thought you were going to tell me you wanted to buy a big house and I was even more afraid you were going to want me to quit my job."

She narrowed her eyes, "I would never ask you to quit your job. It scares me sometimes, but I know how much you love it and why would I ever want to move from here. This is where you spent the most time with your parents and this is where we fell in love. This house has heart. I want to bring my babies home to this house."

"See, you are an angel." He leaned forward pushing her back on the couch until she was laid out flat and he was positioned over her. "I have the perfect name for the house after we bring the girls there. We can call it Ally's House. In memory of her."

She wrapped her legs around him, caressing his arms, looking up at him adoringly, "I love you."

"I only have one request."

"Anything."

"I want to buy Danny and Chin big screens too and Kono a top of the line surfboard. The rest of the money should go toward the house."

"I think that's brilliant." She put her arms around his neck as he laid down on her. "I only have one request too."

He kissed her lips, "Anything," he whispered.

"A baby by this time next year."

He smiled, untying her robe, "I'll give that to you right now." His always-generous lips kissed her over and over while his gentle hands explored her body, sending her over the edge.

She moaned softly, not over just the feel of his hands on her but the way he made her feel inside. She felt a million miles away from that other life. A year ago she had been living in hell, fighting everyday just to survive and now she was living in paradise, trying to endure the euphoric rush that this wonderful man bestowed upon her daily. She opened her eyes, looking up at the person that fit the image of every dream she had prayed would come true. She didn't have to imagine what he would feel like anymore, she was living out all of her dreams in this perfect life he had chosen to share with her. "Do you have any idea how happy you make me?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You think you're happy now?" He kissed the tip of her nose, "Baby you don't know what happy is. My mission in life is to exceed your happiness everyday."

She held on as he lifted her up off the couch, diving into her lips, taking part of his own piece of paradise.

_The End_

_Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!_


	35. Continuation

I have received several emails asking to continue on with Steve and Kari, so I took a couple of days and thought out a new plot. I named the story Aloha Nui Loa and I'm uploading chapter one tonight. Thanks so much for wanting it to continue...hope you enjoy...Mel


End file.
